Justice Power Society of Avengers
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Cuando la Liga de la Justicia y los Vengadores están demasiado saturados, este grupo de superheroes está dispuesto a mancharse las manos.
1. 1 El cielo se nos cae encima Pt 1

Nota: Este fic es 100% mío. No es ningún remake. Por favor, disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo.1 El cielo se nos cae encima. Primera Parte**

Nos encontramos en el año de los anillos de Saturno, La nave Argos entra en contacto con una extraña nave espacial y es atraída hacia ella debido a una extraña distorsión gravitacional. Los astronautas del Argos deciden entrar en ella con el deseo de encontrar y conocer una nueva raza alienigena. Pero lo que esos astronautas no sabían es que en el espacio nadie puede escuchar tus gritos.

_**6 meses después. Cerca de la Orbita Terrestre.**_

Una extraña nave con aspecto muy amenazador se aproximaba a la Tierra. Dentro de ella habían extrañas criaturas.

-Sólo faltan 3 horas para que aterricemos en la Tierra y nos apoderemos de ellas, ¡Jajajajajaja! Dijo una sombra majestuosa a la ve que tenebrosa.

_**16:40 West City.**_

West City. Una ciudad en la que la tecnología está muy avanzada. En su edificio más emblemático, la Capsule Corp, el prestigioso científico Dr Briefs y su aun más inteligente hija Bulma, se encontraban en su laboratorio observando fijamente el espacio a traves de un enorme Telescopio.

-¡La situación es terrible! -Dijo el viejo científico- ¡Si no hacemos algo, la Tierra está condenada! ¡Y yo que me acababa de comprar el último número de PlayDude!

-¡Padre, eres un viejo verde!-El Dr Brief recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-Vegeta y Trunks nunca están cuando se los necesitan. Voy a avisar a Gohan y a los demás.

En ese momento, Bulma cogió su móvil y marcó un número en el.-Hola Chi-Chi, ¿Podrías pasarme a Gohan? ¡Claro que no tengo ningún interés en él! ¡Yo ya estoy con el hombre de mi vida! Aunque él este todo el año entrenando.

-Un momento, algo parece salir de esa nave.-Dijo Brief.

_**16:43 Monte Paozu.**_

-Ya veo, dices que hay una nave que se acerca a la Tierra y que de ella ha salido un extraño objeto que caerá en Gotham City en América. Vale, enseguida voy hacia allí, aunque antes me pasaré por tu casa. Necesito pedirte un favor.- Cuelga el teléfono- ¡Que rabia! Ahora que parecía que había paz y podía centrarme en lo estudios. No había pasado nada grave desde la lucha con Bojack y la última invasión de Apokolips.

Gohan salió corriendo de su casa y emprendió el vuelo.

-¡GOHAN! ¡No tardes en volver, mañana comienzas el instituto! ¡Y hoy tenemos para cenar tu plato favorito!-Grito su madre, reando para que este asunto no sea muy grave.

-¡Que rabia, yo también quiero ir a divertirme!-Dijo Goten.

_**16:44 Gotham City.**_

Gotham City. Ciudad donde el crimen forma parte de la rutina de la ciudad. Esta ciudad sería un ejemplo claro de caos si no fuese por una familia de vigilantes. Aunque en está ocasión, el Caballero Oscuro no se estaba enfrentando a ninguno de sus clásicos enemigos como El Joker o El Sombrerero Loco.

-¡Corred pedazos de basura robótica inservible!- Dijo el rechoncho genio del mal Ivo Robotnik, aunque todos le llamaban en la actualidad Dr Eggman-¡Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, si ese ratón alado os alcanza, no esperéis que os rescate!

-¡Espérenos redonda majestad!- dijo el robot gallo conocido como Scratch.

-¡¿A que habéis venido a esta ciudad?!-Dijo Batman- Esta no es Station Square, vosotros nunca salís de ahí.

-¡Jajaja!-Se rió Grounder- Que tonto es el murciélago, jamás te diremos que robamos el Museo de Arte de Gotham porque había expuesta una esmeralda del caos.

-¡Imbécil!¡Acabas de confesarlo todo! ¡Ya verás cuando lleguemos al Egg Carrier, te voy a usar de pisapapeles! ¡Aaaargh!-En ese momento Eggman recibió el golpe de un batarang en toda la cabeza.

- Me temo que no vais a llegar al Egg Carrier. Hay una celda especial en la Prisión Belle Reve para vosotros. Aunque sería mejor llevaros a Impel Down, ya que sois criminales que no hay que subestimar.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!- grito el gallo robot- ¿Pero no ves que somos todo bondad?

- Siii- Añadió Grounder- No hemos hecho nada grave que pueda poner en peligro a la Tierra.

- ¡Hace un par de meses volasteis la mitad de la Luna!

- Bueno, nadie es perfecto.-Dijo Eggman con cara de cachorro recién nacido. En ese instante, algo llamó su atención- ¿Que demonios es eso?

- No creas que voy a picar con esos juegos infantiles.

En ese momento, una bola de fuego cayó del cielo e impactó en las afueras de Gotham.

-¿¡Qué diablos ha sido eso!? Vosotros esperad...- Demasiado tarde, Eggman y sus robots aprovecharon que Batman miraba al extraño suceso para escapar. En ese momento una enorme nave surgió del Rio Gotham.

- Ha sido un placer jugar contigo Batsy, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender. ¡CHAO!

-Ya me encargaré de ellos más tarde, antes debo averiguar que ha sido eso.

_**16:55 Afueras de Gotham.**_

- Aquí April O'Neil informándoles desde el Canal 6. Nos encontramos a las afueras de Gotham City en donde un objeto sin identificar ha caí...¡Aaaaaah!

La reportera neoyorquina no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue secuestrada por El Pinguíno. En ese momento, el acompañante y compañero de April, Vernon Fenwick, cogió el micrófono que April dejó caer al ser secuestrada y se puso enfrente de la cámara.

-Queridos espectadores, esperemos disculpen las molestias, ya que April ha sido secuestrada por decimoquinta vez en este mes. Así que no les hago esperar más y espero disfruten de mi persona.- El cretino periodista comenzó a hacer poses estúpidas delante de la cámara mientras informaba a los espectadores.

Pero vayamos a lo importante, en ese momento llegó Batman en su jet y vio que April estaba siendo secuestrada por El Pinguino.

-Discúlpame señorita, acabo de salir de la cárcel y lo ultimo que querría sería llamar la atención, pero en el momento en que la vi, sentí la extraña necesidad de secuestrarla.

-Es extraño, eso dicen todos los villanos.-Añadió April

-Pues ya puedes volver por donde has venido, Pinguino.-En ese momento Batman, que caía del cielo tras saltar desde su BatAvión, le dió una fuerte patada en la cara al Señor Cobblepot.

-Hoy no es mi día de suerte.

-Muchas gracias Batman-Dijo April- Aunque creo que usted ha venido por el extraño objeto que ha caído... ¡Ya no está!

-Esto no puede ser nada bueno, será mejor que hable con Clark, el sabe mejor que nadie de asuntos del espacio exterior.

-¡Hola!-Batman y April miraron al cielo y vieron a una persona volando con una extraña ropa.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-Preguntó el caballero de la Noche.

-¡Yo soy el defensor de la justicia! ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!- Se hizo un silencio, lo único que se oía era el viento soplar- O sea que es aquí donde ha caído ese extraño objeto.

-No eres el más adecuado para llamar a otras cosas extrañas-Dijo April asombrada de que hubiesen héroe igual de ridículos que Booster Gold o DeadPool.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el bosque, una sombra repleta de odio que iba como Dios lo trajo al mundo caminaba con signos de que estaba agotado.-Debo hacer algo antes de que este planeta sea invadido, debo acabar con ello cuanto antes.

En el espacio, en la nave espacial, el que parecía el líder de esas extrañas criaturas maldecía lo que el individuo desconocido le había hecho a la nave.

-Esto solamente retrasa lo inevitable. ¡Que comience la plantación! ¡Pronto los seres que se atrevieron a desafiar a Freezer, Thanos y a Darkseid serán fieles soldados que ayudaran a los Radam a conquistar el universo. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tekkaman Dagger!

-Si, amo Omega-De la oscuridad surgió un guerrero con una Armadura verde que enseguida se arrodillo ante Omega.

-Quiero que vayas a la Tierra y acabes con el traidor. Nada debe interferir en la conquista.

-Como usted ordene. Pronto te demostraré quien es el más fuerte.-Dagger se fue rumbo a la Tierra.

En todos los rincones del mundo empezaron a caer meteoritos. Tokyo, Cocoyashi, Metrópolis, Pueblo Paleta, Nueva York... Ninguna ciudad del Planeta se libraba de los meteoritos.

-¡Es que nunca vamos a tener un momento de paz?-Dijo una chica rubia, abrazada a su novio mientras veía caer los meteoritos.

-Vaya, parece que va a haber tormenta. ¡AAAAH! ¡OTRA VEZ NO, MUK!- Decía un anciano con bata mientras se asomaba desde el balcón de su casa con un peculiar molino de aire y a la vez era aplastado por un ser que parecía un pantano viviente, mientras en una casa cercana, una mujer no podía evitar preocuparse por su hijo.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de ese arácnido!- Decía el alcalde de Nueva York desde su despacho, de repente, una sombra apareció en su ventana.

-Yo también te quiero J.J- Dicho eso y tras enfadar aún más a Jameson, Spider-Man va rápidamente hacia las zonas de impacto.

En un barco que navegaba por el mar, su capitán no dejaba de ver el espectáculo, ajeno a que era una terrible amenaza.-¡Como mola!

-Concéntrate Mugiwara-ya, debemos pensar en un plan para acabar con el Yonko Kaido!

En una lujosa mansión, el hombre que hace 7 años derroto al temible Bio-Androide llamado Cell, se disponía a realizar la hazaña más valiente de su vida: entrar en un búnker.-¡Ay madre!¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!

-¡Padre! ¿Cómo es que entras en un búnker? Tendrías que salir afuera y demostrarle a todo el mundo quien es el campeón de la última edicion del Gran Torneo de Artes Marciales y quien derroto a Cell.-Dijo una adolescente de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Claro que lo haré Videl, pero antes tu querido padre tiene que entrenar. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! "¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? No puedo quedar como un cobarde delante de mi hija"-Pensaba Mr. Satan.

-Ya puedo saborear la victoria.-Omega no dejaba de reírse de forma diabólica.

¿Podrá la gente de la Tierra sobrevivir a está Invasión?¿O será el fin de la civilización humana?

**Continuará...**

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo. Saludos.

Don Patch: ¿QUÉ? ¡YO NI SIQUIERA HE SALIDO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY EL PROTAGONISTA!

Urano: No se quién te ha dicho eso...


	2. 2 El cielo se nos cae encima Pt 2

En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:

Una nave procedente de más allá del Sistema Solar se acercaba a la Tierra dispuesta a invadirla y de la cual salió un individuo que aterrizó en Gotham.

Pero no pasó desapercibida por Bulma y su padre, los cuales avisaron a Gohan para que vaya a ver de que se trataba.

En Gotham, Batman detuvo a Eggman, pero un despiste hizo que el científico chiflado escapará. Pero llegó a tiempo para salvar a la reportera April O'Neil de las garras del Pingüino.

Batman y April se disponían a descubrir que ha sido lo que cayó del cielo, pero sólo averiguaron dos cosas:

1-No había nada en el cráter.

2-Pueden haber héroes más ridículos que Booster Gold.

De vuelta en la nave, Omega comienza la invasión y ordena a Dagger que destruya a la misteriosa sombra que iba como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Pero estamos a salvo ya que el campeón que derrotó a Cell, Mr Satan se disponía a entrar en acción, no por iniciativa propia, sino porque no quería quedar en ridículo delante de Videl.

¿Quién es esa sombra? ¿Podrán los héroes de la Tierra defenderla de su enésima invasión? ¿Podrán Batman y April descubrir que es lo que ha caído en la Tierra? ¿Podrá Satan tener agallas para entrar en el campo de batalla? ¿Dejará el Gran Saiyaman de hacer esas ridículas poses? ¿Y Don Patch tendrá un papel en este fic?

-Podría ser la chica en apuros llamada Patchiko que... ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-En ese momento es golpeado por la Chica Torpedo.

-¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS!

En fin, lo descubriremos en este capítulo.

##################################

-Hola soy Tom Tucker.

-Y yo Diane Simmons.

- Hace media hora, comenzó una invasión alienígena a escala mundial. Conectamos con Ollie Williams para saber que está ocurriendo. Ollie, ¿cómo está la cosa ahí fuera?

-¡JODIDA!

-Gracias Ollie.

En una casa de Quahog, había una familia viendo estás noticias, cuando el padre de familia habló.

-¡La leche! Esto es peor que cualquier película de Julia Roberts.

##################################

**Capítulo 2. El cielo se nos cae encima. Segunda Parte.**

**Afueras de Gotham City.**

La policía de Gotham, lideradas por el Comisionado Gordon, habían llegado a la zona del impacto. La capitana Maggie Sawyer y Harvey Bullock encerraban en un furgón al Pingüino.

-Otra vez enjaulado.-Dijo El Pingüino, lamentándose de su día de mala suerte.

Mientras tanto, Batman y April estaban preguntando a Gran Saiyaman quien era y que había venido a hacer aquí.

-¿Gran Saiyaman?-Preguntó Batman. April y Vernon lo miraban con cara de asombro.

-¡Así es! ¡Soy el héroe que protege a los débiles! ¡Soy el azote de crimen! ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman!

-Yo diría que eres un gran payasoman- Dijo Vernon.-Lo que nos faltaba, otro loco enmascarado, como si no tubiéramos bastantes ya.

Este comentario hizo que Vernon se ganará una mirada fria de Batman y del Gran Saiyaman. April sólo negaba con la cabeza.-Disculpad a mi compañero. ¿Y que has venido a hacer aquí? ¿Eres otro Kryptoniano como Superman?

-No, yo soy de la Tierra. He venido aquí porque me han avisado de que un objeto procedente de la nave ha caído en Gotham City.

-¡Batman, Saiyaman! ¡Una nave se acerca!-Dijo April.

-¡No!¡Más problemas no!-Vernon se desmayó.

-No parece una nave extraterrestre. Ni tampoco una hecha por Eggman. De lo que estoy seguro es de que es terrestre.-Dijo el Caballero Oscuro.

Dentro de la nave, dos individuos se ponían en contacto con su superior.

-Jefe Freeman, hemos llegado al lugar del impacto del primer objeto no identificado. Nos disponemos a aterrizar.-Dijo Aki Kisaragi.

-De acuerdo, tened cuidado. Otra cosa, necesito que me traigáis muestras de esos arboles que los invasores han plantado.-Repondió Freeman.

-¡Sí, jefe!-respondió el otro individuo llamado Noal Vereuse.-Aunque creo que si la Tierra está condenada a la destrucción, quizas yo y mi compañera aquí presente deberíamos huir y convertirnos en los nuevos Adán y Eva.-Bromeó.

-¿¡Cómo puedes bromear en una situación como está!?-Al terminar de hablar, Aki golpeó en la cabeza a Noal.-Aterriza y hagamos lo que el jefe nos pidió.

La nave llamada Blue Earth aterrizo al lado del cráter y sus dos tripulantes bajaron de ella. Batman, Gran Saiyaman y April se dirijían a ella.

-Identificaros ahora mismo.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Eso, o el Gran Saiyaman os castigará!-Dijo haciendo otra de sus ridículas poses. La típica gota de sudor salió de las cabezas de Aki,Noal y April, a pesar de que esta última no es un personaje de un anime japonés. Batman no expresaba nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Plastic Man.

-Somos miembros de la organización Space Knights.-Dijo Aki.

-¿Space Knights?-Dijo April-He oído hablar de vosotros, sois una organización dedicada a investigar el espacio exterior y defender a la Tierra de invasores de más allá del Sistema Solar.

-Vaya, sabes mucho de nosotros.-Dijo Noal mientras se acercaba a April- Si vienes conmigo te podría mostrar cosas que no son públicas. ¡AY!- Noal recibió otro golpe de Aki.

-Disculpa a mi compañero.

En ese momento, el comisionado Gordon se acercaba al grupo.-¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa aquí?

-Comisionado Gordon, será mejor que movilices a todos tus agentes y pongas a los habitantes de Gotham a salvo. Si puedes ponerte en contacto con los cuerpos de policías de todo el país, estaría muy agradecido.

-¡Un rastro de sangre!-Dijo Aki.

-¿Sangre? ¡Aahhh!- Vernon recobró el conocimiento justo en el momento de oír la palabra sangre, lo que provocó que volviera a desmayarse.

-¿Cómo puedes trabajar con alguien como él?- Le preguntó Saiyaman a April.

-Fácil, el sueldo que nos dan es bueno y es un trabajo que te permite viajar a muchos sitios.

-Ya somos dos.-Respondió Aki. Este comentario ofendió un poco a Noal.

Batman decidió seguir el rastro de sangre. Saiyaman, April, Aki y Noal decidieron seguirlo, mientras Gordon se quedaba cuidando de Vernon y haciendo lo que Batman le había pedido.

La extraña sombra que iba como Dios lo trajo al mundo llego a la ciudad, donde se chocó con una de las ricachonas de Gotham conocida como Veronica Vreeland, que estaba huyendo a un lugar seguro, ya que un árbol de los Radam había surgido de otro cráter.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Un hombre malherido y lleno de sangre! ¡Y además va... desnudo. Jeje, ¿no te importaría ser mi quinto marido?-Dijo Vreeland.

En ese momento, Batman y los demás llegaron a donde estaban Vreeland y el misterioso muchacho. Pero Veronica estaba embobada mirando al que quería que fuese su quinto marido.

-¡Debo... detener... a los...Radam!- Dijo el chico antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Radam?-Dijo Aki- ¿Acaso será ese el nombre el invasor?

-Efectivamente.- Todos miraron arriba para ver de donde provenía esa voz. Se trataba de Tekkaman Dagger-Este planeta pertenece ahora a los Radam.

-¿Y tu quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.-¿Acaso eres su líder?

-No, yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Soy Tekkaman Dagger y he venido aquí a liquidar una cuenta que tengo con él. Dijo señalando al chico.

-¡De eso ni hablar!-Batman se puso sus puños americanos electrificados y se lanzó sobre Dagger, pero este lo esquivó con suma facilidad.

-Jajajaja, un humano corriente nunca podrá tocarme. ¡YO ESTOY POR ENCIMA DE VOSOTROS!

El Gran Saiyaman comienza a volar y se pone delante de Dagger.

-¡Ja! Que puedas volar no significa que ya puedas...¡UF!-No pudo terminar la frase porque recibió una fuerte patada en todo el estómago.

-"Debo controlar mi fuerza. No me gustaría perder el control y matar a alguien. Si maté a Cell fue porque ese maldito se lo merecía. Por su culpa el Androide 16 y mi padre murieron. Pero no quiero destruir a nadie más, no me gusta."-Pensaba Gohan.

-¡Cerrad todos los ojos!-Grito Batman, que al momento lanzó una bomba de luz que cegó a Dagger por unos momentos.

-¡Han escapado! ¡Cangrejos Araña, conquistad este maldito planeta! Si encontráis al traidor no lo matéis, ya que ese es un derecho reservado sólo para mí.-Dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su ojo malherido.

En ese momento, unas horribles criaturas aparecieron por tierra y aire. Y empezaron a atacar todo lo que veian.

-La cosa va de mal en peor.-Batman saca un comunicador.-J'onn, establece contacto mental con toda la liga y que se repartan por todo el mundo para repeler esta invasión. Y avisa a los Vengadores y diles que hagan lo mismo.

-Yo volveré a Nueva York e informaré a las tortugas.

**#######**

**Atalaya.**

-De acuerdo, Batman.-Dijo J'onn J'onzz, el detective marciano.-Aviso a los miembros de la Liga y a los Vengadores, distribuiros por todo el planeta y repeled a los invasores.

Siguiendo la orden, los miembros de estos grupos de heroes comenzaron a repartirse por el mundo.

**#######**

**Cerca de la Torre Sagrada.**

-¡Chaotzu, llévate a Lunch a un lugar seguro!-Dijo un hombre calvo con tres ojos mientras lanzaba un ataque de energía a los monstruos Radam.

-¡Tomad plomo, malditas cucarachas desarrolladas! ¡Nadie se mete entre el amor que Tenshinhan y yo tenemos mutuamente!-Un pelo de su rubia cabellera le hace cosquillas en la nariz, lo que provoca que estornude.-¡ACHIS! ¿Eh? ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿Y que son estas cosas? ¡Socorro!

-¡Ten cuidado Lunch!-Dijo un ser pequeño que parecía una muñeca que volaba.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Justo antes de que la bestia le tocara, un rayo lo fulminó.

-¿Os encontráis bien, hermosa doncella?-Dijo una figura esbelta, con cabello largo y rubio y vestido de vikingo acompañando a Shining Knight, un caballero que montaba un Pegaso.-No temáis, el poderoso Thor, hijo de Odín, ha acudido en vuestro auxilio.-se gira hacia donde están Chaotzu y Ten-Bravos guerreros, gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Y los cuatro se lanzaron contra las bestias.

**Palacio de Dende.**

Allí se encontraban observando la situación, Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo.

-Señor Piccolo, al parecer, los héroes del mundo se están uniendo contra los invasores.-Dijo el joven dios guardián de la Tierra, Dende.

-Yo también iré. Echaba en falta algo de acción.-Al decir eso, Piccolo emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió allá donde fuese necesario.

-Tenga cuidado, Señor Piccolo.-Dijo Popo.

**#######**

**Kasukabe, en Japón.**

Los Radams se encontraban atacando una casa en la que vivían un matrimonio con dos hijos y su perro.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Que monstruos tan horribles!-Dijo la ama de casa.

-No tan horribles como tu, monstruo del culo gordo.-Dijo el niño de 5 años cuando...

-¡PAM!

-¡Cuando acabe esto, ya hablaremos tú y yo!

-¡La casa no! ¡Aun le quedan 32 años de hipoteca!-Dijo el patriarca de la casa mientras el perro se escondía en su casita y el bebe lloraba.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo el niño, que en un movimiento rápido le quita los calcetines a su padre y los arroja contra los monstruos. Estos no pudieron evitar oler los calcetines y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-¡AAAAH!¡Funcionó!¡Muy bien Shinnosuke!

Kasukabe: Asegurado.

**#######**

**Juuban.**

Una chica se encontraba en su habitación hablando con su gata llamada Luna.

-Es que nunca vamos a disfrutar de la paz, pensé que tras derrotar a los Death Busters, ya no habrían más problemas. Pero no me rendiré. ¿Estás lista, Chibi-Usa?

-Si.-Respondió la niña y las dos se transformaron.

**#######**

**Nerima.**

Los Radam habían rodeado a un grupo de personas que iban con un panda que se comunicaba mediante carteles, un robot azul con forma de gato y un niño con gafas que no paraba de llorar.

-¡Estamos perdidos!¡Ninguna de nuestras técnicas les hacen daño!-Dijo un chico con coleta.

-Estoy segura de que harás algo para salvarme amorcito- dijo una chica de origen chino.

-No, me salvará a mi-Dijo una chica de pelo marrón y con una paleta gigante.

-¡Oooohohohoho! Ranma me salvará a mi, Kodachi Kuno. ¡Ooooohohoho!

-No te preocupes Akane, yo te salvaré. Dijo Ryoga el cual comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los Radam.

-¡Yo te protegeré, Shampoo!- Dijo un joven chino mientras encaraba a unas señales de tráfico. Esta acción hizo que el panda sacara un cartel en el que pone "Idiota".

De repente, se oye una voz.

-¡Etreivnoc a sol serosavni ne samolap!-Era la famosa hechicera Zatanna, acompañada de la Bruja Escarlata. Zatanna convirtió a los monstruos en palomas.

-¡Tranquilos, hemos venido a ayudar!-Dijo la Bruja Escarlata.

-Pues si queréis salvarnos, tendréis que pagar, y no será barato.

-Nabiki,¿Cómo puedes pensar en dinero en un momento así?-Le replicó. Nabiki no pudo responder ya que un Radam superviviente se lanzó a gran velocidad contra las heroínas.

-¡Flecha Celestial!-Una flecha de luz atravesó al Radam. Todos vieron en el cielo la figura de un ángel femenino, que era quien había disparado la flecha

-Bien hecho Angewomon.- Dijo una chica de unos 10 años llamada Hikari. Detrás de ella le acompañaba su hermano Taichi y un dinosaurio que llevaba una armadura.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Zatanna- En cuanto esto termine, me gustaría haceros muchas preguntas relacionadas con eventos que ocurrieron hace 3 años.-Dijo Zatanna, que no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había un viejo verde que no dejaba de verla y babear.

En un edificio cercano, una mujer de pelo blanco vestida de rojo y un hombre vestido con ropas azules y que solo tenían un ojo miraban la escena.

-Malditos invasores. Ahora tenemos que retrasar nuestro plan por su culpa.-Dijo el hombre.

-No te preocupes, Mummymon. Seguro que podemos aprovecharnos de esta situación.

**#######**

**Tokio.**

En la mansión Kido, cinco hombres que vestían armaduras se disponían a luchar contra el invasor.

-Buena suerte.-Dijo la dueña de la mansión Saori Kido. Lo que muy pocos sabían es que ella era la Diosa Atenea.

No muy lejos de allí, en el Instituto de Energía Fotónica, los robots que constantemente lo defendían de lo ataques del Doctor Hell, el Mazinger Z, Afrodita A y el Boss Borot, también estaban luchando ayudados por Iron Man, Kimiyo Hoshi, la Doctora Light y el Robot Getter, del Instituto Saotome.

**#######**

**New World. Entre Punk Hazard y Dressrosa.**

El barco de los Mugiwara, conocido como Thousand Sunny, tuvo que detener su viaje ya que se vió atacada por los invasores. Law se aseguró de que a su prisionero, Caesar Clown, no le pasara nada y lo encerró en el interior del barco.

-¡FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKY... RADICAL BEEEEEEEEAM!-Franky el "Cyborg" disparo su rayo contra una bestia voladora Radam.-¡SUUUUUUPER!

Chopper, en su forma Kung-Fu Point, luchaba contra monstruos que habían abordado el barco.

-¡Mil Fleur: Gigantescas Manos!-Nico Robin golpeó a dos bestias que volaban dispuestas a golpear a Chopper por la espalda

El resto de la tripulación e invitados también luchaban contra los Radam.

-¡Party Music: Quinte Tierce... FANTASIA! ¡Yohohohoho! Hoy no será el día en que muera. ¡Oh! ¡Pero si ya estoy muerto!¡Skull Joke!

-¡MidoriBoshi: Platanus Shuriken!

-¡Thunder Trap!

-¡1080 Pond ho!

-¡Flanchet Strike!

-¡Gomu Gomu no...Jet Gatling Gun!

-¡Karyu Issen! Momonosuke, escóndete en un lugar seguro.-Dijo Kin'emon el samurai.

-¡De acuerdo, honorable padre!-El niño estaba agarrado al pecho de Nami con cara de vicioso. Esto provocó un sentimiento de rabia en Sanji, Brook y Kin'emon.

-"¡Este niño es un diablo!"-Pensaron los tres.

Otra bandada de bestias iban directas a Trafalgar Law, pero el Shichibukai apenas se movió del sitio.

-¡Room!-Una extraña dimensión surgió de la mano del pirata. Desenvainó su Nodachi y cortó a los monstruos en varios trozos.

-Veo que no necesitan de nuestra ayuda.-Wonder Woman apareció en el cielo junto con la Vengadora Avispa. Su presencia hizo que el único ojo que se le veía a Sanji se volviese un corazón.

-¡Un milagro!¡Ángeles que vienen del cielo para ayudarme!

-A ti sólo te querrían en el infierno.

-¡¿Cómo dices, cabeza de marimo!?

-Dos heroínas aquí.-Dijo Law- Seguro que el Gobierno Mundial os envía para detenernos a la banda de Mugiwara y a mí.

-Hemos investigado a esta banda pirata, y sus acciones no parecen propias de piratas perversos.-Dijo Diana.-Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti, "Cirujano de la Muerte" Trafalgar Law.

No muy lejos de ahí, habían Bestias Radam congeladas. Todo esto obra de un hombre que iba encima de un pingüino gigante.

-Eso os pasa por despertarme.

A lo largo y ancho del mundo, héroes, ya sean locales o internacionales, y niños acompañados de misteriosos monstruos luchaban contra los invasores. La Marina también desplegó a todos sus hombres y a los cyborgs conocidos como Pacifistas por todo el mundo. Los Almirantes se habían dividido. Ryokugyu fue al West Blue, Kizaru se encargaba de los Radam en la Grand Line, y Fujitora de los del New World. El Almirante de Flota Sakazuki acababa con ellas con sus puños de magma. Incluso habían delincuentes como Eustass Kid, el Doctor Doom o Giganta que luchaban para defender la Tierra. Después de todo, el Planeta Azul es nuestro hogar.

**#######**

Piccolo llegó a París, donde Flash, Quicksilver, Lobezno y el Green Lantern Kyle Rainer tenían algún que otro problema.

**#######**

**Gotham City.**

Después de dejar a la señorita Vreeland en un lugar seguro, Batman, Saiyaman, Aki y Noal llevaron al joven a la Mansión Wayne, donde Alfred les recibió.

-Bienvenido a la mansión Wayne, Batman. El señorito Bruce se encuentra en un viaje de negocios. Sólo espero que esté bien.

-Seguro que lo está, Sr Pennyworth.-Dijo Batman.

-Veo que viene con compañía, y con un herido. Prepararé una cama para él.

-Gracias, Sr Pennyworth.-Dijo Aki.

-Por favor, pueden llamarme Alfred.

En cuando entraron en la habitación, tumbaron al chico en la cama y Alfred empezó a atender sus heridas. De pronto oyeron un ruido en la cocina.

-Iré a ver.-Dijo Alfred.

-No, tu quédate aquí con él. Si se despierta avísenos.-Dijo Batman.

-De acuerdo.

-Yo me quedaré aquí por si necesitas ayuda. Dijo Noal.

-Gracias.

Batman, Saiyaman y Aki bajaron a ver cual era la causa de esos ruidos.

-Vayamos con cuidado, no sabemos de que se puede tratar.-Dijo Batman.

-Tranquilo, voy preparada.-Dijo Aki sacando un arma.

-No me gusta que usen eso delante de mí.-Dijo mientras recordó la trágica noche que le marcó para el resto de su vida.

Dentro de la cocina, se podían ver tres siluetas que estaban asaltando la nevera.

-¡Cuanta comida!

-¡Nos vamos a poner las botas!

-Y la casa es un lujo, similar a la de mis padres, podemos quedarnos a vivir en ella en cuanto estos malditos alienigenas se vayan de la Tierra.

-¡Quietos. Os habéis metido en un grave problema!-Dijo Batman.

-¡Tenéis problemas, nos llevamos la comida!

-¡Escuchad nuestro lema que le alegra a uno la vida!

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos en una sola nación.

-Para denunciar a lo enemigos de la verdad y el amor

-Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior.

-¡Jessie!

-¡James!

-El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Rendiros ahora o preparaos para luchar!

-¡Meowth, bien dicho!

Cuando el Team Rocket terminó su numerito, se hizo un silencio que enseguida rompió Batman.

-El Team Rocket, una banda criminal de Japón, más concretamente en Kanto y Johto, que se dedican a capturar y explotar pokémons para ganar dinero. Sé de vosotros, hace poco atacasteis Teselia, una región cercana a América, manipulando a pokemons legendarios.

-Vaya, parece que esa copia de Gligarman nos conoce.-Dijo Jessie.

-¿Y qué hacen en América?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-Yo responderé a tu pregunta.- Dijo James.-Toda la culpa la tiene el Pikachu de ese mocoso, que cada vez golpea más fuerte. Nos hizo despegar como de costumbre, y cuando recuperamos el conocimiento, vimos que no estábamos en Kalos.

-¿Son peligrosos?, porque a mi me parecen una panda de payasos.-Dijo Aki in dejar de apuntarles con una pistola.

-Si no tuvieras una pistola ya verías lo peligrosas que son mi garras.-Dijo el gato parlante.

-¡No temáis, yo el Gran Saiyaman les pararé!-Dijo haciendo una pose igual de ridícula que las del Team Rocket.

-¡Qué pose tan perfecta!-Dijo James.

-Quizás quieras dejar de ser un héroe y unirte al gran Team Rocket.-Dijo Jessie.

-¡Eso nunca!

-¡Wooooooooooooooobbuffet!.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?-El susto que el pokemon azulado le dio a Aki hizo que esta dejase de apuntar, cosa que el Team Rocket aprovechó.

-¡Adelante Inkay!

-¡Pumpkaboo, usa Bola Sombra para destruir esa pared!- la criatura hizo lo que su dueña le ordenó.

-¡No escapareis!-Batman, Saiyaman y Aki siguieron al trío terrible, los cuales salieron por el agujero y corrían por el jardín de la Manión Wayne.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Dagger, que no había dejado de buscar al chico.

-¡Rayos! si no encuentro al traidor y lo llevo ante Omega, seré ejecutado.

En ese momento, una explosión provocada por el Psico-Rayo de Inkay llamó la atención de Dagger.

-¡Los encontré! ¡Mataré al traidor y me vengaré del payaso que se atrevió a darme una patada!

Volviendo a la batalla, aunque más bien parecía una persecución, el Team Rocket se las arreglaba para evadir, con mucha suerte, los golpes de Batman.

-¡Déjame a mí!-Aki apunto con el arma y disparó, pero...

-¡Wobbuffet, desvía esa bala con Manto Espejo!

La bala rebotó en el espejo e iba directamente hacía Aki, pero un gesto rápido de Saiyaman cogió la bala.

-¡Aaaaaah!¡Ha cogido la bala sin que le pase nada!-En ese momento una lluvia de flechas energéticas cayó sobre el Team Rocket.

-¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!.

-Al fin os encontré.-Dijo Dagger mientras aterrizaba.-Ahora entregadme al traidor y morid de forma lenta y dolorosa.

El chico miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde una ventana.

-Gracias por todo pero ahora me tengo que ir.

-¡Espere, aún no está recuperado del todo!-Dijo Alfred.

El chico se quito la venda de su ojo derecho, abrió la ventana y sacó un extraño cristal verde.

-¡TEK-SETTER!-Gritó el joven que experimentó una metamorfosis.

-¡Madre mía!-Exclamó Alfred.

-Y yo creía que lo había visto todo.-Dijo Noal.

En el jardín de la Mansión Wayne, una luz aterrizó entre el grupo de Batman y Dagger. El grupo de Batman miraba atónito al caballero de armadura blanco que había aparecido.

-Vaya, al fin das la cara, Tekkaman Blade.

La batalla por el destino de la Tierra no ha hecho más que comenzar. ¿Podrán Batman, Gohan, Blade y el resto de héroes salir victoriosos?

**Continuará...**

**##################################**

**Nota**: Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, pero no el fic. Espero lo hayáis disfrutado y si tenéis tiempo dejadme un comentario y os responderé cualquier duda que tengáis.

Otra cosa, Quiero recomendaros el fic "Detrás de la mascara" de Hadley Doleto. Está muy bien, y si sois fans de la Saga "Star Wars" lo disfrutareis aún más.

Saludos y que la fuerza os acompañe.


	3. 3 El cielo se nos cae encima Pt 3

_**En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers**_:

Batman, Saiyaman y April conocieron a Aki y Noal, dos miembros de los Space Knights que habían ido a Gotham a investigar a los árboles que habían plantado los alienigenas y lo que había caído del cielo. Batman descubrió un rastro de sangre que les llevó hasta el misterioso chico, el cual les advirtió de los Radam. Allí también se encontraron con Tekkaman Dagger, que estaba guiando a los invasores y que quería la cabeza del chico. Pero gracias a Saiyaman y a uno de los artilugios de Batman, salieron con vida de allí. Dgger ordenó los alienigenas atacar todo el planeta. Batman no tubo más opción que recurrir a la Liga de la Justicia y a Los Vengadores, que se repartieron por todo el mundo. Los héroes más grandes del mundo contaron con la ayuda de otros individuos con poderes y armas especiales y con algún que otro super villano. El grupo de Batman y Saiyaman llevaron al chico a la Manión Wayne, donde Alfred le atendió. Pero ni en la Mansión pudieron tener un momento de calma, ya que se encontraron con el Tem Rocket, una banda criminal. Mientras combatían contra el trio terrible, Dagger apareció y le lanzó una lluvia de flechas energéticas al Team Rocket y provocó que salieran disparados. Cuando Dagger encaró a Batman, Saiyaman y Aki, una de las ventanas de la mansión se abrió y de ella salió el chico misterioso convertido en un caballero blanco que respondía al nombre de Tekkaman Blade.

¿Podrán los héroes y sus aliados salvar a la Tierra? ¿Será Blade un aliado o un enemigo? ¿Podrá Verónica Vreeland tener un marido que esté con ella toda la vida? ¿Dejará Vernon de desmayare al oír la palabra sangre?

Lo descubriremos en este capítulo.

**##################################**

**Capitulo 3. El cielo se nos cae encima. Tercera Parte.**

_**Mansion Wayne.**_

El destino escogió ese lugar para que se desarrollara la batalla en la que se decidiría el futuro de la Tierra.

-Vaya, al fin da la cara, Tekkaman Blade.

-Sí, ha llegado el momento de acabar con vosotros.-Dijo Blade, que sacó dos lanzas y las unió para convertirlas en una sola lanza.

-Hablas con mucha seguridad. Parece ser que ya no recuerdas quién fue el que te derrotó cuando intentabas destruir nuestra nave en un estúpido ataque Kamikaze.

-Puede que hubieras ganado antes, pero yo soy de lo que aprenden de sus errores. Y pronto lo vas a ver.-Blade se preparó para atacar a Dagger, pero Batman lo detiene.

-Chico, será mejor que te ayudemos.-Dijo Batman, pero Blade le empujó.

-Esto es asunto mio. Si alguien interviene lo mato.-Amenazó Blade.

-"Menudo carácter, me recuerda al Señor Vegeta".-Pensaba Gohan.

-¡Fufufufu! Nos os preocupéis, también tengo diversión para vosotros.-Al decir Dagger eso, varias bestias Radam aparecieron por tierra y por aire.-¡Acabad con ellos!

-Saiyaman, ya que tu puedes volar, encárgate de las bestias que vuelan.-Dijo Batman.-Aki, tu vuelve dentro de la mansión.

-¿Podrás arreglártelas sólo, Batman?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-No te preocupes por mí.-Batman se puso sus puños americanos electrificados.- He tratado con cosas peores.

La batalla comenzó. Batman se lanzó contra las bestias, que le atacaban con tentáculos salidos de sus horrendas bocas. Batman conseguía esquivar todos los ataques mientras se acercaba a ellos. Batman los golpeó con fuerza, pero apenas les hacía mucho daño. Entonces vio que detrás de ella una bestia iba a atacar. De la boca del monstruo salió ácido que fue directo a Batman. El Caballero Oscuro sacó su garfio y lo disparó hacia una rama de un árbol cercano. Así, Batman evadió el ácido que acabo golpeando a otra bestia y deshaciéndola. En el cielo, Saiyaman golpeaba con patadas y puñetazos a las bestias voladoras que iban a toda velocidad hacia él, y esquivaba otras que le atacaban a traición.

-Son muchas, no me va a quedar más remedio que usar el ki.-Dijo Gohan.

Blade y Dagger estaban luchando. Sus lanzas chocan con fuerza las unas con las otras. Los dos guerreros estaban muy igualados.

-Ríndete y entrégate Blade. A lo mejor el Amo Omega se apiada de ti y deja que te vuelvas a unir a nosotros.

-Yo nunca he estado con vosotros. Jamás trabajaré con vosotros.

-¡Entonces muere, traidor!-Dagger golpeó con su lanza a Blade, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y paró el golpe con sus lanzas. Pero Dagger tenía un truco sucio bajo la manga.

**#####**

Dentro de la mansión, Aki, que había entrado para refugiarse, se disponía a subir las escaleras para ir con Noal y Alfred, pero se encontró con que estos estaban bajando las escaleras.

-Aki, ¿Qué está ocurriendo fuera?-Preguntó Noal.

-Los radams nos han encontrado, pero un extraño caballero blanco que nadie conoce ha venido a ayudarnos- Respondió Aki.

-Ese caballero blanco es el chico al que encontramos malherido.

-¿¡Qué!?-Se alarmó Aki.-"Espero que no sea un chico peligroso"-Pensó.

-Aki, vayamos al Blue Earth y ayudemos. No puedo quedarme aquí sentado y ver como los demás arriesgan la vida.

-Permítanme ayudarles, señores.-Dijo Alfred.

-Lo siento, no puedo poner en riesgo la vida de inocentes.-Dijo Noal.

-Fui agente del MI-6, creo que podría serles útil.-Dijo mientras preparaba una escopeta.

**#######**

Fuera de la Mansión, Dagger y Blade seguían con su duelo de lanzas que parecía igualado. Cada vez los impactos de la lanas eran más fuertes. Hasta que Blade logró asestarle un puñetazo con su brazo derecho.

-Vaya Blade, veo que tenías razón, has aprendido.-Dijo Dagger.-Pero no te creas que ya has ganado.

Dagger coloca su lanza como si fuera un arco con su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho genera una flecha de energía que dispara contra Blade. éste se aparta, pero la flecha le daña el costado.

-¿Ves, Blade? Por mucho que mejores, jamás estarás a mi altura. Reconoce la verdad y ríndete.

- ¿Eso es todo, Dagger? Me haces un arañazo y crees que has ganado.-Este comentario enfadó a Dagger que comenzó a dispararle más flechas de energía, mismas que Blade repelía con su lanza.

**#####**

Escondidos detrás de uno matorrales se encontraba escondida una periodista de Gotham conocida como Vicky Vale.

-Aquí Vicky Vale informando cerca de la Mansión Wayne, donde Batman y otros dos heroes luchan contra las bestias y contra el que parece su líder. Parece ser que los tres héroes se las arreglan bien contra los invasores. ¡Un momento! Parece que Batman está rodeado.

Así era, el caballero oscuro estaba rodeado de bestias y mostraba signos de cansancio.

**#####**

Por todo el mundo se emitían las imágenes de los tres héroes luchando contra Dagger y sus bestias. Esto hizo que algunos héroes decidieran ir a ayudarlos.

_**Tokio.**_

Un pequeño robot azulado conocido como Megaman había estado luchando contra los monstruos usando como armas su Mega Buster y la experiencia de luchar contra los robots del Doctor Wily.

-¡Bien! Dr. Light, Roll. Voy a ir a Gotham a derrotar al líder de las bestias, a lo mejor así esta batalla termina. Protoman, encárgate del resto, Por favor.

-¡De acuerdo hermano!-Dijo el robot rojo Protoman.

-Cuídate, hijo mío.-Dijo el Doctor Light.

-¡Buena suerte Meega!-Dijo la pequeña robot Roll.

-¡Vamos Rush!-Megaman fue volando usando al perro robot Rush.

No muy lejos de ahí, un robot siniestro le observaba.

-Ni se te ocurra ser destruido. Ese honor es para Bass.-Dijo mientras disparaba y destruía una bestia que iba hacia él.

**#####**

_**Cerca de ahí, en el Instituto Fotónico**_.

El Mazinger Z, pilotado por Kouji Kabuto, decidió ir a Gotham también.

-Sayaka, Boss, Ryoma, os dejo la defensa de Japón a vosotros.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Kouji.-Dijo la piloto de la Afrodita A.

-Podemos sin ti, Kabuto. ¡Así que lárgate ya!-Dijo el rechoncho piloto del Boss Borot.

-Ve, tranquilo, Kouji. Yo, Hayato y Musashi usaremos el Robot Getter para defender Japon.-Dijo Ryoma, piloto del Getter 1.

Dentro del laboratorio, el jefe del instituto, el profesor Yumi, apretó un botón.-El Jet Scrander está listo, Kouji. Ten mucho cuidado.

-¡Gracias Profesor!-Dijo Kouji. El Jet Scrander se unió al Mazinger y justo cuando iba a emprender el vuelo, se detuvo cuando una voz le llamó.

-Disculpa Mazinger Z , podrías llevarme a mi también.-Dijo un joven.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-Preguntó Kouji

-Soy Seiya de Pegaso, uno de los caballeros defensores de la Diosa Atenea.

-¡Bien! Cuanta más ayuda mejor.Y dicho esto, Kouji y Seiya pusieron rumbo a Gotham.

**#####**

En el barrio de Juuban, un grupo de chicas guerreras de la Justicia conocidas como las Sailor Senshi estaban luchando.

-¡Mars Snake Fire!-Sailor Mars, la marinera del fuego creó una serpiente de fuego que abrasó a las bestias.

-¡Sparkling Wide Pressure!-Sailor Jupiter mandó una esfera de electricidad a las bestias radam voladoras destruyéndolas al momento.

Cerca de ahí, habían unos niños pequeños llorando. Los lloros llamaron la atención de una bestia radam.

-¡Venus Love Me Chain!-Sailor Venus creó una cadena con la que salvó a unos niños que iban a ser atacado por el monstruo.

-¡Gracias Sailor Venus!-Dijeron los niños. Sailor Venus les guiñó un ojo y les hizo el signo de la victoria con la mano. La bestia decidió atacar a Venus.-¡CUIDADO!-Gritaron los niños.

-¡Crescent Beam Shower!-Del dedo índice de Venus salió un rayo que se dividió en más rayos que atravesaron al monstruo.

-Cada vez hay más bestias.-Dijo la sailor de la Sabiduría y el agua, Sailor Mercury, mientras tecleaba el ordenador en busca de algún punto débil. Una bestia estaba a punto de atacarla cuando...

-¡Moon Spiral Heart Attack!- El ataque de Sailor Moon salvó a Mercury.-Perdonad el retraso.

-Tu siempre tan lenta. Debería ser yo la líder.-Dijo Mars.

-¡¿Como puedes decir eso, Mars?!- Le replicó Moon.

Las dos sailors empezaron a discutir entre ellas cuando ChibiMoon decidió entrar en acción.

-¡Pink Sugar Heart Attack!-El ataque le dio al Radam, pero era tan insignificante el ataque que no le hizo nada. La bestia iba a atacar cuando un ataque le dio de pleno.

-¡DEAD SCREAM!- La guardiana del Tiempo, Sailor Pluto llegó para salvar a Chibimoon.-¿Estas bien, Pequeña dama?

Otros dos ataques salieron de la nada y destrozaron a varios monstruos.

-¡World Shaking!

-¡Deep Submerge!

Eran Sailor Uranus y Neptune, que habían venido a luchar.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Nosotras somos las que defendemos la Tierra de intrusos que nos atacan de más allá de nuestro Sistema Solar. Vosotras no tendríais que estar aquí.-Dijo Uranus.

-¡Chicas, al parecer el supuesto líder de las bestias esta en Gotham!-Dijo Mercury.

-Allá voy. ¡Moon Crisis, Make Up!-Moon sacó el Grial y se transformó en Super Sailor Moon. Acto seguido se teletransportó a Gotham en un haz de luz.

-¡Idiota!-Grito Mars.- No vayas sola. Nuestra misión es protegerte a ti. ¿Y si te pasa algo?

**#####**

_**Nerima.**_

Angewomon y WarGreymon estaban luchando contra bestias cuando Hikari recibió un mensaje de Koushiro.

-¡Mira hermano! Un mensaje de Koushiro. Dice que el líder del invasor está en Gotham.-Hikari saca un ordenador portátil y le puso delante un dispositivo.-Iré a Gotham a través del Mundo Digital. Adiós.-Hikari desaparece cuando la luz que sale del ordenador la ilumina.

-¡Espera no me dejes sólo!-Dijo Taichi. Pero ya era tarde, se había ido.

**#####**

_**New World. Entre Punk Hazard y Dressrosa.**_

Wonder Woman, Avispa y los piratas estaban luchando. Law tuvo la idea de pedir ayuda a Caesar Clown.

-Necesitamos tus poderes de la Gasu Gasu no Mi.-Le dijo el Shichibukai al científico chiflado.

-¡Shurororororororo! ¿Y si me niego?-Dijo Caesar con prepotencia.

-Pues aplastaré tu corazón hasta matarte- Law le enseña un corazón a Clown. Parecía que no iba a dudar en destrozarlo.

-¡Grrr! Un genio como yo rebajado a hacer trabajos de esclavo-Clown saca unas castañuelas.-¡Gastanet!- Una explosión de gas se produjo donde estaban las bestias.

Una bestia atacó al científico por la espalda, pero lo atravesó, ya que era el usuario de una habilidad Logia. Entonces, Caesar Clown miró a esa misma bestia y...

-¡Gastille!-Un rayo láser salió de su boca e hizo trizas al monstruo.

En ese momento Avispa recibió un mensaje de su marido.

-¡Diana! ¡Me informan de que el que puede ser su líder está en Gotham!

-¡Bruce!-Dijo Diana y salió volando hacia Gotham. En ese momento, Luffy estiró su brazo y se agarró a una pierna de Wonder Woman.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero que seas mi nakama!-Le dijo Luffy a Diana.

-¡Insiste Luffy!-Dijo Sanji.

-Cocinero pervertido.

-¡AHORA VERÁS MARIMO!

-Espera Mugiwara-ya, que pasa con el plan contra Kaido y Doflamingo.-Era tarde, Luffy ya se había ido.-Menudo idiota.

**#####**

_**West City.**_

Las bestias estaban atacando Capsule Corp. Yamcha había luchado contra ellas, pero había sido derrotado. Ahora dependía de Vegeta y Trunks defender su hogar.

-¡Je! Radams, sois unos estúpidos. En el pasado, los saiyans ya os dimos una lección.-Dijo el orgulloso príncipe Saiyan.

**FLASHBACK**

El Planeta Vegeta estaba siendo invadido por los Radams. Pero eligieron un mal momento para atacar. Al atacar una noche de Luna Llena, los radams fueron masacrados por Saiyans transformados en Ohzarus. Desde entonces y hasta el día en que Freezer destruyó el Planeta de los Saiyans, los Radams jamás volvieron a pisar el planeta.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-¡Vegeta!-Gritó Bulma.- El líder de estos aliens está en Gotham. Gohan está luchando contra ellos. Podrías ir a ayudarle.

-¡Ja! ¡El hijo de Kakarotto ya es mayor! Aunque ya no entrene, estos no son rival para él. Que se ocupe él sólito.

**#####**

_**Metrópolis.**_

Superman, ayudado por el Capitán America, la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D Sharon Carter y por la criminal Volcana, estaban defendiendo la gran ciudad de su enésima invasión. No muy lejos de ahí estaban Lois Lane y Jimmy Olsen cubriendo el evento.

-Vaya Superman.-Dijo sensualmente Volcana, mientras se acercaba a Superman. Lois lamiraba con ganas de matarla.- Me encanta que me hayas dejado ayudarte, si te pasas esta noche por mi casa, podría agradecertelo de una forma especial.-Volcana le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó una pequeña llama en forma de beso.

-Lo siento Volcana. Mi corazón ya está ocupado- Dijo Kal-El. Estas palabras hicieron que Lois se sintiera orgullosa de su Hombre de Acero. Una bestia iba a atacar a Volcana por la espalda cuando el Capitán América lanzó su escudo contra la bestia, salvando a Volcana.

-¡Oooh!-Dijo con su voz sensual.-Muchas gracias, soldado. Ya que Súper está ocupado, porqué no te pasas tú está noche por mi casa.-Este comentario sonrojó al Capitán al que le empezó a temblar la voz.

-Lo siento, pero yo soy un hombre que es feliz con su mujer.-Dijo Steve. Sharon se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpa chica, pero, ¿podrías apagar un poco tus "llamas de la pasión"? Estamos en medio de una invasión.-Dijo mientras disparaba con su arma a las bestias.

-Lo siento, señora.-Dijo Volcana mientras empezaba a generar llamas.-Pero eso es como pedirme que deje de respirar.-Volcana disparó una gran llamarada contra las bestias, calcinándolas al momento.-Chicos, mi oferta aún está disponible. ¡Viva el amor libre!

-"Pues no estaría mal que dejarás de respirar"-Pensaron Sharon y Lois a la vez.

Superman negaba con la cabeza tras oír el comentario de Volcana, cuando vio a Superboy volando por el cielo. Rápidamente se acercó a él.

-Conner, ¿qué haces?-Preguntó Superman.- Tendrías que estar en Smallville protegiendo a Mamá.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Conner.-Krypto y Kara están allí. Yo me voy a Gotham a acabar con el líder de la invasión. Así la gente verá que soy un héroe como tú.-Superboy salió volando rápidamente.

-Oye Superman. Un día me lo tienes que presentar.-Dijo Volcana que se acercó a Superman.

-¿No te cansas nunca?

-No.-Le respondió Volcana.

**#####**

_**Gotham.**_

Blade y Dagger seguían atacándose mutuamente. Pero ahora se veía que Blade dominaba el combate.

-"Mierda. Blade está resultando ser una molestia mayor de lo que pensaba. Tengo que buscar una forma de matarlo." -Dagger giró la cabeza hacia los arbustos y vio a Vicky escondida.- ¡Ya lo tengo!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Dagger agarró a Vicky y la usó de escudo.

-Si te mueves, ella muere.-Dijo Dagger.

-¡Dagger!¡Suéltala! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

-Ahora estate quieto y muere de una maldita vez.-Dagger era el que dominaba el combate. Blade no se dio cuenta de que una bestia iba sigilosamente detrás de él para atacarle.

Batman estaba rodeado y esquivando ataques con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No podía girarse porque detrás tenía un muro de su Mansión. Saiyaman vio eso y tomó una decisión.

-Esta bien, usaré ki, Pero con moderación , no quiero dañar ni a Batman ni a la Mansión.-Saiyaman tomó la postura de su ataque predilecto, uno que le enseñó Piccolo en su infancia.-¡MASENKO!

La bola de energía cayó sobre los radams fulminándolos. Batman quedó de piedra al ver ese ataque. Dagger se asustó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un saiyan? Pero si Freezer los mató a todos.

De repente, la nave Blue Earth apareció en el cielo y disparó al Radam que había detrás de Blade y a Dagger. Este soltó a Vicky, que caia hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, pero Alfred apareció y la cogió a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Vale?

-Gracias Alfred.

-Malditos humanos. Dagger cargó una flecha y la disparó contra la nave partiéndole un ala. Blade y Saiyaman fueron rápidamente a salvarla. Pero eso fue un error que Dagger aprovechó.

-¡Jajajaja! Así, muy bien Blade y saiyan, quedos ahí, así podré mataros fácilmente.-De la nada salieron dos rayos.-¡¿Quien?!

Era Superboy, que había disparado su visión de calor contra Dagger.

-¿Un kriptoniano?-Dijo Dagger. A pesar de ser humano, Dagger conocía a todas las razas del universo conocido debido a la información que los radam implantaban en el mientras era convertido en un Tekkaman.-Vuestra raza, al igual que la saiyana, esta extinta.

-Yo soy medio terrícola, medio kriptoniano para que los sepas.-Dijo Conner.

-Y yo Saiyaman soy medio Saiyan, medio terrícola.-Al oír eso, Conner pensaba que a lo mejor Saiyaman era un clon de CADMUS como él. Dagger se asustó al oír eso. Pero su pánico iba en aumento cuando vió un brazo gigante venir del cielo.

-¡ROCKET PUNCH!- Era el Mazinger, que disparo sus puños, destruyendo más bestias. De la cbina de mando del mecha, salió Seiya que atacó dede el aire a las bestias.

-¡Pegasus RyuSeiKen!-Varios puños golpearon a las bestias dejándolas K.O

-¡Flecha Celestial!-AngeWoMon disparó a Dagger, el cual esquivó la flecha In Extremis. El ángel había llegado con Hikari a tiempo. Detrás de ella, en el cielo, venía volando MegaMan en su perro robot Rush.

-¡MEGA BUSTER! ¡CARGA MÁXIMA!-De su arma, salió una bola de energía que destruía a los Radams voladores.

-¡Batman!-Era Wonder Woman, que fue directa a ayudar a Bruce.

-Estoy bien, Diana, ayuda a Conner y a esos chicos.-Dijo Bruce.

-No hará falta. Traigo ayuda.-Dijo la amazona. Batman se la quedó mirando con sorpresa.

-¡ELEPHANT GUN!-Un puño gigante salió de la nada y aplastó a varios invasores.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu ayuda es Luffy "Mugiwara". El hijo del Revolucionario Dragon y nieto de "El héroe de la Marina" Garp con una recompensa de 400.000.000 de berrys.(El berry es la moneda de Grand Line, divisas como el Euro, los pesos o los Dólares también existen en este mundo). ¿Cómo has pedido ayuda a un criminal?

- Accedió a cambio de que le diera un montón de carne. Además Bruce, tu has visto que este pirata no es como los demás.-Dijo Diana. Bruce se quedó mirando seriamente.

Las pocas bestias que quedaban se dirigían hacia Diana y Bruce. Wonder Woman se preparó para pelear, pero un destello apareció frente a ellos. Era Super Sailor Moon. Ésta sacó su báculo y atacó.

-¡Rainow Moon Heart Ache!- Del báculo salieron corazones de energía que fulminaba a las bestias que quedaba.

-¡Nooooo!-Dijo Dagger alarmado.-Esto no me puede pasar a mí. Pero si mato al traidor-Se giró hacia el Blue Earth.- Omega estará complacido.-Dagger disparó una flecha hacia Blade.

Dagger, eres una sucia rata.- Dijo Blade. Tenia las manos ocupadas, pero no las necesitaba. De sus hombros se levantaron dos placas con tres cristales en cada una. Dichos cristales empezaron a brillar.-¡VOLTEKKA!- Grito Blade, haciendo estallar el micrófono de Vicky Vale. De los cristales, salió una gran ráfaga de energía similar al KameHameHa que deshizo la flecha y golpeó a Dagger.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!¡PERDONEME LORD OMEGAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Tekkaman Dagger.

**#####**

Al ver a su comandante morir, los radam huyeron del lugar y se dirigieron hacía el espacio. Esta escena se repetía por todo el mundo. La gente, al ver al invasor huir, empezó a dar gritos de alegría.

**#####**

_**Satan City.**_

El cobarde héroe que da nombre a la ciudad salió por el balcón de su lujosa mansión para ver como huían los alienigenas.

-Es una suerte.-Dijo Satan.

-Ooh, miren eso. Los aliens han huido al ver salir a Satan de su casa.-Dijo un ciudadano.

-Satan es mi héroe.-Dijo una chica.

-¡Satan! ¡Satan! ¡Satan! -La gente, ignorante de lo que había pasado en realidad, le dio la gloria a Satan. El héroe no dejaba de dar gritos y hacer poses. A su lado, Videl estaba avergonzada.

-"¿Por qué me pasa esto antes de comenzar el instituto?"-Pensaba la joven.

En un edificio cercano, Hawkeye y Green Arrow estaban mirando la escena y dijeron a la vez:

-¿En serio este payaso salvó a la Tierra de Cell?

**#####**

En la Luna, la nave Radam aterrizó en su superficie para poder reparar los daños. Dentro de ella, Omega había estado observándolo todo.

-Jujujujuu. Ha ganado esta batalla, Blade, pero seré yo quien gane la guerra.-A su lado, aparecieron cuatro sombras.-Ahora entiendo como este planeta sobrevivió a amenazas como Darkseid y Galactus. Fufufufu, ¡Jajajajajajaja!

**#####**

Nuestros héroes han ganado, pero los Radam aún no se rinden. ¿Podrán salvar la Tierra la próxima vez que vuelvan los Radam? ¿Cumplirá Wonder Woman su promesa de darle un montón de carne a Luffy?

**Continuará...**

Aquí termina el tercer capítulo de este fic. En el siguiente capítulo asistiremos a la formación del grupo y a su presentación ante el mundo.

Y gracias a Loser93 y Dragon Oscuro por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos. Saludos.


	4. 4 Un nuevo grupo de héroes se forma

-Urano: Sentimos anunciarles que el fic "Justice Power Society of Avengers" ha sido cancelado y en su lugar se escribirá el fic "Amarte así, Patchilito".

Esta es la triste historia de Patchilito, un joven y apuesto hombre que viajaba por el mundo buscando a la mujer de su vida.

-Llevo años viajando, y aún no he obtenido nada. ¿Es que acaso estoy condenado a morir solo?-Dijo Patchilito cuando vio a una mujer delante suyo.-¡Tú! ¡Sí, eres tú! ¡El amor de mi viiiiida!-Patchilito abrazó a la mujer.

-Claro que sí, llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote, Patchilito. Me llamo Meg Griffin y seré tuya para siempre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡SOCORRO!-Don Patch era abrazado con fuerza por Meg. Mientras, el padre de ésta pasaba por al lado.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Pringado.-Dijo Peter.

En fin, volvamos a lo de siempre.

_**En el capítulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

El misterioso chico, que responde al nombre de Tekkaman Blade, apareció con el objetivo de destruir a los Radam. La batalla por la Tierra comenzó. Blade y Dagger lucharon como si no hubiese mañana. Mientras, una reportera intrépida llamada Vicky Vale mostraba esa batalla por todo el mundo. Esto hizo que varios héroes de todo el mundo decidieran ir a ayudar a Batman, Blade y Saiyaman. Vegeta no fue a ayudar porque es un borde.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, insecto?

-Claro que no, Vegeta.-Le respondí con miedo.-¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu peinado?

-Ya somos dos.-Añadió Marge Simpson.

-Pelotas.-Replicó Vegeta mientras miraba con curiosidad el pelo largo y azul de Marge.

Por donde iba, ¡ah sí! Cuando parecía que el malvado Dagger, tras coger a Vicky Vale y usarla como escudo, iba a matar a Blade, SuperBoy, Megaman, Seiya, AngeWoMon, Luffy, Wonder Woman, Mazinger Z y Sailor Moon llegaron a tiempo para ayudar a nuestros tres héroes en la batalla. Blade usó su Voltekka, y desintegró a Dagger, haciendo que los Radam huyeron al espacio. Pero eso no significaba que se habían rendido, pues Omega tenía en mente atacar la Tierra en un futuro lejano.

¿Podrá la Paz durar más de dos días?¿Batman detendrá a Luffy?¿Volverá a salir la familia Nohara?

Lo descubriremos en este capítulo.

**##################################**

**Capitulo 4: Un nuevo grupo de héroes se forma.**

_**Mansión Wayne.**_

Los héroes y Luffy miraban al cielo. Estaban felices de haber salvado la Tierra. En ese momento, Blade pierde la transformación y cae al suelo desmayándose.

-¡Blade!-Dijo Saiyaman.

-No te preocupes, ha usado mucha energía. Es normal que esté exhausto.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Biien! La Tierra se salvó. Ya puedo volver con mis Nakamas y prepararme para ser el Rey Pirata.-Grito Luffy.-Eso llamó la atención de lo héroes que se preparaban para luchar contra él, cuando Sailor Moon, Wonder Woman y Batman intervinieron.

-¡Por favor!-Dijo Sailor Moon.-No peleemos entre nosotros.

-Tranquilos, chicos-Dijo Diana.- Este joven nos ha ayudado mucho.

-Pero es un pirata.-Dijo Conner.-¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila? Podría traicionarnos en el momento en que bajemos la guardia.

-Lo dudo.-Dijo Batman.- Me cuesta admitirlo, pero este joven no es el típico pirata psicópata. El es diferente. No es público, pero si atacó Ennies Lobby hace dos años, fue por salvar a su amiga. Y si la isla quedó destruida, fue por negligencia del líder del Cypher Pol 9, Spandam. Lo que pasa que se las arregló para tapar eso y echarle la culpa a Luffy. Si luchaba con otros piratas, no fue por el gusto de luchar, fue por alguna causa mayor. Como el caso de Cocoyasi,-al oír el nombre del pueblo de Nami, Luffy se puso serio.-en el que había un pirata Gyojin llamado Arlong que esclavizó a una niña de 8 años y obligaba a pagar a Cocoyasi y a pueblos cercanos impuestos muy altos. Además, Arlong sobornaba al capitán de la Marina Nezumi para que esto no llegará a oídos de Jinbe, el antiguo capitán de Arlong, o a oídos de héroes como Aquaman o Namor. Fue este chico el que hizo el trabajo a la Marina. Con esto no estoy diciendo que ser pirata sea bueno. Solamente digo que aquellos que se hacen llamar justicia no son precisamente puros de corazón.

Todos habían estado escuchando estas palabras con atención y dejaron a un lado sus hostilidades hacía Luffy.

-Perdóname.-Dijo SuperBoy.-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-¡El Gran Saiyaman te da las gracias!-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula. A los únicos a los que le gustó la pose fueron Sailor Moon y a Luffy.

-Shishishishi, Sois todos muy interesantes. ¡Ya sé! ¡Sed mis Nakamas!-Dijo Luffy.-Con vosotros y con mis nakamas, podremos encontrar el One Piece enseguida.

-Lo siento pero no.-Dijo Batman.- Quizás en otra vida y en otra situación. Se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero antes llevemos a Blade a descansar.

Y así Saiyaman cogió a Blade y él y el grupo entraron en la mansión.

**#######**

En una base militar, un general calvo había visto la batalla.

-¡Jejejeje! Perfecto. El ejército debe conseguir a ese alien para que sea su arma perfecta.-Dijo el General. A su lado había un hombre de negocios con el mismo número de pelos en la cabeza que el general.

-Si, y además ya sabe que el Ejercito cuenta con la maquinaria bélica creada en Lexcorp.

-Excelente. Ya sabía yo que usted era un hombre de confianza. La prensa y ese Hombre de Acero solo dicen calumnias de usted.

-Gracias por el cumplido, general Colbert.-Dijo Luthor.-Pronto me presentaré a Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Puede que cuando gane las elecciones, piense en usted para que sea Secretario de Defensa.

-¡Eso sería magnifico! Y una vez que esté en ese cargo demostraré al mundo que es el ejército el que defiende la Tierra, no una panda de locos con poderes.

-Tengo que marcharme, tengo asuntos que atender. Mercy, prepara la limusina.-Lex Luthor salió de la base militar en la limusina conducida por Mercy.

**#######**

En la mansión Wayne, Blade había recobrado el conocimiento. El grupo estaba a su lado.

-Veo que ya estás mejor.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Ahora dinos, ¿quién eres?-Preguntó Noal.

Blade se quedó callado un momento y se quejó de dolor.

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Blade. Batman le miró con duda.

-¿Y no recuerdas tampoco de donde eres ni a tu familia?-Preguntó Conner.

-No.

-Ya sé. Te llamaremos D-Boy.-Dijo Aki.

-¿D-Boy?-Preguntó Noal.-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-El nombre se me ocurrió cuando le vi pelear con esa fuerza. La D es de "Dangerous" en Inglés y boy porque, bueno, es obvio. ¿Te gusta el nombre?-Preguntó Aki a D-Boy.

-No es un mal nombre.

-Ahora que está solucionado el problema de identidad de D-Boy, es hora de que os hable de mi idea.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Idea?-Dijo Diana.-¿Que es lo que tramas Batman?

-Formar un equipo de héroes, con los aquí presentes. Con esta invasión ha quedado claro que los Vengadores ni la Liga de la Justicia pueden estar en todos los sitios a la vez.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Diana.-Cuantos más grupo organizados hayan, mejor será la defensa de la Tierra.

-Y bien, ¿Qué os parece?-Preguntó a Batman.

Todos asintieron menos dos personas: Luffy y D-Boy.

-¡ME NIEGO! ¡SER HÉROE SIGNIFICA REPARTIR MI CARNE CON LOS DEMÁS Y ESO PARA MI ES IMPENSABLE!-Dijo Luffy. Estas palabras hicieron que a todos les salieran las típicas gotas de sudor de los animes.

-Tránquilo Luffy. Toda la carne que comas será solamente para ti.-Dijo Diana.

-Se nota que eres princesa de un pueblo guerrero. Eres experta en solucionar conflictos.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Princesa de un pueblo guerrero? ¡Como Hancock!-Dijo Luffy.-¿La conoces?

-¡Que sorpresa!-Dijo Diana.-Un hombre amigo de Hancock. Jamás pensé que Hancock sería amiga de un hombre. Sí, la conozco. Mi madre, la Reina Hipólita, hizo una alianza con una antigua Princesa Serpiente de Amazon Lily llamada Gloriosa.

**#######**

Mientras tanto, en Amazon Lily.

-¡ACHÍS!-Hancock estornudó.

-¿Os encontráis bien, Princesa Serpiente?-Preguntó Enishida, asistente personal de la Shichibukai.

-Si, seguro que es Luffy que está hablando de mí.¡Aaaaaaaaah!-Dijo Hancock con voz de joven enamorada.

-Menuda imaginación tienes.-Dijo la anciana Nyon.

**#######**

De vuelta a la mansión Wayne.

-¿Y cual es tu razón para decir no, D-Boy?-Preguntó Aki.

-Mi razón de vivir es exterminar a los Radam. No puedo jugar a los héroes.-Respondió D-Boy.

-Si te unes a nosotros, podremos ayudarte a localizar la base de los Radam y recuperar tu memoria.-Dijo Batman.

D-Boy se quedó callado un rato, pensando en las palabras del Caballero Oscuro.-Está bien, como tu quieras. Pero en cuanto localice a los Radam, dejo el grupo.

-Vale, todos estamos de acuerdo.-Dijo Megaman.

-Seguimos teniendo otro problema-Dijo Diana señalando a Luffy.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Batman.-Convenceré a Plastic Man para que te presente en sociedad como su nuevo ayudante Plastic Boy.

-Pero Batman. Las cámaras han filmado la pelea. Todo el mundo ha visto a Luffy luchar contra los Radam. La Marina puede que esté de camino.

-Dejadme eso a mi.-Dijo Hikari.-Le pediré a Gennai que modifique las imágenes alterando la apariencia de Luffy. Ya lo hizo hace tres años cuando Vamdemon atacó Odaiba y varios digimons aparecieron alrededor del mundo.

-Eso explica mucho de aquellos extraños sucesos-Dijo Batman, recordando que todas sus grabaciones sobre esos hechos fueron alteradas o borradas.

-Ahora, ¿Cómo llamamos al grupo?-Dijo Kouji.

Todos pensaron hasta que Luffy habló.-Se me ha ocurrido un nombre.-Dijo el pirata mientras sonreía.

**#######**

Al día siguiente en el Palacio del Rey del Mundo. Batman había pedido cita con el monarca para pedirle la autorización necesaria para que el grupo pudiera actuar.

-¡Hola Batman!-Dijo el perruno rey.-¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Si.-Dijo Batman.-La última vez fue hace más de diez años, cuando hiciste oficial a la Liga de la Justicia.

-Si, que tiempos.-Dijo el rey.-Fue nueve años después del ataque de Piccolo Daimaoh en Japón y un año después de la invasión de Starro. (Ya explicaré estos sucesos más tarde.)

-Ahora nos vemos por la misma causa.-Dijo Batman.-Me gustaría que autorizaras un nuevo grupo de héroes. He llegado a la conclusión de que necesitamos un tercer gran grupo, además de la Liga y los Vengadores.

-De acuerdo, firmaré estos documentos y tu grupo se podrá presentar al público aquí mañana mismo.-Dijo el perruno monarca.

**######**

Toda la prensa del mundo imprimió ediciones especiales sobre la presentación a la sociedad de un grupo de héroes, formados por aquellos que los habían salvado de los Radam.

**#######**

**Kasukabe.**

Misae y su hijo Shinnosuke estaban mirando la tele.

-Mañana será presentado en sociedad el nuevo grupo de héroes.-Dijo el reportero Dan Razaya.

-Vaya, ¿esos nos salvaron de los radam?-Dijo Misae.

-Deberían incluir los calcetines de papá-Dijo Shin-Chan.

-No hijo, con eso no puede trabajar nadie.-Los dos comenzaron a reír.

-"Un grupo de héroes. ¡Como mola!-Pensó Shinnosuke y luego se imaginó a él vestido de Action Kamen y luchando con el grupo.

**Dentro del pensamiento de Shin-Chan.**

-¡Socorro Action Kamen Jr!-Gritaba una chica joven de pelo negro vestida con un traje de baño sexy.

-¡Yo te salvaré Nanako!-Shin-Chan disparó un rayo de sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias Shinnosuke.-Nanako iba a darle un beso.

De vuelta al mundo real, Shin-Chan estaba riéndose sonrojado. Su madre lo miraba pensando.-¿En que pensará este crio?

**#######**

**Lugar desconocido.**

Una mujer vestida de verde con pelo largo negro miraba las noticias.

-¿Así que en la capital del mundo van a presentar a un nuevo grupo de héroes? No, hoy será el día en que Hydra ocupe el trono del mundo.

-¡HAIL HYDRA!-Dijeron lo soldados que estaban enfrente suyo.

**#######**

Mientras, en las televisiones de América, un hombre pelirrojo y con carisma estaba hablando.

-Daos cuenta, espectadores. ¿No veis que cada vez que aparece un nuevo equipo de superhéroes, los ataques a la Tierra son más terribles? ¿Y los daños en la ciudades son peores? NO dejen que sus mentes inocentes sean corrompidas por estos falsos "dioses"-Dijo el show-man Godfrey.

**#######**

En una casa de Springfield, un hombre con pelo y bigote castaños, que llevaba gafas, veia este programa.

-Estoy de acuerdito. Sólo existe un dios.

-¿Papi, mami era un superhéroe?-Dijo Todd.

-Hace mucho que murió que ya no me acuerdo.-Dijo Rod

-Cuidado niños. Esas boquitas están pidiendo jaboncito.

**#######**

_**Satan City.**_

Gohan había ido a esa ciudad ya que hoy es el día en que empieza las clases en el Instituto Orange Star. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, veía a la gente indignada hablando de una sola cosa:

-¡Satan debería ser un miembro de ese grupo de superhéroes! ¡Tendría que ser su líder!-Dijo un hombre.

-¡Cierto!¡Fue él quien nos salvó de Cell y de los invasores!

Gohan los miraba con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podían creer que Satan era un héroe? En ese momento, escuchó una explosión. Gohan fue rápidamente al lugar de la explosión.

-¡Hora de convertirme en... ¡ME HE DEJADO EL RELOJ EN CASA! ¡MALDICIÓN!-Dijo Gohan, que no quería ser decubierto justo antes de comenzar las clases.

El causante de la explosión era Intergang, que había viajado a Japón con la intención de matar a Satan y meter más miedo a la población del mundo. Iban armados con un tanque de origen apokoliptiano. Gohan tuvo la idea de convertirse en Super Saiyan. Gohan se plantó delante del tanque.

-Aparta niño. No es a ti a quien queremos matar, es a Satan, pero si tantas ganas tienes de morir...-El terrorista disparó el tanque. La bala fue directa a Gohan, pero este la paró y la aplastó con la mano, asustando a los terroristas. El tanque dio media vuelta con la intención de huir, pero Gohan disparó una bola de energía que destruyo el tanque. La gente, al ver eso, dio gritos de alegría y alababan a su otro nuevo héroe. Entre la gente, había una joven de pelo negro con coletas y con ojos azules mirando seriamente al guerrero dorado.

Más tarde, la policía de la ciudad arrestó a los terroristas y fueron a agradecer al chico de pelo dorado su ayuda. Pero este había desaparecido. Gohan miraba todo desde la azotea de un edificio cercano.

**######**

En el instituto, una profesora rubia presentó a Gohan el resto de sus compañeros.

-Este es Gohan, por favor llevaos bien.-Dijo la profesora.-Venga Gohan, ve a sentarte.

-Si señorita.-Gohan fue rápidamente a tomar asiento. Una chica rubia le avisó.

-Aquí tienes un asiento disponible.-Gohan se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, me llamo Erasa. Él es Sharpner.-Dijo señalando a un chico rubio de pelo largo y musculoso.-Ella es Videl,-Dijo señalando a la chica que había esta mañana en el público.-y él-dijo señalando a un chico de pelo marrón que llevaba gafas y una gorra.- es...

-Erasa, ya os presentareis después de clase, ahora prestad atención.-Dijo la profesora mientras escribía en la pizarra frases en inglés.

-¿Sabes qué, Gohan?-Dijo Erasa en voz baja.-Videl es hija de nuestro salvador Satan. El mismo que venció a Cell y a los Radams.

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Satan, Gohan recordó su actuación en los Cell Games.

_**Flashback.**_

Hace siete años, la Tierra se vio amenazada por dos seres temibles. Cell atacó en Japon. Y al mismo tiempo, una bestia que respondía al nombre de Doomsday atacó América. Superman le plantó cara a Doomsday. La batalla, que fue apoteósica, acabó con los dos combatientes muertos. Después de esa batalla aparecieron cuatro seres, uno de ellos era Conner, que afirmaban ser Superman. Un año después el Superman original volvió a la vida.

En Japon, Gohan, su padre Goku y sus amigos luchaban contra Cell.

En el tatami se encontraba Cell esperando a que Goku decidiese participar. Pero el payaso de Satan y sus ridículos discípulos Caroni y Piroshki se le adelantaron. Cell no tuvo que moverse para derrotar a los discípulos. Cuando venció a los dos, Satan subió al tatami.

-Está claro que aún os queda mucho, Caroni, Piroshki. Dejad que yo me encargue de este payaso.-Dijo Satan.

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Por fin Satan ha subido al tatami!-Dijo el reportero.-¡La Tierra está a salvo!

-No se lo digas a nadie, pero esta vez voy a favor de Cell.

-¡Krilin!-Dijo Gohan enfadado.

-"¿Porqué tengo que malgastar mi tiempo con él? No obtuve la perfección para luchar contra payasos".-Pensaba Cell.

Satan salió a gran velocidad hacia Cell, pero este se quitó de encima a Satan de un tortazo. El reportero, los discípulos de Satan y Pizza, la representante del patoso héroe, se quedaron de piedra.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**#######**

En la mansión de Mr. Satan, el reportero que le acompañó en los Cell Games entrevistaba al héroe.

-Señor Satan, ¿está usted disgustado por no estar incluido en las filas del nuevo grupo de superhéroes?

-Para nada.-Dijo Satan.-Ese grupo está comenzando sus hazañas, y si yo me uno al grupo, lo único que haría sería eclipsarlos.

-Ya veo.

-Y ahora que estás aquí, me gustaría anunciar que participaré el vigésimo quinto torneo de las artes marciales que se celebrará en Isla Papaya. Si alguien es valiente y se atreve a desafiarme, que se apunte y lo intente.¡Jajajajaja!

-Una de las novedades de este torneo es que ahora hay una categoría junior, ¿no es así, campeón?

-Así es. Quién sabe, a lo mejor el ganador de esa categoría es mi sucesor. Jejejejeje.

#######

En el New World.

La tripulación del Shichibukai Buggy el Payaso Genial estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Malditos los de la prensa!-Dijo un pirata.-¡El capitán fue el que venció a los aliens!

-¡Eso, eso!-Dijeron el resto de la banda.

Sentado en una silla estaba Buggy muy pensativo.

-"Fue una suerte que esos monstruos se fueran".-Pensaba el payaso de la nariz roja.

**Flashback.**

Los Radams estaban atacando el Big Top. Galdino protegía al resto de su banda con los poderes de la Doru Doru no Mi.

-¿Alguien ha visto al capitán?-Dijo un pirata.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AYUDADME!-Gritaba Buggy.

-¡Oooooooh!-Dijo otro pirata.- ¡El capitán está haciendo de cebo!¡Está arriesgando su vida para salvarnos!

-"¡AYUDADME IDIOTAS!"-Pensaba Buggy, cuando se tropezó con un cañón que disparó una Bola Buggy contra los monstruos destruyéndolos.

-¡No!-Dijo un pirata-Buggy los estaba llevando a una trampa. ¡ERES GENIAL CAPITÁN BUGGY!

-¡KYAHAHAHAHAHA!-Se reia Buggy, mientras el antiguo miembro de la Baroque Works negaba con la cabeza.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**#######**

_**Palacio de Dende.**_

Piccolo volvía de ayudar en París. Dende y Popo le recibieron. Piccolo notó la cara de preocupación del joven dios.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dende?

-Verás, señor Piccolo. Cuando los invasores estaban atacando la Tierra, vi que había una zona por la que no podían pasar. Es como si hubiese una barrera que no dejara pasar a nadie ni me deja ver que hay dentro.

-Al Kamisama anterior le ocurría lo mimo.-Dijo Popo.

-Es curioso, le diré a Gohan que lo investigue.

**#######**

En una isla que flotaba en el Océano Pacifico.

Dentro de lo que parecía un templo de la Grecia Antigua, un hombre de avzanada edad veia las noticias sobre el nuevo grupo.

-Así que mi archienemigo Kabuto va a formar parte de un equipo de héroes.-Dijo mientras mecía la barba.-Tendré que darme prisa en la conquista del mundo. Yo triunfaré donde Alejandro Magno, Julio César, Napoleón y Hitler fallaron. La Tierra está hecha para ser gobernada por el Doctor Hell. ¡Jajajajaja!-Se reía el científico, mientras sus dos esbirros lo miraban con admiración.

**#######**

**Juuban.**

-¡¿Cómo es que tú, Usagi, estás en un equipo de héroes?!-Dijo Rei Hino.- Yo soy la mejor, deberían haberme llamado a mí.

-¡De eso nada!-Dijo Makoto Kino.-Yo soy la que tiene más "talento" a la hora de combatir el mal.

-Que suerte tienes, Usagi. Trabaja con todo un hombre-Dijo Minako Aino mientras señalaba la foto de SuperBoy.- Preséntamelo un día.

-Ni me había fijado-Dijo Usagi Tsukino.-Porque yo ya tengo al hombre perfecto.-Dijo con corazones en lo ojos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.-Dijeron Ami Mizuno, Luna y Artemis.

**#######**

En una habitación oscura, había un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo marrón con barba y que llevaba gafas oscuras. Estaba hablando con lo que parecían 12 monolitos negros flotantes y un hombre de avanzada edad con un visor.

-Ikari- Dijo uno de los monolitos en el que ponía SEELE 01.- ¿Qué es lo que estas proponiendo?

-Dejaré que el piloto del EVA 01 se una a ese grupo.-Dijo Gendo Ikari.- Así podré observar la acciones de estos héroes y ver si suponen una amenaza para nuestro plan.

-Esta bien.-Dijo otra monolito en el que ponía SEELE 04.-Pero no nos gusta que tomes decisiones sin antes consultárnoslo a nosotros.

-Eso ya no importa.-Dijo el anciano Keel Lorenz.-El que ha formado ese grupo es Batman, un vigilante con habilidades detectivescas asombrosas y que en ocasiones actúa saltándose la ley. Ikari, tienes nuestro permiso.

-Bien.-Dijo Ikari.

-Pronto llegará el día prometido.-Dijo Keel.

**#######**

Y llegó por fin el día en que los héroes serían presentados en sociedad. Dentro de la nave Blue Earth, se encontraban Batman, Luffy y Aki.

-Te queda muy bien, Luffy.-Dijo Aki.

Luffy iba vestido con unas mallas rojas y azules y llevaba un antifaz que le tapaba la cicatriz. Luffy iba a coger su sombrero, cuando Batman le detuvo.

-Te recomiendo no usar ese sombrero mientras trabajes con nosotros, Mugiwara. Y a la hora de pelear, procura no decir Gomu Gomu, recuerda que sólo hay un usuario de la fruta Gomu Gomu, y ese es Luffy. Es demasiado famoso, te podrían reconocer enseguida, y tú y el equipo pasaríais a ser criminales. Y tu alias como superhéroe es Plastic Boy.

-Tranquilo, te lo guardaré con mucho cuidado-Dijo Aki.-Sé lo importante que es para ti. Según me dijiste, te lo dio Shanks "el pelirrojo", ¿no? el hombre que te salvó cuando tenías siete años.

Luffy, al oír ese nombre recordó lo que el Yonko le dijo al darle el sombrero.

**Flashback.**

-Toma, te doy este sombrero. Devuélvemelo un día, pero para entonces seguro que serás un gran pirata.

**Fin del Flashback.**

En ese momento, el resto del equipo entró.

-Estamos listos.-Dijo MegaMan.

Y el Blue Earth, seguido del Mazinger Z, puso rumbo al palacio del rey del mundo, en Mariejois.

**######**

En Mariejois, estaban llegando reporteros de todos los países a cubrir el evento. Pero también llegó de incognito una visita no deseada.

los agentes de Hydra se estaban infiltrando entre los soldados del ejército del Rey. Uno de los impostores sacó un comunicador y dijo.

-La primera parte de plan ha sido un éxito.

-Bien.-Dijo Viper, la Madame Hydra.-En cuanto el rey esté presente en el Salón de Actos con los héroes, comenzaremos el plan.

**#######**

-Aquí April O'Neal informando para el Canal 6. Sólo faltan un par de minutos para que los héroes y el Rey del Mundo algan por esta puerta.

Nada más decir eso, la puerta se abrió. Entraban en la sala el Rey, dos soldados de su ejercito y el grupo.

-Ya entra el Rey seguido del grupo.-Dijo April.

El Rey, seguido de sus dos soldados, se acercó a un micrófono y comenzó su discurso.

-Gente de la Tierra. Hoy me siento orgulloso de anunciar la creación de un nuevo grupo de héroes que lucharan para el bien y la seguridad de todos.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Dijo una voz femenina. Todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Era Madame Hydra. De pronto, lo "soldados del rey" apuntaron hacia el monarca y a los periodistas.

-No podéis hacer esto.-Dijo el canino monarca.-¿Dónde están mis soldados?

-Están atados y encerrados.-Dijo Viper.-No me interesa deshacerme de ellos. Por ahora.

-No os saldréis con la vuestra. El bien siempre vence al mal, señorita.

-Hoy no, hoy es el día en que Hydra comienza su reinado de odio y terror. La Justicia no tiene sitio en nuestro orden.

-Ese mundo no llegará a ver la luz, ya que nosotros estamos aquí.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-La gente desea vivir en paz y armonía, y yo no perdonaré a aquellos que amenacen la paz. ¡En nombre de Luna os castigaré!

-Yo lucho por un mundo en que robots y humanos puedan vivir en paz. Por eso nunca alzo mi mano contra un humano. Pero haré una excepción con humanos como vosotros.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Yo deseo que un día humanos y digimons vivan juntos. Pero con gente como vosotros este sueño aun está distante.-Dijo Tailmon.

-¡Yo simplemente os daré una patada en el culo!-Dijo Luffy... digo Plastic Boy.

-Lo mismo decimos nosotros.-Dijeron Seiya y Kouji al unísono.

-¡Yo solamente lucho para llevar a cabo mi venganza!-Dijo Blade.

-¡El Gran Saiyaman no os perdonará!

¡Nosotros somos la Justice Power Society Of Avengers!-Dijeron todos al unísono mientras ponían poses que llenarían de orgullo al capitán Ginew. Conner, Blade y Tailmon estaban avergonzados.

-¡Acabad con ellos!-Dijo Viper.

El Salón de Actos se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Los reporteros se econdieron donde podían. Batman estaba escondido en las sombras, esperando la oportunidad de intervenir en caso de que algo vaya mal.

Tailmon evolucionó en NefertiMon, los soldados de Hydra se asustaron, pero se recuperaron del susto y comenzaron a dispararla. NefertiMon esquivaba las balas y les atacaba con las Joyas del Nilo. Un grupo de soldados disparaba sin piedad a Sailor Moon, que esquivaba las balas con mucha suerte mientras gritaba desesperada. Blade iba a toda velocidad contra el grupo que disparaba contra Usagi. Sacó sus lanzas y cortó las armas de los terroristas. Sailor Moon dejó de correr y lanzó su Moon Tiara Action contra los soldados de Hydra dejándolos sin conocimiento. MegaMan luchaba contra los soldados que estaban cerca de los reporteros. Con disparos de su Mega Buster, desarmaba a los soldados que salían corriendo asustados. Kouji disparaba sin piedad con su pistola fotónica a los soldados. SuperBoy y Saiyaman cogían a los soldados del cuello y los lanzaban contra las paredes, dejándolos K.O. Otros soldados dispararon a Luffy, pero gracias a la habilidad de la fruta Gomu Gomu, salieron rebotadas. El joven pirata usó su Haoshoku Haki y dejó K.O a sus atacantes. Seiya golpeaba a los soldados que quedaban con su Pegasus RyuSeiKen. Hikari no dejaba de hacer fotos con su cámara.

-Será mejor que intervenga.-Dijo Madame Hydra. Fue hacía donde estaba el rey, azotando por el camino a soldados del rey con su látigo. Mientras iba hacia el rey, vio a April escondida. Madame Hydra la sacó de su escondite y la puso donde estaba el Rey. Luego sacó dos pistolas, con las que apuntó a la cabeza de April y a la del Rey.

-Muy bien héroes, habéis demostrado ser una amenaza para Hydra. Pero, como mováis un dedo, el mundo necesitará un nuevo rey y el Canal 6 una nueva reportera.-Dijo Viper. De la nada aparecieron dos batarangs que desarmaron a la líder de Hydra. Batman se puso delante de ella.

-Ríndete Viper, tus hombres están acabados.-Lo que dijo Batman era cierto. Los soldados habían sido derrotados por el grupo.

-No importa. Hydra es inmortal. Córtale una cabeza o una extremidad. Dos más ocuparán su lugar.-Dicho eso, Viper disparó dardos venenosos hacía Batman y emprendió la huida. Batman los esquivó y fue tras ella. Una vez fuera, Viper activó un botón y de la nada apareció un robot gigante.

-¡Acaba con él, MechaGorgon!-Un robot que parecía una mantis gigante apareció y empezó a atacar con sus hoces a Batman sin descanso. El grupo salió del palacio siguiendo a Batman.

-¡¿Qué es eso!?-Dijo Usagi asustada.

-Eso da igual.-Dijo Conner-Tenemos que ayudar a Batman.

-Para vosotros tengo otra sorpresa.-Viper apretó otro botón, y varios Dreadnoughts, androides de color azul y con una cabeza en forma de calavera, aparecieron en el cielo. Los androides empezaron a disparar fuego, otros a disparar hielo. Sailor Moon esquivaba los puñetazos de un robot por pura potra.

-¡Bueno, me harté!-Sailor Moon sacó el grial y se transformó en Super Sailor Moon.-¡RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!-El ataque fulminó al androide.

Tekkaman Blade luchaba con los puños contra un robot, pero el robot estaba programado para usar los movimientos de un boxeador. Entonces Blade usó el Voltekka y destruyó al Dreadnought que le atacó y a otros más. El Mazinger z luchaba contra varios dreadnoughts en el cielo. Kouji usó el Breast Fire y derritió a varios robots.

Batman estaba esquivando los golpes del MechaGorgon. De su bolsillo, sacó dos batarangs y los lanzó contra las guadañas. Al contacto, estos explotaron, dejando al MechaGorgon desarmado. Cuando se disponía a lanzarle un tercer batarang explosivo directo a la cabeza, SuperBoy apareció aterrizando sobre el robot, dejándolo totalmente aplastado.

-Pensé que necesitabas ayuda.-Batman no le respondió.

Saiyaman estaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra un robot.-"Son duros, pero no como los androides del Doctor Gero."-Pensó Gohan. Un Dreadnought le disparó nitrógeno líquido, que le dio en la capa. Gohan se la quitó enseguida y tomo la pose del mejor ataque de su padre.

-¡KAMEHAMEHA!-Con ese ataque, Gohan destruyó al resto de robots. Viendo esto, Viper se subió a un DreadNought y escapó.

-Esto no acabará así. La próxima vez será distinto. ¡HAIL HYDRA!

Conner y Blade se disponían a ir tras ella, pero Batman les detuvo.-No es necesario, la próxima vez la atraparemos. Lo primero es ver que el Rey y los reporteros están bien.-Y con esto el grupo entró de nuevo en el Palacio para ayudar a los heridos y reanudar la ceremonia.

**#######**

Dos agentes de Hydra estaban huyendo del Palacio para evitar ser arrestados.

-Vamos Troy, tenemos que volver a la base.

-¿Que dices, Lance? Si volvemos seremos ejecutados. Lo que haremos es comenzar nosotros dos nuestra propia banda criminal. ¡ARGH!

-¡TROY! ¡ARGH!

De la nada salió una sombra que les disparó con una pistola de la que salió un cartel que ponía ¡BANG! Los dos ex-soldados de Hydra murieron al instante. Los autores del asesinato eran el Joker y Harley Quinn.

-Vaya, que faena señor J. Los de Hydra le robaron la idea.-Dijo Harley Quinn.

-No importa, ya. Ya nada importa.-Dijo el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen.-Ya buscaremos una forma divertida de conocer a los nuevos amigos de Batsy. Tengo ganas de echarme unas risas con ellos. ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-El Joker decidió irse de Mariejois. Harley le abrazó y fue tras él. Luego le dijo al oído.

-¿Te apetece montar en tu Harley esta noche, pudding? ¡Brooom, brooooooom!-El Joker la empujó al suelo.

-No me llames pudding.

**#######**

En el Otro Mundo, tres personas habían visto toda la pelea.

-Bien hecho hijo. Estoy orgulloso.-Dijo Goku.- Tu hermano tampoco no lucha nada mal. Tengo ganas de pelear con él.

-Tienes razón. Luffy, cada vez eres más fuerte. ¿Lo has visto, Ojayin?-Dijo Ace.

-¡Gurararararara! El mocoso Mugiwara no lucha nada mal.-Dijo Barbablanca.

-Ahora vamos.-Dijo el Kaioh del Norte.-Vayamos al estadio. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con el Kaioh del Oeste.

Y los cuatro pusieron rumbo al estadio del Dai Kaioh, donde en la entrada les esperaba el Rey Pirata, Gol D Roger.

**#######**

Justice Power Society of Avengers ha salvado el mundo otra vez. Pero la paz nunca es durarera. ¿A que clase de males se enfretarán? ¿Y qué será ese fenómeno que tiene preocupado a Dende?

**Continuará...**

**Nota**: En el siguiente capítulo veremos al grupo en su primera misión oficial como Justice Power Society of Avengers. Y puede que aparezca un nuevo miembro.

También comenzaré otro fic en el que se explicarán eventos pasados y la historia de algunos personajes.

¡Estad atentos!

Y ahora Don Patch os revelará porque a partir de ahora Thor es una chica. ¡ACCIÓN!

-Thor: Noble okama, por favor, dadle sentido a mi vida.

-Ivankov:¡EMPORIO ONNA HORMONE!

-Thor mujer: Muchas gracias Iva. Me has abierto los ojos.

-Ivankov: De nada, Vikingo-boy.

-Don Patch: Espero haber resuelto vuestras dudas. ¡Hasta pronto!-De repente aparece Bo-bobo armado con un bazooka con el que dispara a Don Patch.

-Bo-bobo:¡No engañes al público!

-Don Patch: ¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Y ahora responderé al comentario:

-**Loser93**: Como has podido ver, los Nohara han vuelto a aparecer. Y seguro que aparecerán en un futuro no muy lejano. Respecto a los fans de Satan, son los típicos fans cerrados de mente que no quieren ver la realidad.

Saludos a todos mis lectores.


	5. 5 Revelación

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Batman tuvo la idea de unir a Luffy, Saiyaman, D-Boy, Sailor Moon, Seiya, Tailmon, SuperBoy, MegaMan y Kouji Kabuto en un grupo de superhéroes. Entonces decidió comunicárselo al Rey del Mundo, que los presentó a todos lo habitantes del planeta. Pero la ceremonia fue chafada por Hydra, una organización terrorista que busca convertir el Planeta en la utopía de los déspotas. Pero por suerte, nuestro nuevo grupo de héroes supo solucionar el asunto.

¿Qué amenazas tendrán que enfrentar en un futuro? ¿Qué trama realmente SEELE? ¿Logrará Luthor ganar las elecciones? ¿Y que será este fenómeno que preocupa a Dende?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

**Capítulo 5: Revelación.**

Un día después del acto oficial en que la Justice Power Society of Avengers fue presentada, el grupo se reunió en la Batcueva.

-Menuda ceremonia más movidita.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Hoy me gustaría dormir, comer y leer cómics. ¡Jijijijiji!

-¡Digo lo mismo!-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Como podéis pensar solamente en eso?-Preguntó Tailmon.

-¡Un gato que habla!-Dijo Luffy.-¿De donde has salido?

-Lleva con nosotros todo este tiempo.-Dijo Hikari.-Este gato se llama Tailmon, y puede evolucionar a AngeWoMon y a NefertiMon.

Tras escuchar esto, Luffy hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que no había entendido nada. Todos cayeron al suelo.

-Menudo cabeza hueca-Dijo SuperBoy.- ¿Y tu Saiyaman? ¿Cómo obtuviste tu poder?

-Nací con él.-Respondió.- Cuando tenía cuatro años, el Señor Piccolo vio que tenía un gran potencial en mí, y me entrenó para saber luchar y usar este poder para defender a la Tierra. Aunque a mí sólo me interesa leer, estudiar y pescar.

-¿Entrenabas a esa edad? Que cruel.-Dijo Usagi entristecida.-Por lo menos, ese Piccolo estuvo contigo todo el rato, ¿no?

-No-Dijo Gohan.-Me abandono medio año en una tierra desértica donde habían monstruos y donde la comida es escasa. Dijo que si no sobrevivía a esto, no valdría la pena entrenarme y me dejaría allí abandonado para siempre.

Al oír eso todos se quedaron de piedra, menos Luffy.

-¡Shishishi! Ese Díscolo me recuerda a mi abuelo Garp, que me abandono en una jungla todo un año, me ató a unos globos y me dejó en medio de una manada de leones hambrientos. Luego me dejó con unos bandidos, así fue como conocí a Ace y a Sabo. Mi abuelo quiso que fuera un marine fuerte, pero yo quería ser como Shanks. El día que conocí a Shanks, fue cuando comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, que Shanks quería vender.

Al oír la historia de Luffy, se sorprendieron y pensaron cómo podía haber gente que tratase tan mal a los niños.

-Luffy, se dice Piccolo, y tu SuperBoy, ¿ eres familia de SuperMan? ¿Eres su hijo?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-No, soy su clon.-Al oír eso, todos se quedaron asombrados.-En el Proyecto Cadmus usaron ADN de Superman y de Lex Luthor para crear un clon de él. Para que, en caso de que se vuelva loco, haya alguien que pueda detenerlo.

-Yo conocí a Tailmon cuando ésta trabajaba para Vamdemon, un digimon que quería matarme, un amigo nuestro Wizardmon nos ayudó mucho, incluso nos salvó la vida cuando Vamdemon iba a matarnos a mí y a Tailmon. Si hoy estamos aquí, es gracias a él.-Dijo Hikari. Gohan recordó una situación similar que vivió de niño. Cuando Nappa iba a matarle y Piccolo intervino para salvarlo, arriesgando la vida. Ahí fue cuando el Piccolo cruel que atacó la Tierra "murió" y se pudo ver que Piccolo tenía corazón.

-Yo soy la reencarnación de la Princesa de la Luna Serenity.-Dijo Usagi.-Un día, una gata Luna apareció y me dio un broche. Me dijo que lo usara para vencer al mal y buscar a las guerreras de la Luna.

-Yo fui creado por el Doctor Light originalmente como robot domestico.-Dijo MegaMan.-Pero cuando el Doctor Wily robó a seis robots del Doctor y los reprogramó para atacar a los humanos. Le pedí al Doctor que me convirtiera en un robot de lucha para proteger la armonía entre humanos y robots.

-Así que eres un robot.-Dijo Kouji.-Pues mi mecha lo construyó mi abuelo, el Doctor Juuzo Kabuto.

-¡Lo conozco! Siempre venía a ver al Doctor Light. Eran muy buenos amigos. Siento mucho su muerte.

-Gracias Mega. Mi abuelo, el dia en que fue asesinado, me dijo que lo usara para proteger el mundo usando su poder que supera a los dioses y a los demonios.

-Yo soy huérfano. Sólo tengo a mi hermana Seika, que desapareció cuando me mandaron a Grecia a entrenar.-Dijo Seiya.-Ahora me esfuerzo para encontrarla. Esa es una de las razones por las que me uní a este grupo.

Blade estaba a un lado escuchando toda la conversación. En ese momento entró Batman junto con Alfred.

-Veo que estais entablando una conversación. Eso es bueno para la integridad de un equipo. Dijo Batman.-He pensado que, ya que sabemos la identidades de D-Boy, MegaMan, Luffy, Kouji, Hikari y Seiya, lo normal sería revelar las nuestras. Confío en vosotros en que no lo vais a decir por ahí. Porque como lo hagáis, me convertiré en vuestra peor pesadilla.-Batman se quitó su capucha.-Yo soy Bruce Wayne.

-¿¡EH!?-Dijo Saiyaman.-Eso explica que Alfred esté aquí. Y que decidieras usar la Mansión Wayne para refugiar y curar a D-Boy. Bueno, me presentaré.-Gohan se quita el casco.-Me llamo Son Gohan.

-¿Son?-Dijo Bruce.-¿Tienes relación con Son Goku, el ganador del 23º Torneo de las Artes Marciales?

-Es mi padre. Pero falleció al combatir a Cell.

-Lo siento, sé el dolor que se debe sentir al ver a tu padre morir.-Dijo Bruce recordando a Thomas y Martha Wayne.

-Yo soy Usagi Tsukino.-Dijo Sailor Moon deshaciendo la transformación.-Tengo 15 y vivo en Juuban.

-Yo me llamo Conner Kent-Dijo SuperBoy.-Bueno, ese es el nombre que me pusieron. Yo fui creado solamente con el propósito de ser un instrumento. Por eso decidí escapar y forjarme una identidad. Mostrarle al mundo lo que puedo llegar a ser, un héroe más grande que Superman.

-Que cruel puede ser la gente a veces.-Dijo Usagi.

-Señorito Conner.-Dijo Alfred.-Veo que ha decidido ser un miembro de este equipo. Pero, ¿qué pasa con los Titanes?

Conner se quedó mudo al momento y recordó el motivo.

**Flashback**

Era un día soleado y Conner y Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Girl, decidieron pasar un día en pareja en la playa.

-Conner, voy un momento al agua. En seguida vengo.

-No tardes Cassie.-Dijo Conner. Entonces, Conner se quitó las gafas de sol para ver mejor a dos mujeres atractivas que pasaron delante de él.-¡Hola chicas! ¿Os gustaría que os hiciera una demostración de mi telekinesis táctil?

-¡CONNER!-Era Cassie, que había vuelto porque quería dejar su reloj.-¡Me voy un momento y te dedica a manosear a otras chicas!

-¡Cassie! Esto no es lo que parece. Sólo les estaba enseñando mi telekinesis táctil.

-Déjate de cuentos, Conner. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te aburres a mi lado?

-¡No es eso! ¡Yo te quiero!

-Pues explícame por qué estabas con esas fulanas-Esto hizo que las chicas se enfadaran y se fueran a otra parte.- Parece que no quieras hacerme caso.

-¡Eres tú la que ya no me hace caso! ¡Me ignoras últimamente, parece que sea un fantasma al que no veas!

-Claro que sí, últimamente ya no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo. Y ya veo porque querías venir a la playa. ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, PAYASO!

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!

Cassie le dio un sonoro tortazo a Conner, mandándolo al mar. Cuando Conner salió a la superficie, vio que Cassie se había ido ya.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Conner salió de sus pensamientos ya que se oía un ruido extraño.

-¡Purupurupuru!

-Oh, es el Den Den Mushi que me dio Torao. ¿Hola? Aquí Luffy.

-¡MUGIWARA-YA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ¡¿ACASO HAS OLVIDADO NUESTRA ALIANZA Y NUESTRO PLAN!?

-¡Es verdad!-Dijo Luffy.-Tengo que volver al Thousand Sunny. Tengo que darle una patada a Mingo por usar niños para experimentos. Pero, no tengo manera de volver. Y no quiero que me vengáis a buscar, ya que tendría que volver a hacer todo el viaje que me costó hacer en dos años.

-Yo conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar en ese asunto. Tenemos que ir a la Atalaya.-Dijo Batman.

**#######**

Mientras tanto, un cometa impactó en la Tierra, más concretamente Japón. Pero el impacto fue tan flojo que nadie se dio cuenta, salvo un joven astrónomo llamado Kakeru Ozora. El chico fue hacia el cometa y cogió una astilla.

-Vaya, que pedazo de cometa más raro. Parece que esté tocando hielo.

**#######**

_**Atalaya.**_

Batman y la Justice Power Society Of Avengers habían llegado a la Atalaya. En ese momento, un Boom Tube e abrió frente a ellos.

-¡AH! ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Nos atacan!-Saiyaman, Blade y los demás se pusieron en guardia salvo Batman y Conner, que ya sabían de que se trataba.

Se trataba de Orion, que había acudido a la Atalaya por petición de Batman.

-Hola Batman. Tengo lo que me has pedido.-Dijo Orion.- Mother Boxes para cada uno de los miembros de tu nuevo equipo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Luffy.-¿Se come?-Dijo mientras se metía en la boca el artilugio.

-¡Luffy, no!-Dijo Conner.

-Veo que en cada grupo tiene que haber un payaso.-Dijo Orion recordando a Flash.

-Esto.-Dijo Batman mientras sacaba la Mother Box de la boca de Luffy.-es una máquina creada por los Nuevos Dioses, que sirve para avisar del peligro y poder viajar a cualquier parte del Universo.

-Pues sabe fatal.-Dijo Luffy poniendo cara de asco.

-Voy a haceros una muestra.-Dijo Orion mientras abría un Boom Tube.-Adelante, pasad.-Todos siguieron la orden de Orion y cuando salieron se encontraron en un barco en medio del mar.

-Estamos en el Thousand Sunny.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡LUFFY!-Dijeron los Mugiwara e invitados.

-Vaya. Es un barco muy bonito.-Dijo Usagi, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sanji le miraba con un ojo en forma de corazón.

-Luffy me ha traído una bella damisela.-Dijo Sanji.-Póngase cómoda, que yo le prepararé una comida romántica.

-La comida la acepto, pero aléjate pervertido, yo ya tengo novio.-Respondió Usagi, rompiéndole el corazón a Sanji.

-Eso, piérdete. Pervertido.-Dijo el espadachín Zoro. Al oír eso, Sanji y Zoro empezaron a pelear, hasta que Nami los detuvo.

-¡BASTA YA!-Dijo golpeando en la cabeza a los dos hombres.-Luffy, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenias preocupados.

-¿Es tu novia, Luffy?-Preguntó SuperBoy. Nami, al oír eso golpeó en la cabeza a Conner, haciéndole un chichón. Conner cayó fulminado al lado de Zoro y Sanji.

-Mi único amante es el dinero y los tesoros del mundo. Entérate.-Dijo la navegante.

-"¿Cómo ha tumbado a un kriptoniano?"-Pensaron Orion y Batman. Nami hizo un gesto de dolor con la mano.

-Hola Nami, me he unido a un grupo de héroes.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡EH!-Dijeron todos.

-Pero Luffy, tú eres un pirata. No puedes unirte a ellos.-Dijo Robin.

-Eso es cierto, Mugiwara-ya.-Dijo Law.-Ahora ha llegado el momento de ir a Dressrosa y acabar con Doflamingo.

-Mr Terrific a Batman, ¿puedes oírme?

-Mr. Terrific, aquí Batman. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Varios monstruos mecánicos del Dr. Hell están atacando Tokyo. En tu grupo está el piloto del Mazinger Z, ¿no? Id a Tokyo. Deprisa.

-Esta bien.-Batman abrió un Boom Tube.-Vamos, os necesitan en Tokyo. El Dr Hell está atacando la ciudad.

-Espera, Mugiwara-ya. El Plan es más urgente que salvar una ciudad.

-Lo siento, me necesitan.

-Pero...-No pudo acabar la frase, ya que Luffy y los demás salieron del lugar.-Empiezo a odiar esto.

**#######**

_**Tokyo.**_

Varias bestias mecánicas estaban destrozando varios edificios y atacando a civiles. El Barón Ashura era quien las controlaba. Afrodita A y Boss Borot habían ido a detenerlas, pero habían sido derrotados por el gran número de robots.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Tontos humanos! ¡Vuestros patéticos robots son inútiles ante las obras maestras del Doctor Hell!-Dijo la mitad masculina del Baron Ashura.

-¡Rendiros ahora y tendréis una muerte rápida y sin dolor!-Dijo la mitad femenina del Barón.

-¡Eh, guapa! ¿Te gusta el pimiento?-Era Shin-Chan, que en lugar de huir como el resto de su familia y amigos, se quedó embobado viendo a la mitad femenina de Ashura.

-¡No te metas, niño!-Dijeron las dos mitades. Shin-chan, al ver como era de verdad, se asustó.

-¡Uuuuuuuuy! ¡Es un travestí! ¡Un insulto a la Naturaleza!

-¡PAGARÁS ESTAS PALABRAS! ¡Garada K7! ¡Mata a este crío!

-¡SHINNOSUKE!-Gritó su madre.

El robot Garada K7 iba a aplastar al niño, cuando un puño gigante tiró al suelo al robot.

-¡¿Quién ha sido!?-Preguntó Ashura, cuando vio que el causante era Plastic Boy (O sea, Luffy).

-He sido yo. Como sigas haciendo daño a gente inocente, te patearé el trasero. ¡Okama!-Luffy miró a Shin-Chan.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Para nada. Menudo monstruo. Esta noche tendré pesadillas.-Luffy llevó al niño con su madre.

-¡A que esperais! ¡Doublas M2, Gromazen R9 acabad con ese payaso!-Ordenó Ashura.

Cuando las dos bestias se disponian a atacar a Luffy, dos individuos golpearon con fuerza a los dos robots, tirandolos al suelo.

-¡Saiyaman, SuperBoy!-Dijo Luffy.

-¡El Gran Saiyaman está aquí!-Dijo haciendo sus ya clásicas poses.

-¿Por qué te pones a hacer poses?-Preguntó Conner-¿Dónde le ves la gracia?

-¡Más molestias! ¡Kingdam X10, Gaia Q5, Ozones B3!-Dos bestias fueron a por los dos héroes cuando tres ataques destruyeron a los mechas de Hell.

-¡Encanto Celestial!

-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!

-¡Pegasus SuiSeiken!

-¿Cómo? Los nuevos amigos de Kabuto. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Kabuto me tiene tanto miedo que se esconde y decide enviar a sus Super Amigos? ¡Jajajajaja!

-No te tengo miedo. Lo único que das es asco, Ashura.-Dijo Kouji, que llegaba en el Mazinger, partiendo en dos a varias bestias mecánicas con las alas.

-Grrrrr. No te creas que me habéis ganado. Mira.-Dijo señalando a Abdora U6, que tenía atrapada en su mano a Sayaka, la piloto del Afrodita A.-Como cualquiera de vosotros se mueva, Sayaka morirá. Y no esperéis la ayuda del Robot Getter, está ocupado luchando contra el Imperio de los Dinosaurios.

-Eres un cerdo, Ashura.-Dijo Kouji.

-¡Eres despreciable!-Dijo Luffy.-¿Como puedes caer tan bajo?

-Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. Y ahora, preparaos para morir. Seré recordado en la historia por ser el que destruyo a Mazinger y a la Justice Power Society of Avengers. ¡Bestias Mecánicas, acabad con ellos!

-¡Kouji ayúdame!-Grito Sayaka.

Todos estaban ahí parados sin poder moverse, mientras las bestias se acercaban con la intención de matarlos a todos. Sin que Ashura se diese cuenta, Tekkaman Blade se situó detrás de Abdora y empezó a cargar un voltekka.

-¡VOLTEKKA!-El ataque dio de lleno en Abdora, destrozándolo. Solamente quedó la mano en la que estaba atrapada Sayaka, la cual empezó a caer hacia el suelo. D-Boy la atrapó a tiempo.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Me había olvidado de ti.-Dijo Ashura.

Los héroes comenzaron el contraataque. Mazinger encaró a Doublas M2.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Blade! ¡Rust Hurricane!-Un vendaval salió de la boca de Mazinger, golpeando a Doublas y desintegrándolo.

Luffy se encargó de Garada.-"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol"-Pensó Luffy el nombre de su ataque, ya que Batman le prohibió usarlos. El puñetazo, a gran velocidad y con el Busoshoku Haki activado, le hizo un gran agujero en el pecho, provocando que explotara.

Sailor Moon, AngeWoMon, Seiya, Saiyaman y SuperBoy rodearon a Ashura.

-¡Malditos! No creáis que me habéis ganado.-Dijo mientras alaba su báculo de Bardos.-Aparece Deimos F3.- En ese momento, un robot con apariencia de demonio verde con alas de murciélago que le salían de la cabeza apareció en el cielo. En seguida, el robot disparó varios misiles que salieron de la frente del robot. SuperBoy y Saiyaman lo destruyeron rápidamente con la visión de calor y bolas de energía. Sailor Moon y AngeWoMon se preparan para atacar al robot.

-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!

-¡Flecha Celestial!

Deimos comenzó a girar rápidamente provocando un fuerte huracán, haciendo que los ataques se desviaran.

-Jajajajaja, jamás podrán atravesar el huracán de Deimos.-Dijo Ashura.

**#######**

Desde la Isla de Bardos, el Doctor Hell estaba observando la situación.

-Ashura, que no se te suba a la cabeza este momento de gloria. Podría ser tu perdición.

-Deberías haberme mandado a mi y no a ese estúpido.-Dijo un hombre con un uniforme de general nazi, y cuya cabeza flotaba en el aire.

-¿Cuestionas mis decisiones, Conde Brocken?

-No, Ilustre doctor Hell, sólo daba mi opinión.

-Pues guárdate tus opiniones. Además, Deimos F3 no e el único as en la manga de Ashura. Triunfa Ashura, y dame el control del mundo a mí, el Dr Hell. ¡Jajajajaja!

**#######**

De vuelta a Tokio, nuestros héroes estaban intentando atravesar el muro de viento generado por Deimos, cuando Hikari se dio cuenta de una cosa. Un submarino salió del mar, y de él, salió un escuadrón de Máscaras de Hierro, el ejercito personal de Ashura, los cuales comenzaron a atacar a los civiles.

-Tenemos que ayudar a esa gente.-Dijo Hikari. En ese momento aparece Batman.

-Vamos a dividirnos. Seiya, Sailor Moon, AngeWoMon, yo y Luffy nos encargaremos de los soldados. SuperBoy, Blade, Saiyaman, Mazinger y MegaMan se encargarán de Deimos.

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijeron al unísono.

-¡Shishishi! ¡Justice Power Society of Avengers, dividiros!-Ordenó Luffy.

-"Hay que buscar un nombre más corto y menos ridículo."-Pensó SuperBoy sonrojado.-"¿Cómo me va a tomar en serio si no? Haablré luego con Batman y Luffy."

El grupo encargado de los Máscaras de Hierro empezaron a plantarles cara.

-¡Sailor Moon Kick!-Usagi le dio una patada en la cara a un Máscara de Hierro, haciendo que el casco del hoplita cayese y revelara un asqueroso secreto.-¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Se les ve el cerebro! ¡Qué asco!

-¡Concéntrate!-Dijo Batman mientras golpeaba a los soldados con sus puños americanos.-Nunca apartes la mirada del enemigo.

-Hora de usar nuestro nuevo truco.-Le dijo Seiya a Luffy.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡PEGASUS RYUSEI GATLING GUN!- Varios puñetazos golpearon a los soldados, noqueándolos y dejándolos estampados contra los edificios.

-Ahora nosotras, AngeWoMon, Sailor Moon!.-Dijo Hikari.

-¡Rainbow Moon Holy Arrow!.-Los corazones que salían del báculo de la marinera se unieron en un corazón gigante que se situó delante de los guerreros. Entonces, la flecha del digimon ángel destrozó el gran corazón, y los pedazos golpearon a los soldados, dejándolos inconscientes.

-Vaya, un buen trabajo en equipo.-Dijo Batman dándole un puñetazo al último soldado que quedaba en pie.

El grupo encargado de Deimos F3 no lo tenia igual de fácil. El fuerte huracán lo protegía de cualquier ofensiva.

-SuperBoy, Blade, Kouji, necesito que llevéis a Deimos F3 al aire.-Diijo Saiyaman.-Se me ha ocurrido algo.

Los mencionados siguieron la orden de Saiyaman e hicieron que Deimos F3 volara al cielo. Una vez listo, Saiyaman liberó su poder convirtiéndose en Super Saiyan. Esto asustó a Ashura. Entonces se preparó para lanzarle un kamehameha a Deimos, pero ante le dijo algo a Blade.

-¡Blade! ¿Estás listo?

-Si no queda más remedio.-Blade se preparó para lanzar otro Voltekka. Cuando estuvieron listos, atacaron a la vez.

-¡KAMEHAMETEKKA!-Los dos ataques se combinaron en una onda de energía que destruyó al tornado y al mecha en pocos segundos.

-¡Malditos seáis!-Dijo Ashura.-Pero aún no estoy acabado. ¡Dunzel, Zaira! ¡ATACAD A MAZINGER AHORA QUE ESTÁ DESPISTADO!

De debajo del suelo, Zaira, un robot de aspecto humanoide, azulado y con cuernos, agarró a Mazinger, evitando que se mueva. Mientras que Duncell, un robot amarillo que recuerda a un tigre dientes de sable con un cuerno en la frente, apareció de un bosque cercano y embistió contra Mazinger y le disparaba rayos por la cola.

-Tenemos que ayudarle.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¿Una banda sonora?-Dijo SuperBoy. Cuando de repente, sonó una música.-Oye, sólo es una forma de hablar. ¿Quién ha puesto la música?

Todos dijeron no con la cabeza. Hasta que Hikari vio algo en un edificio.-Mirad allí.

-No temáis. ¡Aquí estoy yo!-Dijo un individuo que apareció.-Yo soy Tokoro Tennosuke y os salvaré a todos.-Se trataba de Tokoro Tennosuke, un ser hecho de gelatina con un gusto. Enseguida apareció delante de Ashura.

-¿Qué diablos eres tú?

-Toma, un pastel de plátano.-Dijo Tennosuke, que cogió el pastel y se lo estampó en la cara. Esto provocó asombro en el grupo.

-¡Shishishi! Lo quiero en el grupo.-Dijo Luffy.

-Oye. Si quieres llevatelo a tu tripulación pirata, pero aquí no quiero payasos.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¡Aaaaaah! Perdona, se me ha ido la mano.-Dijo Tokoro Ten. De la nada sacó un pañuelo con un kanji "nu" dibujado. Empezó a limpiarle la cara a Ashura, que le respondió dándole una patada.

-¡Duncell, fulmina a este chiflado con tu rayo!.-Duncell disparó un rayo de su cola hacia Tennosuke. Éste, sacó otro pañuelo Nu.

-Doble escudo pañuelo NU.-Dijo Tennosuke, pero el rayo le dio igualmente, dejándolo frito.

-Eso te pasa por payaso.-Dijo Ashura. Entonces, de Duncell se abrió una compuerta de la cual salieron más mascaras de hierro.

-Lo que nos faltaba, más soldados.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Dejádmelos a mí.-Tennosuke se reanimó, y de la nada sacó una katana, con la que comenzó a cortar a los soldados.

-Vaya. Este tipo es muy raro y a la vez muy peligroso.-Dijo MegaMan.

Saiyaman y SuperBoy se dispusieron a volar y derribar a Zaira y Duncell. Pero estos se pegaron a Mazinger Z.

-¡Jajaja! No podéis hacer nada sin que le hagáis daño a Mazinger.

De la nada salieron varios disparos que dieron a Duncell.

-Espero que no sea otro chalado.-Dijo SuperBoy. Batman había pensado lo mismo.

Todos giraron hacía el origen de los disparos y vieron un mecha de color violeta con detalles verdes armado con una metralleta.

**#######**

Mientras tanto, en la base de NERV, Gendo Ikari estaba observando la situación.

-Excelente, todo va según lo planeado.

**#######**

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Ashura miraba al mecha que había llegado.

-Es uno de los robots de NERV, ¿qué hace aquí si Tokio no está bajo el ataque de un ángel? era mejor que me marche.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a su Submarino Budo.-¡Zaira, Duncell, acabad con todos!

Los dos robots soltaron a Mazinger y fueron directos al nuevo mecha. El EVA sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó hacía los robots. Se lo clavó a Zaira, pero la aleación de los robots era muy dura, solamente le hizo un rasguño. Duncell le disparó un rayo con la cola que lo tiró al suelo.

-Vamos, necesita ayuda.-Dijo Luffy, y todos fueron a ayudar. Zaira se giró hacia ellos y les disparo misiles de sus dedos, dejando a Sailor Moon, Seiya, Tailmon, Tennosuke y Luffy en el suelo heridos. Saiyaman, Blade, Megaman y Mazinger usaron sus ataques de energía y SuperBoy su visión de calor, haciendo que Zaira explotara. Duncell fue a atacarlos, pero el EVA se levantó y comenzó a dispararle con su metralleta, dejándolo hecho un colador. Luego Kouji lo remató con el Breast Fire.

Una vez acabada la invasión de los robots gigantes, el grupo se reunió dispuestos a abandonar el lugar, cuando una mujer se acercó a ellos.

-Vosotros sois la Justice Power Society of Avengers, ¿verdad? Me llamo Misato Katsurugi, soy la Directora de Operaciones de NERV. Vengo a deciros que aceptéis al piloto del EVA 01 en vuestro equipo. Es una petición directa del Comandante Ikari.

-¿NERV?-Dijo Batman.-¿La organización internacional paramilitar encargada de la defensa contra esos seres llamados Ángeles?

-La misma.-Dijo Misato.

-¿Y para que quiere Ikari que aceptemos al piloto del EVA 01 en nuestro equipo?

-Como representante de una alianza entre NERV y vuestro equipo.

-Por mí vale-Dijo Luffy.

-Cuantos más mejor.-Dijeron Sailor Moon y MegaMan.

-Además, el día en que Mazinger no esté disponible, puede sustituirme.-Dijo Kouji.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el EVA 01 sería el nuevo miembro.

-Entonces decidido.-Dijo Batman. En ese momento, el piloto de EVA 01 apareció ante ellos.

-Yo soy Shinji Ikari. Espero no ser una molestia.

-No digas eso.-Dijo Conner.-Serás un aliado estupendo.

-Entonces decidido, Tennosuke y Shinji son nuestros nuevos nakamas.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡NOSOTROS NO QUEREMOS A TENNOSUKE!-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Dejemos que se una a nosotros.-Dijo Batman.-Tennosuke es impredecible con sus locuras. Ese es un factor positivo a la hora de enfrentar al enemigo.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Tennosuke pegándose a Conner.-Vamos a ser grandes amigos.

-¡Suéltame asqueroso!

-¿Oye, no os parece que hace un poco de frió?-Dijo Hikari.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas, estamos en Julio.-Dijo Seiya.

Dicho eso, el grupo abrió un boom tube y volvieron a la Batcueva. Cerca de ahí habían tres chicas que habían estado observando la situación. Eran las guerreros del Sistema Solar Exterior.

-Parece que su alteza se lleva bien con sus nuevos aliados.-Dijo Sailor Pluto.

-Esa tonta. No debería estar con esos desconocidos.-Dijo Uranus.

-Esa es una caracteristica típica de ella.-Dijo Neptune.-Se hace amiga de todo el mundo. Y contra eso nosotras no podemos hacer nada.

**#######**

En el lugar donde había caído el cometa, había una figura femenina que había salido del cometa.

-Muy pronto, congelaré este planeta. Y eta vez no habrá nada que me lo impida.-Dijo el misterioso ser.

¿Quién será este misterioso ser? ¿Encajarán bien Shinji y Tennosuke en el grupo? ¿Podrán aguantar las bobadas del ser gelatinoso? ¿Y que estará tramando Gendo Ikari?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota**: Aquí termina el quinto capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

-Don Patch: ¡A MI NO ME HA GUSTADO! ¡¿PORQUÉ TENNOSUKE Y YO NO!? ¡YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA DE MI SERIE!

-Urano: Cállate o le digo a Meg Griffin donde estás escondido.

-Don Patch: ¡Perdón!

Y ahora a responder a Loser93: La culpa de que el nombre sea largo es de Luffy. Y siendote sincero, no se me ocurrió otro nombre mejor. Jeje.

Saludos.


	6. 6 Bajo cero

_**En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

El grupo decidió revelar sus identidades entre ellos, para que haya confianza entre los miembros del grupo. Más tarde, los robots del Doctor Hell, bajo el mando de Ashura, atacaron la capital de Japón. Pero nuestros héroes lograron repeler la invasión gracias a la ayuda de Shinji y Tennosuke. El grupo decidió acogerlos a ambos y hacerlos miembros oficiales. Pero, sin que ellos lo supieran, un cometa cayó del espacio, y de él, salió una mujer con ganas de congelar el mundo.

¿Podrán con esta nueva amenaza? ¿Tendrán paciencia para aguantar a Tennosuke?

Lo sabremos en este episodio.

**Capítulo 6: Bajo cero.**

_**Tokio.**_

En su casa, el joven Kakeru Ozora, que encontró el cometa, estaba mirando el cielo estrellado pensando en su novia.

**Flashback.**

Hace unos días, aeropuerto de Tokio.

Kakeru había ido a despedirse de su novia, la astronauta Himeko Nayotake, a la cual le habían asignado la misión de arreglar un panel en el Anillo Orbital, una construcción hecha para el lanzamiento de naves espaciales y como hogar para algunos civiles. Pero con la invasión Radam, el Anillo fue abandonado.

-¿Estas segura de ir al espacio?-Dijo Kakeru.-Con la reciente invasión de los Radam, no debe ser muy seguro ir al espacio. Nunca se sabe que puede venir de más allá.

-Kakeru, relájate. Estaré bien.-Dijo Himeko.-Yo soy la más adecuada para esta misión y lo sabes bien.

-Esta bien, Himeko. Por cierto, si desde ahí arriba ves a la Princesa Kaguya, acuérdate de decírmelo.

-¿La princesa Kaguya? ¿Cómo puedes creer en fábulas a tu edad, Kakeru? Bueno, mi avión hacia Estados Unidos sale pronto. Nos veremos dentro de unos meses. Hasta pronto.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Espero que estés bien, Himeko.

**#######**

_**Anillo Orbital.**_

Himeko se encontraba arreglando un panel destruido por los Radams, que usaban el anillo como hogar.

-Ya falta tengo que unir estos cables y... ¡Listo!

-Buen trabajo.-Dijo un hombre mayor, de pelo marrón y tuerto de su ojo izquierdo con una cicatriz en ese ojo.- Con esto, ya falta menos para que el Anillo Orbital vuelva a tener la misma función que antes.

-Tienes razón, Sargento O'Toole. ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear entre nosotros. Somos habitantes del mismo Universo.

-Si-Dijo O'Toole.-He luchado en muchas guerras, y ahora estoy aquí con un comando para expulsar a los Radam de este anillo. Pensarás que por haber luchado tanto en guerras, las adoro. Pero no es así, estoy empezando a aborrecer tanta masacre. En las guerras no solamente importan los números, también la gente.

-Listo.-Dijo Himeko.-Esto evitará que los Radam disparen los cañones de iones instalados en el Anillo hacía zonas pobladas de la Tierra.

-Buen trabajo, Nayotake.-Dijo O'Toole, mientras bebía de una botella de whisky.

**#######**

Lugar donde el cometa impactó.

-Ha llegado el momento de congelar la Tierra.-Dijo la mujer de hielo, pero vio que no ocurría nada. Observó que al cometa no le pasara nada. Cuando miró, vio que había una fractura-Apareced, Snow Dancers.

De la nada, aparecieron varias mujeres de hielo, que le hicieron una reverencia.

-Ahora, id por todo el mundo y congeladlo. Y encontrad el fragmento de cometa que falta.

Dicho esto, las Snow Dancers se repartieron por el mundo, causando heladas y nevadas por todo el Planeta.

**#######**

En Juuban, Usagi, Chibiusa y Luna estaban mirando las noticias. Todas hablaban de lo extraño que era que en el mes de Agosto hubiese una nevada. Algunos medios lo asociaban con lo que sucedió hace tres años, con la aparición de los digimons alrededor del mundo.

-¡Que rabia!-Dijo Usagi.-Yo quería probarme un traje de baño que acababa de comprar.

-Tu solamente piensas en tonterías.-Dijo la niña del futuro, provocando una pelea entre las dos. La gata Luna salió por la ventana.

-Iré a investigar, tengo un mal presentimiento. Vosotras estad alerta. Y Usagi, Si es necesario, llama a tus compañeros.-Dicho esto, Luna empezó a investigar por toda la ciudad, buscando la causa de tal fenómeno. Pero no se dio cuenta de que un camión iba a atropellarla. Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, un joven saltó y la agarró, salvando a la gata de un terrible accidente. El joven era Kakeru.

-¿Estás bien, gata?-Dijo el joven. Luna estaba agradecida.-Bien te llevaré a casa. Debes tener hambre.

En el templo Hikawa, se encontraba Rei Hino ante una gran llama de fuego, buscando repuestas sobre la repentina nevada.

-Es muy raro. Una gran nevada en Agosto.-Dijo Rei, cuando el fuego le mostró la imagen del cometa y la extraña mujer que iba en él.-¿Qué ha sido eso? Un nuevo enemigo. Debo aviar a las chicas.

**#######**

En el cuartel de los Space Knights.

D-Boy decidió unirse a ellos. Tenía la necesidad de pertenecer a algo, así que aceptó la oferta que le hizo Aki de unirse a ellos.

-Que bien que hayas aceptado la petición de Aki, D-Boy.-Dijo Rebin, un experto en computadores homosexual.-Ya era hora de que hubieran hombres guapos aquí.

-Déjate de bobadas Rebin.-Dijo Honda, el mecánico del grupo.-D-Boy es una excelente ayuda en el hangar. Ya era hora de que alguien me ayudará.

-D-Boy, Aki, Noal.-Dijo Milly, una joven chica que se era la secretaria de Freeman, el jefe de los Space Knights.-El jefe os necesita.

-Gracias, Miyuki.-Dijo D-Boy.

-¿Miyuki?¿Quién es? ¿tu novia?

-No, Miyuki era mi hermana. Me recuerdas mucho a ella.

D-Boy, Aki y Noal fueron a ver a Freeman, pero Noal estaba pensando en este último comentario de D-Boy. Había algo que no encajaba. Los tres llegaron al despacho de Freeman.

-Hola Aki, Noal y D-Boy.-Dijo Freeman.-Tenéis un mensaje de Batman.

-D-Boy, necesito que vengas a Gotham, estoy reuniendo al grupo para analizar este extraño suceso.

-Esta bien.-Dijo D-Boy.

-Un momento.-Dijo Aki.-Deja que te acompañemos.

-No me gustaría que te pasara nada, pero, esta bien.-D-Boy activó su Mother Box, y él, Aki y Noal, montados en el Blue Earth, partieron hacía Gotham.

**#######**

En el laboratorio del Doctor Light.

MegaMan volvía de luchar contra los robots de Wily. Fue recibido por Roll y el doctor Light.

-Doctor, ya he vuelto.-Dijo MegaMan.-Esta vez he encerrado a Wily en la cárcel.

-Bien hecho Mega.-Dijo Light.-Esperemos que esta ve aprenda la lección.

-Por cierto. En el grupo al cual me he unido también está el nieto del Doctor Juuzo Kabuto.

-¡Oh! ¿El nieto de kabuto? Eso me trae recuerdos. La última vez que vi a Kouji y a Shiro eran muy pequeños.

**Flashback**

Hace un año.

El doctor Kabuto había ido a visitar a su viejo amigo Light. MegaMan se encontraba luchando contra Wily.

-¡Así es! La expedición fue un éxito-Dijo Kabuto.-Pero hubiese ido mejor si ese traidor de Hell no nos hubiese traicionado.

-Ya veo. Hell quiere usar a los robots que descubristeis en Bardos para dominar el mundo. Es horrible.

-No importa. Estoy desarrollando un mecha con una energía insuperable que le plante cara. A mi Hell no me importa, lo que me importa es lo que venga en el momento en que Hell sea derrotado. Y para entonces, yo ya no estaré en este mundo. No sé si por causas naturales o porque Hell me asesinará.

-Bueno, yo también estoy desarrollando un robot con capacidad de razonar. He decidido no activarlo en esta época. La gente podría asustarse y odiarlo. Y me da miedo la reacción que el robot pueda tener. Así que lo pondré en una capsula que lo active dentro de 100 años. No estaré vivo para entonces, pero me encargaré de dejarle mensajes.

Los dos científicos no se habían dado cuenta de que había un robot espía de Wily, el cual había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Así que Light va a dejar un robot para proteger el futuro. Pues yo comenzaré la construcción de un robot que destruya a ese robot y convierta al mundo del futuro en un infierno. ¡Jajajajajaja!

**Fin del Flashback.**

El Doctor Light salió de sus recuerdos al oír el comunicador que Batman le dio a MegaMan.

-Mega, necesito que vengas a Gotham enseguida.

-De acuerdo. En seguida voy.-Y MegaMan montó en Rush y volaron hacía Gotham.

-"Espero que tus temores nunca se hagan realidad, Juuzo. Me gustaría ver un mundo en que todas las criaturas del Universo vivan en armonía."

**#######**

En Odaiba.

-Que envidia me das Hikari.-Dijo Miyako.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que formas parte de un grupo que protege al mundo de cualquier amenaza.

-¿Qué dices, Miyako?-Dijo Iori.-Nosotros somos los elegidos para proteger el mundo digital y el humano. Nuestra función es similar.

-Pues es verdad.-Dijo Miyako y todos empezaron a reír.

-¿Porqué te eligieron a ti?-Dijo Daisuke.-Yo soy el mejor del grupo.-Este comentario hizo que se ganara una mirada fría de sus amigos.

-Daisuke, te odio.-Dijo Hikari.

-No digas eso, Hikari.-Dijo Daisuke llorando.

-No llores Daisuke, me tienes a mi.-Dijo Chibimon.

-¡Cállate!

-Oye Hikari.-Dijo Takeru.-¿Estás segura de ir con ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si fueses llevada otra vez al mar de Dagomon?

-No te preocupes, Takeru. Ya no volveré a ir a ese lugar tan tétrico.-En ese momento suena el comunicador.

-Hikari, Tailmon.-Dijo Batman.-Os necesito en Gotham. Rápido.

-De acuerdo.-Hikari sacó su Mother Box y se dispuso a ir a Gotham.

**#######**

West City, edificio de la Capsule Corp.

-Vaya. Así que el nieto de Juuzo Kabuto y el robot de Light están en el equipo. He leído sobre ellos. Me encantaría conocer a Light algún día.-Dijo Bulma.-¿Y esto que es?

-Es una Mother Box.-Dijo Gohan.-Un invento de los Nuevos Dioses. Según me dijo Orion, nadie en la tierra puede entender sus circuitos internos.

-Pues es fácil.-Dijo Bulma, quien había abierto la Mother Box.-Ya veo. Este cable unido a este cable te permiten...

-¿Nuevos Dioses?-Dijo Vegeta que venía de entrenar.-Los recuerdo. Mi padre envió a un escuadrón para conquistar Apokolips. Pero fueron todos masacrados.

-Hola Vegeta. ¿Aún sigues entrenando?

-Por supuesto. Nunca dejo de entrenar por lo que pueda ocurrir. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Esta bien que estudies pero, tampoco esta mal entrenar un poco.-Dijo Vegeta, cuando sonó el comunicador de Gohan.

-Saiyaman, aquí Batman. Te necesito en Gotham en seguida.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Gohan, transformándose en Saiyaman.

-Aquí tienes, Gohan.-Dijo Bulma devolviéndole la Mother Box.

-Hasta luego.-Gohan se fue por un Boom Tube.

-Oye Vegeta, ¿quieres un traje como el de Gohan?

-Hazme uno y te aseguro que la Tierra lo pagará.

**#######**

Nueva York, Edificio del Canal 6

April había recibido una llamada de su jefe, Burne Thompson, y se dirigía a su despacho.

-Jefe, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?.-Dijo April.

La silla del jefe se giró y en ella había entada una mujer negra, rechoncha y con pelo rizado. Usaba gafas de sol.

-¡Hola, preciosa!-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Whoopi Goldberg? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Venía porque quieren entrevistarme. Me senté aquí porque esta sala tiene muy buena vistas.

-¡APRIL!-Gritó Burne Thompson, que iba acompañado de su novia Tiffany, una mujer rubia y vestida elegantemente.-Quiero que vayas y te informes sobre el causante de esta nevada.

-Seguro que son esos asquerosos reptiles.-Dijo Tiffany.

-Las tortugas no harían algo así-Dijo April.-Pero les haré una visita a ver si saben algo.

-¡Ya estoy harta de esperar!-Dijo Whoopi Goldberg.-¿Me hacéis la entrevista o no?

-Enseguida, señora Goldberg. ¿Dónde está ese estúpido de Vernon?

-Está escondido en un armario.-Dijo Irma, la secretaria de Burne.-Está asustado por el tema de la nevada. Piensa que es obra de algún monstruo.

-Pues sácalo de ahí. ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!.

**#######**

_**Gotham.**_

Conner se encontraba en la ciudad paseando a Krypto y hablando con su mejor amigo, Tim Drake, mejor conocido como Red Robin.

-Conner, te echamos de menos en el grupo.-Dijo Tim.-¿Es que ya te has olvidado de nosotros? ¿O es que necesitan a alguien que siempre meta la pata?

-Oye, yo no meto nunca la pata. Y no me he olvidado, Tim. Lo que pasa es que antes quiero aclararme las ideas. Necesito estar un tiempo alejado de los Titanes. Es eso.

-Cassie no tendrá nada que ver, ¿verdad?

-¿Te envía ella?

-No Conner. Pero se la ve devastada. ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

-Necesitamos darnos tiempo. Prefiero no seguir hablando de eso.

-De acuerdo. Cuando estés listo, vuelve con nosotros. Realmente todos te echamos de menos.

-¿Y por qué no te unes tú a nosotros? Háblalo con Bruce a ver que dice.

-No Conner, mi sitio está con lo Titanes. Sólo esperó que Bruce no meta en vuestro grupo al loco de su hijo.

-Tienes razón. Espero que mantenga a Damian lejos de esto. Aunque ha decidido que un trozo de gelatina se una al grupo.

En ese momento el comunicador sonó.

-SuperBoy, te necesito en la Batcueva. Es urgente.

-En seguida voy. Nos vemos Tim. Tengo algo urgente que hacer.

-Me gustaría ir contigo. Pero los Titanes también estamos investigando este extraño suceso.

Y así cada uno fue por su lado.

En la Batcueva estaban esperando Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Shinji, Luffy y Tennosuke.

-Entonces el Capitán Frío no es el causante.-Dijo Batman.

-No, lo metí el otro día en la cárcel cuando él, el capitán Boomerang y el Mago del Tiempo quisieron matarme.

-Lo mismo con Killer Frost. Firestorm me ha dicho que lleva meses en la cárcel. Y Thor me ha dicho que no parece obra de Ymir.-Dijo Wonder Woman.-¿Y qué hay de Mr. Freeze?

-Fui a hacerle una visita a su guarida y confeso que esto no era obra suya.

-¿Podría ser obra de Aokiji? ¿O de esa mujer pájaro que trabajaba para Mingo?-Dijo Luffy.

-Aokiji lo dudo, el fue almirante de la Marina, aunque, si hacemos caso a los rumores... ¿Y quien es esa mujer pájaro?-Preguntó Batman.

-Una chica que trabajaba para Doflamingo y retenía a unos niños que eran usados como experimentos.-Al oír esto, Batman, Diana y Flash pusieron una cara seria.- Pero Torao me dijo que había muerto.

En ese momento, llegó el resto del equipo. Batman les preguntó si habían enfrentado a algún enemigo que usara el poder del hielo.

-Yo conozco a Camus de Acuario y Hyoga me habló de Isaac de Kraken, pero ambos están fallecidos.

-Yo conocí a una villana llamada Berthier, pero fue purificada hace tiempo. He hablado con ella antes de venir. No ha vuelto a las andadas.

-Tampoco parece el estilo del Doctor Hell.

-Ni de ninguno de los robots de Wily, ya que está en la cárcel.

-Y por lo que me han dicho Superman y los Vengadores tampoco es obra de Blizzard.

-Aunque puede que se trate de algún digimon extraviado.

-Parece que nos estamos enfrentando a algo nuevo.-Dijo Batman.

**#########**

Alrededor del mundo, las temperaturas no dejaban de bajar. Y la gente ya no sabía que hacer. Incluso en paises donde la gente estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas pasaban frío.

**#######**

Tokio, casa de Kakeru.

El joven estaba cuidando a la gata Luna. Le habia dado sobras para comer.

-Que frío hace fuera. Mira, quiero mostrarte algo.-Dijo mientras cogía el trozo del cometa.-Encontré un cometa a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo más curioso es que brilla con mucha intensidad y estaba frió como el hielo, y un cometa que acaba de impactar contra la Tierra, normalmente, esta caliente debido al roce de este con la atmósfera. Puede que esto confirme mi teoría de que la leyenda de la princesa Kaguya es real. ¿Pero que hago? Hablando con un gato. Si no me entiende nada de lo que le digo. Jejeje.-El joven casi pierde el conocimiento.-Vaya, ya me ha vuelto a pasar. No sé que me pasa últimamente, pero estoy agotadísimo. Y lo más raro es que me pasa desde que encontré esta piedra. No, solamente es casualidad.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Por fin lo encontré.-Dijo la mujer de hielo.-Ese fragmento de cometa es mio.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-Dijo Kakeru.-¡Tu eres la princesa Kaguya!

-¿Kaguya? Llámame como quieras, pero esto es mio.-Dijo mientras le cogía a la fuerza el fragmento.- Sabes me gusta ese nombre. Ahora me llamo Princesa Kaguya. ¡Jajajajaja! Con esto ya puedo congelar este planeta.

Dicho esto, del cometa salió una onda de energía que iba congelandolo todo a medida que avanzaba.

**#######**

_**Region de Kalos.**_

-Perfecto. Ahí están los mocosos.-Dijo Meowth.

-Ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha nuestro plan.-Dijo James.

-Los vamos a dejar helados.-Dijo Jessie. En ese momento, la onda congelante les dio, convirtiéndoles en estatuas de hielo.

**#######**

Dressrosa, Palacio Real.

En el había una mujer de pelo largo y negro con una flor, vestida de bailadora de flamenco. Estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana hasta que Doflamingo, monarca del país entró.

-Violet. ¿Hay rastro de Mugiwara o de Law? Deberían haber llegado ayer.

-No se preocupe, Joven Maestro.-Dijo Violet.-En cuanto los vea le avisaré.-Pero en realidad pensaba.-"Ojala se deshagan de ti y vuelva la paz a este país."

-De acuerdo. ¡Fufufufufu!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Violet, que vio como la onda congelante se acercaba a Dressrosa y congelaba el país totalmente.

**#######**

Por todo el mundo se repetía la escena, edificios, vehiculos y personas eran congeladas. Ni siquiera el Hombre de Acero pudo escapar a la congelación.

**#######**

En la Batcueva, la computadora detectó el origen de la onda expansiva.

-Usagi, es terrible.-Era Luna, que había llamado a Usagi.-Una mujer de hielo ha congelado todo menos a mi y a un amigo mio. Ven a ayu...-La llamada se cortó.

-Luna, ¿Donde estás? ¡Luna!

-Es terrible. Hay que ir a Juuban y acabar con esa mujer.-Dijo Saiyaman.

El grupo, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aki y Noal salieron de la Batcueva y vieron que todo estaba congelado. Batman se fijó bien y vio a Alfred, Krypto y a Nightwing, que había venido a ver si Batman necesitaba ayuda, convertidos en estatuas de hielo.

-¡KRYPTO!-Dijo SuperBoy con furia.

-Pobres. Debemos detener a esa mujer y devolverlos a su estado normal.-Dijo Hikari.

-No puedo contactar con Freeman.-Dijo Aki.-Y el Blue Earth esta hecho un cubito de hielo.

-Lo mismo me ocurre a mi. No puedo llamar al Doctor Light.

-Debemos darnos prisa y patearle el culo a esa mujer.-Dijo Luffy pensando en que sus nakamas habían sido congelados.

-Luffy tiene razón.-Dijo Diana.-Vayamos al origen de la onda congelante.

**#######**

En el piso de Kakeru, Kaguya se encontraba mirando el paisaje.

-¡Jajajajaja! Que hermosa vista. Otro planeta que forma parte de mi basta colección.-Dijo mientras se giraba hacia Kakeru y Luna.-¡Oh! Veo que al estar con esta astilla del cometa todo este tiempo, has creado un vínculo con él que te ha protegido de la congelación. Y la gata se ha salvado ya que la has protegido con tu cuerpo. Pero ese vínculo te matará, ya que esta astilla te absorberá toda tu energía hasta que no te quede ni gota y mueras. La única forma de salvarte es destruyéndome. Pero creo que sois los únicos en la Tierra que no habéis sido congelados. ¡Jajajajaja!-En ese momento, Kaguya notó que había alguien que había llegado al cometa.-¡Imposible! Todos deberían estar helados.-Dijo mientras se teletransportaba para volver al cometa. Kakeru estaba en muy mal estado ya que casi toda su energía estaba siendo drenada.

**#######**

El grupo había abierto un Boom Tube que les llevó al cometa.

-Esta es la fuente de la onda.-Dijo Batman.-Flash. Ve a ver si hay supervivientes.

-A la orden.-Dijo Flash, mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad.

-Si lo destruimos, se acabará todo, ¿no?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Así es. Pero no puedo dejar que lo hagan. Llevo milenios esperando este momento.-Kaguya apareció ante ellos.

-Así que eres tú la causante de todo esto.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Exacto.

-Pues te castigaremos y te obligaremos a deshacer todo esto.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿Tú?-Dijo Kaguya.-Eres parecida a la persona que me mandó al otro extremo del Universo.

**Flashback.**

Hace milenios, Kaguya llegó a la Tierra con la intención de congelarla y unirla a su colección de planetas congelados. Pero la Reina Serenity, madre de Sailor Moon, la desterró usando el cristal de Plata. La fuerte energía del cristal la mandó a la otra punta del Universo. A un planeta llamado Planeta Oscuro, el cual congeló nada más llegar. Luego decidió ir a intentar de nuevo congelar la Tierra.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Pienso congelar este planeta. Y nada me volverá a desterrar. ¡Snow Dancers! ¡Atacad!

Del cometa salieron varias mujeres de hielo que empezaron a atacar al grupo.

-Equipo, desplegaos.-Dijo Batman.

Luffy derribó a varias Snow Dancers con el gatling gun. Wonder Woman y Seiya las destruían con puñetazos de gran fuerza. El Gran Saiyaman destruía Snow Dancers con bolas de energía y algún que otro ataque físico. MegaMan usaba su Mega Buster para desintegrarlas. SuperBoy usaba su visión de calor para deshacerlas. AngeWoMon usaba flecha del cielo para atacar. Blade se rodeó de energía y voló hacía las Snow Dancers desintegrandolas Tennosuke y los dos mechas del grupo fueron los primeros en caer. Los mechas, al ser enormes eran blancos fáciles y acabaron congelados. Y Tennosuke... Bueno, Tennosuke fue derrotado por su propia estupidez.

Kaguya se encargaba personalmente de Sailor Moon, la cual decidió atacar la primera.

-¡Moon Spiral Heart Attack!-El ataque dio directamente a Kaguya, pero no le hizo nada.

-¡Fufufufu! ¿Eso es todo?

-¡MOON CRISIS!-Usagi usó el Grial para convertirse en Super Sailor Moon.-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!-El ataque fue directo a Kaguya, que se puso a la defensiva. Con una mano desprendió un viento helado que frenó el ataque hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

-¡Jajajaja! Repito, ¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Kaguya, la cual golpeó a Usagi en la cara.-Serás la primera de tus amigos en morir.-Dijo dispuesta a matar a Usagi, cuando de repente.

-¡WORLD SHAKING!-El ataque empujó a Kaguya, la cual cayó al suelo.

-Ese ataque. ¡Uranus!-Eran las Sailor Senshi.-Pero, ¿cómo habéis escapado de la congelación?

-Eso es fácil de explicar.-Dijo Pluto.

**Flashback.**

En el templo Hikawa, las sailors se habían reunido para discutir sobre lo que Rei vió en el fuego sagrado.

-¿Dices que viste a una mujer?-Dijo Makoto.

-Así es. Una mujer que parecía hecha de hielo.

-Mi espejo me mostró lo mismo.-Dijo Michiru.

-Debemos prepararnos para esta nueva crisis.-Dijo Haruka, cuando de repente, la onda congelante empezó a actuar.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Dijo Minako.

-Es una onda expansiva que congela todo lo que toca.-Dijo Ami mientras tecleaba su mini-ordenador.

Justo cuando la onda iba a congelarlas, el bebe Hotaru, que había venido con Setsuna, usó sus poderes de Sailor Saturn para proteger a sus compañeras de la onda mediante una barrera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Rei.

-La pequeña Hotaru nos ha salvado con sus poderes. Esto quiere decir que pronto renacerá como guerrera.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Vayamos a por esa mujer.-Dijo Haruka.

**Fin del flashback.**

-Más molestias. Pero no importa, pronto os destruiré y uniré este planeta a mi colección.

Más Snow Dancers aparecieron.

-Menudo fastidio. ¿Esto no se va a acabar nunca?-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Chicas.-Dijo Usagi.-Ayudadnos.

-No es asunto nuestro lo que le ocurra a esta gente.-Dijo Uranus.-Además, no nos fiamos de gente que viene de más allá del Sistema Solar.-Dijo refiriéndose a Blade, SuperBoy y Saiyaman.

-Vaya, por lo que veo, para ti es más importante odiar a los demás que proteger la Tierra.-Dijo Blade, enfadando a Uranus.

-¿Peleáis entre vosotros? Mejor, más fácil me lo ponéis.-Dijo Kaguya.

Kaguya ha congelado toda la Tierra y nuestros héroes y las marineras guerreras son la única esperanza. Pero, ¿podrán superar sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo para salvar a la Tierra y a Kakeru? ¿O será Kaguya la que gane esta batalla?

**Continuará...**

**Nota**: Aquí termina el capítulo 6 de este fic. En el próximo veremos como nuestros héroes hacen a un lado sus diferencias y luchan en equipo contra Kaguya.

Y ahora a responder los comentarios de _**Ocnarf**_ y _**Loser93**_:

-_**Ocnarf**_: Gracias por sus palabras maestro. Significan mucho para mí.

-**_Loser93_**: La decisión de unir a Tennosuke al equipo fue de última hora. Originalmente, en ese capítulo solamente iba a unirse Shinji, y luego pensé en Tim Drake, pero al final ganó Tennosuke. Y sobre futuros miembros, de momento falta uno nuevo. Una pista: Magia. Y los aliados de los miembros del equipo irán ayudando en algunas misiones.

Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar. Significa mucho para mí.


	7. 7 Bajo cero Pt II

_**En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

Kaguya recuperó la astilla del cometa que necesitaba para poder congelar el planeta. Mientras tanto, Tim intentó resolver el motivo por el cual Conner se ha apartado de los Titanes. Pero no tuvo éxito. En ese momento, Batman reúne al equipo y les informa de que el origen de la nevada había sido encontrado. Kaguya entonces congeló el planeta, menos a nuestros héroes y a las Marineras Guerreras, que le están haciendo frente.

¿Podrán salvar la Tierra? ¿Kaguya se saldrá con la suya? ¿Le hará alguien una entrevista a la pobre Whoopi Goldberg?

Las respuestas a continuación.

**#######**

**Capítulo 7:Bajo cero. Segunda parte.**

El grupo y las marineras guerreras se habían dividido en grupos para hacer frente a las Snow Dancers. Batman, Wonder Woman y Sailor Mercury luchaban mientras ambos analizaban al enemigo. Sailor Jupiter y Seiya destrozaban a lo enemigos con fuerza física y sus ataque especiales.

-¡Pegasus RyuSeiKen!

-¡Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!

Superboy derretía a las Snow Dancers con su visión de calor, pero no se dio cuenta de que una iba a atacarlo por la espalda.

-¡Crescent Beam!-Venus salvó a Conner y en seguida se puso al lado del chico.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.-Dijo Conner. Estas palabras eran como música celestial para Venus, que se puso roja como un tomate.

-"Que afortunada soy."-Pensaba Minako.-"Este no se me escapa. ¡Eso os lo aseguro!"

-¿Hola? ¿estás bien?-Decía Conner. De repente una Snow Dancer apareció y Venus reaccionó a tiempo.

-¡Venus Love Me Chain!-Con una cadena, destruyó a la atacante, dejando a SuperBoy con cara de asombro.-¡No dejaré que nadie estropee mi cita!

-¿Cita?-Dijo SuperBoy.

Por otro lado, Luffy y Neptune estaban luchando en equipo.

-¡Shishishi! ¡Esa chica rubia me recuerda a Hancock!-Dijo mientras usaba el Jet Twin Pistol.

-Concéntrate chico, el enemigo parece no ceder.-Dijo Neptune.- ¡Deep Submerge!-Con una esfera azul marina, destruyó a más monstruos.

Saiyaman y Pluto destruían a más Snow Dancers con sus ataques de energía. Chibi Moon intentó atacar a una, pero el taque no le hizo nada, y cuando la Snow Dancer iba a responderle con un ataque, MegaMan la destruyó con un disparo cargado al máximo de su MegaBuster. AngeWoMon salvó a Mars de Snow Dancers que la habían rodeado. Y Blade y Uranus peleaban contra Snow Dancers y entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces? No necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo Uranus.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que te esté ayudando? Yo lo hago por la Tierra y por aquellos que creen en mí.

-D-Boy, no os peléis entre vosotros, por favor.-Dijo Aki que estaba escondida.

-La chica tiene razón Uranus.-Dijo Neptune.-Trabajemos en equipo y luego ya hablaremos.

-Por que me lo dices tú. Ya me encargaré de ti, alien.

-En realidad soy de la Tierra.

Sailor Moon estaba atacando a Kaguya, pero ninguno de sus ataques le hacía daño. Con un movimiento de su mano, levantó una fuerte ventisca que tiró a Usagi al suelo.

-Muere.-Kaguya iba dispuesta a darle un golpe mortal cuando un ataque de energía de MegaMan la frenó.-Molestias, no veis que ni aunque seáis mil no podréis conmigo.

-No importa. Lucharé por un mundo pacífico, aunque me cueste la vida.-Dijo MegaMan.

-¡No!-Dijo Usagi.-Yo no quiero un mundo en el que mis amigos mueren para que la paz dure.

-Tranquila, eso no pasará.-Dijo Conner, que apareció junto a Venus.-Mientras este aquí, no pasará eso. "Vaya, eso sonó muy cool. Que pena que el mundo este congelado y no lo haya oído nadie".

-"Vaya, que cool"-Pensó Venus. Luego el resto del grupo y de las marineras llegaron y se pusieron frente a Kaguya.

-Batman y yo hemos localizado el origen de su poder.-Dijo Mercury.-Es el cometa. Si no lo destruimos, el planeta seguirá helado y las Snow Dancers no dejarán de aparecer.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?-Dijo AngeWoMon.

-Usaré el Cristal de Plata.-Dijo Usagi.

-Pero eso acabará con tu vida.-Dijo Mars.

-Eso da igual. Mientras todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Seguro que hay otra manera.-Dijo MegaMan.-Ademas, a mi tampoco me gusta vivir en un mundo en el que mis amigos sacrifican sus vidas para el bien de los demás.

-Daremos nuestras energías a Sailor Moon.-Dijo Venus.

En ese momento, las guerreros hicieron un círculo alrededor de Usagi, quien alzó el cristal de plata. Entonces una gran cantidad de energía se acumuló en el cristal.

-"¿Qué poder tan inmenso?"-Pensó Gohan.-"Con eso podrían contra enemigos como Freezer o Cooler."

-No dejaré que me destruyáis. He esperado mucho este momento. No dejaré que os salgáis con la vuestra.-Dijo Kaguya, quien mandó a más Snow Dancers para atacarlas. Entonces Batman y la Justice Power Society of Avengers decidieron protegerlas para que su ataque saliera bien.

-¡SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!-Un gran haz de luz salió disparado hacia Kaguya. Ésta ordenó a las Snow Dancers que hicieran de escudo, pero la energía las destruyo y golpeó a la princesa de las nieves.

-¡No! ¡No he esperado más de mil años para ser destruida! ¡Este planeta debía ser miAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-Kaguya acabó desintegrada junto con el cometa. Y el hielo que cubría la Tierra desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

**#######**

_**Palacio de Dende.**_

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Gohan.-Dijo Dende.-Si hubiésemos sabido que había gente tan poderosa, hubiésemos podido tener un resultado diferente en la batalla contra Cell.-Dijo refiriéndose a las muerte de Goku y A-16.

-Es probable.-Dijo Popo.

**#######**

_**Kalos.**_

-Vaya, Jessie ha dicho helados y ha pasado.-Dijo James.

-Sí, y eso me da mucho miedo.-Dijo Jessie.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo Meowth.-Dí Pikachu a ver si aparece.

-Por probarlo... ¡Pikachu!

-Míralo, ahí está.-Dijo James.

-Buen trabajo Jessie.

-¡De nada!

-Pikachu, usa Rayo.

-¡EL MOCOSO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno pide.-Dijo Jessie.

-Y también con lo que uno decide.-Dijo James.

-Será una suerte si el Jefe no nos despide.

-¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!

**#######**

De vuelta con el grupo.

-Al fin vuelve todo a la normalidad.-Dijo Luffy.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Le dijo Uranus a Blade.-Pero si le haces algo a la princesa, te las verás conmigo.

-No te resultará tan fácil.-Dijo Blade.

-¡Usagi!-Era Luna, que había ido a buscar a Usagi para pedirle un favor.

-¡UN GATO QUE HABLA!-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Trabajas con un gato que habla y aún te sorprendes?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Usagi necesito que vengas conmigo. Tengo una cosa que pedirte en privado.

Así, Sailor Moon y Luna fueron al piso de Kakeru, el cual estaba recuperándose.

-Podías hacer que acceda a mi forma humana solamente un momento.-Dijo Luna.-Me gustaría devolverle el favor a este chico.

-De acuerdo.-Usagi usó el cristal para transformar a Luna en humana. Cuando Kakeru despertó y la vio se asombró.

-Tú si que eres Kaguya y no ese demonio.-Dijo Kakeru.

-Dime Kakeru.-Dijo Luna.-¿Hay algo que desees?

-Sí, volar por el espacio contigo.

-Eso está hecho.-Luna cogió a Kakeru y comenzaron a volar, dando una vuelta la Tierra.

Desde el Anillo Orbital, Himeko estaba desarmando los últimos cañones de ion, cuando vio a la pareja volando.

-¿Eh? ¿A ver si Kakeru va a tener razón y Kaguya existe realmente?

-Sabes, he vivido mucho.-Dijo O'Toole.-Y he aprendido que si deseas algo con fuerza, puede llegar a cumplirse.

Luego vieron al trío terrible del Team Rocket volar por los cielos, dejándolos atónitos.

**#######**

El grupo, menos Usagi, MegaMan, Shinji, Kouji, Saiyaman y Hikari que se quedaron en Tokio, volvieron a Gotham. D-Boy, Aki y Noal decidieron volver a la base de los Space Knights. SuperBoy se reunió de nuevo con Krypto, que lo recibió con alegría. Alfred y Dick Grayson estaban perfectamente.

-Señorito Bruce, me alegra verlo sano y a salvo.

-Gracias Alfred. Lo mismo digo.

-Y yo que venía a ayudarte como en los viejo tiempos. Y veo que no ha hecho falta.-Dijo Nightwing mirando al grupo.-Veo que tienes un buen grupo.

-Sí. ¿Podrías unirte si quieres? Habrán misiones en las que yo no esté y necesitan a un buen estratega.

-No, lo siento. Los Outsiders me necesitan. Y Bludhaven más.

-De acuerdo.

-Disculpadme, tengo un asunto que atender.-Dijo SuperBoy, que se fue volando.

-Que envidia. A mi me encantaría volar.-Dijo Luffy.

-Luffy, ¿te llevo de vuelta con tus nakamas?-Dijo Batman.

-No, creo que están bien. Me quedaré aquí a descansar y comer.

**#######**

SuperBoy se había dirigido a la Torre de los Titanes para ver que sus camaradas y en especial, Cassie y Tim estaban bien. Pero los observó desde el cielo. Aún no tenía el valor para presentarse delante de Cassie y pedirle perdón. Luego decidió volver a Gotham para recoger a Krypto y volver los dos a Smallville. Pero su presencia no pasó desapercibida, Red Robin vio alejarse a Conner.

-"Ojalá algún día vuelvas y te animes a arreglar las cosas con Cassie. Te estaré esperando, amigo."

**#######**

Una semana después, en el Aeropuerto de Tokio, Kakeru fue a esperar a Himeko. Los dos se reunieron y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Himeko, ¿estás bien? ¿no has tenido problemas con los radams?

-Kakeru, tranquilo. Curiosamente han estado muy tranquilo los invasores. Además, el Sargento O'Toole de las Fuerzas espaciales europeas y su escuadrón han estado ahí para protegerme.

-Me legro de que hayas vuelto más pronto de lo previsto.

-Si, y además tengo que darte una buena noticia. Estamos esperando un niño.

Al oír eso, Kakeru empezó a dar saltos de alegría, asustando a algunos viajeros y azafatas. De lejos, Luna y Usagi estaban viendo la escena.

-¿Estas seguro de dejarlo marchar, Luna?-Dijo Usagi

-Si, él tiene a Himeko y yo tengo que aguantar al tonto de Artemis. "Espero que seáis felices Kakeru."

En casa de Minako.

-La próxima vez que haya peligro, me encargaré del problema yo sola. Así Batman cambiara a Usagi por mí, Sailor Venus, la marinera del Amor. Y así podré estar cerca de SuperBoy. ¡Jiiiiiiijijijijijiji!

-¡Se ha vuelto loca!-Dijo Artemis asustado.

**#######**

Piccolo se encontraba delante de la barrera. Ni siquiera el más fuerte de sus ataques pudo derribarla.

-No me va a quedar más remedio que ir a pedir ayuda a Gohan y a sus nuevos amigos.-Dijo mientras ponía rumbo a Gotham.

**#######**

El grupo se había reunido en Gotham porque Carnage, Joker, Poison Ivy, Rhino, Killer Frost, DeadShot, Mysterio, Killer Croc, Crimson Dynamo, Capitán Boomerang y Harley Quinn estaban atacando la ciudad.

-Bien, bien, Batsy.-Dijo el Joker.-Al fin conozco a tus nuevas mascotas. Ahora juguemos un rato.

-Lo que haré será cerraros a ti y a tus amigos en celdas y asegurarme de que no salgáis nunca.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Nadie encierra al Rhino!-Dijo mientras iba a embestir a Batman, pero SuperBoy lo paró y le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó a estamparse contra un edificio, dejándolo K.O.

-¡BurgerBoy! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-Dijo el Joker.

-Cállate payaso.

-Que modales. ¡Bwahahaha!-En ese momento recibe una patada de Batman.

-¡Nadie hace daño a mi pudding!-Dijo Harley Quinn, que iba armada con un puño extensible. El puño golpeó en la cabeza de SuperBoy, pero salió rebotado y volvió rebotado hacia Harley, dejándola noqueada. Tennosuke se acercó a ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-¿Señor J? ¿Eres tú?

Tennosuke sacó un plato de sopa ardiente y se lo arrojó a Harley en toda la cara. Esto hizo que el Joker empezara a reír.

Carnage se enfrentaba a Saiyaman que le atacaba con sus brazos convertidos en hachas.

-¿De qué se supone que estás hecho tú?

-¡DE SANGRE!- Carnage le dio un golpe, pero Saiyaman lo esquivó y le dejó K.O con un puñetazo en el estómago.

Deadshot y MegaMan combatían entre ellos, pero más que una pelea, parecía una competición de tiro al blanco. Poison Ivy disparaba dardos venenosos contra Sailor Moon, que los esquivaba gracias a su suerte, hasta que unas lianas la atraparon de piernas y brazos.

-Bueno, guapa. Aquí acaba tu suerte.-Dijo Ivy mientras una liana se enredaba alrededor del cuello de Usagi. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Sailor Moon brilló, destruyendo las lianas y lanzando por los aires a la eco terrorista.

Seiya enfrentaba a Killer Croc, el villano iba dispuesto a devorar las entrañas de su oponente, pero Seiya lo esquivó y le dio una patada que lo tumbó. Killer Croc cogió una piedra enorme y la arrojo contra el caballero, pero Seiya destruyó la piedra con un puñetazo y atacó a Killer Croc con el Pegasus RyuSeiKen.

Killer Frost intentaba congelar a AngeWoMon, pero esta era ágil.

-Debo dar gracias a Joker por sacarme de Belle Reve y permitirme matar y congelar a la gente.

-Y yo que penaba que Vamdemon estaba loco. ¡Flecha Celestial!-La flecha dio a la superficie de hielo donde estaba Killer Frost y la mando contra el suelo, donde quedó atrapada en un bloque de hielo que ella misma creo.-Ya tengo bastante hielo por una semana.-Dijo el ángel Digimon.

Luffy, o mejor dicho PlasticBoy, enfrentaba al Capitán Boomerang, que le arrojaba todo tipo de boomerangs que el pirata evitaba gracias al Kenbushoku no haki.

-¡Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot!-Luffy estiró su brazo agarrando y dañándolo.

-¡Maldito seas! ¿Dónde estas?-Luffy había desaparecido. Boomerang vio que estaba en el aire a punto de atacar.

-¡JET PISTOL!-El ataque dejó K.O al villano.

Blade y Dynamo luchaban en el aire.

-Tu armadura de pacotilla no es rival para la mía.-Dijo Dynamo. Blade ignoró el comentario y preparó sus lanzas para atacar. Dynamo disparó misiles que Blade destruyó con las lanzas. Luego, Dinamo disparó un rayo láser que Blade esquivó.

-¿Eso es todo?-Blade lanzó un Voltekka solamente para asustar al criminal ruso. Y lo consiguió, ya que emprendió la huida.

-Sabes Batsy, la lata roja de judías tiene razón. Más vale huir hoy para poder luchar mañana.-Dijo el Joker y comenzó a huir. Pero una sombra dejo K.O al equipo de villanos.-Eso... es... trampa.-El Joker perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-Preguntó Batman mientras se ponía a la defensiva. Saiyaman lo reconoció.

-¡Señor Piccolo!

-Hola Gohan.

-¿Tú eres Díscolo?-Dijo Luffy.

-¡ES PICCOLO!-Dijo mientras pensaba.-"Jamás pensé que hubiese alguien más tonto que Goku."

-Verás Gohan, necesito que vengáis conmigo a un sitio.

-¿Eh?

**#######**

Piccolo y el grupo llegaron al lugar donde estaba esa barrera. Piccolo les puso al corriente de todo.

-Así que ningún ataque tuyo ha podido derribarla. ¿Has pedido ayuda a Vegeta?

-Sí, y me ignoró totalmente.

-Podríais probar vosotros.

Dicho eso, Blade, Sailor Moon, MegaMan, AngeWoMon, Seiya, Luffy, SuperBoy y Saiyaman atacaron con sus mejores ataques, pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado que Piccolo. Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que dentro de esa barrera, una batalla que decidiría el destino del Universo estaba tomando lugar.

Los combatientes:

El Amo del Infierno Fibrizzo

Y Lina Inverse, aunque ahora mismo no era ella.

Tras ser engañada por Fibrizzo para que usara magia del caos para destruirle, un ser que vive en el Mar del Caos, Lucifer o como lo llaman dentro de la Barrera, La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna, se apoderó del cuerpo de la joven hechicera para controlar el poder del hechizo y salvar el Universo.

-¿Q...quién eres?-Preguntó el demonio Fibrizzo.

-Tu que estas frente a mí, ansioso de destrucción...

-¡No es posible!

-Será mi poder el que te destruya a ti.-La Señora de la Pesadilla dispara una ráfaga de aire que manda al demonio contra la pared. Éste intenta escapar al Plano Astral, pero Lucifer se lo impide.

-¡No huirás!-Dice mientras arrastra psíquicamente a Fibrizzo hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres?

**La madre de toda la oscuridad**

**Aquel que sueña incontables veces con regresar a su ser**

**Soy aquella más negra que la Oscuridad**

**Más profunda que la noche Soy el Mar del Caos, la fuente de todo el Caos**

**Así es como me describen**

**Soy La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Fibrizzo estaba aterrado. Era normal, ese ser era la fuente de todo lo que existe, demonios, dioses y la vida mortal. Estos sólo habían dado forma al Universo. Ella era la que realmente creó la Existencia.

Fibrizzo se transformó en su aspecto original, un árbol de oscuridad que intentó destruirla.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Yo era el más adecuado para destruir la existencia. ¿Y tú porque me frenas? ¿Acaso no es este tu deseo?

-Probablemente, pero aun no me interesa. Me gusta como son los seres que habitan este mundo. Cuando me canse de ellos, ya veremos que hago.-Dijo mientras con el pensamiento destruía al Amo del Infierno, liberando así a las almas que usaba como esclavos.

Al morir Fibrizzo, la barrera que él y otros tres grandes demonios levantaron para que los Dioses no intervinieran en la Guerra del Demonio cayó. Piccolo, Batman y el grupo vieron como la barrera se agrietaba y se rompía, revelando un continente cuyo nombre e historia fueron enterrados en el mar del tiempo. De ese continente salía una oscuridad generada por La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna que volvió el cielo de la Tierra oscuro.

-Siento un ki terrible.-Dijo Gohan.-Esto deja a Cell a la altura de una pulga.

-Vamos, no dejaremos que esta oscuridad destruya la Tierra.-Dijo Piccolo, y él y el grupo fueron hacía el origen de la oscuridad.

¿Podrán detener la expansión del caos por el Universo? ¿O la Tierra y el Universo serán destruidos al no soportar el poder de La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna?

**Continuará...**

**#######**

Hola, soy Lina Inverse, en el próximo capítulo veremos el destino de la Existencia. ¿Eh? ¿Quienes son esos tíos? ¿Y que querrán? ¿Cómo, que tenéis algo que pedirme? Y si fuera poco, aparece la payasa de Naga. ¿Qué alguien me explique que pasa?

El próximo capítulo de "Justice Power Society of Avengers" se llama: "Hero. Aparece la hermosa chica hechicera"

**Nota:** El otro día publique un fic paralelo a este en el que explico el origen de algunos conceptos y eventos que han ocurrido en la historia del fic principal. Por favor, leedlo también.

**Saludos.**


	8. 8 Aparece la hermosa chica hechicera

_**En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

Nuestros héroes, con ayuda de las valientes marineras guerreras, lograron derrotar a la malvada Princesa de la Nieve Kaguya, descongelando así la Tierra y salvando la vida de Kakeru. Piccolo fue a pedir ayuda a Gohan y a sus amigos. El problema era que había una barrera que era indestructible. Pero llegaron a tiempo para ver un extraño fenómeno. Dentro de la barrera el demonio Fibrizzo intentó destruir el Universo, pero su plan se le giró en su contra cuando La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna apareció y lo destruyó. La muerte de Fibrizzo hizo que la barrera cayera y revelara su interior al grupo y a Piccolo: Una gran masa de caos amenazaba con extenderse por el mundo y destruirlo. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes salvar el Universo de este suceso repentino?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

**Capítulo 8: ¡Hero! Aparece la hermosa chica hechicera.**

-Vamos, no dejaremos que esta oscuridad destruya la Tierra.-Dijo Piccolo. Él y el grupo se adentraron en el nuevo continente que tenían ante sus ojos.

**#######**

Sairaag, una ciudad fantasma. En ella, se estaba desatando el caos. Todo por culpa de un demonio. Ahora La Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna se disponía a volver al Mar del Caos para disfrutar de la calma que ahí reinaba. Un chico rubio llamado Gourry la detuvo.

-Espera, no te puedes llevar a Lina. Es muy importante para mí.

-Lo siento, esta chica me ha ofrecido su vida para que el mundo pueda ver un día más el amanecer.-Dijo la divinidad demoníaca.-Pero si la quieres, me la tendrás que cambiar por algo que te importe lo mismo que esta chica.

-Esta bien, te daré mi Espada de Luz. No ha hecho más que traerme problemas.-La diosa cogió la espada y liberó a Lina y reveló su auténtico aspecto: el de una mujer rubia que llevaba una guadaña. Entonces, la diosa desapareció de este mundo.

-"Humanos, cada vez tengo más curiosidad y más aprecio por ellos. Pero es extraño, ¿qué hace aquí esta espada? Se supone que es uno de los cinco demonios que sirve al rey demonio del Universo Negro. "Dark Star Dugranigdu."-Pensando esto, el Rey Demonio Dorado volvió al Mar del Caos.

Lina y Gourry volvieron con sus amigos. No muy lejos de allí, Piccolo, el Blue Earth y el Batavión aterrizaron en un pueblo cercano. La gente del pueblo, al no estar acostumbrado a estos aparatos y al ver el aspecto de Piccolo, Blade y Batman, huyeron pensando que eran demonios.

-Vaya. Yo esperaba un cálido recibimiento.-Dijo Conner.

Se dieron cuenta de que la oscuridad desapareció. De repente, un grupo de bandidos los rodearon.

-Acabemos con ellos. Seguro que si mostramos las cabezas de ese duende verde y ese demonio de cuernos negros, seremos más famosos que Lina Inverse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Esto se pone feo!-Dijo Sailor Moon alarmada.

-Dejádmelo a mí.-Dijo Luffy, que se puso entre el grupo y los bandidos. Cuando iban a atacar los bandidos, Luffy usó el Haoshoku no Haki y dejó noqueados a los bandidos.

-Vaya, eso fue impresionante.-Dijo Hikari.

-Me lo enseñó Rayleigh. Me dijo que lo usará en ocasiones en las que no hiciese falta el uso de la fuerza bruta.

-¿Hablas de Silvers Rayleigh, "El Rey Oscuro" que formaba parte de la tripulación de Roger?-Dijo Batman.

-Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

-No. Sólo he oído hablar de él.

-Yo le conozco. Su capitán destruyó con facilidad a Maraka, uno de los demonios de mi padre, Piccolo Daimaoh. (Nota: Maraka es un demonio que aparece en el juego de Game Boy Advance "Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure. Su aspecto es similar al de Tambourine, pero sin alas.)

-Señor Piccolo.-Dijo Gohan.-Hace rato que ya no siento ese tremendo ki.

-No pasa nada Gohan. Todavía recuerdo su posición exacta. Estamos cerca, así que iremos caminando, para no llamar más la atención.

-¿Eh? Estoy cansada y no quiero caminar. ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡QUE HUMANA MÁS RUIDOSA!-Dijo quejándose Piccolo, al cual le molestaban los chillidos de Usagi.

Entonces, el grupo, menos Aki y Noal que se quedaron a vigilar las naves, fueron a buscar el origen de esa energía. El grupo vio que en un descampado se estaba celebrando una boda. Los novios eran Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, nueva reina del Reino de Zoana y el mercenario Zanglus. Entre los invitados estaban Lina y sus amigos y el antiguo rey de Zoana que estaba llorando.

-¡Por fin mi hija se ha casado! ¡Por fin se irá de casa y me dejará tranquilo!-Dijo el antiguo rey.

Piccolo y el grupo miraban de lejos. Piccolo buscaba a la persona que tenía ese ki tremendo.

-Ella.-Dijo señalando a Lina Inverse.-Siento en ella el rastro del Ki terrible. Parece ser que ese temible ser la poseyó.

Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel, Ameria y Zelgadiss se disponían a abandonar la ceremonia.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora que haréis?-Dijo Lina.

-Yo volveré a Saillune, he estado demasiado tiempo alejada de mis responsabilidades como princesa.-Dijo Ameria.-¿Y tú, Zelgadiss?

-Yo buscaré un nuevo portal a la Biblia Claire.

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle a la Biblia Claire una solución para que te cure ese aspecto de Quimera. Si Gaav no hubiese atacado en ese momento..

-No importa.

-Yo iré con Ameria a Saillune. Allí vive un tío mio. Le explicaré todo lo que ha ocurrido y le ayudare en su botica.-Dijo Sylphiel.

Y así el grupo se separó. Lina y Gourry viajaban juntos.

-¿Por qué me sigues Gourry?

-Soy tu guardaespaldas. ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero ya no tienes tu espada. Ya no eres importante para mí.

En ese momento, el grupo apareció ante ellos.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Y quienes sois vosotros?

-Venimos de más allá de la barrera.-Dijo Batman.

-¿La barrera? ¡Es verdad!-Dijo Lina.

-¿Qué barrera?

-Cerebro de medusa. La barrera fue levantada por cuatro de los cinco demonios que sirven a "Ruby Eye" Sabranigdu, para evitar que los dioses ayudaran al Aqualord en la Guerra contra los demonios. Al morir Fibrizzo, la barrera perdió uno de sus pilares y ha sido destruida.

-Así que unos demonios levantaron una barrera. Eso explica por qué Dende y los Kamisamas anteriores no podían ver lo que ocurría en esta zona. ¿Y que era toda esa oscuridad que amenazaba con destruir la Tierra?

-Todo era plan de Fibrizzo. Me obligó a usar un conjuro que usaba el poder del Rey Demonio Dorado que vive en el Mar del Caos. Pero en lugar de destruir el mundo, invoqué en este mundo a la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna, la fuente de la existencia, que acabó con Fibrizzo con solamente pensarlo.

-Espero no enfrentarme a él nunca.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-He oído hablar de él. Ni siquiera los dioses de gran rango tienen la mínima posibilidad contra él.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Vaya, veo que tenéis nuevos amigos, y estáis teniendo una interesante conversación.-Dijo un individuo de pelo morado y eterna sonrisa en la cara.

-"Siento un temible poder en ese individuo. Supera por mucho a Cell. Quizás sea igual de fuerte que Broly. "-Pensó Piccolo, que había puesto una cara de susto.

-Tu también lo sientes.¿Verdad Piccolo?-Dijo Gohan.

-Sí, no me está gustando nada este lugar. Hay gente muy poderosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Díscolo? Tienes la cara verde.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Y me llamo Piccolo!

-¿Y tú quien eres?-Preguntó Batman

-Es Xelloss, un demonio.

-¿Demonio?-Dijeron todos.

-Vaya, he visto demonios de aspecto horrendo como Trigon. Este a su lado parece un demonio bueno.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-No lo subestimes, Conner. Tiene un poder oculto temible.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Vengo a darte algo de parte de la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna.-Dijo Xellos mientras hacía aparecer la Espada de Luz.

-¡Mi espada! Pensé que no la volvería a ver.

-El Rey Demonio Dorado me dijo que te la devolviera, ya que tendrá un papel importante en el futuro de este Universo.

-¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar exactamente?-Preguntó Lina.

-Eso es un secreto.-Dijo Xelloss, el cual desapareció del lugar.

-Bueno, es igual. Ahora lo que me apetece es comer y descansar tras esta dura batalla.-Dijo Lina, cuando Batman se le acercó.

-Vayamos a hablar a un sitio más tranquilo. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

El grupo, Piccolo, Lina y Gourry fueron al pueblo más cercano a hablar y comer. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, había una ssombra que los vigilaba constantemente.

-¡Ooooohohoho! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

**#######**

En un restaurante, el grupo se estaba introduciendo formalmente a Lina y a Gourri.

-Vaya, así que vosotros también tenéis apodos.-Dijo Lina.

-¿También?-Preguntó Gohan.-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Dra-mata, Asesina de Ladrones, Enemiga de todo lo que vive, hija del demonio...

-La Sin Pechos.-Dijo Gourry, que recibió un fuerte puñetazo de Lina.

-Atrévete a repetirlo si te atreves.

-Es idéntica a Nami.-Dijo Luffy.

-Dime Lina. ¿Para qué levantaron la barrera?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Veras, hace siglos, el gran dios dragon Ceiphied luchó contra el demonio rojo Sabranigdu. La batalla acabó fatal para los dos, Ceiphied acabó perdiendo gran parte de su poder y acabó en el Mar del Caos. Pero antes de eso, dividió a Ruby Eye en siete partes y las selló en 7 almas humanas para que se fuera purificando. Ceiphied ordenó a sus 4 siervos, los Dioses dragón del agua, tierra, aire y fuego, que protegieran la Tierra por él. Todo iba bien, hasta que los demonios encontraron una parte de su amo Sabranigdu encerrada en el legendario mago Rei Magnus, el cual declaro la guerra al Dios Dragon del Agua, el Aqualord Ragladia. Los demonios, que fueron astutos, aislaron este continente del resto del mundo, y lograron acabar con el dios. Pero este dejó sus conocimientos en la forma de la Biblia Claire y selló en hielo a Rei Magnus en la Montaña del Demonio. Hay rumores de que aún sigue activo y dando órdenes a los demonios. Hace poco, otra parte de Sabranigdu despertó, pero yo misma la destruí.

-Ya veo, entonces deben quedar por descubrir 5 partes de ese demonio.-Dijo Gohan.

-Ese demonio es muy peligroso, el anterior Kamisama le habló a mi lado bueno de estos demonios. Y para colmo, hay 3 más como él en otro universos.

-Eso es terrible.-Dijo Usagi.

-¿Entonces los demonios como Trigon también trabajaban para este Ruby Eye?-Preguntó Conner.

-No. Proceden de la misma oscuridad, pero son facciones de demonios independientes. Dudo mucho que Trigon trabajara para alguien.

-¿Conoces a Trigon?

-Hace siglos, cuando era un rey demonio. Fue el primer demonio que conocí. Mucho tiempo después conocí a mi enemigo Garlick Jr.

-¿Tenéis alguna otra cosa que pedirme?-Dijo Lina.

-Sí. Quiero que te unas a nuestro grupo.-Dijo Batman.-Tenía pensado en reclutar a alguien con habilidades mágicas. Y tú eres la adecuada.

-¿Y cuanto cobraré?

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?-Dijo Blade.

-Sí, pero yo no trabajo gratis.

En ese momento, la misteriosa persona que les seguía entró en el restaurante y se puso delante del grupo.

-¡OOOOOOOOOhohohohohohoho!

-¡Argh!¡Mi oídos! ¿Cómo pueden haber humanos tan ruidosos?

-La que faltaba. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Naga.

Todos miraron a Naga. Tenía pelo largo y morado. Iba con ropa muy provocativa. Los miembros masculinos del grupo se la quedaron mirando debido a su gran característica.

-Sí queréis a alguien con talento y elegancia, yo soy la más adecuada. ¡Ohohohohohohoho!-Dijo Naga, Piccolo se estaba tapando los oídos.

-¿Por qué no se lo enseñamos fuera? Te reto, Naga, La Serpiente Blanca.

-Yo acepto, Lina la Rosa.

-¿Lina la Rosa?-Preguntó Gourry.

-Te mataré por haber revelado eso, Naga.

-¡Ooooooohohohohoho!

-¡Qué alguien calle a esta escandalosa!-Gritó Piccolo.

Fuera del restaurante, Lina y Naga estaban frente a frente, esperando a que la otra diera el primer movimiento.

-¡Flare Arrow!-Lina atacó a Naga con un flecha de fuego.

-¡Freeze Arrow!-Naga creó una flecha de hielo, que chocó con la de fuego, anulándose la una con la otra.-¡Ja! ¿Acaso piensas vencerme con algo así?

-¡Cállate maldita!

-¡Freeze Arrow!-Naga comenzó a disparar muchas flechas de hielo que comenzaron a congelarlo todo. Lina las esquivó y se escondió detrás de una gran roca.

-Reconoce que soy mejor que tú, Lina. ¡Uoooooooooooooooohohohohoho!

-¡Cállate!-Dijeron Lina y Piccolo al unísono.

Lina estaba pensando en una estrategia para acabar con este combate rápido. Naga estaba recitando un conjuro. Lina ya sabía que conjuro iba a usar.

-"Debo buscar una forma de inmovilizarla."-Pensó Lina.

-Tú que duermes en la profundidad de la tierra. Dynast, él del alma de hielo. Dame tu furia gélida. ¡Dynast Breath!

Antes de que Naga lanzase el Dynast Breath, Lina le disparó un Mono Volt, un conjuro en forma de electricidad que paraliza al enemigo.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Eso es jugar sucio Lina!

-Tiene buenos recursos. Tienes buen ojo a la hora de escoger a los miembros del grupo, Batman.-Dijo Seiya.

-Ya lo dije antes y os lo vuelvo a repetir. Si no me pagáis no me uno a vosotros.-Dijo Lina.

-Por eso no te preocupes.-Dijo Batman.

-Entonces, contad conmigo.

-Ya tenemos a un nuevo miembro del grupo.-Celebró MegaMan.

-Contigo, estaremos más cerca del One Piece.-Dijo Luffy.

-¡Oye! No te confundas.-Dijo Conner.-Esta no es tu banda pirata.

-¿Eres un pirata?-Dijo Lina.

-Sí, seré el futuro rey pirata.

-Aquí hay muchos. Antes eran bandidos, pero al aparecer un montón de demonios, abandonaron los bosques y caminos y salieron a la mar.

-Y ahora que no está la barrera, estos piratas irán por el mundo, buscando tesoros. Esto va a aumentar los problemas de la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial.

El grupo volvió a donde estaban Aki y Noal. Cuando estaban dispuestos a volver a Gotham, un robot gigante con aspecto de Meowth y una R roja en el pecho apareció y los atrapó en un chicle muy pegajoso. Los causantes eran el Team Rocket.

-¡Jaaajajajajaja!

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Otra vez ellos no.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Volvemos a vernos. Pero esta vez, venimos preparados.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?-Preguntó Batman.

-De la misma forma que fuimos a Gotham. De la forma más dolorosa y gratuita que hay, Pikachu.-Dijo Jessie.

-No puedo liberarme.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué solamente tratamos con pokemon?-Dijo James.- También el Team Rocket tiene encuentros con metahumanos y tenemos que estar bien preparados, aunque tengamos que tratar con el mismo demonio.

-Ahora os llevaremos ante el jefe como nuevos reclutas.-Dijo Meowth.

-¡Un gato que habla!-Dijo Luffy.

-Has visto ya dos gatos que hablan. ¿Y aún te sorprendes?-Dijeron Usagi y Hikari al unísono.

-¡Jamás trabajaré para vosotros payasos!-Dijo Seiya.

-Jamás me obligareis a trabajar para los malos.-Dijo Tennosuke.

-A ti no te queremos, cacho gelatina.-Dijo Jessie. Esto hizo que Tennosuke se deprimiera.

-Ya veis, nadie quiere trabajar para vosotros. Así que suéltame si no quieres que te de una tremenda paliza.

-No os lo hemos pedido. Os estamos obligando. Una vez lleguemos a la base, le pediremos a Drowzee que os controle mentalmente. Y con vosotros en nuestras filas, no habrá pokemon que se escape de nosotros, y gobernaremos el mundo.-Dijo el gato parlanchín.

En ese momento aparece Gourry, que se había perdido.

-Ahí estáis, pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

-¡Sácanos de aquí, estúpido!-Gritó Lina, mientras James y Meowth comparaban a Lina con Jessie.

-Se parece mucho a Jessie.-Dijo James.

-Es igual de histérica y mandona.-Dijo Meowth.

-¡YO NO SOY UNA HISTÉRICA!

Gourry liberó al grupo de la goma pegajosa, y entonces Lina se puso en frente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Se han liberado!

-Creo que os advertí, y ahora lo pagareis caro.-Lina se preparó para lanzar el Drag Slave.

-Será mejor irnos.-Dijo Gourry a los demás.

-Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye, enterrado en la corriente del tiempo... A tu sagrado nombre me acojo a la oscuridad, ¡que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino, por vuestro poder y el mio, sean totalmente destruidos! ¡DRAG SLAVE!

El poderoso hechizo hizo trizas al robot y mandó a paseo al Team Rocket.

-Menudo ataque.-Dijo Gohan.-Esto podría haber acabado con un androide.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de volver.-Dijo Batman.

-Yo volveré con Dende. El asunto de la Barrera ya está resuelto.

Y así Piccolo se separó del grupo. Pero todavía queda una incógnita por resolver.

-Gourry, ¿cómo es que has venido con nosotros?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Soy el guardaespaldas de Lina. No puedo separarme de ella y dejar que le pase algo.

-Además, la espada de Luz es mía. Y no puedo arriesgarme a que la pierda de nuevo.-Dijo Lina.

-¡Oye! Yo nunca te la he dado. Es un tesoro familiar.

-Bueno, ha sido un día movido. Primero el Joker y sus locos amigos y luego un nuevo continente. Esta noche voy a dormir y tendré hermosos sueños.-Dijo Usagi.

-Os merecéis un buen descanso.-Dijo Batman.

Y así fueron a Gotham con la intención de descansar.

O eso creen ellos.

**Continuará...**

Hola, soy Lina Inverse. En el próximo capítulo por fin tendremos nuestro merecido descanso. ¿Eh? ¿Gaav? ¿Fibrizzo? Pero si estáis muertos. No sólo eso, los peores villanos de cada uno de los miembros del grupo han vuelto. Y no dejan de sucedernos cosas terribles. El próximo capítulo de Justice Power Society of Avengers se llama: "Inside. El peor día de descanso de la historia." Más os vale leerlo, o me enfadaré.

**Nota**: Aquí concluye el octavo capítulo. En el próximo veremos el resurgir de antiguos enemigos y como los héroes reviven malos recuerdos.

Y ahora responderé a** Loser93**

**Loser93**: Pues sí. Piccolo ha tenido que aguantar no sólo a Luffy, cuya estupidez supera a la de Goku, sino a Naga, cuya risa sería capaz de romper los cristales del Empire State. Y por suerte no han enfrentado a la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna. Porque si no, la cosa hubiese acabado mal. Mejor dicho, el fic hubiese acabado. XD

**Saludos.**


	9. 9 El peor día de descanso de la historia

_**En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

El grupo, por petición de Piccolo, fueron a ver la extraña barrera que había en medio del océano. Delante de ellos, esta se rompió y mostró un continente que fue olvidado con el paso del tiempo. Una vez en el continente, conocieron a Lina y Gourry, a los que preguntaron sobre el continente. Pero en ese momento fueron atacados, primero por Naga y después por el Team Rocket. Pero todo quedó resuelto y regresaron a Gotham con un nuevo miembro para el equipo.

¿Se integrará bien Lina en el mundo exterior?

Lo sabremos en este episodio.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Inside. El peor día de descanso de la historia.**

Batman estaba introduciendo unos datos en la computadora de la Batcueva.

-Bueno. Por hoy ya es suficiente. Mañana avisaré a la Liga y a los Vengadores y les informaré sobre el descubrimiento de hoy. Buenas noche, Alfred.-Dijo Bruce.

-Buenas noches, joven Bruce. Que descanse bien.

-Gracias.

Los miembros del grupo iban a pasar la noche en la Mansion Wayne. Kouji y Shinji habian ido a Gotham para conocer a Lina, la nueva integrante del grupo, y a Gourry, el guardaespaldas de Lina. Bruce iba a dormir cuando vio a MegaMan despierto.

-¿No duermes?

-No te preocupes por mi, señor Wayne.-Dijo MegaMan.-Soy una máquina, no necesito dormir. Además, estoy haciendo guardia por si acaso.

-Me parece bien. ¡Ah! Una cosa Mega.

-¿Si?

-Llámame Bruce. Somos camaradas.

-De acuerdo.

**#######**

_**Asilo Arkham. 23:30.**_

En una de las celdas se encontraba un científico criminal llamado John Dee, más conocido como el Doctor Destiny (Nota: No confundir con el Doctor Destino, que en ingles se llama Doctor Fate.), un villano que intentó destruir a la Liga de la Justicia en varias ocasiones.

-Malditos sean todos los héroes. En cuanto salga de aquí, acabaré con todos y cada uno de ustedes.-Dijo el criminal. En ese momento, un ser apareció en su celda.-¿Eh? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

-Es imposible.-Dijo el misterioso ser.- Desde que usas la Piedra de los Sueños ya no tienes esa capacidad. ¿Recuerdas?

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Rescatarte. ¿Qué quiero? A ti. ¿Quién soy? Pesadilla, soberano de la dimensión de las pesadillas. Jejeje.

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Eres otro loco?

-¿Otro loco? ¡Jajajaja! Soy la personificación de los sueños horribles de la gente, de hecho, me alimento de esos sueños. Cuanta más gente tenga pesadillas, más poderoso me vuelvo.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí? Sólo soy un mortal.

-Sí, un mortal. Un mortal con acceso a los sueños de los demás. Gracias a alguno de tus trabajos, me he alimentado de lo lindo. Ahora, te propongo una alianza.

-¿Una alianza? Busca a otro. Yo no soy capaz de derrotar a la Liga de la Justicia.

-No me interesa la Liga. Dime, ¿has oído hablar de ese nuevo grupo de héroes?

-¿La Justice Power Society of Avengers? Sí, he oído hablar de ellos.

-Pues bien, ellos son mi objetivo.

-Esta bien, acepto. Si me cargo a este grupo del cual no paran de hablar en los medios, seré el criminal más famoso. Mucho más que el Joker, Red Skull o esos piratas que buscan el tesoro de Roger.

-Me alegra oír que aceptas. Ahora, vamos a mi reino, señor Dee.

Y así ambos desaparecieron. Los guardias de Arkham no se enteraron de la ausencia de Dee.

**#######**

_**Reino de la Pesadilla.**_

-Ya hemos llegado. Por cierto, te he cambiado el atuendo. No me gustaba esa ropa de preso. Me gusta más tu uniforme de Doctor Destiny. Me tienes que presentar a tu sastre.

-Vale. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Muy simple, amigo mio. Esta noche, la Justice Power Society of Avengers revivirá sus mayores temores hasta que sus corazones se paren del estrés acumulado. ¡Jejejeje! Para eso combinaré tu piedra de los sueños con mi máquina. Que comience el show.

-Vaya plan. Me has dejado sin sueño.

-Tú no puedes dormir.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Era sarcasmo!

-Da igual. Veamos cuales son sus mayores temores. Máquina, muéstrame los temores de la Justice Power Society of Avengers. Que nombre más largo. ¿A quién se le ocurriría?

**#######**

Mansion Wayne, habitación donde duerme Conner Kent.

En su sueño, Conner aparece con su uniforme original. Estaba volando Metropolis cuando de repente ve a una mujer que le es muy conocida.

-No es posible. ¿Tana? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí SuperBoy. Por tu culpa estoy muerta.

-Yo, yo... No era lo suficientemente maduro. Me lo tomaba todo a cachondeo. He cambiado. Puedo salvarte.

Cuando iba a agarrarla, una mujer salió de la nada. Era Amanda Spence, que apretó el botón de un mando a distancia, que activó un collar que Tana llevaba en el cuello. Tana fue electrocutada hasta la muerte.

-¡TANA! ¡Maldita seas!-Un furioso Superboy fue dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a Amanda, pero pasó de largo.-¿Dónde estás?

-Mira aquí, BurgerBoy. ¡Bwahahaha!-Era el Joker. Detrás de él, había un gran telón.-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

El Joker quitó el telón. Detrás del telón estaban los Titanes: Red Robin, Wonder Girl, Raven, Ravager, Kid Flash y Beast Boy. Todos muy malheridos.

-¿Qué les has hecho, Payaso?

-Nada. Quise jugar con ellos a la piñata.-Joker saca un barrote de hierro y empieza a golpearlos más. Conner estaba muy furioso. Los Titanes no paraban de decir.

-Es culpa tuya, SuperBoy.

-¡BASTA!

En ese momento aparece Superman.

-Clark, ayúdame.

-Eres una desgracia. No mereces existir. Me avergüenza tener un clon como tú. ¡Muere!

Superman empieza a golpear a Conner con mucha fuerza, haciéndole sangrar por la boca. Doomsday apareció detrás de él y empezó a ayudar a Superman. En el mundo real, Conner estaba sufriendo mucho, y le empezaba a salir un hilo de sangre de la boca.

En el sueño de Luffy. Él y sus amigos estan a un paso de llegar a Raftel, cuando el cielo se vuelve negro, y varios barcos piratas y de la Marina aparecen. De repente, en el barco aparecen Kizaru y Kuma.

-O felicito por llegar tan lejos, pero hasta aquí habéis llegadoo. -Dijo el almirante.-Estáis todos arrestadoos.

-No te dejaré. ¡Jet Pistol!-Pero su brazo no se estiró.-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ayuda!-Luffy se giró y vio a Kuma haciendo desaparecer a todos sus camaradas. Él intenta atacar, pero no puede moverse. A su lado aparece Ace.

-¡Ace!

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Ace iba a atacar, pero de la nada apareció un puño de magma que lo mató. El causante era el Almirante de Flota Sakazuki.

-¡Maldito!

-¡No Luffy!-Dijo Ace.-Todo esto es tu culpa.

-Si Luffy. Tu culpa.-Luffy se gira al reconocer la otra voz. Era Sabo, su otro "hermano" que perdió en la infancia. Luffy empezó a tener terror. Se oían las voces de sus nakamas y hermanos decir al unísono:

-¡Todo es por tu culpa!

-¡ZEHAHAHAHA!-De la nada aparece Barbanegra.-Mugiwara, cuanto tiempo. Que pena que te tengas que ir ya.-Teach empieza a darle puñetazos. Al lado de Teach, aparecen todos los marines, personas y piratas que ha derrotado. Todos le atacan junto con Teach. Luffy ve a lo lejos a Shanks.

-Shanks, ¡Ayúdame!

-Me has decepcionado.-Shanks se marcha hacia la oscuridad, mientras Luffy recibe una paliza.

A Luffy, como pasó con Conner, le empezaba a salir un hilo de sangre por la boca.

En el sueño de Hikari, ella y Tailmon están dando un paseo en bicicleta, cuando de repente ocurren explosiones que dejaron Odaiba devastado. Cundo se levantó del suelo, Hikari vió a un montón de Digimons en guerra con el ejercito de las naciones de la Tierra.

-¡No!¡Parad esta locura!

-No lo harán.-Hikari y Tailmon reconocieron la voz. Era Vamdemon. Y a su lado estaban los Amos Oscuros, Apocalymon, DagoMon y Digimon Emperador.-Al fin, el mundo que tanto deseamos es una realidad.

-Esto es una locura. Os pararemos.-Dijo Hikari. Tailmon iba a evolucionar, pero una Torre Oscura que salió de la nada lo impidió.

-Y no esperes que tus amigos vengan a ayudar.-Dijo el digimon payaso, y al chasquear los dedos, aparecieron los niño elegidos convertidos en llaveros.

-No. Ken ayúdame. Sé que en el fondo eres bueno.

-¡Jajajaja! Niña tonta. Yo soy así en realidad. Déjame demostrártelo. Atácala Kimeramon.-El temible digimon apareció, y él y todos los villanos empezaron a perseguir a Hikari y a Tailmon. Mientras corrían vieron a Wizardmon que les dijo.

-Fue por tu culpa.

Blade estaba soñando con su familia, cuando de repente, aparecieron los Radams a la órdenes de Dagger.

-¡Dagger! ¡Si estás muerto!

-Yo no estoy muerto. Es tu familia la que lo está.-Se giró y vio a los Radams que habían matado a su familia. Se transformó en Blade y luchó contra Dagger, pero este desapareció. De la nada aparecieron los Space Knights.

-¡Iros de aquí!-Blade se acercó a ellos, pero algo lo controló y empezó a matar a sus amigos.-¡NOOOOO! ¡BASTA!

Bruce estaba soñando con el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados. Pero el sueño continuaba, veía como el Joker mataba a Gordon, a Nightwing, a Jason Todd, a Oráculo, a Tim, a su hijo Damian, a todos sus amigos y camaradas de la Liga de la Justicia.

Gohan soñaba con que iba al Instituto y cuando llegó, vio el edificio destruido. En el suelo estaban todos sus amigos y familiares muertos. En el cielo estaban los culpables: Freezer, Nappa, Raditz, Garlick, Cell, el Doctor Gero, Turles, Wheelo, Slug, Cooler, Broly, Bojack y Cell. Los villanos fueron a atacar a Gohan. Cuando el se preparaba para convertirse en SuperSaiyan, descubrió que no podía usar su energía, y los enemigo empezaron a darle una paliza.

Lina soñaba que enfrentaba a Rezo y a todos los demonios que había derrotado. Cuando usó el conjuro Giga Slave, en lugar de destruir a sus enemigo, destruyó a sus amigos.

En el sueño de Usagi, ella vestía un traje de novia e iba con su novio Mamoru Chiba hacia un altar. De repente el altar explota y aparecen ante ellos la Reina Beryl, Wiseman, Mistress 9 y Kaguya.

-¿Eh? Pero si os derroté a todos vosotros. ¿Cómo estáis aquí? Mamoru, ayúdame a luchar contra ellos.

-No.-Dijo Mamoru.-Yo vine aquí por ella, mi amor verdadero es la Reina Beryl.

-¡No!-Detrás de Usagi aparecen las Marineras Guerreras.-Chicas ayudadme.

-Nunca.-Dijo Uranus.-No tenemos que seguir a una estúpida.

-Rei, ayúdame.

-No Usagi. Ahora la líder es Chibiusa. Espabílate tu sólita.-Dijo la Marinera del Fuego. Usagi miró a Chibiusa, pero no era ella, era su alter ego maligno, Black Lady.

-Me he unido a ellos. Así podré estar con Hotaru.-Dijo abrazándose a Mistress 9.

-Mistress 9, libera a Hotaru.

-Lo siento pero yo no soy Mistress 9. Soy la misma Hotaru. Y me gusta ser así. Jejeje.

Todos rodearon a Usagi con la intención de atacarla. Ella no podía transformarse. De repente, aparece un espejo en el que hay una mujer de pelo negro.

-Tonta princesita. Mira como tus sueños se rompen. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No debes tener ningún sueño, los sueños nunca se hacen realidad!

_**Reino de Pesadilla.**_

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es cosa tuya Dee?

-No, no sé de donde ha salido esa cosa.

De repente, el espejo aparece ante ellos.

-Gracias por hacerla sufrir. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Quién eres?

-Pronto lo sabréis. Muy pronto. ¡JAAJAJAJAJAJA!-El espejo se desvaneció.

-Que cosas más raras ocurren aquí.-Dijo Destiny.

**#######**

En la mansión, todos estaban teniendo terribles pesadillas. MegaMan se encontraba en el piso de abajo, cuando escuchó a Blade gritar.

-¿Blade?-MegaMan fue corriendo hacia las habitaciones. Vio que sus amigos estaban sufriendo.-¿Qué pasa?

-Señorito Mega. ¿Qué les ocurre?

-No lo sé, Alfred. Todos están sufriendo y no puedo despertarlos.-Dijo soltando una lagrima.

**#######**

Desde el reino de Pesadilla, Destiny y Pesadilla miraban a MegaMan.

-¿Y este por qué no duerme?-Dijo Pesadilla.

-Es un robot. No lo necesita.

-Pero bien que llora.

-Su creador le dio emociones humanas.

-Dichosa tecnología.-Dijo Pesadilla.

**#######**

De vuelta a la Mansión.

-Hay que hacer algo. Si siguen así morirán.-Dijo Alfred.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Dijo MegaMan nervioso.

-Yo os puedo ayudar.-Dijo una persona que apareció de la nada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tú el causante?-Dijo MegaMan apuntando con su MegaBuster.

-Relájese, señorito Mega.-Dijo Alfred.-Es el Doctor Strange. Un amigo del señorito Batman.

-Hola Alfred.-Dijo Strange.- Estoy aquí porque noto la influencia de Pesadilla.

-¿Pesadilla?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-El soberano del Reino de Pesadilla. Una fuerza cósmica que se alimenta de los sueños.

-Y quiere destruir el mundo, imagino.

-No, no le interesa destruir vidas, ya que sin ellas no hay sueños, y sin sueños él no puede existir.

-¿Y dónde está Pesadilla?

-En el Reino de la Pesadilla. En la Dimensión de los Sueños.

-¿Y eso dónde está?

-En el Plano Astral. ¡Vamos!-Strange abrió un portal y él y MegaMan entraron en él.

-Buena suerte, caballeros. Y por favor, tened cuidado.-Dijo Alfred.

**#######**

_**Reino de Pesadilla**_

-Lo noto.-Dijo Pesadilla.

-¿El qué?

-Mi viejo enemigo, el Doctor Strange, viene a hacernos una visita. Y no viene solo. Con él va ese androide.

-De eso me ocupo yo.-Dijo Dee, mientras desaparecía.

**#######**

Megaman y Strange llegaron a un lugar en el que habían varias puertas.

-¿Qué son todas estas puertas?

-Son las puertas que nos llevarán a los sueños de tus amigos, MegaMan.-Dijo Strange mientras abría la primera puerta. Destiny estaba observándolos.

-No os saldréis con la vuestra.

Mega y Strange entraron en el sueño de Luffy. Vieron que estaba muy malherido y que varios individuos le estaban atacando.

-¡Luffy!-Dijo MegaMan mientras disparaba a varios enemigos, desintegrándolos. Strange se ocupó del resto lanzándoles un trueno de Balthakk. Mega se acercó a Luffy que estaba en el suelo, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Luffy, ¿estás bien?

-Mis nakamas no están. Y mis hermanos han vuelto a morir.-Dijo Luffy entre lágrimas.

-Es terrible.-Dijo Strange.-Lo ha dejado emocionalmente destruido. Déjame a mí, Mega. Escúchame Luffy, todo esto es un sueño provocado por un ser llamado Pesadilla. Nada de lo que has visto y sufrido es real.

-¿No?-El sueño de Luffy empezó a cambiar. Las heridas de Luffy desaparecieron.

-¡Luffy se ha curado!-Dijo Mega.-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Claro. Este es su sueño. Y el es su amo. Los sueños son el espejo del alma. Reflejan nuestros deseos.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, Megaman. Vayamos a salvar a los demás.

-Voy con vosotros.-Dijo Luffy.

-No, tu descansa en tu sueño. Tu cuerpo físico está agotado de tanto estrés y necesita descanso.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado Mega.

-Vale.-MegaMan y Strange fueron a la siguiente puerta. Era el sueño de Hikari. Estaba rodeada de sus enemigos. Tailmon estaba herida.

-¡Dagas de Denak!-Unos rayos de energía destruyeron a los digimons malignos.

-Hikari. Tailmon. Esto es un sueño. Nada de esto es real.-Al oír eso, los digimons y el ejercito desaparecieron, y la ciudad fue reconstruida.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Mega. ¿Y quién es él?-Dijo Tailmon.

-El Doctor Strange. Es un aliado.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde. Hikari, quédate aquí. MegaMan, vamos a la próxima puerta.

Tras la siguiente puerta estaba la pesadilla de Gohan. Mega y Strange destruyeron a los villanos y fueron a ayudar a Gohan.

-¡Saiyaman! Todo va bien. Todo esto es solamente un sueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Un sueño?

-Claro. Ahora relájate. Mega y yo nos encargamos del resto.-Dijo Strange.

Así, puerta tras puerta fueron rescatando a sus amigos de las Pesadillas. Sólo quedaban las pesadillas de Tennosuke, SuperBoy y Batman.

Mega y Strange entraron primero en la de Tennosuke. Pero lo raro es que no parecía una pesadilla. De repente vieron a Tennouke, llorando en el suelo.

-¡Nadie quiere comerme! ¡Todo el mundo me ignora!

-Éste esta bien, Doctor. Vayamos a salvar a Batman y a SuperBoy.-Dijo MegaMan mirando las bobadas de Tennosuke.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando se dirigían a las do puertas restantes, fueron atacado por Destiny y Pesadilla.

-Volvemos a vernos, Doctor Strange.

-Libéralos Pesadilla.

-No hagas que me enfade.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Mira como tiemblo.-Dijo Destiny.

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás los liberaré! Estos son mis platos favoritos. El miedo y el sufrimiento que desprenden estos dos es extraordinario.

-Strange, ve a por Batman. Yo ayudaré a SuperBoy.

-Bien pensado.

-¡No tocareis mis preciados sueños! ¡Destiny! Ocúpate del robot. Yo me encargo de Strange.

-Fácil.-Dijo Destiny.

MegaMan, seguido por Destiny, fue al sueño de Conner. Mientras que Strange y Pesadilla fueron al de Batman.

_**Sueño de SuperBoy. **_

MegaMan llegó y vio toda la ciudad de Metrópolis destruida y a Conner en el suelo, en muy mal estado.

-¡Conner!-MegaMan fue a por él.-Todo esto es un sueño, no es real.

-¿MegaMan? ¿No... es.. real?

-Claro que sí. Todo es muy real.-Dijo Superman.-Todo esto ha pasado por tu culpa. Por tu inmadurez. Ese no es MegaMan. Es un robot creado para actuar igual que Mega. Acaba con él. Te está engañando.

-Superman tiene razón.-Dijo Tim Drake, que apareció de detrás del Hombre de Acero.-El es el que te provoca toda esta pesadilla. Acaba con él, amigo.

-No les escuches, SuperBoy. Todo esto no es real.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vas a pagar por hacerme recordar esto!-SuperBoy disparó su visión de calor contra MegaMan. El robot la esquivó a tiempo. La cara de SuperMan se transformó en la de Destiny.

-Como dije, esto va a ser pan comido. ¡JAJAJAJA!

SuperBoy fue dando puñetazos y patadas contra MegaMan. El robot quedó acorralado, y SuperBoy e disponía a darle el golpe de gracia. Hasta que Megaman habló.

-¿No te parece raro?-Dijo el robot azulado.

-¿Eh?

-Superman me ha llamado Mega. ¿Cómo es posible, si aun no me lo has presentado?

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!-SuperBoy reaccionó y el sueño cambió. Todo fue reconstruido.

-¡Maldito Robot! No te creas que has ganado. Aún no estoy vencido.-Destiny desapareció.

-Gracias Mega. Vamos a por él.

-No, Conner. Descansa. Tu cuerpo real esta agotado de tanta presión y estrés. Debes relajarte.-Dijo MegaMan mientras se iba a ayudar a Strange. Conner levantó el pulgar, deseándole suerte a su amigo. En ese momento, una persona que conocía Conner se le apareció.

-¿Tana? ¿Es otro truco?

-No, soy yo. He venido a decirte que no fue culpa tuya. No pasa nada. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme.

-Espera. No me deje solo.

-No estás solo. Tienes buenos amigos. Adiós, Conner.

-Adiós, Tana.

En el sueño de Batman, Strange y Pesadilla combatían. La lucha parecía pareja, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse. En ese momento, aparece Megaman.

-¡Mega! Ve y ayuda a Batman mientras entretengo a Pesadilla.

-Vale.-Dijo Mega. En ese momento apareció Destiny.

-Te dije que aún no habías ganado.-Destiny golpeó a MegaMan, tirándolo contra el suelo. Mega le apuntó con el MegaBuster, pero Destiny le recordó algo.-Venga, dispárame. A ver si tienes agallas para romper la primera ley de la Robótica.

-¿Tú eres humano?

-Sí, para tu desgracia sí. ¿Pensabas que era un ente cósmico como Pesadilla? Pobre y estúpido robot. Ahora muere.-Destiny crea una guadaña con su mente e iba a darle el golpe de gracia, cuando de repente, un puñetazo le da en la cara.-¿Quién ha sido?

-Voy a darte una patada en el culo por hacerme tener esa pesadilla.-Era Luffy, acompañado del resto del grupo. Usagi estaba espabilando a Batman.

-Malditos.-Destiny alzó su piedra de los sueños, y aparecieron los enemigos que enfrentaron los miembros de la Justice Power Society of Avengers.

-Dejádmelos a mí.-Dijo Tennosuke que e lanzó hacia ellos, pero el Freezer onírico se le puso delante y lo dejó noqueado.

-Payaso.-Dijo Destiny.-Y ahora, comienza el auténtico show.-La piedra de los sueños de Destiny brilló. Los villano oníricos se combinaron en un grotesco ser. Tenía la cara del Joker y los detalles morados de Freezer. Llevaba la máscara de Vamdemon. Los brazos de Doomsday y el pecho de Cell. Llevaba el collar de Broly y las hombreras de la armadura de los saiyans. Las piernas eran de Dagger. De su espalda salían los tentáculos de Apocalimon.-Contemplad a la peor pesadilla que jamás a existido.

Nuestros héroes han escapado de las temibles pesadillas. Pero, ¿Podrán nuestros héroes con la amalgama de sus peores enemigos? ¿Se saldrán con la suya Pesadilla y Destiny? ¿Y quién es esa extraña mujer del espejo?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota**: El siguiente capítulo será la conclusión de la batalla en el Reino de Pesadilla. No os lo perdáis. Y ahora responderé a mi fiel seguidor Loser93:

**-****Loser93**: La aparición de metahumanos que se dedican a la justicia ha hecho que el Team Rocket intente controlar mentalmente a algunos metahumanos para que formen un escuadrón anti-superheroe. Y ya vite el combate Tennosuke-Freezer. El pobre no puede ni con una copia del tirano.

_**Saludos.**_


	10. 10 La madre de todas las Pesadillas

_**En el capitulo anterior de Justice Power Society of Avengers:**_

Pesadilla y Doctor Destiny se aliaron para acabar con el grupo de superhéroes que está de moda. Nuestros héroes, salvo MegaMan, son atacados en pleno sueño y sin la posibilidad de defenderse. MegaMan intenta buscar una solución, pero el Doctor Strange acudió en su ayuda y se adentraron en el Reino de Pesadilla, salvando a sus amigos. Pero Destiny y Pesadilla invocaron las pesadillas y las unieron en el monstruo más horrible que nadie haya visto.

¿Podrán salir del Reino de Pesadilla con vida?

Lo sabremos a continuación...

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La madre de todas las Pesadillas.**

-Contemplad a la peor pesadilla que jamás ha existido. ¡Jaaajajajaja!-Dijo Destiny.

-¡Es horrendo!-Dijo Usagi.

-No importa. He visto cosas más horrendas.-Dijo Lina.-Pero aquel que destroza mi sueño, no vive para contarlo.

-Vamos a por él.-Tennosuke atacó el primero. Fue directo al monstruo con la intención de atacarlo con una zanahoria. El monstruo atacó con uno de lo tentáculos de Apocalymon que tenía en la espalda.

-¡Garra Mortal!-La garra se transformó en Devimon y le clavó su garra en la cabeza. Luego lo lanzó por los aires.

-¡Tennosuke!-SuperBoy fue al rescate del gelatinoso.

-Esa cosa puede usar los ataques de nuestros enemigos.

-Exacto.-Dijo Pesadilla mientras esquivaba un conjuro de Strange.-Bestia onírica. Acaba con ellos.

-¡Rwwaaaaaaaar!-Los brazos de la bestia se volvieron magma.- ¡DAI FUNKA!-Dos puños de magma fueron directos al grupo, pero lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-Dejadme a mi.-SuperBoy fue directo a darle un puñetazo en la cara al monstruo. Pero de la cabeza de la bestia salieron los pelos de Mistress 9, que enredaron al Joven de Acero.-¡Maldición!

-¡SuperBoy!-Saiyaman fue a ayudarlo. Los brazos de la bestia se convirtieron en los de Vamdemon.

-¡Pesadilla nocturna!-Varios murciélagos atacaron a Gohan, luego fue golpeado por un látigo rojo.-¡Corriente sangrienta!

-¡Maldito! ¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Gun!.-Luffy derrotó a los murciélagos. El monstruo alargó su sombra, la cual se transformó en más murcielagos.

-¡Brick bat!-Los murciélagos empezaron a morder a Luffy.

-¡Argh! Ese ataque es de Moria.

-Es inútil. No podéis ganar.-Dijo Destiny. Blade fue rápidamente hacia el monstruo, pero el monstruo sacó la lanza de Dagger y le empezó a lanzar flechas de energía. Después, la boca del monstruo se transformó en la de un Radam y le disparó ácido.

-Vos, fragmento del rey de las pesadillas, vos, de los confines del cielo liberada, gélida espada del vacío, sed una con mi cuerpo y mi poder, por la senda de la destrucción caminemos juntos, destrocemos las almas de los mismos dioses.-Lina usó la Ragna Blade y fue directo a cortar al monstruo en dos. Pero el monstruo transformó sus brazos en los de Kizaru.

-¡Ama no Murakumo!-La bestia creó una espada de luz amarilla. Lina y la bestia empezaron un duelo de espadas. Sin que se diera cuenta, uno de los tentáculo de Apocalimon se convirtió en Mihawk y cortó en dos la espada de Lina. Luego convirtió sus brazos otra vez en los de Doomsday y golpeó a la hechicera.

-¡Lina! ¡Sailor Moon! Usemos el ataque combinado.-Dijo AngeWoMon.

-Vale.-Sailor Moon se convirtió en Super Sailor Moon.-¡Rainbow Moon Holy Arrow!-El ataque iba directo a la bestia, pero el monstruo usó el escudo de Broly para defenderse.

-¡Pegasus RyuSeiKen!-Seiya atacó a la bestia, pero el escudo no cedía.-Pagarás por haberme hecho ver la muerte de mis amigos y de mi hermana Seika.-La bestia disparo el famoso rayo de la muerte de Freezer, perforándole el hombro a Seiya.

Batman se lanzó sobre la bestia, dándole puñetazos y patadas. La bestia empezó a generar billetes que cubrieron el cuerpo de Batman. Batman acabó convertido en varios billetes.

-¡Batman!-Gritó MegaMan.

-Que irónico. El multimillonario convertido en dinero. ¡JAJAJAJA!-Dijo Pesadilla.

-Esa técnica es de Halekulani, uno de los cuatro grandes del ya destruido Imperio Margarita.-Dijo Tenosuke mientras cogía billetes del suelo.

-No me queda más opción.-Dijo Lina, que empezó a cargar el Giga Slave.- Vos aún más oscuro que la oscuridad, vos aún más profundo que la noche, oh Mar del Caos, errante Rey Dorado de la oscuridad, aquí os imploro, ante vos juro, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, serán por completo aniquilados.-El conjuro iba directo a la Bestia Onírica. Pero esta se apartó usando la velocidad de Cell. El conjuro destruyó gran parte del reino de Pesadilla.

-¡Maldita! ¡Usar el poder de la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna en mi reino! Bestia, mátalos a todos. Después de todo, también me puedo alimentar de sueños ya soñados.

La bestia decidió empezar por Conner, al que tenía aún atrapado con el pelo de Mistress 9. Uno de lo tentáculos se convirtió en la cola de Cell y empezó a absorber al kriptoniano como absorbió Cell a los androides.

-¡Conner!-Gritó Kouji.-Ojala estuvieses aquí, Mazinger.

-Mierda. Si tuviese aquí a mi EVA, a lo mejor la cosa cambiaría.-Dijo Shinji, cuando de repente, él y Kouji empezaron a brillar.

Cuando la bestia estaba a punto de engullir a Conner, Mazinger le dio un puñetazo a la bestia y el EVA cortó la cola, liberando a SuperBoy.

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!-Dijo el Joven de Acero.

-¿Mazinger? ¿EVA? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Es el mundo de los sueños. Aquí ocurre todo lo que ustedes deseen. Parece que ellos dos lo han descubierto.-Dijo Strange.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo Destiny.

-Es hora de atacar.-Dijo Gohan, y él, Blade y Lina combinaron el Kamehameha, el Voltekka y el Drag-Slave en un ataque que destruyó a la bestia.

-Habéis arruinado mi cena. Esta bien. Largaos de aquí. ¡Todos!- Pesadilla hizo que Strange, la Justice Power Society of Avengers, Batman y Destiny volvieran al mundo real.-Ya volveremos a vernos.

Mirando la escena, estaba la mujer que vivía en el espejo.

-Has tenido suerte, Princesa de la Luna. Pronto, muy pronto, nos veremos las caras. Ya que mi sello está apunto de romperse. ¡JAJAJAJA!-Dijo mientras desaparecía.

**#######**

Sentado en un trono, estaba Thanos, el titán loco, que también había visto todo el combate.

-Vaya, así que han sido capaces de derrotar a Pesadilla. No importa, pronto mataré a toda vida de este Universo. Lo haré por ti, mi amada muerte.-Dijo mientras miraba a un ser encapuchado. Este ser se quitó la capucha y mostró su rostro esquelético.

-¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Yo no te quiero. Ya tengo bastante con aguantar a dos niños estúpidos, como para que ahora vengas tú a declarar tu amor. ¡Mi vida es horrible!¡Bwaaaaaaah!

**#######**

_**Asilo Arkham.**_

Destiny había vuelto a su celda.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez en Arkham? ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Me las pagarás Pesadilla! ¿Me has oído? ¡Me las pagarás! Y vosotros también, Justice Power Sociery of Avengers.

Los guardias estaban oyendo los gritos de Dee.

-Éste está cada vez más loco. ¡Jajaja!

**#######**

_**Más Allá**_

kaioh estaba mirando a los héroes, y detrás de él estaba Tana.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme hablar una última vez con Conner, señor Kaioh.

-No hay de qué.

-"Conner, has cambiado muchísimo. Y me alegra que hayas hecho nuevos amigos. Ojalá llegue el día en que puedas vivir como un chico normal."-Pensó Tana.

**#######**

MegaMan y Strange habían vuelto a la mansión, donde Alfred les esperaba.

-Bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por salvarlos a todos, Strange. Y gracias a ti también, MegaMan.

-¿Eh? ¿Y los demás? ¿Pensaban que nos seguían?

-Claro que sí, Mega. Enseguida despertarán.

Y así fue, todos despertaron.

-Menuda noche.-Dijo Lina.-Ahora comeré hasta que me harte. Y como alguien me fastidie el desayuno, ya se puede despedir de este mundo.

-Buenos días Lina.-Dijo Gourry, quien recibió un puñetazo de la hechicera.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz? ¿Y cómo es que no me has despertado? ¿Y por qué no te han atacado a ti?

-Imagino que el señor Gourry se salvó ya que no es miembro del grupo.-Dijo Alfred.

-La suerte de los tontos diría yo.-Dijo Lina molesta.

-Hoy creo que descansaremos. No hemos descansado bien y eso nos podría pasar una mala jugada. Cualquier amenaza se la dejaremos a los Vengadores o a la Liga.

-Gracias por todo, Doctor Strange.-Dijo MegaMan.

-No me des las gracias. Tú también has ayudado mucho, pequeño.-Dijo Strange, que volvió a Nueva York con un hechizo de teletransportación. Esto llamó la atención de Lina.

-"No sabía que hubieran hechiceros fuera de la Barrera."

Por suerte para los tres equipos, ese fue un día tranquilo, ya que no hubo ningún incidente grave.

**#######**

Conner aprovechó para ir a un cementerio de Hawaii. Allí estaba la tumba de Tana Moon. SuperBoy depositó un ramo de flores.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. Nunca te olvidaré.-Dijo SuperBoy y se fue volando de camino a Smallville.

**#######**

Gohan estaba en clase, pero se podía ver que no había dormido bien esa noche. Y para colmo, la clase era de Filosofía, lo que hizo que la larga charla del profesor le dejara dormido.

-Y así, Gérinovich llegó a la conclusión de que... ¡Señor Gohan! Supongo que las ideas de Gérinovich no le aburrirán, ¿verdad?-Dijo el anciano profesor.

-¡Aah! ¡No! Lo siento, ayer pasé una mala noche.-Dijo Gohan, mientras sus compañeros se reían.

-Oye Gohan.-Le dijo Erasa.-¿Te has enterado de la noticia?

-¿Hablas de que va a haber otro torneo de artes marciales?-Dijo Sharpner.

-No burro. A Gohan no creo que le interese esa tontería. Hablo del monorraíl que están construyendo en Kasukabe.

-¿Un monorraíl?-Dijo Gohan.-He oído algo. Pero también he oído que han habido problemas con monorrailes en algunos pueblos de América.

-Eso son mentiras de los medios de comunicación. Dicen que si el monorraíl de Kasukabe es un éxito, harán uno aquí, en Satan City.

-Vaya tontería. Kasukabe y Satan City on pueblos pequeños. No necesitamos esa cosa.-Dijo Videl.

**#######**

_**Dos días después.**_

En el espacio había un ser que estaba observando la Tierra.

-Excelente. Este planeta será perfecto. Lo destruiré y meteré miedo a todos los habitantes del Universo. ¡Jojojojojo!-Dijo mientras se dirigía al Planeta Azul.

**#######**

_**Kasukabe, Japón.**_

El barrio estaba alterado por la noticia del mes. Se estaba construyendo el Monorraíl. Había gente que, como Videl, no veían necesario el medio de transporte en un barrio tan pequeño.

-¿Un monorraíl?-Dijo Misae.-Vaya bobada. Es gastar el dinero. Este es un pueblo pequeño y con comercio centralizado.

-Pero Misae. El monorraíl será un reclamo para turistas. Y sus asientos son muy cómodos.-Dijo Hiroshi.-No como los del tren que cojo para ir a trabajar.

-Misae, siempre te quejas de todo. No me extraña que te salgan arrugas a tu edad.

-¡PAM!

-¡Muéstrame más respeto, crío del demonio!

**#######**

Mirando las obras, había un hombre americano rubio con chaqueta roja.

-Este pueblo es perfecto. La gente de aquí es mucho más crédula que la de América. Con el dinero ganado en esta farsa, elaboraré un plan con el cual me vengaré de Springfield y de esa Marge Simpson. ¡Cómo me llamo Lyle Lanley! Por su culpa, mi plan falló y tuve que escapar rápido. Todavía recuerdo ese día.

**Flashback.**

Lanley estaba en un avión camino a Tahití, cuando el capitán del avión dijo por megafonía.

-Señores pasajeros. Debido a un problema técnico, aterrizaremos en North Haverbrook.

-¿North Haverbrook? ¿Me suena de algo?-Dijo Lanley, cuando una masa de gente enfurecida entró en el avión y empezó a darle una paliza.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Tuve suerte de salir con vida. Esa gente iba dispuesta a matarme, y casi lo consiguen.-Dijo llevándose la mano a la cara, donde ahora tenía una cicatriz.- Pero por suerte, me curé y ahora estoy aquí. Dispuesto a vengarme.

**#######**

Y por fin llegó el día de la inauguración del Monorraíl. Todo el pueblo se había reunido. La familia Nohara había ido a ver tal evento. Gohan y sus amigos del instituto también habían ido, menos Videl, que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Los dos grupos habían decidido montarse en él. Lyle Lanley estaba delante de un atril y hablando a los ciudadanos que habían ido a ver el monorraíl.

-Sed bienvenidos. Contemplen una de las maravillas del mundo. ¡El monorraíl!-Dijo Lanley.-Y ahora, señor conductor Monro. Arranque el monorraíl.

-¡Me llamo Yonro!-Dijo el rechoncho conductor. Y el monorraíl empezó a moverse. Lanley aprovechó que la gente estaba despistada para escapar.

-¿No se queda, señor?-Dijo la vecina cotilla de los Nohara.

-No, no. Tengo otra inauguración en Ciudad Azulona. ¡Adiós!-Dijo mientras se marchaba muy rápido.

El monorraíl se movía sin ningún problema. Los pasajeros disfrutaban del viaje.

-¡Que cómodos los asientos!-Dijo Hiroshi.

-¡Hiroshi! Me estás avergonzando.

-¡La danza del culo!

-¡PAM!

-Y tú quieto.

Gohan y sus amigos estaban mirando a la familia Nohara. Gohan reconoció a Shin-Chan.

-"Ese es el niño al que Luffy salvó de los robots de Ashura."

-Que raro.-Dijo Erasa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El tren se ha saltado una parada.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Sharpner.-Menudo conductor más malo.

En la cabina del piloto, Yonro intentaba parar el tren pero no podía hacer nada.

-¡Es terrible! ¡El monorraíl no funciona! Por suerte, el megáfono está desconectado. No quiero alarmar a los pasajeros.-pero se equivocaba. Todos habían oído las palabra que había dicho.

-Esto pasa por dejar a Yonro que haga algo.-Dijo Shin-Chan.

-Videl tenía razón. Esto era una farsa.-Dijo Erasa.-¿Dónde está Gohan?

Gohan se había escondido en uno de los lavabos. No podía convertirse en Saiyaman y dejar a sus amigos tirados. Por lo que decidió llamar al grupo.

-Batman. ¿Me oyes? Aquí Saiyaman.

-Te oigo perfectamente.

-Estoy en Kasukabe. En un monorraíl sin control que puede salirse del raíl y caer encima del pueblo. Necesito ayuda.

-De acuerdo, en seguida envío al grupo.

Un Boom Tube se abrió, y de él salieron SuperBoy, Tennosuke,Plastic Boy (Luffy), Batman, Lina y MegaMan. Mazinger vino volando, llevando consigo al EVA.

-Equipo, hay que parar un tren sin control.-Dijo Batman.

-He oído que algo así sucedió en un pueblo llamado Springfield, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Este incidente ha sido obra del mismo Lyle Lanley, también causante del incidente de Springfield y otros pueblos.

En ese momento llegó la nave de Videl.

-Vosotros no os metáis. Dejádselo a héroes de verdad.-Dijo Videl.

-¡De eso nada!-Dijo Luffy.

-Deja que nos encarguemos nosotros. Una humana como tú no podría solucionarlo sola.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Bueno, manos a la obra.-Dijo Conner, que veía acercarse el tren. SuperBoy persiguió al tren con su supervelocidad. Videl le siguió con su nave. Cuando SuperBoy se acercó al monorraíl, vio a Gohan en una de las ventanas. Y en la de al lado estaba Tennosuke llorando y diciendo adiós con un pañuelo "Nu".

-¡Adiós SuperBoy! ¡Jamás te olvidaré! ¡Te escribiré en cuanto llegue a mi nueva casa!-Dijo Tennosuke, causando ira en SuperBoy.

-¡¿Cómo diablos has subido ahí!?

-Bien. SuperBoy está a punto de frenar el tren. Kouji, Shinji, id a ayudarlo. Lina, Plastic Boy, MegaMan y yo iremos a por Lanley.-Dijo Batman.

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

El grupo de Batman persiguió a Lanley, el cual corría para salvarse. Pero quedó atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

-Ríndete Lanley. No puedes huir.-Dijo Batman, pero Lanley les apuntó con una pistola.

-No me rendiré. Voy a escapar tranquilamente. Al que me siga, le mato de un tiro.-Luffy se dirigió a él. Lanley le disparó, pero la bala rebotó. Lanley empezó a correr, pero Lina le lanzó un conjuro.

-¡Mono Volt!-Lina le lanzó el conjuro eléctrico a Lanley, paralizándolo.

-Bien, ahora hay que llamar a la policía.-Dijo MegaMan.

SuperBoy estaba intentando frenar el monorraíl, hasta que llegaron los dos mechas, que le ayudaron y consiguieron frenar el monorraíl, salvando la vida de inocentes.

La gente rodeó a los héroes mientras la policía e llevaba a Lanley. Erasa estaba intentando ligar con SuperBoy y con Plastic Boy, provocando la ira de Shapner. Shin-Chan ligaba con Lina, hasta que su madre intervino y le pidió disculpas a la hechicera. Al ver esta escena, Lina recordó a su hermana Luna. Gohan miraba al grupo de lejos. En ese momento, se le acercó Videl.

-Vaya panda de farsantes. Seguro que han usado un truco para detener el tren.-Dijo Videl.

-Que va. Los conozco bien y son gente que no usa trucos sucios.-Dijo Gohan.

-¿Los conoces bien?-Dijo Videl, asustando a Gohan.

-Claro que sí. Les he visto en las noticias. ¡Jejejeje!-Dijo Gohan nervioso. Videl le miraba con sospecha.-Bueno Videl, vayamos con Erasa y Sharpner.

-Vale.-Los dos se reunieron con sus amigos.

**#######**

Esa noche, Gohan estaba viendo las noticias. En ellas hablaban del incidente del Monorraíl.

-Gracias a la Justice Power Society of Avengers, Kasukabe se ha salvado de ser un pueblo fantasma. Cambiando de tema, dentro de tres días ocurrirá un eclipse solar.-Dijo el reportero.

-¿Un eclipse solar? Suena interesante.

**#######**

En un lugar desconocido, la mujer misteriosa que apareció en el Reino de Pesadilla estaba contenta.

-¡Jejejeje! Pronto el sello se romperá. Y podré reclamar el Universo. ¡Zirconia!

-¿Sí, mi señora?-Dijo una mujer anciana de piel morada. Más que una mujer parecía un caracol.

-Prepárate. Pronto llegará el momento en el que los tenebrosos del Clan de la Luna Muerta dominemos el mundo.

-Sí, majestad.

Dos amenazas acechan la Tierra. Esta claro que nunca habrá un momento de paz. ¿Podrán con estas dos nuevas amenazas?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota**: Aquí termina el décimo capítulo de este fic. No me puedo creer que haya escrito 10 capítulos. En el siguiente, una de las dos amenazas empezará a actuar. También veremos a un trío de villanos conocidos. ¿Será el Team Rocket? Hagan sus apuestas. Y estad atentos que puede que dentro de poco suba un nuevo capítulo de "Parallel Works"

_**Saludos.**_


	11. 11 El ataque del Majin

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Pesadilla y Destiny habían creado a la madre de todas las pesadillas. Una amalgama de todos los villanos que los miembros del grupo habían enfrentado. Pero consiguieron vencerla al descubrir el secreto de la Dimensión de los Sueños. Destiny volvió a Arkham y el grupo despertó sano y salvo gracias al Doctor Strange y MegaMan. Varios días después, en Kasukabe se inauguró un monorraíl defectuoso. El causante, Lyle Lanley, que ya intentó hacer lo mismo en Springfield. Pero para suerte, Gohan iba en ese tren, y rápidamente avisó a su amigos, que atraparon a Lanley y pararon el tren antes de que algo grave sucediera.

Pero lo que no sabían era que dos amenazas habían fijado su mirada en el Planeta Tierra. ¿Quiénes serán estas amenazas?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: El ataque del Majin.**_

Era un día tranquilo. En una casa de un pueblo americano llamado Springfield, estaba un hombre leyendo el periódico.

-¡Marge! ¡No es justo!

-¿Qué pasa, Homer? Te he puesto el mismo número de chuletas que te pongo cada día.

-No es eso. Mira.-Dijo Homer enseñándole un artículo a su mujer. El artículo decía: "Accidente de monorraíl evitado gracias al grupo de Batman".-A esta gente que estaba a punto de morir en un monorraíl la ha salvado Batman. ¡Y a mí me salvó un científico chiflado!

-¡Mph!-Dijo Marge desesperada.-Pero me alegro de que alguien haya puesto en su sitio a ese estafador de Lanley.

**#######**

_**Kasukabe.**_

Un Yonro que no paraba de llorar estaba volviendo al apartamento donde vivía. Fue recibido por la casera.

-Vaya, vaya. Menudo escándalo has formado, Yonro.

-No me lo recuerdes. Después de esto, no me van a coger en ninguna universidad. ¡Bwaaaaaaaah!

-Tampoco te hubiesen querido porque eres un negado para los estudios.

-¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**#######**

**_Por la noche. En un lugar de América._**

El temible ser que viene del espacio aterrizo en un desierto.

-Es uno de los planetas más hermosos que he visto. Lástima que tenga que destruirlo. ¡Jejejeje!-Dijo mientras daba unos pasos.-¡Oh! Y puedo sentir la energía de guerreros muy poderosos. Me parece que me voy a divertir mucho con este planeta.-El misterioso ser empezó a volar en busca de los seres que había sentido.

**#######**

_**Al día siguiente.**_

**_Instituto de Smallville._**

Conner estaba en clase de Química. Le tocaba hacer un experimento con un compañero de clase llamado Simon Valentine. Le estaba enseñando a Conner una rana.

-Robé a Maximilian de la clase del señor Roth. Si la diseccionan, sería difícil traerla de vuelta.

-¿Traerla de vuelta?-Dijo Conner con curiosidad.

-Me cuesta un fin de semana y la mitad de la electricidad del estado de Kansas. Pero aún así, estoy seguro de que lo conseguiría. Aunque el resultado no sería muy bonito.

-¿Lo has probado?

-¿El qué?

-Resucitar a seres vivos.

-Dejé a un cangrejo al sol durante mucho tiempo y luego lo puse en el congelador.

-¿Lo pusiste en el congelador?

-Sí. Aún está ahí.-Dijo Simon, dejando a Conner asombrado.-Por cierto, recuerdas que hace una semana hubo un apagón en todo el estado? Fue mi sexto intento. Pero eso es un proyecto que tengo apartado ahora mismo. hora tengo otra meta.

-¿Y cual es, Simon?

-Cazar a la bestia del lago Bruin. Y después desarrollar el intelecto de Maximillian que lo situará como líder de mis ranas cautivas.

-Uh huh. ¿Oye, qué le pasa a Lori?-Dijo Conner mirando a una chica rubia que estaba dormida detrás de ellos.-Se duerme todos los días en clase.

-Pasará toda la noche despierta. Probablemente metiéndose en problemas. El otro día la encontraron destrozando la oficina del Doctor Greer. Debe ser por alguna venganza, por hacer alguna travesura infantil o porque simplemente es problemática por naturaleza.

-¿Tú crees que la gente nace siendo mala?

-Supongo que sí, Conner. Algunos son malos al salir del vientre materno. Y otras son buenas a pesar de venir de familias rotas y con padres ausentes a causa del trabajo.

-¿Podrías demostrarlo científicamente, Simon?

-¿Quién sabe? Necesitaría muestras genéticas de algún villano y las de un héroe absoluto.-Dijo Simon, ya que Conner vio por la ventana como Krypto traía a un grupo de villanos inconscientes. Usó la supervelocidad para salir del instituto.-¿Conner? Veo que mis largas charlas hacen huir a cualquiera y reducen mis posibilidades de hacer amistades.-En ese momento, Maximilian la rana croó.-¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Vive la revolution!

-Cuidar perros no debería ser trabajo para SuperBoy.-Dijo Conner que se estaba cambiando de ropa con la supervelocidad.

Conner fue al campo, donde el súper perro había traído una colección de villanos.

-Krypto. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me has traído al Team Rocket, a Parasite, a King Shark y a Silver Sword. ¿Has viajado por el mundo, pasando por Hawaii, Metropolis y vete tu a saber donde más, y has traído a mi galería de villanos hasta aquí?-Dijo Conner. Krypto estaba esperando una felicitación, pero Conner le castigó.-¡Perro malo! Silver Sword se ha reformado. Y King Shark ya estaba encerrado en Belle Reve. No puedes hacer esto. Si descubren mi identidad, la de Superman o la de mi familia... Puede pasar algo terrible. ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando Brainiac nos atacó? ¡Pa murió! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

Krypto se quedó mirando a su dueño. Luego se tumbó en el suelo mostrando tristeza. Conner sintió pena por el animal.

-Lo siento Krypto. Me he pasado. Tu intención ha sido buena. Lo siento de veras. Eres un buen perro.-Al oír eso, Krypto empezó a lamerle la cara.-Vamos a devolverlos a sus sitios. Sabes Krypto, tu olfato es muy bueno. Quizás vengas conmigo en la próxima misión.

**#######**

_**Laboratorio del Doctor Light.**_

-Bueno Mega. Ya te he instalado en tu memoria todas las habilidades que has adquirido de tus luchas contra los Robot Masters de Wily. Espero que te sea de ayuda en la batalla.

-Gracias doctor.

-Además, he mejorado el Super Adaptador. Ahora tendrás más poder en tu forma Super MegaMan.

En ese momento, Rush entra volando en el laboratorio.

-¡Rush! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

**#######**

_**Tokyo.**_

Mazinger z había derrotado a una de las bestias mecánicas del Doctor Hell. Había contado con la ayuda de Afrodita A y la Doctora Light.

-Maldito seas Mazinger Z.-Dijo Ashura mientras emprendía la huida.

-Ya te cogeré otro día Ashura.-Dijo Kouji.-Gracias otra vez por tu ayuda, Doctora Light.

-No hay de qué. Siempre ayudaré en la defensa de mi país natal. Ahora debo irme. Nos vemos pronto.-Dijo la Doctora Light mientras se iba volando.

-Siempre es bueno contar con la ayuda de una chica tan guapa.-Dijo Kouji. Sayaka escuchó ese comentario y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cerdo asqueroso!

En ese momento suena el comunicador de Kouji.

-Kouji, necesito que vengas a Nueva York. Metallo y un grupo de villanos están atacando la ciudad.-Dijo Batman.

-Enseguida voy.-Dijo mientras abría un Tubo Boom.-A veces pienso que no debería dejar el laboratorio tan desprotegido.

-No pasa nada Kouji. Ve tranquilo. Nos las apañaremos como podamos. Ademas, mi padre esta desarrollando un arma secreta contra Hell. Así que puedes ir tranquilo.-Dijo Sayaka.

**#######**

_**Nueva York. **_

El alcalde J J. Jameson estaba presentando un robot que iba a ayudar a la policía en los casos más difíciles.

-Ciudadanos de Nueva York, permitid que os presente a REX-1, un robot creado para ayudar a la policía contra supervillanos.-Dijo el alcalde, y todos empezaron a aplaudirle, cuando de repente.

-Lo siento, cabeza cepillo. Pero nos llevamos ese robot. El tipo que nos ha ofrecido un dineral a cambio de nuestros servicios lo quiere.

-¿No puede ser? ¡Metallo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto no es Metrópolis. Aquí no te vas a encontrar a SuperMan, solamente a ese arácnido insolente.

-Por raro que suene, hoy no estoy interesado en Superman. Dame ese robot y procuraré no destruir totalmente esta ciudad.

-¡Nunca!

-Entonces no nos queda más remedio. Amigos, tenemos una ciudad que destruir.-De detrás de Metallo aparecieron Abominación, Krang, Hermano Sangre y BlockBuster.

_**En las cloacas de Nueva York.**_

Allí vivía un grupo de héroes mutantes, las Tortugas Ninja. Se encontraban viendo las noticias.

-Aquí April O'Neal, informándoles de que un villano llamado Krang está atacando junto a más villanos la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¿Krang atacando en persona?-Dijo Leonardo.-¿Qué raro? Krang es de esos que deja que los demás le hagan el trabajo sucio.

-Da igual. Si Krang planea algo, es nuestro trabajo estropearle los planes.-Dijo Rafael.

-¡COWABUNGA!-Las cuatro tortugas se disponían a ir a la superficie.

-Buena suerte, hijos míos.-Dijo Splinter.

En las calles de Nueva York, la gente huía a un lugar seguro.

-¡Ja ja ja! Me encanta ver huir a la gente de esa manera.-Dijo Metallo. Un camión iba a toda velocidad contra él, pero Metallo lo paró con un brazo.-Deberías ver por donde vas. Parece que hoy en día regalan los carnés de conducir.

-¡Poder Tortuga!-De una boca de alcantarilla salieron las cuatro tortugas.

-¡Ríndete Krang!-Dijo Leonardo.-No te saldrás con la tuya.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Dijo Krang.-Nunca he enfrentado a tortugas, solamente a ese estúpido de Namor. Me alegro que lo hayan desterrado de la Atlantida. Pero yo tenía que haber sido el nuevo rey, no el tonto de Aquaman.

-Me parece que nos hemos equivocado de Krang.-Dijo Michelangelo.

-No es lo único que os va a pasar hoy.-Dijo Metallo, que les lanzaba el camión que había parado antes con una mano.

-Vaya, estos villanos no tienen piedad.-Dijo Donatello.

-Claro que no, reptil. La piedad es un pecado.-Dijo Hermano Sangre, mientras bebía la sangre de algunos ciudadanos.

Justo cuando el camión iba a aplastar a las tortugas, SuperBoy apareció y paró el camión en el aire. Con él venía el resto del grupo. Tennosuke y Shinji no estaban ahí.

-¡Perfecto! Te echaba de menos SuperBoy.-Dijo Hermano Sangre.-Hoy volveré a alimentarme de tu sangre y obtener tu super fuerza.

-Os recomiendo que salgáis de aquí. Casi os convierten en sopa de tortuga.-Dijo Batman.

-Debe ser mi día de suerte. Hoy acabaré con la copia barata de Superman y el murciélago.-Dijo Metallo mientras iba dispuesto a golpear a Batman, pero Saiyaman le detuvo y lo arrojo por los aires.-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede tener alguien esta fuerza? No me digas que eres otro asqueroso kryptoniano o algún mutante.

-No soy ninguno de los dos. Yo soy el Gran Saiyaman.-Dijo haciendo una ridícula pose. Abominación apareció y le dio un puñetazo, mandándolo contra contra un restaurante llamado Warriors. Su dueño era Guy Gardner. Por suerte para Gohan, se encontraba en Oa.

-Cuando Guy vea eso, no le va a gustar nada.-Dijo Conner, que le dio un golpe a Abominación, estampándolo en el suelo.

MegaMan y Mazinger estaban encarando a Metallo.

-Tú eres Metallo, el tipo que casi destruye Tokio hace 7 meses.-Dijo Kouji.

-Lo recuerdo. Metallo iba en un robot gigante, y luchó contra otros dos mechas. Curiosamente, uno de los mechas llevaba el símbolo de Superman.-Dijo MegaMan. SuperBoy había escuchado esa conversación y empezó a recordar.

**Flashback**

Hace 7 meses, Superman y Batman le pidieron a Tim Drake y a Conner que fueran a Tokio a pedir a Hiro Okamura, el nuevo Toyman, que fuera el nuevo proveedor de armamento para Batman. Pero Robin y SuperBoy no contaban con que Metallo estaba prisionero en el laboratorio del chico genio. El villano escapó usando un Mecha construido por Hiro. Así que Robin y Conner tuvieron que usar mechas que potenciaban sus habilidades. Al final el dúo venció a Metallo, pero Tokio quedo en ruinas. Al acabar el combate, Superman y Batman aparecieron.

-Tenéis suerte de no haber matado a nadie.-Dijo Batman.

-No ha sido culpa nuestra.-Dijo Conner.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-"Me encantaba ese mecha que podía aumentar tus habilidades, pero, como se enteren de que yo fui otro de los causantes, me mataran."

MegaMan empezó a disparar contra Metallo, pero sus disparos no le hacían nada. Mazinger le lanzó un Rocket Punch, pero Metallo lo paró con sus dos brazos.

-¡Ja! No me insultes grandullón. Soy mucho mejor que esos robots del Doctor Hell.-Metallo dio un gran salto hacía la cabeza de Mazinger, y tumbó al mecha de un puñetazo.-Lo ves, la aleación metallo es mejor que el japanium.-Cuando Metallo se disponía a ir a por Kouji, Saiyaman apareció a gran velocidad y empujó a Metallo.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.-Dijo Saiyaman, que se había tenido que convertir en SuperSaiyan.

-Inténtalo payaso.-Dijo Metallo, cuando de repente, varias sierras le golpearon, haciéndole daños.-¿Qué?-Metallo se giró y vio que el causante del ataque había sido MegaMan. Pero su aspecto era diferente. Ya no era azul, ahora era marrón y amarillo.

-¡Metal Blade!-MegaMan disparó más sierras contra Metallo, pero este las esquivó. MegaMan cambió de color, ahora era Naranja y Blanco.-¡Crash Bomber!-MegaMan disparó una bomba que se enganchó en el pecho de Metallo.

-¡Ja! ¿Ese es tu mejor ataque? Engancharme una esfera en el...-Metallo no pudo terminar la frase porque la bomba explotó, dañándole un poco su corazón de kryptonita.-¡Argh! ¡Maldita lata de sardinas! ¡Te voy a...!-Saiyaman apareció y empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos a Metallo a gran velocidad. Luego cogió varias bigas con las que inmovilizó a Metallo.

El EVA 01 estaba levantando escombros de los edificios. Sailor Moon y AngeWoMon estaban ayudando a la gente a escapar, cuando el Hermano Sangre las atacó.

-¡Mmm! Menudo manjar tengo aquí delante. Me alimentaré de vuestra sangre y liberaré al gran demonio Trigon para que convierta el Universo en un Infierno.-Hermano Sangre lanzaba conjuros contra las dos heroínas.

-¡Lina! ¡Ayuda!-Gritó Sailor Moon.

-¡Esta bien!-Lina dejó de curar a algunos heridos para preparar un conjuro ofensivo.-Aquel que cruza el cielo y la tierra, viento que sopla eternamente, reúne tu poder en mi mano. ¡Bram Fang!-Varias flechas de aire fueron directas a Hermano Sangre, pero solamente le hicieron pequeños cortes en la piel.

-¿Te piensas que con un poco de aire vas a vencerme, hechicera?-Detrás de Sangre apareció un hada que le atacó por la espalda.

-¡Cañón de Flores!-El ataque dejó K.O a Sangre.

-¡LilyMon, Mimi!-Dijo Hikari.

-¿Las conoces?

-Ella es una de los niños elegidos originales que salvaron el mundo hace 3 años.

-Vamos, sigamos ayudando a la gente.-Dijo Mimi. Y las tres empezaron guiar a la gente a un lugar seguro.

Batman, Seiya y Blade se enfrentaban a Blockbuster.

-¡Insectos, os aplastaré! Pero a ti Batman. A ti te haré sufrir por mucho tiempo y le enseñaré lo que quede de ti a Nightwing. Pero no te preocupes. Después lo matare también. Sólo así, el alma de mi hermano descansará en paz.

-Menudo charlatán.-Dijo Seiya.-No creas que me asustas. He tumbado a tipos más grandes y más peligrosos que tú.

Seiya atacó a Desmond con su Pegasus RyuSeiKen. Blade le atacó dándole dos fuertes puñetazos y tumbándolo en el suelo. Batman le golpeo con su puño americano, dejándolo inconsciente.

Luffy y las tortugas estaban enfrentando a Krang el atlante.

-¡Estúpidos seres de la superficie! No podéis vencer a Krang el conquistador.

-No sólo se llaman igual, sino que usan el mismo alias.-Dijo Rafael, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Krang.

-Es una pena que no todos los habitantes del mar sean como Jinbe o Shirahoshi.-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Conoces a Jinbe? Otro estúpido que , al igual que Aquaman y Namor, piensa en la alianza entre Atlantis y la Superficie.

-¡Nadie insulta a mis amigos!- Luffy golpeó a Krang, rompiéndole las guadañas que usaba, y después le agarró con los pies.-¡Jet Hammer!-El ataque dejó K.O al conquistador atlante.

-Es muy raro, normalmente cuando hay amenazas de este tipo, los Vengadores suelen encargare de ellas.-Dijo Leonardo.

_**En otra parte de Nueva York.**_

Spider Man, los Cuatro Fantásticos y los Vengadores estaban tumbados en el suelo inconscientes. El único que estaba en pie era la Cosa, que estaba enfrentando al ser que había venido del espacio.

-Vaya, eres un guerrero muy duro. Te defiendes mejor que ellos.

-Es una pena que Thor no este aquí. El sí te daría una buena paliza.-Dijo La Cosa.

-¿Thor? Sí. También he luchado con él. Era fuerte. Mucho más que tú. Pero ha caído igual que los demás.-Dijo el misterioso ser antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo a Ben.

-Debo... contactar con la Liga.-Dijo Iron Man, pero el ser misterioso destruyó su comunicador con un rayo y le dio una patada a Iron Man, dejándolo K.O. Luego continuó su combate contra La Cosa.

_**De vuelta con el grupo.**_

Batman estaba interrogando a Metallo.

-Dime quien es el que te ha pagado.

-Yo no soy como uno de los locos de Gotham, murciélago. No cantaré tan fácilmente.

-Esta bien.-Batman miró a Hermano Sangre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Vale, vale, yo hablaré.-Dijo Sangre.-Nos contrató un villano de Japón y el Doctor Light.

-¿El doctor Light?-Dijo MegaMan.-Mientes, el Doctor Light no es un ser malvado. Seguro que es Wily que se ha hecho pasar por él.

-Tranquilo MegaMan, no está hablando de Thomas Light, habla de un villano cuyo alias es Doctor Light. Su verdadero nombre es Arthur Light.

-Que alivio. ¿Y quién será el villano de Japón?

_**En un museo de Nueva York.**_

-¡Bien! ¡La encontré!-Dijo un ser bajito.-Ha valido la pena venir aquí por esto.

-¡Buen trabajo señor Pilaf!

-¿Y eso qué es?-Dijo el Doctor Light.

-Esta es la esfera de cinco estrellas. Si reúnes seis más, puedes conseguir cualquier cosa. Por fin podré pedirle al dragón el dominio del mundo.

-Me temo que no.-Dijo un hombre que les apuntaba con una flecha.-Vosotros vais a ir a la cárcel. Y si os resistís, no me dejareis más opción que usar la fuerza bruta.

-¡Oh! Si es mi viejo amigo Arsenal.-Dijo el Doctor Light.

-Cállate cerdo. Tu eres el indecente que violó a la pobre Sue Dibny.-Este comentario provocó una reacción en Pilaf.

-¿Violar? Yo lo más fuerte que le hice a una mujer fue darle un besito. Y me dio mucha vergüenza.

-No me lo recuerde. Aquella noche no pude dormir.-Dijo Mai.

-Aquella noche no durmió nadie porque un mono gigante destruyó el palacio, no por el beso.-Dijo Shuu.

-¡Basta!-Roy disparó su flecha hacía los villanos, pero Light la destruyó con un rayo de luz. La banda de Pilaf aprovechó para escapar del museo por una ventana.

El grupo miró hacia el museo al oír el ruido de lo cristales rompiéndose. Vieron a tres individuos saliendo.

-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que son el Team Rocket? ¡Otra vez no!-Dijo Usagi.

-No pueden ser ellos, acabo de encerrarlos en una prisión.-Dijo Conner.

**#######**

_**En una prisión cercana a Smallville.**_

-¡Por fin somos libres!-Dijo Jessie.

-Eso está muy bien, ¡Pero ahora corre!-Dijo James.

-¡Cuando veamos a perros volando por el cielo, nos esconderemos en algún sitio! ¡Meowth!-Y así, el trío terrible corría por el continente americano siendo perseguido por la policía.

**#######**

_**Volviendo a Nueva York.**_

El grupo estaba frente a la banda de Pilaf.

-Mire señor Pilaf, son esos héroes de los que habla todo el mundo.-Dijo Shuu.

-No te preocupes, podemos con ellos. Tenemos suerte de no habernos encontrado con Satan o con ese crío llamado Goku.

-"¿Esos tres conocen a mi padre?"-Pensó Gohan.

Los tres villanos sacaron unas capsulas de las cuales salieron tres robots.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora sufrid la ira de los robots de Pilaf!-Cuando Pilaf iba a atacar, Krypto apareció volando y agarró al robot de Pilaf del brazo.-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡Quitadme a este chucho! ¡QUITÁDMELO!

El robot de Mai disparó un misil contra Krypto. El pobre perro cayó al suelo.

-¡Krytpo! ¡Malditos! ¡¿Cómo le habéis podido hacer algo a un pobre perro?!-Dijo SuperBoy, que fue corriendo a ver si su perro estaba bien.

-¡Cállate! Te tendrías que preocupar por mí, que soy más importante que un estúpido perro. Mai, Shuu, formemos el Mega Robot Pilaf.

-Si, señor.-Los tres robots se combinaron en uno más grande. Se disponía a atacar, pero SuperBoy le arrancó los dos brazos al robot.

-Señor Pilaf,-Dijo Mai.-Mi robot ya no responde. Me dispongo a abandonarlo.

-De acuerdo. Shuu, formación avestruz.

-Sí jefe.-Lo robots de Pilaf y Shuu formaron un robot con apariencia de avestruz. se disponía a huir, pero Saiyaman les lanzó una bola de energía que destruyó al robot.

-¿Alguien apuntó la matrícula del coche que no atropelló?-Dijo Pilaf.

-Muy bien, todos vosotros vais directos a la cárcel.-Dijo Batman pero el ruido de más cristales que se rompían le llamaron la atención. Era Arsenal, que cayó al suelo muy malherido.

-¡Roy!-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Tened cuidado.-Dijo Arsenal, el cual estaba muy malherido.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-Preguntó Seiya.

-El Doctor Light. Tened cuidado.

En ese momento, un rayo de luz golpea al grupo. Ante ellos aparece el Doctor Light.

-¡Bien hecho Light! Una vez sea rey del mundo te daré lo que más desees.-Dijo Pilaf.

-¡Kizaru!-Gritó Luffy.

-¡No me compares con ese estúpido almirante! Mi manejo de la luz es mucho mejor que el suyo.-Dicho eso, le lanzó un rayo a Luffy, el cual esquivó por los pelos.

-Casi me da. Es rápido.-Dijo Luffy.-Pero no tanto como Kizaru.

-¡Basta de comparaciones!-Light disparó otro rayo contra Luffy, pero MegaMan se puso delante de Luffy.

-¡Mirror Buster!-MegaMan creó un espejo que absorbió el rayo y lo devolvió contra Light, dejándolo K.O.

-Y así terminan mis ambiciones de conquistar el mundo.-Dijo Pilaf, el cual empezó a llorar.

-Bien hecho Mega.-Dijo Seiya.

-No sabía que pudieras hacer eso. Bien hecho pequeñajo.-Dijo Conner.

-Gracias. Ahora deberíamos encerrar a estos en la cárcel y curar a Arsenal.

-¿Cómo está Krypto?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Está bien. Solamente ha sido un susto.

-Bueno, encerremos a estos y vayamos a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten.-Dijo Batman. Cuando en ese momento, la Cosa cayó del cielo en muy mal estado.

-¿Hoy es el día en que caen héroes malheridos del cielo?-Dijo Conner.

-Cosa, ¿qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó Batman.

-Cuidado... con...-Ben Grimm perdió el conocimiento. En ese momento, un rayo multicolor cayó sobre el grupo. El ser que vino del espacio y derrotó a todos los héroes de Nueva York apareció ante ellos.

-Vaya, vaya. Puedo sentir en vosotros un gran poder. Menos el niño azul y la niña vestida de rosa, siento que vosotros sois grandes guerreros.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-¿Yo? Soy el Rey Demonio del Planeta Verde, el guerrero más grande del universo. Soy Majin Ozotto.-Dijo haciendo una ridícula pose.

Un nuevo mal ha aparecido ante nuestros héroes. ¿Podrán triunfar donde los Vengadores y otros héroes han fallado?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota**: En el siguiente capítulo veremos como el grupo lucha contra Ozotto. No os lo perdáis.

Y ahora toca la sección **"Responder a los reviews"**:

-**Loser93**: Acertaste, eran Pilaf y compañía, personajes olvidado de Dragon Ball. Gérinovich también es un personaje de Dragon Ball, lo menciona un profesor de Gohan. Y si te lo preguntas, Ozotto también es de Dragon Ball, solamente que este es exclusivo de los videojuegos.

-**Shining Phoenix**: Mucha gracias por tus palabras. Significan mucho para mí.

Y no quiero despedirme hoy sin ante hacer una recomendación. Os recomiendo leer el fic "Detrás de la Máscara" de Hadley Doleto. Así que ya sabéis, si tenéis algún momento libre, a leerlo que vale la pena.

_**Saludos.**_


	12. 12 La temible técnica del Majin

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

El grupo se dirigió a Nueva York para detener a un grupo de villanos financiados por Pilaf, un déspota que todo el mundo había olvidado. Lograron vencerlos sin problemas, pero estos no acaban ahí, ya que un demonio espacial llamado Majin Ozotto pareció ante el grupo tras haber vencido a tres grupos de superhéroes.

¿Podrán con Ozotto? ¿O se unirán a la lista de héroes caídos ante el Majin? ¿Podrá el Team Rocket escapar de la policía?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: La temible técnica del Majin.**_

Ante nuestros héroes apareció un demonio verde de gran cornamenta, tres ojos y una larga cola.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-¿Yo? Soy el Rey Demonio del Planeta Verde, el guerrero más grande del universo. Soy Majin Ozotto.-Dijo haciendo una ridícula se quedaron asombrados.-También podéis llamarme Ozotto el super monstruo.

-"Parece que hacer poses está de moda. Pues yo me niego a unirme a ea moda."-Pensó SuperBoy.

-¿Y qué has venido a hacer a la Tierra? ¡Contesta!-Dijo Batman.

-¿Qué he venido a hacer a la Tierra? ¿Tú qué crees? Conquistar o destruir otros planetas. Aunque viendo el nivel de los guerreros de este planeta, puede que lo convierta en un coliseo en el que los mejores guerrero de este planeta luchen contra mí o entre ellos. Y cuando me canse, ¡Boom!, adiós planeta y a buscar otro mundo que destruir.

-No te dejaremos que juegues con nuestro planeta. No tienes derecho a decidir nada.-Dijo Kouji. Kouji hizo que el Mazinger Z disparara rayos fotónicos que salieron de los ojos. Ozotto solamente reía.

-Menudo ataque tan ridículo.-Ozotto desapareció del lugar. Kouji lo buscó con la mirada, hasta que lo vio bostezando encima de un edificio.

-Maldito demonio. ¡Breast Fire!-Mazinger lanzó su ataque más potente, pero Ozotto no se movió del lugar.-¡Eso es! Quédate ahí pra que el Breast Fire te derrita.

-¡Bah!-Ozotto se cruzó de brazos.-¡Energy Barrier!-Una barrera cubrió a Ozotto. El ataque no le hizo ningún daño.

-¡Imposible!-Dijo Kouji alarmado. Ozotto se lanzó contra el Mazinger. Le dio un puñetazo que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Luego Ozotto lo cogió del brazo y le hizo una llave de judo, lanzándolo contra unos edificios que fueron destruidos.

-Uno menos. ¿Siguiente?- AngeWoMon voló y se puso delante de él.- ¡Oh! Una hermosa dama. Pero no creas que por ser mujer seré amable contigo. ¡Porque yo soy Majin Ozotto, el super monstruo!-Dijo haciendo otra pose.

-He vencido a demonios más peligrosos que tú.¡Flecha Celestial!-La flecha del ángel fue directa a Ozotto, pero éste la paró con un dedo y la destruyó.

-¿Eso es todo?-Dijo Ozotto con un tono de burla en su voz. AngeWoMon se preparó para lanzarle su mejor ataque.

-¡Encanto Celestial!-Ozotto esquivó el ataque. AngeWoMon lo buscaba con la mirada pero recibió un fuerte golpe de la cola de Ozotto en la espalda. AngeWoMon perdió la evolución y volvió a ser TailMon. Hikari la cogió ante de que se golpeará con el suelo. Mimi y LilyMon fueron a ver como estaba-Es muy fuerte. Es como pelear con Apocalymon.

-Entonces esto es terrible.-Dijo Mimi.-¡LilyMon, ten cuidado!

-Está bien. ¡Cañon de Flores!.-El ataque fue directo a Ozotto, pero lo destruyó con una sola mano.-Muy bien, vamos a corregir ese comportamiento. ¡Collar de Flores!.-Un collar hecho de flores ató a Ozotto.-¡Ya está!

-¿Seguro?-Ozotto expulsó ki destruyendo el collar y noqueando a LilyMon. LilyMon volvió a ser Palmon. Ozotto aterrizó en el suelo, donde fue rodeado por las tortugas y un Arsenal malherido.

-¡Espera Roy! Estás malherido. No vayas a por él, es un tío duro.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Deberías hacer caso a tu amigo, pelirrojo.-Dijo Ozotto.

-No me subestimes demonio. He enfrentado a peores seres que tú en peores condiciones.-Dijo mientras le disparaba una flecha. Ozotto la destruyó con un golpe de su cola. Luego, con su ki, provocó una onda expansiva que empujó y noqueó a las tortugas y a Arsenal.

-¡Chicos!-Gritó April desde su escondite.

-¡Calla que nos va a descubrir!-Dijo Jameson que estaba escondido con él. April no le hizo caso. Detrás de Jameson vio al robot REX-1.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Arsenal se puso de pie con las pocas fueras que le quedaban y empezó a dispararle con una pistola. Ozotto levantó un escudo para defenderse.

-¡Bah! Eso mismo hacía la chica pelirroja. Chico, eres muy aburrido. Muere.-Ozotto iba dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho a Roy.

-¡ROY!-SuperBoy iba hacia su amigo, cuando algo golpeó a Ozotto antes que él.-¿Eh? ¡Plastic Boy!

-¡Nadie hace daño a mis amigos!

-¡JE! Ese golpe no ha estado mal.-Dijo mientras golpeaba con la cola a Arsenal, dejándolo inconsciente.-Pero le falta fuerza.

-¡GEAR 3! ¡ELEPHANT GATLING GUN!-Luffy golpeó rápidamente a Ozotto con sus puños armados con Haki.

-Un reto. Esto es un reto. Pero estamos en ligas diferentes.-Ozotto cargó un rayo multicolor que disparó desde su cola, dándole a Luffy en el pecho. Luffy cayó al suelo llevándose la mano al pecho.

-¡ARGH!

-Hora de morir, chico de goma.-Ozotto iba a atravesarlo con la cola, pero Sailor Moon lo paró.

-¡Basta! Ya vale de tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Deja de hacer daño a la gente y márchate de este planeta.

-¡Idiota! Pedirme eso es como pedirme que deje de respirar.-Ozotto le dio un fuerte tortazo en la cara. Megaman fue corriendo mientras disparaba a Ozotto. El demonio fue rápidamente hacia MegaMan. Le dio una patada que le mandó a volar por los aires, pero Rush lo cogió al aire.

-¡Rush! Mucha gracias. Ha llegado la hora de usar eso. ¿Listo?

-¡Woof!-Rush se convirtió en una armadura que se unió a MegaMan. MegaMan volaba por el cielo disparandole bolas de energía, que eran más rápidas y fuertes que las normales.

**FlashBack.**

_**Laboratorio del Doctor Light.**_

-Además, he mejorado el Super Adaptador. Ahora tendrás más poder en tu forma Super MegaMan.

-¡Woof!

-¡Rush! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Pero debes saber Mega, que en tu forma Super MegaMan no podrás usar las armas de los Robots Masters.

-No importa, doctor. En esta forma soy imparable.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Veo que te has hecho más fuerte al unirte a tu querida mascota. Pero no creas que estás a mi altura.-Dijo Ozotto que empezó a volar. Super MegaMan empezó a acumular energía en su brazo, el cual salió disparado hacia Ozotto. Ozotto lo esquivó.-¡Je! Eso no funcionará niño. ¡ARGH!-El demonio no contaba con que el puño era como un boomerang, y le dio en la cabeza.

-¡Le dí!-Dijo MegaMan alegre.

-¿Y por eso te piensas que ya me has vencido?-Ozotto liberó una onda expansiva que mandó a Super MegaMan contra el suelo, separándolo de Rush y dejándolo muy dañado.

-Hora de ir al desguace.-Ozotto se acercaba a MegaMan, pero en ese momento, Krypto le mordió el cuello.-¡Argh! ¡Perro asqueroso! ¡Quita!-Ozotto le dio una patada al pobre animal, mandándolo lejos.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Lo lograste!-Dijo Conner con furia. Sus ojos brillaban con furia.-¡VEN AQUÍ HIJO DE #~|!

-Deseo concedido.-Ozotto fue hacía SuperBoy con gran velocidad. Iba a darle un puñetazo, pero el Joven de Acero lo detuvo y apretó con fuerza el puño de Ozotto.-¡ARGH!-Luego SuperBoy le dio puñetazos a supervelocidad y le mandó al suelo. Una vez cayó al suelo, Conner le disparó su visión calorífica. Blade se acercó a SuperBoy para calmarlo.

-Tranquilízate. Krypto está bien.-Conner miró abajo y vio que Krypto se sacudía y estaba bien. Lina, que lo había curado, sonrió y levantó su pulgar a Conner.

-Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de vosotros.-Una columna de energía surgió del lugar donde Ozotto había caído.-Eres duro, jovencito. Casí tanto como ese Thor. Pero aun tengo un as en la manga.

-Déjamelo a mí, Conner. ¡VOLTEKKA!-El ataque iba directo a Ozotto. El Majin lo esquivó.

-¡Ja ja jaaa! Mi turno.-Ozotto empezó a deformarse.-¡Cambio de forma!-Ozotto se convirtió en Blade, pero era totalmente gris.-¡VOLTEKKA!-El ataque golpeó a Blade, que del asombro no pudo esquivarlo, e hirió en el brazo a Conner. Esto asombró a todos.

-¿Ese monstruo es capaz de imitarnos?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Sí, pero mis imitaciones son mejores que los originales.-Dijo Ozotto.

-Debe haber alguna forma de ganar a este tipo.-Dijo Batman mientras se ponía a analizar a su adversario.

Mientras tanto, April estaba activando a REX-1.

-¡Quieta!-Decía Jameson.-Ese robot es muy caro. Si lo rompes, no sólo tendré que pagar las reparaciones de la ciudad, sino las del robot. Y vas a dejar a la ciudad sin fondos.

-Si Ozotto triunfa, ya no habrá ciudad que reconstruir. Es más, no habrá planeta. No sé si este robot podrá ayudar, pero vale la pena intentarlo.-April apretó el botón de encendido.-¡Listo!

-Permitid que me presente. Soy la unidad robótica policial llamada REX-1. Mi deber es servir y proteger a los ciudadanos de Nueva York. Por favor, deme instrucciones.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy April. Di patata.-April le hizo una foto.

-¿Patata? No es computable.

-¡Por favor! Ayuda a la Justice Power Society of Avengers a vencer al demonio Ozotto.

-¿Estás en peligro?

-Sí. Y no solamente yo. El alcalde y todo el planeta lo están. Por favor, eres nuestra última esperanza.

Seiya estaba luchando contra el demonio. Le atacó con sus mejores técnicas, pero Ozotto lo copió. En un rápido movimiento, Ozotto le dio un golpe con la cola a Seiya, mandándolo lejos.

-Vaya, este tipo es casi tan duro como un Caballero Dorado.

Saiyaman se lanzó contra Ozotto. Éste detenía los golpes del Saiyan.

-Eres fuerte, pero estás oxidado. No eres interesante.-Ozotto le hizo un abrazo de oso a Saiyaman con la intención de partirlo en dos.

-"Este tipo es igual de fuerte que Cell. Debo enfadarme como hice hace 7 años."

-¡Saiyaman!-Sailor Moon, ya repuesta del golpe de Ozotto, se convirtió en Super Sailor Moon y atacó al Majin por la espalda. Pero el ataque se rompió al golpear al Majin. Ozotto soltó a Saiyaman y se giró hacia Usagi. Sailor Moon temblaba de miedo.

-Te daré un poco de tu medicina, mocosa.-Ozotto se convirtió en Sailor Moon.-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!-El ataque dio de lleno a Usagi, dejándola K.O. Luffy saltó para atacar a Ozotto.

-¡JET BAZOOKA!-Ozotto fue empujado, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Ozotto se giró, pero vio a Luffy con su brazo gigante.-¡Elephant Gun!-El puño le dio de lleno. Ozotto lo paro.

-¡Cambio de forma! ¡ELEPHANT GUN!-El puño gigante de Ozotto convertido en Luffy le dio al original, dejándolo inconsciente. Ozotto recuperó su aspecto original y fue hacia Gohan. Lo cogió de la cabea y empezó a golpearle en el estómago.-¡JEJEJEJE! Esto es divertidísimo. Quizás te deje vivir para que seas mi saco de boxeo.-Ozotto siguió golpeando, hasta que salgo le golpeó en la cabeza. Era un SuperBoy malherido.

-Suelta a mis amigos, engendro.-Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

-Me harté de ti. Pensaba dejarte vivo como una de mis mascotas pero me has hecho enfadar. ¡Cambio de Forma!-Ozotto se convirtió en Conner.

-Lo que me faltaba... Otra copia. Y encima es igual de fea que Match. ¿Tú también hablarás diciendo lo contrario de lo que realmente expresas?-Esto confundió al Majin.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿De qué hablas?-Ozotto golpeó con supervelocidad a SuperBoy. El pobre chico, al estar malherido, no pudo esquivar los golpes y cayó al suelo exhausto. Ozotto iba dispuesto a aplastarle la cabeza con un pie, pero un rayo que iba hacia el demonio lo empujó lejos.-¿Quién ha sido?

Encima de un edificio estaba el autor del ataque. Era Piccolo, que había acudido a ayudar a su pupilo.

-Tu también eres fuerte. No tanto como el chico del disfraz horrible, pero puedes ser un reto interesante.-Detrás de Ozotto estaba Mazinger que iba a darle un puñetazo.

-¡Ahora verás!-Mazinger pilló por sorpresa a Ozotto, que paró en el último segundo el puño del Mecha.

-Mierda, me olvidaba que los robots no desprenden energía vital.-En el cielo, un F-15 sobrevolaba el cielo.

-Mira, señor alcalde. El ejército ha venido.-Dijo April.

-Que raro. Ese avión no pertenece a ningún ejército de ningún país.-Dijo Jameson.

-¿Y como sabe eso?

-Te queda mucho que aprender, periodista. Escucha a este experto. No he visto a un F-15 con esos colores.

-¿En serio? ¿De dónde habrá salido?

El avión estaba apuntando a Mazinger. Kouji no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba intentando aplastar a Ozotto.

-¡Fuego!-El F-15 disparó un rayo púrpura que dio a Mazinger, dejándolo sin energía.

-¿Qué #/~ pasa?-Dijo Kouji, que no podía mover a Mazinger. Ozotto lanzó lejos a Mazinger.

-¡Qué peso me he quitado de encima! Bueno verdoso, ¿te unes a la fiesta o te vas a esconder?

-Me uno a la fiesta.-Piccolo fue rápidamente hacia Ozotto. Los dos empezaron a intercambiar golpes.

-¡Tú puedes, Díscolo!-Dijo Luffy.

-¡Ten cuidado señor Piccolo! Su poder es igual al de Cell en su forma perfecta. Y puede copiar a sus rivales.

-Eso explica tu derrota, Gohan. Siempre te dije que estuvieras alerta y esquivaras los ataques enemigos. ¿Ya has olvidado mis lecciones?

-¡Jejejeje! Este planeta es divertido. Me lo estoy pasando en grande. Os usaré como entrenamiento para cuando desafie al ser más fuerte del Universo con el cual tengo una cuenta pendiente.

**Flashback.**

Hace más de mil años, en el Planeta Verde, situado en un Sistema Solar con un Sol y dos planetas que ardían como dos soles, Ozotto había aniquilado a todos sus habitantes, es decir, a los de su raza, y se autoproclamó "Super Monstruo". En ese momento apareció un dios con aspecto felino, junto a su afeminado acompañante.

-¿Así que este es el Planeta Verde? He oído que es muy bonito. Pero, ¿Por qué está todo patas arriba?-Dijo la Divinidad.

-Lo desconozco.-Dijo su acompañante.- Es una pena. Su gastronomía era deliciosa.

-He sido yo el causante de esta masacre. ¡El Super Monstruo Majin Ozotto!-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula. Los dos dioses lo ignoraron totalmente. Ozotto se cabreó y le dio una patada al dios, pero ni se inmutó.

-Ya me ha picado un bicho.-Dijo el Dios.- ¡Qué asco!.-El dios le dio una patada a Ozotto que lo mandó contra una montaña, destruyéndola.

-¡Maldito seas!-Ozotto fue directo hacia el dios, pero éste lo selló en una esfera.-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

-Te mandaré bien lejos para que no molestes a nadie.-El dios mandó a la esfera al espacio.-Recuérdame que, en la próxima visita que hagamos a esos Kaioh Shin, les pida que den vida nueva a este planeta.

-Sí. Ahora debemos trabajar. Hay planetas que destruir.-Y los dos dioses se fueron.

Pasó el tiempo, y la esfera en la que estaba Ozotto había recorrido muchas galaxias. Ozotto estaba acumulando energía oscura y haciéndose más fuerte. Pero ni con esa fuerza podía salir de la esfera. Hasta que un día, la esfera aterrizó. Allí, una mujer con un aura dorada que desprendía una gran maldad encontró la esfera.

-Vaya, siento en esta esfera un gran rencor y un poder inmenso. Voy a liberar este poder. Podría ser divertido. ¡Jajajaja!-La esfera se rompió y Ozotto fue liberado.

-Soy libre. Ahora destruiré el Universo. Gracias señora.

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, insecto. Pero si quieres destruir, ¿por qué no empiezas con el tercer planeta del Sistema Solar?

-No me des órdenes, mortal. Pero como muestra de agradecimiento, seguiré tu consejo.

Y ambos males desaparecieron del lugar.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-No me importan tus problemas personales.-Dijo Piccolo.-Sólo quiero machacarte. ¡Bakurikimaha!-El ataque fue directo a Ozotto. el cual se protegió con una barrera.

-Mi turno. ¡Cambio de forma!-Ozotto se convirtió en Piccolo.-¡Bakurikimaha!-El ataque fue directo a Piccolo. Éste lo desvió con un golpe de su mano. Ozotto fue rápidamente hacia Piccolo y le dio un fuerte golpe, estampándolo contra el suelo.-Parece que ya no queda nadie en pie, salvo el murciélago.-Dijo Ozotto.

-Te olvidas de mí.-Dijo Lina. Sus talismanes Blood empezaron a brillar.- Gemas de sangre de los reyes de los cuatro mundos, conceded más poder a mi ser. ¡Boost!

-¿Los cuatro reyes? No sabía que conocíais la existencia de los otros 3 reyes demonio de los otros Universos en este planeta primitivo.

-Vos, fragmento del rey de las pesadillas, vos, de los confines del cielo liberada, gélida espada del vacío, sed una con mi cuerpo y mi poder, por la senda de la destrucción caminemos juntos, destrocemos las almas de los mismos dioses. ¡Ragna Blade!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Puedes usar el poder de la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna? Ni siquiera el más fuerte de la raza Majin se atreve con él. Pero tú no eres ese ser. Así que no me asustas.

Lina se lanzó contra Ozotto con la intención de cortarlo en dos. Lina iba muy lenta, ya que el conjuro necesitaba una gran energía, aún usando los talismanes Blood.

-Vete al infierno, monstruo horrendo.-Dijo Lina.

-¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡No me ataques! ¡Ese poder me da miedo!-Dijo asustado Ozotto. Pero su expresión de terror cambió a una de chulería.-Mentí. ¡Cambio de forma!-Ozotto se convirtió en Lina.

-¡EEEEH! Yo tengo más pecho, monstruo asqueroso.

-¡No es verdad! Mis transformaciones son exactas. Reconoce la verdad. ¡Ragna Blade!-La espada de Ozotto destruyó la de Lina. Luego, el Majin le dio una patada en el estómago a Lina, lanzandola contra una pared. Gourry acudió a salvar a Lina, pero Ozotto le dio un golpe con su cola que lo dejo aturdido. Al lado de Lina, apareció Xelloss.

-Hola Lina. Veo que no te va muy bien en el mundo externo.

-¿Xelloss? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a ayudar?

-Para nada. He venido a ver ese poder tan grande que mi señora detectó. Y veo que se trata de un majin que viene de otro planeta.

-Veo que tú posees un gran poder. ¿Te gustaría luchar contra mí, el Super Monstruo Majin Ozotto?-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula.

-No. Si lucho contra ti me aburriría muchísimo. Y no me gusta aburrirme.-Este comentario ofendió al Majin.- Bueno Lina, ya que he cumplido con mi misión, me largo. Hasta luego.-Xelloss se fue del lugar.

-¡Maldito traidor! La próxima vez que te vea, le diré a Ameria que te cante una canción que hable de lo bonito que es la vida.

-Menudo tipo más arrogante. Ya iré a por él en cuanto acabe con esta ciudad.-Dijo Ozotto, cuando tres batarangs le dieron.-¿Me atacas con esto? ¿En serio?- De repente, los batarangs explotaron. Batman empezó a darle puñetazos.-No te molestes, mosquito. Estos puñetazos no me hacen nada.-Ozotto expulsó energía, mandando por los aires a Batman.

-¿Ese es tu mejor golpe? Darkseid pega más fuerte que tú.

-¿Conoces a Darkseid? ¿Y aún sigues vivo? Extraño, tuviste que amenazarle con algo muy fuerte. Darkseid no es de los que dejan vivos a sus rivales. Dime, ¿cómo lo hiciste para sobrevivir al ataque del Dios Oscuro?

-Le amenacé con hacer explotar las Esporas Infernales que habían en el núcleo de Apokolips.

-¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que alguien extorsionaría a Darkseid. Eres admirable. Pero no creas que te perdonaré la vida por eso.-Ozotto iba a dispararle un rayo de su cola, cuando el recibió un disparo en la espalda.-¿Quién se atreve?

-Estas arrestado. Se te acusa de alterar el orden de esta ciudad.-Era REX-1.

-Desaparece de mi vista, chatarra.

-Además de resistencia a la autoridad.

-Tú nunca jamás me detendrás. Soy el gran Ozotto.-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula.

-Y encima usando doble negativa.

-Me cansas robot. Desaparece.-Ozotto le lanzó un rayo, pero REX-1 dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque. El robot le dio una patada a Ozotto en toda la cara.

-¿Qué te parece mi robot, reportera? -Dijo Jameson.-Está preparado para luchar contra amenazas como Rhino o ese maldito arácnido.

-Se defiende bien. ¡Vamos REX-1!-Gritó April.

Saiyaman miraba al robot luchando contra Ozotto.

-¡No podrá ganar! Ozotto es muy fuerte. ¡Lo destruirá!-Gohan recordó la lucha contra Cell, el la que el Androide 16 sacrificó su vida para salvar a Gohan.

Ozotto desapareció del lugar. REX-1 lo buscaba pero no lo encontraba.

-¡Aquí!-Ozotto apareció detrás del robot, y de un codazo destrozó al robot. La cabeza aterrizó donde estaba April.

-¡REX-1!-April empezó a llorar.

-No te preocupes, mientras mi banco de memoria esté bien, no pasa nada. Solo que tardaré un mes en ser reparado.

-Tardarás un mes y un millón.-Dijo Jameson, que empezó a llorar al penar en el dinero que le iba a costar.

Ozotto se acercó a ellos.

-Chica, apártate. Tengo que aplastar una cabeza. No me gusta dejar nada a medias.

-¡No me apartaré!

-Que noble. Pues está bien. Vete al infierno con tu amiguito.-Ozotto iba a matar a los dos. Gohan vio eso y sintió una gran furia en su cuerpo. Su poder estallo, su casco quedó destruido. Gohan estaba ahora transformado en Super Saiyan 2.-¿Qué? ¡Menudo poder! Pero si hace un momento era un enclenque.

-Gohan se ha transformado en Super Saiyan de nivel 2. Ahora ese demonio está acabado.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¡Je! Te crees que me asustas solamente porque me miras así.-Gohan se movió a una velocidad que Ozotto no podía seguir con la vista. Gohan le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar.

-Ya no eres tan fuerte Ozotto.-Dijo Gohan con chulería.

-"¡No! Ya empieza a actuar como lo hizo contra Cell"-Pensaba Piccolo.

April se quedó mirando a Saiyaman. Lo reconoció al momento.

-¿Tú no eres ese chico que luchó contra Cell hace 7 años? Me acuerdo de ese día, lo vi por la televisión, pero tuvimos que refugiarnos ya que la criatura llamada Doomsday atacó ese mismo día América.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, AApril.-Dijo Saiyaman para ocultar su identidad.

-Es cierto reportera. Quien venció a Cell fue Satan y no ese niño que usaba trucos de películas baratas.-Dijo Jameson.

-Os recomiendo que salgáis de aquí. Esto se va a poner peligroso.

-No chico. Esto es trabajo de la unidad REX-1.

-Descansa ahora. Déjamelo a mí.-Dicho esto Gohan fue rápidamente hacia Ozotto.

-¡Estúpido! Por mucho que aumentes tu poder, aún sigues siendo inferior a mí. ¡Cambio de...ARGH!-Ozotto recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, de donde empezó a sangrar.-Maldito. Has dañado mi cuerpo perfecto.

-Hace 7 años, luché contra un androide que dijo lo mismo. Y hay otra coincidencia. Vas a acabar como él.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Maldito crío! Está bien. Déjame ir. Prometo no hacer daño a nadie más.¡Lo juro!-Gohan se giró y Ozotto sonrió con maldad.-¡Cambio de forma!

Gohan se giró y le lanzó un potente KameHameHa que empezó a desintegrar a Ozotto.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No puedo acabar así! ¡Yo soy el Super Monstruo Majin Ozotto! ¡Aún tengo que vencer a BARGHHHHH!-Ozotto quedó convertido en polvo.

Gohan descendió al suelo, donde se sentó a descansar. Gohan sintió que alguien le había curado. Se giró y vio a Lina que le sonreia. Con ella estaban todos los héroes curados.

-Gracias Lina.

-Buen trabajo.-Dijo Batman.

-¿No sabía que fueras tan fuerte? Un día tenemos que pelear tú y yo. Seguro que te gano.-Dijo SuperBoy.

En ese momento llegó el Blue Earth. De la nave bajaron Aki, Noal y un hombre calvo, el General Colbert.

-D-Boy. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-No te preocupes. No fue nada. Saiyaman nos salvó. Gohan se puso enseguida un cubo en la cabeza para que no le vieran la cara.

-Demasiado tarde. Te hice un foto antes.-Dijo April enseñándole una cámara. De repente la cámara explotó. Era obra de Piccolo.-¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

-Gracias Piccolo.

-De nada. Pero un día me tendrás que explicar lo de las poses.

-Oye Aki. ¿Quién es él?-Dijo Seiya señalando a Colbert.

-Soy el General venido aquí a por Tekkaman Blade. Si te niegas, los Space Knights y la Justice Power Society Of Avengers serán declarados enemigos públicos.

-No me queda más remedio. Iré contigo.-Esto asombró a sus amigos.

-Escucha Colbert. Hace un rato, un F-15 apareció en el cielo y disparó a Mazinger. ¿Ese avión pertenece al ejército?

-No sé de que me hablas, murciélago. El ejército aún se preparaba para intervenir contra ese demonio.

-¿Entonces quién habrá sido?-Dijo Kouji.

**#######**

Sobrevolando el océano Atlántico estaba el misterioso F-15, comunicándose con su líder.

-¡Misión cumplida! Me preparó para volver a la base.

-Recibido. Ha hecho un buen trabajo.

¿Quién pilotará ese avión? ¿Y qué planes tendrá Colbert para Blade?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Nota**_: En el siguiente capítulo veremos como se las ingenia Batman y sus amigos para liberar a Blade. Aparecerán nuevos enemigos y veremos como regresa un viejo enemigo del grupo. Y no, está vez no saldrá ningún trio terrible.

Y ahora toca la sección "**Responder reviews**":

-Loser93: Ser superhéroe no es tan fácil como parece. Los villanos son como cucarachas, ves una y sabes que hay más cerca. Respecto a los Nohara y los Simpson, volverán a salir. No te puedo decir cuando.

_**Saludos.**_


	13. 13 Operación Mugiwara

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Majin Ozotto, un demonio que fue sellado por un gato divino hace tiempo, atacó la Tierra buscando guerreros fuertes con los que divertirse y preparar su venganza contra dicho Dios. El Majin ya venció a los Vengadores y a Los Cuatro Fantásticos, y estaba haciendo lo mismo con la Justice Power Society of Avengers y sus aliados. La cosa iba mal hasta que REX-1, el robot policial activado por April, intervino. Pero por desgracia fue destruido. Esto provocó que Gohan recordara un mal momento de su vida y se enfadará. Accediendo a su forma Super Saiyan de nivel 2 pudo ganar a Ozotto. Pero cuando celebraban la victoria, apareció Colbert y se llevó a Blade a una base militar.

¿Qué hará el ejército con Blade? ¿Cómo lo sacarán de ahí nuestros amigos? ¿Y quién iba en ese F-15?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Operación Mugiwara.**

_**Batcueva.**_

Nuestros héroes estaban reunidos. Hablaban de Blade.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-Dijo Hikari.-Si entramos por la fuerza en una base militar y nos llevamos a Blade. Seremos criminales, y no me hace gracia ser criminal.

-No me hace ninguna gracia esa idea.-Dijo Usagi que empezó a llorar como una desesperada.

-Pues no se me ocurre nada.-Dijo Seiya.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó SuperBoy golpeando la pared.-Estamos atados de manos. Que sensación más frustrante.

-Bueno, yo ya soy un criminal. Si queréis, voy a esa base y les doy a todos una patada en el culo.-Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en la cara. Batman se le quedó mirando.

-¡Eso es! Y vamos a necesitar la ayuda de tu banda.

Todos estaban felices al oír el plan de Batman, pero el Caballero Oscuro seguía preocupado. De ese detalle se dio cuenta Kouji.

-Estas pensando en el F-15 que atacó a Mazinger, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Me pregunto quién habrá detrás de esto.

-¿Podría ser Hell?

-Lo dudo. A Hell no es de los que atacan y se largan. No es su forma de operar. Esto es nuevo.

**#######**

En un callejón de Gotham, había un hombre malherido de pelo verde.

-Me las pagarás. Tú y tus amigos pagareis por esta humillación. Ahora no puedo mostrarme ante el amo Omega. ¡Acabaré contigo, Tekkaman Blade!

En ese momento, aparece un holograma de Omega ante él.

-¡Amo Omega! Perdone mi fracaso. No volverá a ocurrir.

-No importa Dagger. Subestimaste a Blade. Es normal, vosotros dos sois Tekkamans recién creados. Pero Blade resultó ser mejor.

-Deme otra oportunidad, amo.

-Estás malherido. Deja que tus heridas sanen en la Nave. Ya buscaré a otro que se encargue por ti de Blade.

-No me curaré. Estas heridas serán la muestra de mi fracaso. Deme a mi la misión de matar al traidor.

-No Dagger. Blade ya no es asunto tuyo. Se lo dejaré a Evil.

-Por favor, amo. Le juro que Blade no saldrá vivo.

-¿Sabes Dagger? Tu determinación es admirable. De acuerdo, vuelve a la nave. Allí te daré las instrucciones que deberás seguir pr acabar con el traidor.

-Gracias amo. Vuestra piedad no conoce limites.

Y así los dos se fueron. Al lado había un vagabundo que había visto la escena.

-Debo dejar de tomar sustancias nocivas.-Dijo el vagabundo antes de dormirse.

**#######**

_**Base Militar en Alaska.**_

D-Boy estaba en una celda.

-Mírame. En una celda como si fuera un criminal.-En ese momento aparece Colbert.

-Mas bien di que eres como un arma que esta en una caja guardada y esperando el momento en que pueda ser usada. Eres admirable. Un chico tan joven y poseedor de un gran poder. Te admiro mucho.

-¿Sólo soy un arma para ti?

-Exacto. Te usaremos para acabar con los Radams que todavía amenazan este planeta y contra cualquier otra invasión. Y cuando dejes de sernos útil, me libraré de ti.

-Me niego a eso. Sácame de aquí.

-Lo siento, pero Freeman "aceptó" que siguieras mis órdenes.

-¿Aceptó? Me cuesta creer que alguien como Freeman haya accedido.

-No es tan raro. Sólo tuve que amenazar con destruir a los Space Knights. Y aceptó sin poner ninguna pega.

-Cerdo asqueroso.

-No, chico. Soy un héroe. Un héroe de verdad. No como ese Satan o esos Vengadores, Liga de la Justicia o ese grupo de nombre ridículo al que te has unido.

-Vendrán a por mí. Ya lo verás.

-No lo harán si saben lo que les conviene. Si me ponen una mano encima, serán tachados de criminales. ¡Jejejeje! No te queda más opción que obedecer.

**#######**

_**Thousand Sunny**_

El grupo apareció en el barco de Luffy.

-¡Mugiwara-ya! Por fin apareces. ¿Vas a ayudarme o anulo nuestra alianza?

-No hay momento para eso, Trafalgar Law. Tenemos otro asunto más importante que atender.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Y qué puede ser más importante que derrotar a Doflamingo?

-Salvar a un amigo mio.-Dijo Luffy.-No puedo abandonarlo.

-¿Quieres salvar a un héroe? Deja de jugar a eso. Eres un pirata. ¿Acaso no te sientes orgulloso de serlo?

-Sea pirata o no, no puedo dejar morir a mi amigo.

-Creo que nuestro capitán ha hablado.-Dijo Robin.-Además, si estás dispuesto a hacer una alianza, debes aceptar las decisiones de los demás. No eres tú el que manda solamente.

-¡Argh! Está bien. ¿Qué quieres, Murciélago-ya?

-Este es mi plan.-Batman procedió a explicar su plan. Todos le estaban escuchando.

**#######**

_**Luna, nave espacial Radam.**_

-Este es mi plan, Dagger. El traidor se encuentra encerrado en Alaska. Irás al Anillo Orbital y destruirás la parte que está por encima de la base. En cuanto hagas eso, el pedazo que caiga destruirá la zona como si fuera un meteorito.

-Excelente idea, amo Omega.

-Ahora ve y acaba con el traidor. No vuelvas por aquí hasta que no hayas tenido éxito.

-Sí.-Dicho esto, Dagger se fue de la nave. Una sombra se acercó a Omega.

-¿Estás seguro de qué Dagger podrá con esto?

-Sí, Evil. Pero no me preocupa si lo pierdo en esta misión. Te tengo a ti. Y contigo seguro que los Radam nos apoderaremos de la Tierra. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

**#######**

_**Anillo Orbital.**_

Dagger apareció ante los radams que vivían en el lugar y les dio sus ordenes.

-Muy bien. Empezad a destruir esta parte del Anillo. Que caiga sobre la zona donde esta encerrado el traidor.

Los radams empezaron a escupir ácido sobre las paredes. Dagger les estaba ayudando con la destrucción.

**#######**

_**Polo Norte.**_

El F-15 que atacó a Mazinger llegó a una cúpula que estaba en medio del Polo.

-Ya he llegado jefe.-El F-15 se transforma en un robot.-Se presenta Starscream.

-Bienvenido a la base Nemesis, Starscream.-Dijo el que parecía que era el líder.-¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

-Sí gran líder. Aquí lo tengo.-Starscream alzó su mano y le enseñó a su líder a Spider-Man. Estaba inconsciente y atado con una cuerda eléctrica.-Fue una suerte que ese demonio los atacará y los dejará inconscientes. Me gusta cuando alguien me hace el trabajo.

-¿Y has probado el rayo anulador?

-Sí, "gran líder". Lo probé con ese robot gigante. El rayo lo dejó seco.

-Bien hecho.

-Gracias gran Megatron. Y ahora quiero mi recompensa.-Starscream disparó a Megatron con el rayo que dejó sin energía a Mazinger.-¡Sí! ¡Pierde tu energía! Ahora yo seré el gran líder de los decepticons.

Megatron no parecía perder energía. Pero no se movía de su trono. Starscream se giró hacía donde estaban sus camaradas.

-¡Bien! Mi primera orden como vuestro líder será...¡ARGH!-Megatron disparó a Starscream por la espalda.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te dejo vivir, Starscream? Para demostrarle a mis siervos lo estúpido que es revelarse contra mí. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Bien, ahora prepara a esos humanos para ser analizados. Los escanearemos para ver cual es la fuente de su poder.

En ese momento entra un ave robótica.

-Bienvenido LaserBeak.-Dijo SoundWave.-Amo Megatron, ya tengo información sobre los llamados héroes de este planeta. Te interesará saber que varios de ellos son kriptonianos.

-¿Kriptonianos?-Dijo Megatron.-Pensaba que su planeta explotó mientras estábamos en letargo.

-Y así fue. Parece que sólo sobrevivieron 3.-Soundwave le enseña imágenes de Superman, Power Girl y Supergirl.-Y uno de ellos.-Le enseña una imagen de SuperBoy.-Es híbrido de humano y kriptoniano. Laserbeak ha localizado a un Saiyan puro y a tres mestizos y a un marciano.

-Parece que la Tierra es un planeta que atrae supervivientes. Bien, iremos a por el híbrido kriptoniano y uno saiyan. Necesito analizarlos. A esos dos.-Dijo Megatron señalando a los dos héroes.-Llevadlos al laboratorio y que los analicen. Procurad no matarlo. Cuando recuperen la conciencia les haré unas cuantas preguntas.

-El planeta también está bajo ataque de los Radam, amo Megatron.-Dijo Soundwave.

-¿Los Radam? Malditos parásitos. No dejaré que me roben el trono del Universo. ¡Decepticons, atacad y destruir!

-¡Sí!

-Siii...-Dijo Starscream con disgusto.

**#######**

_**Base militar de Alaska.**_

El grupo y los mugiwara llegaron a la base a través de un Tubo Boom. Kin'nemon, Momonosuke y Law se quedarón en el barco. Los primeros para no ser tachados de criminales. Y Law para vigilar a Caesar Clown.

-Bien. Nosotros iremos a la parte trasera de la base. Vosotros atacad la entrada y llamad su atención. Kouji, Shinji, esperad aquí hasta que os lo diga. Tened mucho cuidado todos.

-De acuerdo. Ya sabemos el plan. A actuar.-Dijo Nami.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha nombrado líder?-Dijo Zoro con molestia.

-Oye marimo. No te metas con Nami.

-Cállate cejas rizadas.-Y los dos empezaron a pelear.

-Me encanta esta chica.-Dijo Lina.

-Y a mí.-Dijo Gourry.-Tiene el mismo carácter que tú. Pero ella tiene más pecho.

¡PAM!

-¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión!

-Chicos, tened cuidado.-Dijo Luffy que se iba con Batman y el grupo.

-¡TÚ VIENES CON NOSOTROS!-Dijeron los mugiwaras.

Y así los dos grupos se dividieron.

En la puerta de la base, habían dos soldados vigilando la puerta.

-Vaya día más tranquilo, ¿no?

-No te despistes con cualquier cosa. Estate atento a cualquier movimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde ha salido esa nube?

-¿Qué nube?

-¡ThunderBreed=Tempo!-Varios rayos golpearon a los soldados.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo un soldado. Otro que tenía al lado estaba mirando con unos binóculos y vio algo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¡Los Mugiwara nos atacan!

-No me importa. Si nos atacan debemos detenerlos.-Dijo Colbert, que salía de la base.

-Pero ellos son piratas. Son responsabilidad de la marina.

-¿Y qué? Si Sakazuki no sabe mantener a raya a los piratas no es mi problema. Además, este pirata es un peligro para todos. Es el hijo del líder revolucionario Dragon. ¡Soldados! Disparad a matar.-Ordenó Colbert.

En ese momento, un robot gigante apareció de la nada y empezó a atacar a los soldados.

-¿Un Pacifista?-Dijo Colbert.-¿Por qué nos ataca?

-No parecen los Pacifistas de la Marina, señor.-Dijo un soldado.-Este es de los piratas.

-Los piratas tienen un Pacifista. Esto es grave.-Dijo Colbert mientras volvía a la base.

-¡FRANKY CANNON!-La escotilla se abre.

-¡Cuidado! El robot no va a atacar.

De la escotilla aparece Franky con dos cañones en sus hombros y empieza a disparar a los soldados.

-¡Nos ataca el piloto! ¡Nos ha engañado! ¡Argh!

-Disparad. No dejéis que salgan con vida.

-¡Han aparecido brazos gigantes!

-¡Mil Fleur! ¡Gigantescos Manos!-Los brazos creados por Robin aplastaron a varios soldados.

Un grupo de soldados rodeó a Zoro.

-¡Estás rodeado! Nosotros tenemos armas de fuego y tú espadas. Reconoce tu desventaja.

-¡Je! Esas palabras las dice un necio. Kokujou ¡Oo Tatsu Maki!-Un gran remolino negro hizo saltar por los aires a los soldados, a la vez que los cortaban.-Este tornado os acompañará hasta el infierno.

Los Mugiwara estaban luchando contra soldados, y no paraban de salir más. Luffy se puso delante de su banda. Mugiwara usó el Haoshoku no Haki, haciendo que los soldados pierdan el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto, Batman y los demás habían llegado a la parte trasera. Batman iba a destruir la pared con una bomba, pero Lina se lo impidió.

-Déjame a mí, tengo una forma aun más sigilosa de entrar.-Lina puso las dos manos en la pared y usó un conjuro.- Oscuridad que cubre el abismo, acude a mi, oleada oscura, destructora llama azul. ¡Blast Wave!-En la pared se formó un agujero.-Listo, ya podemos pasar.

-Perfecto, aquí tengo el mapa de esta base. Los calabozos están en el subterráneo.

-Vamos, no podemos dejar a Blade ahí encerrado.

En los calabozos, Colbert había ido a por Blade.

-Bien chico. Aquí está tu primera misión. Acaba con los Mugiwara.

-¡Je!

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡Contesta!

-Estás nervioso general. ¿No puedes con un simple pirata?

-Hazme caso o mataré a tus amigos.

En ese momento aparece un soldado.

-General Colbert, tiene que ver esto.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Cabo Watts?

-Un trozo del Anillo Orbital se ha soltado y caerá encima de nosotros en menos de una hora.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Déjame salir de aquí. Yo me encargaré del trozo del Anillo Orbital.

-No. Nos vamos de aquí. Esta base ya no me es necesaria.

-Estúpido. Pues saldré de aquí a la fuerza.-D-Boy iba a transformarse. Cuando de repente, Colbert y Watts se quedaron dormidos. Todo era obra de Lina.

-Sleeping. Para que el hechizo sea un éxito, hay que decir las palabras muy despacio.

-Batman, esto es grave. Un trozo del Anillo Orbital va a caer sobre este lugar y nos matará a todos si no hacemos algo.

-Lo sé. He oído la conversación de Colbert. Vayamos fuera a detener esa catástrofe. Le diré a Luffy y los demás que ya se pueden retirar.

**#######**

Afuera, los mugiwara recibieron el mensaje de Batman.

-¡Chicos, hora de retirarse!-Justo cuando Luffy iba a abrir un Tubo Boom, varios radams aparecieron en el cielo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Aliens!-Dijeron al unísono Brook, Chopper, Nami y Usopp.

-Perfecto. Más cosas que cortar.-Dijo Zoro de forma siniestra.

-Como se atrevan a tocarles un pelo a Nami y a Robin...-Dijo Sanji furioso.

-Seguro que vienen a por Blade. ¡Chicos, no dejéis que se salgan con la suya! Vamos a por esos cangrejos.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a luchar junto con los soldados contra los radams.

**#######**

El grupo iba hacia la salida, cuando vieron de repente a alguien en frente de ellos.

-¿Qué? Se supone que toda la gente que estaba dentro de la base esta dormida.-Se preguntó Lina.

-A lo mejor no es de esta base-Dijo Gourry.

-Eso ya lo sé, cabeza de medusa. Hablaba por hablar.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-¿Quién soy? ¿Ya os habéis olvidado de mí?

-¿Le conocéis?-Preguntó Lina.

-Yo sí.-Dijo D-Boy.-Tú eres Fritz. Fritz Von Braun. En otras palabras, tú eres Tekkaman Dagger.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Je jeje. Que bonito que me recuerdes, Blade. Y veo que has hecho nuevos amigos.-Dijo señalando a Lina, Gourry y Tennosuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?

-Je, tu Voltekka era fuerte. Sí, pero no lo suficiente para matarme. Me dejó inconsciente y caí al rio Gotham. Estuve en la ciudad escondido y recuperándome para cuando llegara el día en que me vengara de ti. Y por fin ese día ha llegado.-Fritz sacó un cristal y se convirtió en Tekkaman Dagger.-Voy a acabar contigo y con tus amiguitos que me humillasteis ante Omega.

-Hoy acabaré contigo y me aseguraré de que no salgas de tu tumba. ¡TEK-SETTER!-D-Boy se transformó en Blade.

Tennosuke se acercó a Dagger con un plato de sopa.

-Vamos, vamos. No tenemos por qué llevarnos mal. Toma un plato de sopa como muestra de nuestra amistad.

Dagger se quedó mirando el plato de sopa. Pasaron los minutos y Tennosuke perdió la paciencia.

-¡Qué te la tomes, leches!-Tennosuke le dio una colleja a Dagger. La cabeza del Tekkaman acabó en el plato.-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Perdón! Se me ha ido la mano. Mano tonta, mano tonta.

Dagger cortó por la mitad a Tennosuke. Luego se giró hacia donde estaba Blade.

-Vayamos fuera donde nadie pueda molestarnos.

Dagger y Blade salieron fuera de la base por el tejado. Llamando la atención de los que luchaban fuera.

-Ese tío esta vivo.-Dijo Luffy.

-Un oponente digno. Voy a ver si está a mi altura.-Dijo Zoro, cuando Blade le paró.

-No. No quiero ayuda. Dagger es mio. Si os metéis en mi batalla os mataré.

De detrás de la montaña salieron Mazinger y el EVA. Habían recibido la señal de intervenir y luchar contra los monstruos. Poco después el grupo salió de la base.

-Acabemos con estos invasores y destruyamos el pedazo del Anillo Orbital que está a punto de caer sobre nuestras cabezas.-Dijo Batman a su grupo. Este comentario asustó a los soldados y a Ussop.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?!-Gritó Ussop.

-¡Vamos a morir! Oh, pero si yo ya estoy muerto. ¡Yohohoho! ¡Skull Joke!

-¡Déjate de bromas!-Dijo Nami, pero no se dio cuenta de que un radam iba a atacarla.-¡Ah!

-¡NAMI-SWAN!-Gritó Sanji desesperado.

Nami cerró los ojos para no ver su final, pero algo la salvó. Era SuperBoy, que dio un puñetazo al alíen y lo mandó a volar.

-¿Estás bien, guapa? Sé que eres pirata y todo eso, pero, ¿podríamos salir esta noche y tomar algo a la luz de la Luna? ¿Qué dices?

Nami, mosqueada por el comentario, sacó su Sorcery Clima Tact.

-¡Black Hole: Raiun Rod!-El ataque electrocutó a los radams y a SuperBoy.

-Me encanta esta chica.-Dijo SuperBoy, el cual estaba calcinado. Sanji se le acercó y le amenazó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi mellorine!

-No le provoques ceja rizada. Él te puede matar de un golpe.-Zoro y Sanji volvieron a pelearse entre ellos.

Blade y Dagger estaban teniendo un duelo de lanzas. Pero la batalla le era favorable a Blade.

-Ríndete Dagger. Soy mejor que tú.

-Eso ya lo sé. Mi misión es retenerte aquí hasta que el pedazo del Anillo caiga y te mate junto a tus amigos.

Dagger y Blade continuaron con su batalla.

Todos estaban luchando contra los Radams. SuperBoy decidió ir al cielo a parar el trozo del Anillo Orbital que ya empezaba a ser visible.

-Dejádmelo a mí.-SuperBoy se fue volando a gran velocidad.

-¡Espera chico! ¡Es muy arriesgado!-Dijo Batman.-No sé como Clark tiene tanta paciencia con él.

SuperBoy fue a toda velocidad hacía el pedazo, pero de la nada salió un misil cargado con kriptonita que le dio de lleno. Esto sorprendió a todos, incluidos los Radams.

-¿De dónde ha salido ese misil?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¿Es cosa tuya Dagger? Es típico de ti usar trucos tan sucios.-Dijo Blade.

-Je. Tienes razón en lo de los trucos sucios, pero los radams jamás usamos tecnología tan ridícula. Ahora lucha contra mí. Le mostraré a Omega que puede confiar en mí.-Dagger y Blade volvieron a luchar. Dagger le lanzó flechas de energía que Blade destruyó de un golpe.

-En todo este tiempo yo he mejorado. He estado entrenando y he enfrentado a enemigos más temibles que tú. Ahora prepárate para morir.

-Maldito. ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esa manera!

Saiyaman tuvo una idea y se acercó a Batman para decírsela.

-Batman. Lina y yo iremos a por ese trozo del Anillo y lo destruiremos con nuestros mejores ataques. Vosotros encargaos de los monstruos por favor.

-De acuerdo.-Dicho esto, Lina y Gohan volaron hacía el pedazo. Una vez en el aire empezaron a cargar sus ataques.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que estropeéis el triunfo de Lord Omega!-Dagger iba a atacarlos, cuando Blade le dio una patada que lo mando lejos.-Maldito seas, Tekkaman Blade.

-No dejaré que los Radams se salgan con la suya.-Blade levantó sus placas para disparar un Voltekka.-¡VOLTEKKA!

-¡KAMEHAMEHA!

-Vos más oscuro que el crepúsculo, vos más rojo que la sangre que fluye, en vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado, juro aquí servir a la oscuridad, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, sean por completo aniquilados. ¡DRAG SLAVE!

Los tres ataques se combinaron en uno. El ataque combinado golpeó a Dagger, empujándolo hasta el pedazo del Anillo Orbital. Al chocar, hubo una gran explosión que destruyó el pedazo y a Dagger.

-¡Perdóneme amo Omegaargh!-Dagger fue convertido en cenizas.

No muy lejos de ahí, había un Tekkaman rojo viendo la batalla. Era Tekkaman Evil.

-Ya veo. Fue demasiado para el pobre Dagger. No importa. No queremos débiles en nuestro ejército. Y en cuanto a ti Blade, ya nos veremos otro día, hermanito.-Evil desapareció del lugar.

El grupo fue a buscar a SuperBoy, pero este había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¿Eh? No está.-Dijo Seiya.

-No detecto su ki.

-¿Habrá sido Colbert?-Dijo Blade.

-No. Por ahora volvamos a la Batcueva. Tengo que hablar con alguien.

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién?

-Esto es un trabajo para Superman.

El grupo y los Mugiwaras se fueron a sus respectivos sitios. Poco después Colbert despertó y vio que Blade se había ido. Salió a fuera a ver que había pasado, cuando un helicóptero negro aterrizó en la base. De él, salió un señor ya mayor, de pelo blanco y algo rechoncho.

-¡Ah! Señor Presidente. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Déjate de cordialidades, Colbert. Me he enterado de que has obligado a un joven a hacer el trabajo sucio del ejército.

-Pero era por el bien del planeta.

-¡Déjate de bobadas, general! Una tontería como esta y despidete de tu cargo y del ejército.

-Si, señor presidente.-Dijo Colbert resignado. Desde su despacho, Lex Luthor lo veía todo. Había hackeado la red de la base para ver todo lo que sucedía.

-Pobre General Colbert. Se cree que es un genio, pero no es más que un pobre tonto. Ahora investigaré quien es el malnacido que se ha atrevido a secuestrar a mi hijo.

**#######**

Mientras tanto, un tanque iba de camino al Polo Norte, llevando dentro de él a un inconsciente SuperBoy.

-Le pido disculpas, amo Megatron. Pero me fue imposible capturar al espécimen saiyan, debido a la aparición de los Radams. Pero le traigo al kriptoniano.

-Buen trabajo, Brawl. No te preocupes por el Saiyan. Ya me he encargado de coger uno. Vuelve enseguida a la base. Me has mostrado tu lealtad.

-Si amo. Corto y cambio.-Una vez cortada la llamada, Brawl dijo.- Mi lealtad hacia ti es temporal. Vigila tus espaldas porque pronto ocuparé tu trono, Megatron.

**#######**

En el helicóptero del Presidente, este estaba hablando con alguien.

-Asunto arreglado Freeman. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte. Colbert ya no será ninguna molestia para ti.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor presidente.

-No hay de que. Ya sabes que yo siempre me preocupo por mis amigos. Bueno te dejo, tengo asuntos internacionales que atender.

**#######**

_**Batcueva**_

Batman había avisado a Clark y le había puesto al día. En ese momento, Gohan recibió una llamada.

-Hola mamá. Ahora estoy ocupado. Llámame más...

-¡Gohan! ¡Alguien se ha llevado a tu hermano Goten! ¡Bwaah! ¡Mi pequeñín!

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Parece que no dejan de salir amenazas. Han salvado a Blade, pero ahora tienen que salvar a SuperBoy y a Goten. ¿Para que querrán los Decepticons a Spider Man, a Goten y a SuperBoy? ¿Lograrán nuestros héroes salvar al Joven de Acero y a los otros héroes?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota**: En el siguiente capítulo veremos otro rescate. ¿Por qué a los villanos les encanta tanto secuestrar?

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-Loser93: Ozotto no es un androide, es un demonio. Y el piloto del F-15 era... el mismo F-15. XD

_**Saludos.**_


	14. 14 Salvar al soldado SuperBoy

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

El grupo y los Mugiwara actuaron juntos con un objetivo: Salvar a Tekkaman Blade de las garras del General Colbert. Pero por otro, Omega, comandante de los Radams, ordenó a Dagger, que había sobrevivido a su primer encuentro con el grupo, destruir una parte del Anillo Orbital y que ese trozo cayera sobre Alaska, donde estaba retenido Blade. El grupo consiguió liberar a Blade mientra la banda pirata distraía a los soldados. Pero Dagger y los radams atacaron y a los héroes y a los piratas no les quedó más remedio que unir fuerzas. Un ataque combinado de Blade, Saiyaman y Lina destruyó el Pedazo del Anillo Orbital y a Dagger, salvando la Tierra por el momento. Pero algo se había llevado a Conner. Los héroes volvieron a la cueva, donde Gohan recibió la noticia de que su hermano Goten había desaparecido.

¿Qué querrán los Decepticons de los héroes?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Salvar al soldado SuperBoy.**

-Hola mamá. Ahora estoy ocupado. Llámame más...

-¡Gohan! ¡Alguien se ha llevado a tu hermano Goten! ¡Bwaah! ¡Mi pequeñín!

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

-¿Qué ocurre Gohan?-Preguntó Usagi.

-En seguida estaré allí.-Gohan colgó el teléfono.-Mi hermano ha sido secuestrado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron todos. Batman puso una expresión seria. Esto le recordaba la vez que Jason Todd fue secuestrado y asesinado por el Joker.

-Tengo que ir con mi madre enseguida.

-Tranquilo Gohan. Esperaremos a Superman e iremos a ver a tu madre rápidamente.

-Yo fui secuestrado cuando tenía 4 años por mi propio tio Raditz y por un demonio llamado Garlick Junior. No quería que mi hermano pasara por lo mismo que yo.

-Espero que no hayan sido capturados por esclavistas.

-¿Esclavistas?-Dijo Hikari.

-Si. Son gente que captura a otras personas para venderlas y ganar dinero. Suelen actuar cerca de Ryuugu. Pagan muy bien por sirenas y gyojins. Aunque hay mucha gente que ha dejado de ser esclavista por un incidente que hubo hace 2 años provocado por Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law y cierto pirata que conocemos.

-Esos bastardos iban a vender a mi amiga Keimie. Y para colmo un Noble Mundial disparó a mi amigo Hatchan. Se lo merecían.

-Como puede haber gente tan cruel en el mundo.-Dijo Usagi entre lágrimas.

-Señorito Bruce. El señor Kent y el señorito Tim están aquí.

-¿Tim? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi mejor amigo ha sido secuestrado y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado?

-Tengo hackeadas tus conexiones. Me enteré en el momento en el que llamaste a Superman. No le dije nada a Cassie para no alarmarla.

-Déjale venir Bruce. Cuanta más ayuda tengamos mejor.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale. Vayamos a ver a mi madre. Quiero ver como se encuentra.

**#######**

_**Monte Paozu. Casa de Goku**_

Un Tubo Boom se abrió y Gohan y los demás salieron de él. En el paisaje habían señales de que una batalla se había librado. Chichi estaba esperando a su hijo en la puerta del hogar.

-¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Gohan. Yo estoy bien. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por tu hermano.

-Dime. ¿Quién fue?

-Un robot gigante.

-¿Un robot gigante?-Dijo Kouji.-Acaso Hell ya ha descubierto vuestras identidades.

-No, chico. No era uno de los robots de Hell que suelen aparecer en las noticias. Era diferente. Y hablaba. Dijo llamarse Megatron.

-¿Megatron? ¿Alguien conoce a este Megatron?-Preguntó Gohan. El resto del grupo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Podría describírmelo?-Dijo Batman.

-Era un robot de colo gris y muy alto. No tanto como Mazinger. Llevaba un cañon en su brazo derecho. Y llevaba un símbolo en el pecho. Además puede convertirse en una pistola gigante.

**Flashback.**

Chichi entrenaba en secreto a su hijo Goten. Quería que fuera un niño listo y estudioso, pero también quería que fuera fuerte como su padre. En ese momento un disparo destruyó un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo Chichi alarmada. Goten y ella vieron una pistola gigante que se convirtió en un robot más grande aun.

-Saludos, ser de carne. Mi nombre es Megatron, futuro líder del Universo, y he venido a llevarme a ese pequeño.

-De eso nada. No tocarás un pelo de mi hijo.-Chichi iba dispuesta a luchar contra Megatron, pero este le dio un tortazo que la dejó inconsciente.

-¡Mama!-Goten se lanzó contra Megatron, pero este se convirtió en pistola y disparó a Goten, haciendo que choque contra una pared y noqueándolo.

-Ya eres mio. Misión cumplida.-Megatron se fue. Chichi recuperó el conocimiento y fue a casa rápidamente a llamar a Gohan.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-No se preocupe señora. Rescataremos a su hijo.-Dijo Superman.

-Gracias. ¿Sabe? Usted tiene algo que me recuerda a Goku. No sé que es. ¡Oh! Si el estuviese aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado.-ChiChi se puso a llorar recordando a su marido fallecido.

-Debemos depender de nosotros mimos, mama. No podemos depender siempre de nuestro padre.

-Usted relájese.-Dijo MegaMan.-Traeremos a Goten sano y salvo.

-Iron Man me acaba de confirmar que Spider Man también ha desaparecido. Parece ser que aprovecharon el ataque de Ozotto para secuestrarlo.

-Tenemos que encontrar su base y salvar a los tres secuestrados.-Dijo Kouji.

-Tranquilo. Le puse un rastreador a Conner. De hecho, todos lleváis uno en las Mother Box. Le pedí a Orion que los instalara.-Batman sacó un pequeño ordenador.-Tengo su localización. Conner está en el Polo Norte.

-¿Polo Norte?-Dijo Sailor Moon.-No quiero ir a ese sitio otra vez.

-¿Has estado en el Polo Norte?-Le preguntó Hikari.

-Sí, cuando luchamos contra el Reino de la Oscuridad de la malvada Reina Beryl. Esa batalla me trae malos recuerdos.

En ese momento, Chichi salía de su casa. Iba armada con dos metralletas y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón de granadas. Esto asustó a los presentes.

-Iré con vosotros. Esos malditos van a pagar el secuestrar a mi pequeño del alma.

-Usted quédese aquí. Si en dos horas no volvemos, apriete este botón.-Batman le dio un comunicador.

-¿Y para qué sirve?

-Enviará una señal de alarma a los Vengadores y a la Liga de la Justicia. Recuerda, apriétalo sólo cuando hayan pasado las dos horas, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo, pero algo me dice que no me hará falta apretar este botón. Mi hijo va con vosotros. Él fue quien venció a Cell.

-Lo sabemos. Sabemos que su hijo es fuerte.-Dijo Usagi.

-Ya verá, volveremos enseguida.-Dijo Seiya.

-Os deseo suerte.

-No. Mejor desea que tengamos éxito.-Dijo Batman. Abrió un Tubo Boom y se fueron.

**#######**

Base Nemesis. Polo Norte.

SuperBoy estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué hago aquí?-Conner estaba atado a una mesa. Intentó liberarse. Pero era inútil, la sala estaba iluminada con una luz similar a la de un Sol Rojo.

-Sí. No parece que estemos en un balneario.-Dijo Spider Man.-De hecho, espero que esto sea una pesadilla y me gustaría despertar en uno de verdad.

-Te comprendo. A mi me gustaría estar en Isla Paraíso rodeado de bellas amazonas y...-Conner no terminó su frase. En ese momento entraba Megatron.

-Veo que vosotros dos habéis despertado. Es raro, el niño también tenía que haberse despertado ya.-Dijo mirando a Goten que dormía muy tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros, lata de sardinas?

-Cuida tu lengua, mocoso kriptoniano. Estás ante el futuro amo del Universo. Estás ante Lord Megatron.

-Me parece que estamos ante el típico megalómano que quiere dominarlo todo.-Dijo Spider Man. Megatron apretó un botón y una descarga sacudió a Spider Man.-Como sigas con esta actitud, nadie querrá ir contigo al cine.

-Menudo bocazas. Pero te necesito vivo. Ya que tu sangre tiene una anomalía interesante. Y necesito también muestras de sangre del kriptoniano y del saiyan. Con esos tres elementos, crearé una sustancia que hará a los Decepticons imparables.

-Vaya, no me gusta que me expriman como a una naranja.-Dijo Spider Man.

-Y yo estoy harto de laboratorios. No me escapé de uno para acabar encerrado en otro.

-¡Silencio! No he pedido vuestra opinión.

-Lo que yo decía, otro megalómano chiflado.-Megatron volvió a apretar el botón, dándole otra descarga a Spider Man.- Si Jameson me viera así, seguro que disfrutaría del espectáculo.

-Doctor, proceda con la extracción de la sangre.-Un robot científico apretó un botón. Del techo salieron tres agujas que se clavaron en lo brazo de los tres rehenes y empezaron a extraerles sangre.

-Esto va a dejar marca.-Dijo Conner.

-¡AHH!-Goten se despertó al recibir el pinchazo.-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi madre?

-No te pongas nervioso niño.-Dijo Spider Man.-Pronto SuperBoy y yo te sacaremos de aquí. ¿Como te llamas?

-Goten.

-¡Ah! Tú eres hermano de Gohan verdad. Yo soy uno de sus amigos. Pronto vendrá a ayudarnos.

La barriga de Goten empezó a sonar.

-Tengo hambre. Espero que mi hermano venga con comida.-Dijo el niño. A Conner y a Peter les salieron las gotas de sudor típicas de los mangas y animes.

-Este niño no se toma las cosas muy enserio. No se parece en nada a su hermano.

-Bien, todo va según lo planeado. Doctor, cuando consiga crear ese fuel especial avíseme.

-Sí amo.

**#######**

Fuera de la base decepticon, en el Polo Norte, un tubo Boom se abrió y de él salieron el grupo, Batman, Red Robin y Superman.

-No sé si me hace gracia que esta gente viva cerca de mi Fortaleza de la Soledad.

-Sigue haciendo el mismo frío que la última vez que vine.-Dijo Usagi quejándose.

-Sabías que hacia frío. ¿Cómo es que no te has preparado?-Preguntó Hikari a Usagi.

-No hay momento para eso, debemos atacar la base ahora.-Decía nervioso Gohan.

-No pierdas los nervios. Sé lo que sientes ahora mismo. Para mí, Conner es como mi hermano.-Le dijo Superman.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien ha visto a Red Robin?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Niño impaciente.-Dijo Batman.

Red Robin estaba cerca de la base, buscando la entrada. Cuando la encontró, empezó a hackearla para conseguir abrirla.

-Aguanta Conner. Ya voy.

Dentro de la base, Soundwave detectó el ataque a los sistemas de la nave.

-Amo. Alguien intenta entrar en los sistemas de la nave.

-Bien. Seguro que son los amigos del Kriptoniano. Envía a los combaticons.

-Si amo. Combaticons, salid y acabad con el intruso.

Tim seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

-Bien, un poco más y ya estará.-La puerta se abrió.-Bien, lo conseguí.-De la puerta salieron varios vehículos.-Pero no de la forma que yo quería.

-Detente, ser de carne.-Dijo uno de los robots.-Identifícate.-Pero Tim no dijo nada.

-Espera Vortex, a lo mejor tenemos que presentarnos nosotros antes. A lo mejor así, nos responderá.

-Tienes razón, Blast Off. Las tradiciones de este planeta son muy peculiares. Bien, terrícola. Escucha con atención. Vas a saber quienes somos.

-Yo soy Brawl el violento.

-Yo soy Blast Off el egoísta.

-Yo Swindle el estafador.

-Yo Vortex el desquiciado.

-Y yo soy su líder, Onslaught el estratega.

-Juntos formamos el escuadrón Combaticon.-Los 5 robots hicieron poses típicas del Super Sentai. A lo lejos había una rana que aplaudía a los robots por tan geniales poses. Red Robin seguía quieto.

-Jefe Onslaught, el humano sigue inmóvil.

-Lo veo, Brawl. He oído que hay humanos que son muy ariscos.-En ese momento, cinco cuchillas con forma de "R" se pegaron en el pecho de los robots, explotando.

-Ahora dejadme pasar. Tengo un amigo al que salvar.

-No tan rápido.-Dijo Onslaught.-No creerás que con eso podrás vencernos. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Se me olvido avisar de que mientras hablaba, el humano entró en la base.

-Bueno, dejemos que entre. Ya veremos a ver si sobrevive a Megatron y al resto.-Dijo Onslaught

En ese momento aparecen Batman, Superman y el grupo.

-Vaya, parece que no dejamos de recibir visitas.-Dijo Brawl.

-Eso parece. Atacad, escuadrón Combaticon.-Ordenó Onslaught. Los cinco robots atacaron. Superman le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Onslaught, estampándolo contra la nave.

Brawl fue directo hacia MegaMan.

-Tú eres un robot, ¿verdad? Ahora te mostraré que yo soy mejor.-Brawl iba dispuesto a darle un fuerte puñetazo. Pero MegaMan cambio de color. Iba a usar la habilidad de GutsMan.

-¡Super Arm!-MegaMan cogió al Decepticon con un brazo y lo lanzó muy lejos.

-No te creas que me has vencido solamente por... ¡Oh oh!-Brawl vio que MegaMan había levantado un gran bloque de hielo. Mega se lo lanzó, aplastando al combaticon.

-A ver si así se te enfrían las ideas.

Saiyaman se enfrentó a Vortex. El combaticon le atacó con el láser de su brazo derecho.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUERE! ¡MUEREE!- Saiyaman esquivó los disparos.-Veo que eres rápido. Modalidad Helicóptero.-Vortex generó un remolino con las hélices, atrapando a Saiyaman dentro de él.-¡Quiero ver como sufres!

-Devuélveme a SuperBoy y a mi hermano.-Saiyaman hizo estallar su Ki, deshaciendo el remolino y estampando a Vortex contra la misma pared en la que estaba Onslaught.

Blast Off estaba luchando contra Blade.

-Espero que luches con honor. Este caballero lo hará.-Dijo Blast Off.

-Vaya. Un robot que se cree aristócrata. Vas a ir directo al desguace.-Tekkaman Blade sacó sus lanzas y fue directo hacia Blast Off. Pero este le disparó su Rayo Iónico.-¡Aargh! ¿Qué me pasa?

-Mi rayo hace que tus sistemas se vuelvan locos. Ahora estás incapacitado para luchar. Muere en mis nobles manos.- Cuando Blast Off iba a aplastarle la cabeza a Blade, Sailor Moon y AngeWoMon le atacaron.

-¡Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!

-¡Flecha Celestial!

Los dos ataques le dieron a Blast Off, tirándolo al suelo. Lina se acercó a Blade y usó un conjuro en él.

-¡Recovery!

-Gracias Lina, me siento como nuevo.

Dentro de la nave, e podían notar las sacudidas de la batalla.

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?-Preguntó Goten.

-Vuestros amigos están luchando. Y uno de ellos se ha infiltrado en la base.-El doctor apretó un botón. Del techo salió una pantalla que mostraba, por un lado, la batalla que se estaba librando en el exterior, y por otro lado, a Red Robin corriendo dentro de la base.

-¡Tim!-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Oye chatarra.-Dijo Spider Man.- ¿Puedes poner el canal de deportes? Ahora mismo juegan los Lakers y por nada del mundo me lo perderíAAAAAAH!-El doctor apretó el botón de las descargas.-Esto ya ha dejado de ser divertido.

-"Debo salir de aquí y ayudar a los demás".-Pensó SuperBoy. Abrió la palma de su mano y empezó a usar la Telekinesis Táctil.-"Telekinesis táctil. La luz del Sol Rojo bloqueará mis habilidades kryptonianas, pero no bloquea mis habilidades innatas."

Fuera de la Nave, el grupo estaba dándole una paliza a los Combaticons.

-Houston, tenemos un problema.-Dijo Blast Off.

-A este paso van a ganarnos.-Dijo Brawl.

-De eso nada. Chicos, es hora de combinarse en Bruticus.

-¡Sí!-Los cinco robots empezaron a combinarse en un robot de tamaño colosal.-¡Aquí esta el gran, malvado y luchador Bruticus!-Dijo el gran robot haciendo una pose ridícula. En ese momento, Starscream salió de la nave.

-Vamos, mi escuadrón. Acabad con ellos.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado nuestro líder?-Bruticus cogió a Starscream y lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Traidores!-Delante de Starscream estaban Mazinger y el EVA.

-Tú eres el malnacido que me atacó en Nueva York. ¡Pagarás caro atacarme caro y secuestrar a mis amigos!

-No me arrepiento de nada.-Starscream le disparó su Rayo Anulador contra Mazinger, pero el EVA se puso entre el rayo y Mazinger.

-¡Cuidado Shinji!

El rayo iba a darle, pero chocó con una barrera de energía generada por el EVA.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?-Dijo sorprendido Starscream.

-¡No ha estado mal, Shinji!-Le dijo Kouji.

-"Es la primera vez que alguien me felicita de esa manera. Cada vez me gusta más formar parte de este grupo."-Pensaba Shinji mientras sonreía.

-Mazinger, Eva, Superman y yo nos encargamos de estos robots. Vosotros ir a su base y buscad a SuperBoy, Spider Man y al hermano de Gohan.

-De acuerdo.-El grupo entró en la base. Mazinger y el EVA luchaban contra Starscream, mientras Los mejores del mundo luchaban contra Bruticus.

-¡Bruticus! ¡Acaba con esos humanos enseguida y ven a ayudarme con estos robots!

-Te repito que no eres mi jefe.-Bruticus atacó a Superman que lo esquivó con supervelocidad. Bruticus no se dio cuenta que mientras atacaba a SuperMan, Batman le había puesto explosivos en las piernas. Estos explotaron, haciendo que el gran robot pierda el equilibrio. SuperMan aprovechó para dar un fuerte puñetazo a Bruticus, separándolo de nuevo en los 5 robots que lo componen.

-Maldita sea. Han vencido a Bruticus.-Mazinger aprovechó que Starscream estaba distraído para atacarle.

-¡Missile Punch!-Del "estómago" de Mazinger salió un gran misil que dio a Starscream. Shinji aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Progressive Knife!-El EVA cortó el cañón de Starscream.

-¡Maldito! Mi rayo anulador.-Dijo Starscream nervioso, cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Buenas noches!-SuperMan le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

**#######**

_**San Francisco.**_

Los Teen Titans, más concrétamente Raven, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Ravager y Robin (Damian Wayne), estaban luchando contra Mammoth. El villano estaba destruyendo la ciudad. Echaban de menos a SuperBoy y a su super fuerza, pero Raven dejó al villano sin consciencia con un conjuro. En ese momento, Wonder Girl desapareció.

-¿Cassie? ¿Dónde estás?-Preguntaba Beast Boy.

-Eso no importa. Ya hemos parado al malo.-Dijo Robin.

-Dios, como odio a este renacuajo.-Decía Beast Boy con ganas de estrangularlo.

En una sala que parecía el interior de un templo griego apareció Cassie.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Yo te he traído aquí.-Dijo una voz siniestra.

-¡ARES! ¿Qué quieres de mí? No pienso ser tu marioneta.

-Y no quiero que lo seas. Sólo quiero decirte donde esta tu amado.

-¿Conner? ¿De qué me hablas?

-Claro, ese chico, Tim Drake no te lo dijo para no preocuparte. Tú querido Conner ha sido secuestrado por autómatas del Espacio Exterior, cuya base está situada en lo que vosotros llamáis Polo Norte.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿No será una de tus artimañas?

-Pensar planes no es cosa mía. Es cosa de la estúpida de mi hermanastra Atenea. Yo disfruto con la guerra. Tanto, que eso a provocado que mis propios padres Zeus y Hera me odien.

-Y entonces, ¿para qué me ayudas?

-Porque somos familia. Y nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente. Además, luchar contra estos autómatas te ayudará a prepararte para una grave Crisis que ocurrirá dentro de muy poco.

-¿Una crisis? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡Dímelo Ares!

-Lo siento mucho pequeña. Esa información solamente la pueden obtener dioses de verdad. Ahora ve y salva a tu querido SuperBoy.-Ares chasqueó sus dedos y Cassie desapareció.

Cassie apareció otra vez en San Francisco, al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Dijo Kid Flash.-Nos tenias muy preocupados.

-No tengo tiempo.-Cassie salió volando.-"Ya voy, Conner."

**#######**

Dentro de la base, el grupo estaba buscando donde tenían encerrados a sus amigos. Tennosuke iba disfrazado de delfín. Megatron fue rápidamente al laboratorio.

-Doctor, ¿ya ha terminado?

-Aquí lo tiene, amo. Este fuel le dará la misma fuerza física que el ser orgánico llamado SuperMan.

-Excelente.-Megatron se lo bebió. De repente, empezó a notar que su energía aumentaba.¡Sí! ¡Mi poder aumenta! ¡Estoy a un paso de ser el Rey del Universo!

En ese momento SuperBoy se liberó de su mesa.

-Gracias telekinesis tactil.-Dijo SuperBoy mientras rompía las bombillas que producían una luz similar a la de un Sol Rojo.

-Oye SuperBoy. ¿Podrías ayudarme?-Dijo Spider Man. A su lado estaba Goten.

-¿Acaso no puedes liberarte tú solo?-Le preguntó Goten.

-¿Y tú desde cuando estás libre?

-Desde antes que el amigo de mi hermano empezó a usar ese truco del telenosequé.

-Ten cuidado como lo dice niño. Es telekinesis táctil. Y es mi mayor orgullo. Prepárate que voy.-SuperBoy se lanzó contra Megatron, pero el líder decepticon le dio un golpe, empujándolo contra la pared.

-Perfecto. El suero ha funcionado.-En ese momento, Megatron se dio cuenta de que tenía una "R" en el hombro, que explotó en el momento.

-SuperBoy, ¿estás bien?-Robin ayudó a SuperBoy a incorporarse.

-Este tío ha creado un suero usando la sangre de Spider Man, ese crío y la mía. Ahora es igual de fuerte que Superman. Será mejor que te marches de aquí.

-Batman me ha preparado para cosas peores.

Megatron empezó a atacar a Red Robin, pero este era ágil y esquivaba los golpes. En ese momento, el grupo irrumpe en el laboratorio. Tras ellos, estaban los decepticons tumbados. Estos habían sido derrotados por la Justice Power Society of Avengers.

-Veo que habéis llegado y os habéis divertido con mis leales servidores.-Dijo Megatron.-¡Oh! Pero si también ha venido la que me liberó hace 1 año.-Dijo mirando a Sailor Moon.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no te conozco.

-Personalmente no. Pero tu lucha contra aquella mujer diabólica me despertó.

-¡Ah!-Dijo Usagi, recordando la última batalla contra el Reino de la Oscuridad.

**Flashback.**

Usagi, convertida en la Princesa Serenity, estaba luchando contra la Reina Beryl, que había sido poseída por su líder, La reina Metalia. Usagi usó todo el poder del cristal de plata para destruir a la malvada soberana, pero eso también le costó la vida a ella. La onda de choque generada por esa batalla reactivó los sistemas de Nemesis y despertó a Megatron y a su ejército.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Gracias a ti y a estos tres individuos, puedo volver a reclamar lo que legítimamente es mio: El trono del Universo. ¡Jajajaja!

-No creas que saldrás de aquí con vida. Pagarás el haber secuestrado a SuperBoy y a mi hermano-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Yo también estoy incluido.-Dijo Spider Man.

Megatron chocó sus manos, provocando una onda que mandó a todo fuera de la nave. El grupo cayó cerca de Batman y SuperMan.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo he pasado.-Megatron había salido de la base. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a donde estaban Batman, Superman, Mazinger y el EVA.- Preparaos para conocer vuestro fin, que marcará el comienzo de mi reino despótico sobre las criaturas del Universo.

En ese momento, alguien disparó a Megatron, pero este fue rápido y lo esquivó.

-Vaya. Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir. Bienvenido Optimus Prime. Únete a la fiesta.

Un nuevo aliado ha aparecido para ayudar a nuestros héroes. ¿Podrán detener a Megatron? ¿O el Universo caerá en sus manos? ¿Y qué clase de crisis es la que se avecina y preocupa a los dioses griegos?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota**: En el siguiente capítulo veremos la batalla contra Megatron. No os la perdáis. Y tampoco os perdáis el fic de Sicario Heart llamado "Look Beyond."

Y ahora a responder reviews.

-Sicario Heart: Gracias por tus palabras. Significan mucho para mí. Y gracias por la advertencia. Y me he leído tu fic. Me encanta.

_**Saludos.**_


	15. 15 Cristal roto

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

El grupo, acompañado de Red Robin y Superman, fueron al Polo Norte para salvara SuperBoy, Goten y a Spider Man de las garras de los Decepticons. Estos androides del Espacio Exterior querían usar la sangre de los tres individuos para crear un fuel que les otorgara una gran fuerza para conquistar el mundo más fácilmente. Megatron consiguió beberse el líquido y obtuvo un poder similar al de SuperMan. Derrotó fácilmente al grupo y a Red Robin y se disponía a liquidar a los que estaban fuera de la base, cuando de repente, alguien disparó a Megatron. Se trataba de Optimus Prime, viejo enemigo de Megatron.

¿Podrán derrotar a Megatron con ayuda de Optimus? ¿Llegará Wonder Girl a tiempo para salvar a Conner? ¿Y a que clase de crisis se refería Ares?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Cristal Roto.**

-Vaya. Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir. Bienvenido Optimus Prime. Únete a la fiesta.

-He venido a parar tu locura, Megatron. Has involucrado en nuestra longeva batalla a seres que no tienen nada que ver.

-Simples daños colaterales. Es normal en una guerra Optimus. Lo tendrías que saber ya.

-No. A lo que tú haces se le llama crímenes de guerra. Y pagarás por ellos.-Optimus se lanzó contra Megatron. Le disparó varios láseres, pero Megatron lo esquivó. Luego, el villano le disparó a Optimus un láser, dándole en el pecho y lanzándolo bien lejos.

Mientras los dos robots luchaban, Batman se acercó a ver como estaban todos.

-Eres demasiado impaciente. Casi te cuesta la vida Tim.-Le dijo Batman a Red Robin.

-No importa mi vida si consigo salvar a aquellos que me importan.

-Te enseñe bien. Demasiado bien. ¿Y vosotros como estáis?

-Nos ha arrollado un ser metálico con la fuerza de Superman. ¿Tú que crees?-Le dijo Blade.

-No hay que perder la esperanza. Podemos con ese Megatron.-Dijo Hikari.-Je, ya hablo como Takeru.

-Así se habla.-Dijo Superman.-Vamos a ayudar a ese robot.

Todos fueron a por Megatron.

-No me molestéis.¡Decepticons a mí!

Varios decepticons salieron de la nave y empezaron a luchar contra los héroes.

-Runamuck, Runabout, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thundercracker, Blitzwing, no dejéis a nadie vivo. Acabad con todos. Yo me encargo de Prime.

-Vamos a equilibrar la balanza. ¡Autobots, atacad!

De la nada salieron 4 robots.

-Bumblebee, Ratchet, Prowl, Wheeljack y Jazz listos para ayudar.

Y en ese momento, comenzó una batalla decisiva. SuperBoy y Bumblebee luchaban contra Runamuck. Runamuck disparaba contra los dos.

-¡Hora de hacer que las cosas salten por los aires!-Runamuck no dejaba de disparar. Conner y Bumblebee esquivaban los disparos. Runamuck fue rápidamente hacia Conner dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero el chico empezó a volar.-No te creas que porque sepas volar, podrás escapar de mí.-Runamuck usó unos propulsores para volar. Pero en ese momento, el robot empezó a gritar.-¡No! ¡Estoy muy arriba! ¡Tengo vértigo! ¡AAAH!

-Vaya payaso.-SuperBoy le dio un puñetazo a Runamuck, mandándolo contra el suelo. Luego Bumblebee le hizo una llave de Judo y lo estampó contra la nave Nemesis.

-Hacemos buen equipo, chico.-Le dijo Bumblebee a SuperBoy. SuperBoy y BumbleBee chocaron manos, pero la fuerza de SuperBoy hizo que Bumblebee se fuera hacia atrás.

-¡Lo siento!

Saiyaman y Ratchet luchaban contra Blitzwing. El decepticon iba armado con una espada láser y con una pistola.

-¡Esperad!-Gourry venía corriendo. Había visto la espada y quería retarle a un duelo.-Te desafío a un duelo de espadas.

-Humano insensato. Esta bien, puede ser divertido. Esta noche cenaremos espadachín estofado.-Gourry y Blitwing empezaron un duelo de espadas.

-Debemos ayudar a ese humano.-Dijo Ratchet. Saiyaman le tranquilizó.

-Confía en Gourry. Es muy bueno con la espada. Si vemos que ese robot usa un truco sucio, intervendremos.

Un ruido llamó la atención de Saiyaman y Ratchet. Gourry había desarmado a Blitzwing. Su espada salió volando y se quedó clavada en el Hielo.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo.-Dijo Gourry decepcionado.

-Maldito Humano. Eso no tiene gracia.-Blitzwing iba a disparar a Gourry, cuando Saiyaman y Ratchet dispararon un ataque de ki y un láser respectivamente, dejando fuera de combate a BlitzWing.

-Buen trabajo. Me alegra ver que hay robots como vosotros que luchan por la paz.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo. Por eso estamos aquí. Para proteger la vida de todos los planetas del Universo.

AngeWoMon, Sailor Moon y Jazz estaban luchando contra Runabout.

-Veo que sois humanos fuertes. Mejor, así no me aburriré. Odio aburrirme.-El robot disparaba contra los tres. Usagi esquivaba los rayos como podía. AngeWoMon le disparó una flecha que el robot esquivó. Jazz estaba bailando.

-Let's Party!-Jazz iba bailando de un lado a otro, dejando confuso a Runabout. Pero lo que no sabía, es que era parte del plan de Jazz, que enseguida le dio una patada y un fuerte puñetazo.

Megatron veía como, uno a uno, sus esbirros iban cayendo.

-Inútiles. No pueden hacer nada bien.

-Tú serás el próximo caer.-Dijo Optimus. En ese momento, Mazinger y el EVA atacaron a Megatron. Este saltó hacia ellos y los empujo bastante lejos. Los dos mechas chocaron contra el hielo y sus dos pilotos quedaron inconscientes. Superman se lanzó contra Megatron con un fuerte puño, pero Megatron lo cogió de la mano y lo estampó contra el suelo. Blade iba a disparar un Voltekka, pero Megatron fue más rápido y le disparó un láser que lo lanzó por los aires. Cuando cayó al suelo, Blade perdió la transformación. Hikari se acercó a ver cómo estaba.

-¡D-Boy!

-Maldito.-D-Boy sacó el cristal con la intención de volver a transformarse, pero el cristal se fracturó y se partió en dos.-¡No!

-¿Qué le ha pasado al cristal?-Dijo Hikari.

-Se ha roto. Ya podemos decir adiós a Tekkaman Blade.-D-Boy le dio un puñetazo al hielo. Le daba rabia porque eso significaría que ya no tenía medios para luchar contra los radams. Hikari sentía lástima por él. Pero salió de sus pensamientos por culpa de un fuerte ruido. Megatron tumbó a Optimus con una llave.

Spider Man envolvió a Megatron en telas de araña, pero las rompió fácilmente y pateó al hombre araña. Goten se lanzó contra Megatron, pero el decepticon le dio un tortazo que lo mandó bien lejos.

-¡Goten!-Saiyaman fue a ver como estaba su hermano.

-No perderemos. No vamos a perder. Después de todo somos los buenos.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! NADA PUEDE PARARME. SOY EL MÁS FUERTE DEL UNIVERSO. ¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA!

-El poder le ha enloquecido.-Dijo Batman.

-Mejor, eso juega a nuestro favor.-Dijo Red Robin.-Además se me ha ocurrido algo.-Dijo mirando el rayo anulador de Starscream.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que los ojos del EVA empezaron a brillar. El mecha se levantó, llamando la atención de todos.

-Veo que aun no has tenido suficiente.

El EVA abrió su mandíbula y empezó a chillar.

-¿Qué le pasa al EVA? ¿Qué Haces Shinji?-Peguntaba Saiyaman, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-No, de esto me habló esa chica llamada Misato.

**Flashback.**

Batman se reunió con Misato en un tejado de Tokio. Misato le había pedido a Shinji que le dijera a Batman que ella quería hablar con él.

-¿Qué quieres, Katsurugi?

-Venía a avisarte de una habilidad que tiene el mecha de Shinji.

-¿Qué le pasa al mecha de Shinji?

-Cuando está en una situación peligrosa, misteriosamente el EVA adquiere conciencia propia y comienza a moverse por su cuenta.

-¿Y Shinji no puede pararlo?

-No. Se han buscado formas, pero ninguna ha dado resultado. Parece ser que el robot se calma cuando el enemigo es destruido.

-Ya veo. ¿Eso es todo?

-No. Dime, ¿es feliz Shinji con vosotros?

-No es muy hablador y le cuesta relacionarse. Pero parece feliz.

-Ya veo. No me extraña que sea así. Después de la infancia que tuvo.

Misato empezó a hablarle de la infancia de Shinji, de como perdió a su madre siendo pequeño y como su padre le abandonó para seguir una causa que para él era noble.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Alejaos del EVA. Shinji no lo está controlando.-Batman advirtió a sus compañeros. Todos le hicieron caso. Los decepticons también se fueron, menos Megatron, que creía que podía con el EVA.

-Ven, chatarra morada. Veamos que puedes hacer. Jejeje.

-El jefe no está cuerdo.-Dijo Soundwave.

-Déjalo.-Dijo Onslaught.

-Que se espabile él solito.-Dijo Starscream. Y todos se fueron a un lugar seguro.

Megatron empezó a disparar contra el EVA, pero lo rayos rebotaban en el A.T Field. El Eva lanzó un rugido y fue directo contra Megatron. Los dos estaban luchando y ninguno parecía ser el ganador de la batalla.

-Qué robot más terrible han creado en la Tierra.-Dijo Optimus.

Batman y Red Robin estaban trabajando en el rayo anulador. Wheeljack se acercó a ellos.

-Este arma está diseñada para dejar sin energía a todo objeto mecánico salvo a Megatron. Dejadme que os ayude con unas cuanta modificaciones.-Batman aceptó su ayuda y empezaron a trabajar en el rayo anulador.

Todos estaban mirando horrorizados la batalla. Parecía que lucharan dos animales salvajes. D-Boy sólo miraba su cristal roto.

-Ya está.-Dijo Wheeljack.-Hemos acabado con el Rayo Anulador. Ahora dispararemos a Megatron y le dejaremos seco.

SuperBoy y Saiyaman aguantaban el cañón. Apuntaban hacia Megatron. Batman estaba con su mini ordenador.

-Fuego.-Batman apretó un botón de su mini ordenador y el cañón disparó el rayo, dando en el blanco.

-Estúpidos. Este rayo no me hará nada. Vuestros intentos de parar mi reinado son inútiles.-En ese momento, Megatron nota que va perdiendo energía.-No. ¡No! Mi omnipotente poder. ¡No! Malditos seáis.-En ese momento, el EVA le dio un fuerte puñetazo y lo lanzó bien lejos. LazerBeak cogió a su amo al vuelo y se lo llevó de ahí.-Ya volveremos a vernos. ¡Y pagareis por todo!-Megatron apretó un botón y la nave Nemesis saltó por los aires.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.-Dijo Seiya.

-Aun no hemos acabado.-Dijo Batman. El EVA miraba hacía ellos, pero en ese momento, dejó de funcionar.

-¡Buf! Hemos tenido suerte.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Habla por ti.-Dijo D-Boy desanimado.

-Tranquilo. Buscaremos una forma de repararlo.-Dijo Hikari.

-¿Eh? Siento un ki en esa dirección. Alguien viene volando.-Dijo Gohan.

-¡No puede ser!¿Cassie?-Dijo Conner.

En ese momento, Cassie aterrizó y fue directa a Conner. SuperBoy iba a salir volando, pero Cassie le paró con un abrazo.

-Estaba preocupada.-Dijo Wonder Girl llorando.

-Cassie... Yo...

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-Preguntó Tim, pero Batman le paró.

-Vayamos a otra parte. Dejemos a estos dos solos.

-Sí, debemos ver si Goten y Spider Man están bien.

-Oh, cuidar pacientes. Ese es mi trabajo.-Dijo Ratchet. Todos se fueron a otro lado, dejando solos a Cassie y a Conner.

-Cassie, yo quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro...

-No pasa nada. A veces me olvido que esas cosas forman parte de tu forma de ser. Y yo soy muy temperamental.

-Prometo no hacerlo más, Cassie.

-No hace falta que lo prometas, sé perfectamente que lo harás.-Dicho esto, la pareja se reconcilió y se dio un apasionado beso.

Ares miraba la escena desde un espejo de su mansión.

-Una pena, Cassie. No has llegado a tiempo para la acción. Pero ya habrán más retos antes de que la temible crisis llegué a este planeta.

Wheeljack estaba reparando los mechas del grupo, mientras miraba asombrado lo avanzada que estaba la tecnología de la Tierra.

Batman hizo explotar el Rayo Anulador para que no vuelva a ser usado por nadie.

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.-Dijo Optimus.

-Somos nosotros los que os debemos dar las gracias.

-SuperMan tiene razón. Si no hubieseis aparecido, no sé que hubiese sido de nosotros.

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que lleve a casa a Goten. Mamá debe estar preocupada.

-Si, nosotros debemos volver a nuestra base. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Y recordad, si necesitáis ayuda, avisadnos.-Prime le dio un comunicador a Batman.

-De acuerdo, pero podemos depender de nosotros mismos.

Y así, los dos grupos se separaron. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que habían sido observados.

-Así que mi querido hermano ya no puede transformarse. Esto es algo que le interesará a Omega.-Dijo Evil mientras volvía a su base.

**#######**

Goten volvió a su casa con ChiChi, la cual no paraba de llorar de la alegría. Chichi les pidió a los héroes que se quedaran en casa a cenar.

-El grupo acepta.-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Tú que dices Cassie? ¿No quedamos?

-¿Por qué no? Me quedo Conner.

-¿Y tú que dices Tim?

-Vale. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, como en lo viejos tiempos.

-Aunque falta Bart.-Dijo Cassie.

-Cierto. Ya haremos algo con él otro día.

-Entonces Conner, ¿vuelves con los Titanes?

-Puede. Ahora formo parte de otro grupo también.

-Debo avisar a Lois de que volveré tarde a casa.

-Dile que venga.-Dijo ChiChi.-Cuantos más mejor.

-¿No le importa? Ya somos mucha gente.

-No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a cocinar para un marido y dos hijos que comen todo lo que comería un ejército.

Y así todos se quedaron a comer. Todos disfrutaban de la comida de Chichi, menos D-Boy, que no comía nada.

Al día siguiente, el grupo (Menos Shinji que había vuelto al Geo-Front para que la Dra. Akagi le echara un vistazo al EVA) fue a la Base de los Space Knights, donde fueron recibidos por Milly, Aki, Noal y Freeman.

-¡D-Boy!-Dijo Milly mientras lo abrazaba.-Te he echado de menos.

-Hola Milly.

-¿Habéis recibido el mensaje?-Le preguntó Batman a Freeman.

-Sí. Esto es grave. Tenemos que reconstruir el cristal. Por suerte, contamos con grandes técnicos. Honda y Rebin son los mejores en sus respectivos campos tecnológicos.

-Ya verás, mi querido D-Boy.-Dijo Rebin guiñándole el ojo.-Yo me encargaré de analizar y reparar el cristal.

-Esto es serio Rebin.-Dijo Honda.-Tranquilo D-Boy. Buscaré la forma de que vuelvas a ser Tekkaman Blade. Te lo prometo.

-Pues no hay tiempo que perder.-Dijo Freeman.-Todos a sus puestos.

-Señor.-Dijo Milly.-Tienes una llamada. Es Colbert.

-¿Qué quieres Colbert?

-Muy astuto por llamar el otro día al presidente, Freeman.

-Sí. Sentía que el presidente tenía que estar informado de todo.

-Ya, lo que diga. No te llamo por eso. Te llamo por el Tekkaman. ¿Cómo ha podido dejar que pierda sus poderes? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a usar como arma ahora?

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Con un robot espía que LexCorp diseñó exclusivamente para el Ejército. Todo esto es culpa tuya por permitir que Blade se una a ese grupo de loco.

-D-Boy es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Es un civil que se aloja en el Cuartel de los Space Knights ya que no recuerda nada y no tiene familia cercana que le pueda acoger. No es un trabajador mio.

-Entrégame a mí al chico, Freeman. Yo sabré usarlo mejor que tú.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. El chico no trabaja para mí. No puedo mandar sobre él.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Freeman? ¿Cómo piensas solucionar este problema?

-Eso es cosa nuestra. La política de los Space Knights es solucionar nosotros mismos y sin la ayuda de nadie más nuestros propios problemas. Ahora debo colgar tengo cosas que hacer.

En el laboratorio, Rebin y Honda estaban trabajando. Rebin analizaba la energía del cristal que permitía a D-Boy transformarse. Honda estaba trabajando en un robot viejo que llevaba tiempo sin funcionar.

-¡Maldito ordenador!-Dijo Rebin.-Ya se ha vuelto a quedar colgado.-Rebin empezó a darle golpes al ordenador.

-Cálmate Rebin. Golpear al ordenador de esa manera no soluciona nada. Al contrario, empeora las cosas.

-Ya lo sé. Pero quiero ayudar a D-Boy sea como sea. ¿Y tú qué haces con ese robot?

-Ya lo verás Rebin. Ya lo verás.

**#######**

En la Base Radam situada en la Luna, Evil informaba a Omega sobre la situación actual de Blade.

-Así que el traidor no puede convertirse en Blade. Has hecho un gran trabajo, Evil.

-Gracias, amo. Ahora, déjeme a mí encargarme de él. Será fácil acabar con él. Yo no le fallaré como hizo el tonto de Dagger.

-No será necesario enviar a ningún tekkaman contra él. Enviaré a un escuadrón de bestias radams.

-Como desee, amo.

**#######**

_**Isla Bardos**_

El Doctor Hell estaba castigando a Ashura por su último fracaso.

-¡Idiota! No sólo te derrota Mazinger. También te derrotan los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia y ese grupo de nombre ridículo.

-Deme otra oportunidad. Se lo suplico, Doctor Hell.

-No. Ya me has fallado suficiente. Serás castigado. A ver si aprendes a no fallar.

-¡No!-En ese momento, un hombre calvo de piel morada y que iba con un látigo empezó a azotar a Ashura. Brocken entraba en ese momento.

-Menudo espectáculo. Geh-hehe. ¿Me llamaba, Doctor?

-Sí, Conde Brocken. Uno de mi espías me informa que Mazinger está en la base de los Space Knights, en Japón.

-Sí, doctor. Por lo visto uno de sus amigos tiene problemas.

-Este es el momento de atacar a Mazinger. Ve en tu fortaleza voladora Ghoul y acaba con esa molestia.

-Sí.-Dijo Brocken mientras hacía el saludo de los soldados del Ejército Alemán del Tercer Reich. Brocken subió a la nave con un escuadrón de soldados vestidos con uniformes de la Alemania Nazi.

-Fortaleza Voladora Ghoul, despega.-La nave despegó y fue rumbo a Japón. El Viejo científico miraba como la nave iba a su destino mientras pensaba.

-"Observa desde el Infierno, viejo amigo Gero. Voy a conseguir lo que ni tú ni ese enano llamado Red conseguisteis con vuestro ejército."-El científico salió de sus pensamiento cuando alguien llegó a la isla.-No puede ser... ¡Tú!

**#######**

**_Base de los Space Knights._**

D-Boy estaba saliendo de la base, cuando Aki y Noal le pararon.

-¿A dónde vas, D-Boy?-Preguntó Aki.

-Iré a luchar contra los radams. Si me quedó aquí, os pondré en peligro. Y no podré ayudaros.

-No pierdas la esperanza, D-Boy.

-Mi cristal está roto. Ya no puedo transformarme. Ya no os soy útil. ¿Qué haríais vosotros si perdierais el Blue Earth?

-No puedes irte, D-Boy.

-Déjalo Aki. Es un caso perdido.

-Me marcho. Por favor no tratéis de pararme.-En ese momento, Aki abofetea a D-Boy.

-¡Idiota! Todos trabajamos duro para ayudarte. Ven conmigo y mira.-Aki llevó a D-Boy al laboratorio. Una vez llegaron, D-Boy vio como Rebin y Honda estaban trabajando sin descanso.

-Ya está.-Dijo Rebin.-Ya he reparado el cristal. He usado partes sintéticas. No hay cristales como estos en la Tierra.

-Buen trabajo Rebin.-Dijo Honda.-Déjamelo un momento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Honda?

-Espera, ya verás.-Honda puso el cristal en el pecho del robot en el que trabajaba.-Ya he terminado mi robot.

-Escucha Honda. Ese cristal es de D-Boy. No puedes ponérselo a ese robot solamente porque le quede bien.

-No, Rebin. He construido este robot basándome en tus estudios sobre el cristal. La energía del cristal hace que el cuerpo de D-Boy esté en tensión y eso podría acabar con él antes de que él acabe con los Radams. Este robot se encargará de transformar a D-Boy en Blade otra vez sin que sea necesario el uso de tanta energía.

-¿Lo ves, D-Boy? Todos trabajamos duro. No nos rendimos fácilmente.

-Gracias por abrirme lo ojos, Aki.

Noal miraba a Aki y a D-Boy con celos.

Fuera, el grupo esperaba a que Rebin y Honda solucionaran el problema del cristal.

-Parece que estemos en la sala de espera de un hospital.-Dijo Hikari.

Luffy sacó su Mother Box y abrió un portal. Luffy pasó por él. Batman fue tras él.

**#######**

**_Amazon Lily._**

La Princesa Serpiente estaba en el balcón de su palacio pensando en Luffy.

-¡Ah! ¡Luffy! Tengo ganas de volver a verte.-En ese momento vio como se abría un Tubo Boom.-¿Qué es eso?-Hancock se puso colorada al ver quien salía del portal.

-¿No puede ser?

-¡Hola Hancock!

-¡Luffy! ¡Has venido a por mí! ¿Eso quiere decir qué te casarás conmigo?

Batman apareció detrás de Luffy y lo arrastró. Luego el portal se cerró. A Hancock le entró una furia incontrolable.

-¡Maldito Murciélago demoníaco! ¡Cómo te atreves a llevarte a mi amado!

Todas las amazonas miraban a Hancock con la típica gota de sudor.

**#######**

-¡Luffy! No puedes usar la Mother Box como si fuera un juguete.

-¡Jo! Me aburría.

En ese momento las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Milly?

-Los radams vienen a atacar la base. Aprovecharán que D-Boy no puede transformarse.

-¡Ahí vienen!-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Equipo, defended la base. No dejéis que lleguen a D-Boy.-Ordenó Batman y todos empezaron a luchar contra los Radams.

-Noal, vamos al Blue Earth. Ayudemos a los amigos de D-Boy.

-Esperad, es peligroso.-Dijo D-Boy.

-Tú espera aquí. Nos las podemos arreglar solitos.-Le dijo Noal.

El Blue Earth despegó y empezó a disparar láseres contra los radams. De repente, un misil casi le da a la nave.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?-Preguntó SuperBoy.

-Geh-hehehe.

-Esa risa. ¡Brocken!-Dijo Kouji.

-Conde Brocken para ti. He venido a acabar con vosotros en nombre del Doctor Hell.-En ese momento, se fija en las heroínas que había luchando.-Así que hay mujeres luchando, ¿verdad? Castigarlas va a ser muy divertido. Primero os cogeré a la fuera y después...

-¡Enemigo de las mujeres!-Dijo Aki.

-¡Hombres pervertidos como tú no merecen piedad!-Dijo Milly.

-Prepárate que te daré una paliza, Conde Pervertido.-Dijo Lina.

-Seremos nosotras las que te castigaremos.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Jugaré con tu cabeza al fútbol.-Dijo Hikari.

-Os autorizo a darle una severa paliza.-Dijo Tennosuke vestido de dama del Siglo XIX.

-¡¿Qu-QUÉ?! ¡Pero si aún no he hecho nada! ¡Y tú ni siquiera eres una mujer!-Le dijo a Tennosuke.

Saiyaman vio la escena y pensaba.

-"Espero que nunca lleguen a conocer al Maestro Tortuga."

-Menudo guarro.-Dijo SuperBoy.-¿Cómo se puede ser tan pervertido?

-¡Mira quién habla!-Le dijeron las chicas del grupo y Tennosuke aún disfrazado. SuperBoy se calló avergonzado.

-Acabaré con vosotros. Y después me ocuparé de los aliens. Este planeta le pertenece solamente al Doctor Hell.

-En eso te equivocas.-Tekkaman Evil apareció frente la fortaleza Ghoul.-Este planeta es de los Radams. Ni siquiera tus máquinas pueden detener nuestra gran fuerza.

-Eso lo veremos.-De la nave salieron cinco bestias mecánicas.

Dentro de la base, D-Boy miraba toda la situación.

-Aguantad chicos. ¿Queda mucho?

-No.-Dijo Honda.-Espera un poco más

-Sólo queda activar al robot y ya estará todo preparado.

-Bien. Preparaos que enseguida iré a por vosotros, radams.

El grupo se encuentra luchando contra dos frentes. ¿Podrán con los dos a la vez? ¿Y D-Boy podrá convertirse de nuevo en Tekkaman Blade?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Nota**_: En el siguiente capítulo veremos la conclusión de la batalla y la aparición de un Shichibukai. No os lo perdáis

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-**Loser93**: Goten no la rompió porque estaba dormido y porque no era consciente de la gravedad del asunto. Es un niño muy inocente. XD. Y de nada. Me encanta tu fic.

**Saludos.**


	16. 16 Injustice Power Society of Avengers

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Megatron fue derrotado gracias al trabajo en equipo de los Autobots, el Grupo, Red Robin y Los Mejores del Mundo. Pero ocurrió lo peor de lo peor. El cristal con el que D-Boy se convertía en Tekkaman Blade fue destrozado. Los Space Knights se pusieron manos a la obra y usaron todos los recursos de los que disponían para ayudar a D-Boy. Pero la base fue atacada por los Radams y por las bestias mecánicas del Doctor Hell.

¿Podrán reparar el cristal a tiempo? ¿Podrán parar a los dos enemigos? ¿Y quién será el extraño individuo que ha visitado a Hell?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Injustice Power Society of Avengers.**

-Acabaré con vosotros. Y después me ocuparé de los aliens. Este planeta le pertenece solamente al Doctor Hell.

-En eso te equivocas.-Tekkaman Evil apareció frente la fortaleza Ghoul.-Este planeta es de los Radams. Ni siquiera tus máquinas pueden detener nuestra gran fuerza.

-Eso lo veremos. Atacad, bestias mecánicas.

-Lo que faltaba. Más problemas.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Yo me ocupo de los robots.-Dijo Kouji.-Vosotros no dejéis que los radams entren en la base.

-Geh hehehe. Roddo R2. Acaba con el líder de los radams. El resto acabad con los demás.-ordenó Brocken.

Roddo R2 un robot que tenía cohetes en lugar de brazos, voló hacía Evil.

-Ja. ¿Acaso piensas que esta chatarra acabará conmigo?-Evil sacó de sus antebrazos dos espadas y se lanzó contra el robot, cortándole los cohetes. Roddo cayó al suelo. Evil iba a darle el golpe de gracia, pero esquivó dos misiles que salieron de las rodillas de Roddo. A continuación, del pecho de Roddo salieron dos brazo que se estiraron hacia Evil, intentando agarrarlo. Pero Evil era mucho más ágil. Con sus espadas, el Tekkaman cortó en dos los brazos del robot. Pero Roddo aún tenía un as en la manga. De su cintura disparó un láser que iba directo a Evil. Evil abrió en su pecho unas placas y disparó un Voltekka similar al de Blade, pero de color carmesí. Roddo acabó derretido por el ataque.

-Como decía, no es más que basura.

-¿Ese tipo puede usar el Voltekka como Blade? Dagger no lo tenía.-Dijo Seiya.

-Claro que no. Fue una sorpresa que Dagger fuera un Tekkaman. Si le hubiésemos instalado el Sistema Voltekk, eso lo hubiese matado. Dagger era el más débil de todos nosotros.

-¡Roddo R2! Maldito. ¿Cómo te atreves a destruir una obra maestra del genial Doctor Hell?-Dijo Brocken enfadado.

-Y destruiré más si sigue metiéndose en el camino de los Radams.-Evil subió a la Fortaleza Ghoul dispuesto a matar a Brocken.

**#######**

_**Atalaya.**_

La Doctora Light y el Detective Marciano estaban viendo la batalla.

-Otra vez ese maldito de Hell. Voy a ir ahí abajo y a enseñarle a no meterse con Japón.-En ese momento entraba Wonder Woman.

-No hará falta que vayas, Kimiko. El grupo de Batman ya se está encargando de ellos. Dime, ¿son esos los robots de los que me hablaste?

-Sí. Son obra de un científico chiflado llamado Doctor Hell.

-Que nombre más bonito.-Dijo J'onn.

-"Esos robots... Son muy parecidos a los que usaba un pueblo de la Antigua Grecia que desapareció sin dejar rastro."-Pensaba Diana.

**#######**

_**Cuartel de los Space Knights.**_

-Listo. El robot funciona sin ningún problema.-Dijo Honda.

-¿Y para qué voy a necesitar a ese robot?-Preguntó Blade.

-El cristal usaba mucha energía para la transformación. Y eso era un riesgo para ti. Ahora toda esa energía irá al robot y éste la controlará.-Dijo Rebin.

-Voy a probarlo.-Dijo D-Boy.

-Espera, es peligroso.-Dijo Honda.- Primero hay que probar si funciona bien.

-No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Tekk-setter!-En la espalda del robot se abrió una compuerta por la que entró D-Boy.

-No quiero mirar.-Dijo Rebin asustado. Pero la transformación fue bien. D-Boy se convirtió en Tekkaman Blade.

-¡Ha funcionado! Gracias Rebin y Honda.-Blade se fue al campo de batalla.

-Me ha dado las gracias.-Dijo Rebin con tono de joven enamorado.

-Espera Blade, el robot puede usarse también de transporte.-Dijo Honda, mientras el robot se convertía en una plataforma en la que Blade se subió y se marcho a ayudar a sus amigos.

En la fortaleza Ghoul, los soldados de Brocken disparaban contra Evil, pero estos fueron cortados por la mitad.

-Menudos debiluchos. ¿Y vosotros aspiráis a dominar el mundo?-Dijo Evil con mofa.

-No me subestimes alien.- Brocken activó un botón, ya aparecieron cuerpos decapitados que se lanzaron sobre Evil. Estos explotaron.-¡Geh hehehehehe! Eso para que aprendas.

-Menudo jaleo. ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?-Evil iba a atacar a Brocken, pero e detuvo ya que detectó la energía de Blade.-Vaya, parece que se ha recuperado. Este imbécil me ha hecho perder mucho tiempo.-Dijo mientras salía de la Fortaleza. Brocken cayó al suelo.

-Pensaba que iba a morir.

Mazinger, ayudado por Saiyaman y SuperBoy, estaba luchando contra bestias mecánicas.

-Vamos Brazas S1 y S2.-Decía un soldado.-Acabad con ellos.

Dos robots que parecían gemelo empezaron a disparar misiles contra Gohan y Conner, pero estos los esquivaban. Los dos atacaron con un KameHameHa y la visión calorífica respectivamente, destruyendo a los robots de un solo golpe.

Mazinger tenía problemas con los dos robots que enfrentaba.

-Malditos.

-Eso es.-Decía Brocken.-Acaba con Mazinger, Bazuraa Q5.-En ese momento Luffy comenzó a reírse.

-¡JA JA JA! El robot se llama basura.-Al oír ese comentario todos empezaron a reírse. Batman solo sonrió. Brocken estaba enfadadísimo.

-Maldito. Acaba antes con ese chico.

El robot iba hacia Luffy, mientras aplastaba bestias Radam. Luffy comenzó a hinchar su brazo.

-¡Elephant Gun!-El puño gigante mandó al robot muy lejos.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Brocken sorprendido.- Mandora M2, ayuda a Bazuraa-Luffy comenzó a reírse otra vez.- ¡Y ACABA CON ESE MOCOSO!

Mandora M2,un robot que parecía una serpiente con cabeza de cocodrilo, fue, junto con Bazuraa, a atacar a Luffy. En ese momento alguien apareció en el cielo.

-Déjamelos a mí.-Era Blade que venía volando en el robot.-¡Voltekka!-El ataque fulminó a los dos robots. Brocken decidió salir huyendo tras ver el espectáculo.

-¡Blade!-Dijeron todos. A lo lejos, Evil, que estaba mirando la escena, se acercó a Blade.

-Tekkaman Blade. Por hoy has ganado. Pero la próxima vez, te mataré. Radams, nos vamos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo Blade.

-Ya lo sabrás. Hermanito.-Dicho eso, Evil y los radams se fueron.

-"¿Hermanito? No... No puede ser él."-Pensaba Blade.

Todos se reunieron con Blade. Estaban contentos porque la reconstrucción del cristal fue un éxito.

-Bueno, hemos hecho un buen trabajo.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Mañana habrá un eclipse solar. Podríais venir conmigo a verlo. ¿Qué os parece?

Todo el mundo accedió, menos Batman. Dijo que no podía dejar abandonada Gotham por un fenómeno como ese.

**#######**

_**Isla Bardos.**_

Brocken volvió a la isla, donde le esperaba el Doctor Hell y otro individuo.

-Perdóneme Doctor Hell... ¿Quién es ese tipo?-El individuo le dio un latigazo en la cara.

-Estúpido. ¿No sabes reconocer a un superior en cuanto lo ves?-El individuo iba vestido de general romano. Su piel y barba eran verdes y en lugar de piernas tenía un tigre vivo.-Yo soy el Duque Gorgon. Menuda vergüenza. Destrozando obras de arte. Debería requisaros los robots y acabar con vosotros.

-Espera Gorgon.-Dijo Hell.-Estoy probando el potencial del Mazinger y sus amigos. Todavía tengo un as en la manga.

-Por tu bien, espero que no te equivoques.

-Gracias por tu confianza. Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Ashura?

**#######**

Dentro de un submarino estaba Ashura.

-Ya verás, Doctor Hell. Acabaré con aquellos que osan humillarlo con ayuda de mi hijas.-Dijo mientras detrás de él aparecían tres chicas mellizas de pelo rubio.

**#######**

_**Base Radam de la Luna.**_

-Blade ha recuperado su poder.-Dijo Evil a Omega.

-Ya veo. Llegamos tarde. Bueno, da igual. A partir de ahora, tú serás el encargado de asesinar al traidor.

-Como ordene, amo Omega.

**#######**

En Tokio se desató una tormenta eléctrica. Usagi miraba por la ventana.

-Espero que mañana no llueva y podamos ver el eclipse.

-Olvídate de eclipses y haz tus deberes.-Le dijo Luna.

-Que pesada.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Dijo Luna enseñándole las garras.

-Nada, nada.

En las ruinas del Instituto Mugen, un rayo cayó, golpeando una especie de huevo. Del huevo salió una mujer hecha de gelatina que empezó a arrastrarse hacia una máquina que había en el suelo. Se introdujo en la máquina y esta se convirtió en un monstruo femenino. El monstruo solo decía una cosa mientras construía una especie de máquina de uso desconocido.

-Debo arrancar corazones puros.-Dijo mientras activaba la máquina.

La máquina comenzó a robar los corazones de la gente que estaba cerca de las ruinas.

Luna y Artemis vieron como la gente caía al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Les están robando los corazones!-Dijo Luna alarmada.

-Es imposible. Hace un mes acabamos con los Death Busters. ¿Quién podrá ser?-Dijo Artemis.

-Es igual. Avisemos a las chicas.

Las Sailors y Tuedo Kamen iban hacia las ruinas de la Academia Mugen.

-¿Sabéis algo de Uranus y las otras?-Preguntó Jupiter.

-Están fuera de la ciudad.-Respondió Mercury.

-Vaya un momento para irse.-Dijo Mars.-Chibiusa también se ha ido al Futuro.

-No pasa nada. He llamado a mis amigos. Estarán de camino.-Dijo Moon.

-¡Podré volver a ver a SuperBoy! ¡Jijijii!-Dijo Venus.

En ese momento se abrió un Tubo Boom. De él salieron Luffy, Tennosuke y AngeWoMon.

-¿Eh? ¿Y los demás?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Ayudando a Batman contra Reactron. SuperBoy y Saiyaman están ocupados estudiando para un examen de mañana.-Dijo Hikari que iba en la espalda del ángel.

-¡Vaya! ¡SuperBoy no ha venido!-Dijo Venus furiosa.

-Ya llegamos. Estad atentos.-Dijo Tuxedo Kamen.

Todos vieron a un monstruo rosado que estaba acumulando corazones puros en la máquina.

-¿Un Daimon?-Dijo Jupiter.- ¿Pero si acabamos con todas las semillas de Daimon?

-Pues ya ves que una se salvó.-Dijo Mars.

-¿Qué es un Daimon?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Unos monstruos creados por los Death Busters y que extraían los corazones de la gente. Acabamos con esa organización hace un mes. Pero este Daimon ha escapado.-Dijo Mercury.

-Vaya, espero que yo no vea a ninguno de mis viejos enemigos otra vez.-Dijo Hikari.

-¡Rangy!-El Daimon atacó a los héroes con cables pelados que lograron esquivar. Tennosuke se acercó al monstruo.

-Hola. Yo soy de gelatina y tú también. Podemos hacer buena pareja.-Dijo Tennosuke. Rangy lo agarró de la cabeza y lo lanzó bien lejos.

-Os robaré vuestros corazones puros. Quiero corazones puros.-Jupiter y AngeWoMon atacaron al monstruo, pero este esquivo los ataques. En el aire, Rangy abrió el microondas que tenía en la cintura y expulsó un rayo de calor, que quemó parte de la coleta de Jupiter. Todos rodearon al Daimon, pero ésta partió unos cables de su cabeza y los lanzó contra el grupo electrocutándolos. Todos cayeron al suelo, menos Luffy.

-¡Es verdad! Soy de goma. A mi eso no me afecta. ¡Shishishi!-Rangy le disparó un rayo de calor a Luffy, quemándole el pecho.-¡Argh! Me pilló desprevenido. A continuación, agarra a Sailor Moon con la intención de arrancarle el corazón.

**#######**

_**Corredor del Tiempo.**_

Una niña iba caminando por él. Se trataba de Chibiusa, que tenía que volver a casa, ya que su entrenamiento había finalizado. A lo lejos veía su casa. Corrió hacia ella pero alguien lo paró.

-¿Eh? ¡Eres tú, Brainiac 5!-La niña fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Hola, Pequeña Dama. Toma, vengo a darte una carta de la Neo-Reina.

-¿De mi madre?-Chibiusa empezó a leerla. En la carta decía lo mucho que la quería y echaba de menos, y que volviera al Siglo XXI, ya que iba a conocer a alguien que será muy importante en su vida. Y que ese encuentro será beneficioso para el futuro.

-¿Sabes a qué se refiere?-Preguntó Chibiusa a Brainiac 5.

-Sí. Pero sabe que no me está permitido revelar nada que ponga en peligro la estabilidad del Espacio Tiempo. Ahora ve, tus amigas te están esperando.

-Vale.-Y Chibiusa fue corriendo de vuelta al Siglo XXI.

**#######**

En la ruinas de la Academia Mugen, Rangy estaba a punto de arrancarle el corazón a Usagi, cuando algo cayó encima del Daimon.

-Ahora verás malvada.-Era ChibiMoon, que empezó a atacar al Daimon con su arma. Pero esta no le hacía nada. Cuando Rangy iba a atacarla con un cable pelado, algo la cogió.

-¿Rangy?

-¿Estás bien?-Era SuperBoy, que había venido con los demás para ayudar a Sailor Moon. Venus estaba celosa.

-"La ha salvado a ella y no a mí. ¡Maldita cría!"-Pensaba Venus.

-Perdonad el retraso.-Dijo MegaMan.-Pero Reactron era muy escurridizo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Sailor Moon, que se convirtió en Super Sailor Moon.-Ya me encargo yo de rematar al monstruo. Tú maldito. ¡Cómo te atreves a robar corazones de la gente! Te castigaré en nombre de la Luna.

-¡Quieres atacar ya!-Dijo Mars.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Rainbow Moon HeartAche!-El ataque hizo que el monstruo desapareciera y en su lugar apareciera la máquina con la que se había fusionado. Esta al caer al suelo, estalló, poniendo fin a la amenaza de los Death Busters.-¡Lo conseguí!

-¡Bien hecho Usagi!-Dijo ChibiMoon. Se hizo un silencio, que rompió Mars.

-¿No se supone que tenías que estar en el Siglo XXX?

-Sí, pero al final me han dejado volver. Jeje. Ademá tampoco quería perderme el eclipse de mañana.

-Batman no ha venido con vosotros. ¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Esta en Springfield resolviendo un caso con ese niño malcriado de Robin.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¿Yo pensaba que eras amigo de Robin?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Sí. Pero ahora se hace llamar Red Robin. Se ha vuelto muy oscuro. Cada vez se parece más a Batman.

**#######**

_**Springfield.**_

Batman y Robin estaban mirando desde lejos la central nuclear que caracterizaba al pequeño pueblo americano.

-¿Y de qué se le acusa al abuelo? Parece que se vaya a morir de un momento a otro.

-El es el hombre más rico de este pueblo. Y a escondidas se dedica a vender plutonio y armas a criminales. Cada vez que le descubren se dedica a sobornar a policías y a los medios de comunicación para que no lo hagan público.

-Voy a ir a darle una paliza y obligarlo a cantar.

-Espera. No puedes darle una palia a un hombre anciano.

-En la Liga de Asesinos nos enseñan que no hay que tener compasión de nadie. Ni siquiera de niños o ancianos.

-Yo no soy Ra's.

-Lo sé. Y esas ideas tuyas acabaran contigo algún día, padre. Eso es lo que dice madre.-Robin fue hacia la oficina.

En la oficina, estaba el Señor Burns, dueño de la central, junto a su pelota Smithers. Estaban mirando el paisaje.

-¡Ah, Smithers! Hace un día precioso.

-Sí señor. Hoy es un día muy romántico.

-Déjate de patrañas Smithers.-Dijo Burns, cuando en ese momento, Robin y Batman entraron por la ventana.-Vaya. Pero si son mis viejos amigos el Capitán América y su ayudante Bucky.

-No señor. Son Batman y Robin.

-¡No me discuta y suelte a los perros!-Smithers apretó un botón y de una puerta secreta aparecieron varios dobermans. Robin les lanzó una bomba que contenía gas adormecedor.

-No te da vergüenza usar a unos pobres animales para que te hagan el trabajo sucio, abuelo.-Dijo Robin.

-Confiesa. ¡¿Dónde escondes las armas y el plutonio que vendes a terroristas?!-Dijo Batman con un tono amenazante. En ese momento entraba uno de los trabajadores de Burns.

-Señor Burns, vengo a pedirle un aumen... ¡BATMAN!-Dijo el trabajador.

-¿Quién es ese rechoncho, Smithers?

-Homer Simpson, señor. Uno de los cabeza huecas del Sector 7G.

-Que oscuro está esta sala. Voy a encender la luz.

-¡NO! ¡NO TOQUE ESE INTERRUPTOR!

Demasiado tarde. Homer le dio al interruptor y de una pared aparecieron armas de toda clase.

-Ya tengo la prueba que necesitaba.-Dijo Batman mientras fotografiaba la colección de armas.

-Smithers, huyamos.-El Señor Burns tiro una bomba de humo que cegó a Batman, Robin y Homer. Smithers y Burns corrieron hasta que llegaron a un avión de madera.-Cuando se lo enseñé al Fuhrer, me llamó loco. Veamos ahora quién es el loco. Smithers, suba.

-No creo que pueda volar...-Burns apuntó con una pistola a Smithers.

-He dicho que suba.

Smithers subió y empezó a pilotar el avión. Misteriosamente podía volar. Batman y Robin seguían a Burns en su batavión. Robin apretó un botón y el batavión disparó un misil que dio al avión de madera. El avión se estrelló en un lago que había cerca. Batman fue a investigar, y vio a Burns inconsciente. Pocos minutos después llegó la policía y arrestó a Burns. Se lo llevaron a BlackGate. La central nuclear quedó a cargo de unos alemanes.

_**Prisión BlackGate.**_

Burns estaba en su celda viendo las noticias. En ellas hablaban de su detención y de como unos alemanes se habían adueñado de su Central.

-Malditos rufianes. Encerrarme a mí aquí como si fuera un vulgar ladrón.-En ese momento, un preso empezó a reír muy fuerte.-No hagas tanto escándalo.

-Nadie le dice al genial Doctor Wily lo que debe hacer. Me río si quiero.

-¿Y de qué te ríes?

-Ya lo verás. ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-En ese momento, se produjo una explosión y aparecieron cuatro robots.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Decía Burns asustado.

-Por fin habéis llegado.-Dijo Wily.-Me alegro de veros, FreezeMan, JunkMan, CloudMan y BurstMan.

-Hemos venido a salvarte. Para esto fuimos programados.-Dijo FreeeMan.

-Espera, sácame a mí también.-Dijo Burns.-Tengo que vengarme de un murciélago.

-Esta bien. Date prisa antes de que venga MegaMan y su grupo de amigos.

-No se preocupe, doctor-Dijo BurstMan.-Hemos enviado robots a la ciudad para despistarlos.

-Excelente. ¡Mwahahahahahaha!

-Eso. Excelente-Dijo Burns.

**#######**

La Justice Power Society of Avengers estaban luchando contra toda clase de robots. En ese momento, un robot gigante que parecía una apisonadora apareció.

-Me llamo Mad Grinder. Y he venido aquí a destruir esta ciudad.-El robot intentó aplastarlos, pero el grupo se apartó rápidamente. Todos unieron sus ataques más fuertes en uno solo y destruyeron al robot de un golpe. Desde lejos, Wily y Burns miraban la escena.

-No importa. Puedo crear otro mejor.-Dijo Wily.

-Sí. He pensado que va siendo hora de crear un grupo que sea la respuesta a esta panda de peleles.

-me gusta tu idea, Burns. Enviaré invitaciones a los villanos que quieran unirse a nuestro grupo. ¡Mwahahahaha!

El grupo se retiraba tras haber destruido a todos los robots.

-Menudo día. 4 ataques seguidos. Hoy voy a casa y dormiré en mi cama blandita.-Dijo Hikari.

-Yo haré lo mismo. Y no olvidéis que mañana es el eclipse. No os olvidéis. Os espero mañana.

Y así todos volvieron a sus casas.

**#######**

En un teatro abandonado de Springfield, varios villanos se estaban reuniendo. En el escenario estaban Wily y Burns.

-Bien, amigos malvados. Identificáos.-Dijo Burns.

-Barón Ashura.

-DreadKnight.

-Pilaf, Mai y Shuu.

-El Team Rocket.

-LadydeviMon.

-Mi no ser Match.

-Yo soy Krang y este es Shredder.

-Puedo presentarme yo solito, Krang.

-¡Ooooohohohoho! Yo soy la gran maga Naga, la Serpiente Blanca.

-Solamente han venido estos. Que pocos. Salvo por Match y DreadKnight, el resto son villanos de segunda.

-Sí, son unos payasos.-Dijo Burns. En ese momento, las puertas del teatro se abrieron.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ser un payaso? A mí me va de maravilla. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha!

-¡No puede ser!

-La leyenda viva. El hombre que sirvió en la banda de Gold Roger. ¡"El Payaso Genial" Buggy!

-¿Qué hace un Shichibukai aquí?-Dijo DreadKnight.

-Vengo a ofrecer mis servicios a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero. ¿Os parece bien?

-Aceptamos.

-Y este grupo no puede estar completo si yo no estoy en él.-Dijo un extraño individuo.

-¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?-Preguntó Wily.

-Me llamo Don Patch. Y tengo una cuenta pendiente con Tennosuke.

-Bien. Caballeros. Declaro fundado el equipo llamado Injustice Power Society of Avengers.-Dijo Burns, el cual empezó a reír de manera diabólica.-Dentro de poco el mundo sabrá de nosotros.

Un nuevo equipo de villanos se ha formado. ¿Qué planes tendrán para el mundo? ¿Lograrán acabar con nuestros héroes?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

-**Nota:**En el próximo capítulo veremos la aparición de un nuevo enemigo que ha sido liberado de su sello.

Y ahora a responder a los reviews:

-**Dragon Oscuro**: No pasa nada. Léelos cuando puedas. Y no olvides dejarme un review. Y no respondí a tu review porque no se publicó. Es raro, pero eso les suele pasar a los que no tienen cuenta. Pero tú estas registrado. ¿Por qué me dejas un review como guest?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	17. 17 Pegaso

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Blade recuperó su habilidad de transformrse en Tekkaman y derrotó a los radams y a las bestias mecánicas. En Bardos, ha aparecido un temible aliado de Hell, el Duque Gorgon. Y un antiguo enemigo de Sailor Moon apareció en Tokyo. Se trataba de Rangy, un Daimon que escapó de la destrucción de los Death Busters. Pero Usagi logró destruirlo. Por otro lado, Batman y Robin destaparon el negocio oscuro de Burns y lo mandaron a la cárcel. Pero éste aprovecho la fuga de Wily para escapar. Ahora, los dos villanos han reclutado a un gran grupo de villanos para vengarse de Batman y de su grupo.

¿Logrará vengarse Burns de Batman? ¿Conservará Homer su empleo tras traicionar a su antiguo jefe? ¿Y que trucos tendrá bajo la manga el Duque Gorgon?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**(##########################)**_

**Capítulo 17: Pegaso.**

Chibiusa se encontraba durmiendo en su cama. Estaba soñando que caminaba por un bosque que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. A lo lejos se oía a un caballo relinchar. Chibiusa fue corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. La niña se asombró. Vio un caballo alado con un cuerno dorado en la frente. Chibiusa se acercó a él con timidez.

-No me temas.-Dijo el caballo.

-¿Hablas?

-Sí. Me llamo Pegaso. Encantado de conocerte pequeña.

-I... igualmente.

-Por favor, no le hables a nadie de este encuentro. No se lo digas a nadie.

Chibiusa despertó en ese momento.

-¿Eh? ¿Ha sido todo un sueño?

_**Juuban.**_

Hoy era un día especial. Se iba a producir un eclipse solar. Y toda la gente se había reunido en un descampado para ver el fenómeno. Usagi estaba con sus amigas y compañeros de la JPSA, que iban de paisano.

-Entonces Usagi.-Dijo Minako en voz baja.-¿Ese chico con gafas y que va repeinado es Superboy?

-Sí Minako.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Voy a por él!-Minako iba a hablar con Conner, que estaba hablando con Simon, que había venido con ellos. Pero en ese momento una chica rubia se acercó a él y le dio un beso.-¿Eh? ¡¿Quién es esa lagarta?!

-Minako.-Dijo Usagi con tono burlesco.-Te presento a Conner Kent y a su novia, Cassie Sandsmark.

-¿Oh? ¿Tú eres amiga de Usagi?-Dijo Conner.-Me llamo Conner y ella es Cassie.

-Encantada.-Dijo Minako apretando con fuerza la mano de Cassie. Pero acabó haciéndose daño la misma Minako. Detrás de ella, estaba Usagi riéndose. Minako empezó a perseguir a Usagi con gana de matarla.

-¿Sabéis?-Dijo Simon.-Hay una leyenda que dice que cuando se produce un eclipse, un gran mal se libera. Pero yo no creo en esas cosas, soy un hombre de ciencia.

-Yo también he oído esa historia.-Dijo Umino, un compañero de clase de Usagi que llevaba gafas cuyos cristales eran culos de botella.-Es una historia que se explica a los niños que se portan mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Sólo se trata de un cuento de hadas?-Dijo Usagi asombrada. Todos se quedaron de piedra.

-¿No me digas que pensabas que era una historia real?-Dijo Ami.

-Sí...

-Hasta yo que soy una niña sabía que esa historia era falsa.-Dijo Chibiusa con tono chulesco.

-Es que Usagi es una niña tonta que se creé todo lo que le cuentan.

-Rei, eres muy desagradable.

-Y tú muy tonta.-Ambas chicas comenzaron a pelear. Gohan, que estaba con Videl, Erasa y Shapner, estaba viendo la escena.

-¿Y de qué conoces a esta gente?-Preguntó Videl a Gohan.

-¡Ah! Son amigos de la infancia.-Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-¿Incluso de esos niños?-Dijo Videl señalando al grupo de Hikari.

-Soy amigo de sus familias.

-Vaya. Incluso conoces a gente de América.-Dijo Erasa.

-De pequeño estuve en América. Ahí conocí a Conner.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas.-Dijo Shapner.

-Sí. Que pena que el americano tenga novia.-Dijo Erasa.

Usagi se acercó al grupo de Gohan.

-Vaya Gohan. No sabía que tenías novia. Que callado te lo tenías.-Gohan se puso rojo y Videl estaba enfadada.

-¡Yo no soy su novia! ¡Ni siquiera me interesa!-Dijo Videl sonrojada.

-La que si que tiene novia es Unazuki.-Dijo Chibiusa señalando a una amiga de Usagi.

-Bocazas.-Dijo Unazuki sonrojada.

MegaMan y Seiya hablaban entre ellos.

-Mis amigos no han querido venir.-Dijo Seiya.

-Mi hermano Protoman tampoco ha venido. Esta buscando al Dotor Wily que escapó ayer de la cárcel. Es una pena que D-Boy no esté aquí.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En una misión en el Anillo Orbital.

Daisuke miraba a todas las amigas de Hikari.

-Que suerte tiene Hikari de trabajar con tanta chica guapa. Le pediré a Batman a ver si me deja unirme al grupo.-Daisuke fue abrazado por Tennosuke vestido de chica.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIEROOO!

-¡QUITA GELATINA!

-Te lo mereces.-Dijo Miyako.

Luffy y su banda estaban de incógnito, todo gracias a la habilidad de Kin'emon, para no ser reconocidos. En ese momento Naru, una amiga de Usagi, se acercó a Luffy.

-¿Tú también eres amigo de Usagi?

-Sí. Me llamo Luf..¡OUCH!-Nami le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Naru estaba asustada.

-No digas tu verdadero nombre o nos delatarás.-Dijo Nami en voz baja.

-Me llamo Lucy.

-Encantada me llamo Naru.

Hikari les pidió a todos que se pusieran juntos para hacer una foto que guardase este momento.

-La foto ha quedado genial.-Dijo Hikari.-"Es una pena que Batman y D-Boy no estén aquí."

-Ya comienza.-Gritó Makoto.

Todos vieron como una sombra tapaba el sol. Pero no se dieron cuenta que una carpa de circo bajaba por el cielo, hasta que aterrizo en medio de los edificios. Una vez acabó el eclipse todo el mundo e fue hacia su casa, sin notar que había una carpa de circo en un lugar en el que antes no había nada. La única que se dio cuenta fue Usagi.

-¡Anda! Eso no estaba ahí antes.

-Corre o te dejamos atrás.

-¡Eres muy mala Rei!

Dentro del circo, unas extrañas criaturas estaban riéndose de la gente que ignoraba que un circo apareció de la nada y que solamente se preocupaban de ellos mismos. Siguieron riendo hasta que alguien les mandó callar.

-¡Callaos! ¡He dicho silencio!

Los monstruos se fueron del lugar.

-El sello se ha roto. Por fin ha llegado el momento de conquistar la Tierra.-Dijo la extraña mujer que parecía un caracol.-¡Cuarteto de Amazonas! ¿Dónde estáis?

-Aquí, vieja Zirconia.-En el escenario aparecieron cuatro chicas jóvenes.

-Presentaos como es debido.-Dijo Zirconia.

-La maga CereCere.

-La Jinete ParaPara.

-La acróbata JunJun.

-La domadora VesVes.

-¡Somos el Cuarteto de Amazonas!

-Bien, nuestra reina nos ha ordenado buscar a Pegaso. Pegaso se ha refugiado en el más hermoso sueño de este Planeta. Buscadlo y traedme el Cristal de Oro. Sólo Pegaso sabe donde se esconde esa poderosa joya.

-No queremos.-Dijo JunJun.

-Me niego a hacer el trabajo sucio.-Dijo CereCere.

-ParaPara quiere jugar y dormir.

-¡ESTÚPIDAS!-Gritó Zirconia asustando a las chicas.-¿Acaso osáis cuestionar mis órdenes?

-No pensamos obedecerte.-Dijo JunJun desafiante.

-Nosotras somos las auténticas dueñas del circo de la Luna Muerta.-Dijo VesVes, la cual se lanzó contra Zirconia.-¡Colliding Ball!-Zirconia paró con un rayo el ataque de la Amazona. Le costaba pararlo, hasta que se vio obligada a usar las dos manos para mandarla bien lejos. VesVes chocó con sus hermanas.

-Me he hecho daño en la rodilla.-Dijo ParaPara llorando.

-¡No te quejes por un rasguño!-Le replicó CereCere.

-Menudo espectáculo, VesVes. Te ha derrotado un calamar seco.-Dijo JunJun.

-Déjame tranquila.

-"Son poderosas. Si me hubiesen atacado las cuatro a la vez, ahora mismo no estaría aquí para contarlo." ¡Ya habéis visto cual es mi poder! ¡Ahora cumplid la voluntad de la reina!

-Nos seguimos negando.-Dijo CereCere. Zirconia casi se cae al suelo.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea.-Dijo VesVes mirando a un tigre, un halcón y a un pez de su colección de bestias salvajes.-ParaPara, convierte a esos tres animales en humanos.

-¡Vale! Bola mágica. Convierte a esos animales en humanos.-La bola de ParaPara brilló y unas llamas cubrieron a los tres animales. Los tres animales se convirtieron en humanos.

-Ojo de Tigre presente.

-Ojo de Halcón presente.

-Ojo de Pez presente.

-¡El trío Amazon listo para actuar!

-Bien.-Dijo VesVes.-A partir de ahora, vosotros os encargareis de obedecer las órdenes de la Vieja Zirconia.

-No. Para eso están los Lemures.-Dijo Ojo de Tigre. VeVes le miró con ganas de matarlo.

-¿Acaso no sabes quien es la estrella de este circo? Bestia tonta. Obedece las órdenes de tu dueña.-Dijo VesVes golpeando el suelo con su látigo. El trío empezó a temblar de miedo.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Ojo de Halcón.

-Bueno, nosotras no vamos a dormir.-Dijo CereCere.

-Esperad. Acabáis de despertar de un largo sueño. No podéis desobedecer a la reina.-La cuatro chicas se fueron del escenario.-En fin, no me queda más remedio. Trío Amazon. Id a la Tierra y buscad a Pegaso, que se esconde en los más bellos sueños de la Tierra.

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron los tres.

**#######**

_**Anillo Orbital.**_

Blade, Aki y Noal habían ido al Anillo Orbital. Su misión consistía en destruir 4 generadores de energía que los Radams usaban como alimento. Tenían la ayuda de O'Toole.

-Es bonito ver un eclipse desde el espacio.-Dijo Aki.

-No hay tiempo para eso.-Dijo D-Boy.-Hay que acabar con los Radams.

-Tranquilo chico.-Dijo O'Toole mientras bebía de una botella de Whisky.-Eres joven. Y no es bueno para un joven vivir deprisa. Hay que tener calma y estar siempre relajados. Sé lo duro que es esperar. Pero de nada sirve estar nervioso e impaciente.-O'Toole se quedó mirando el robot.-Menudo robot más interesante.

-Gracias. Mi misión es ayudar a D-Boy en todo lo que pueda.-Dijo el robot.

-¡Oh! Y además es muy servicial. Me recuerdas a la montura de un caballero de la Edad Media. Aunque tu vuelas. Eres más bien como Pegaso, el caballo alado que el héroe legendario Belerofonte usó para matar a la Quimera. ¡Ya está! Llamaré a este robot Pegas. ¿Qué te parece, Pegas?

-Me gusta.-Dijo el robot.

-Pegaso... Yo de pequeña soñaba con un pegaso. Y este tenía un cuerno dorado en su frente.-Dijo Aki melancólica.

-Yo también soñaba con él.-Dijo Noal.

-Yo soy muy viejo para acordarme de lo que soñaba de pequeño. Pero me suena. Incluso mis hijos y nietos han soñado con ese ser mitológico.-Dijo O'Toole.

-¿Y tú, D-Boy?

-Yo sólo pienso y sueño con acabar con los radams.

-Que borde-Dijo Noal.

-No importa. Además tu amnesia ha hecho que borres esos recuerdos.-Dijo Aki triste.

**#######**

_**Cuartel de los Space Knights**_

Freeman hablaba con Colbert.

-¿El plan funcionará?

-Claro que si, Freeman. El plan será un éxito. No puedo fallar. La misión de acabar con la fuente de energía de los radams ha de ser un éxito. Da igual si mueren mis hombres. Si cumplen su misión no importa.

-¿En serio cree que sus hombres son herramientas? ¿No se preocupa por sus hombres?

-En la guerra no hay sitio para la compasión por los demás. Y Blade. ¿Es capaz de acabar con todo lo que los radams nos echen?

-Es probable.

-Probable no es suficiente, Freeman. Si algo le pasa a Blade, será culpa tuya. ¿Me oyes? Será solamente culpa tuya. Fin de la transmisión.

**#######**

En un bar que había en la carpa del circo de la Luna Muerta. El trío amazon miraba fotos de chicas.

-¡Bah! Son todas muy sosas.-Dijo Ojo de Tigre.-No tienen personalidad.

-Tampoco veo a ninguna madurita.-Dijo Ojo de Halcón.

-¿Veis la foto de algún chico guapo?-Preguntó Ojo de Pez.

-Tú eres un chico. Tendrías que fijarte en mujeres.-Dijo Ojo de Tigre.

-Déjame tranquilo. Amo a quien me da la gana.

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí hay una chica perfecta!-Dijo Ojo de Tigre cogiendo una foto en la que salía Unazuki.-Una chica que sueña con conocer a su amor verdadero y con el primer beso.

-Que empalagoso.-Dijo Ojo de Halcón.-Por eso me gustan las mayores. Tienen experiencia en el amor y no se preocupan con sus tonterías.

-Calla ignorante. Yo seré quien le enseñe todas esas cosas.

**#######**

Usagi y Chibiusa estaban hablando con Unazuki, en el bar donde ella trabajaba.

-¿Es cierto que tienes novio?-Le preguntó Usagi.

-No, solamente me siento atraída por él.-Dijo Unazuki.

-Pues no hay que quedarse sentada esperando a que llegue el príncipe azul. A veces es una misma la que tiene que coger el caballo e ir a por su príncipe.

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, niña?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Se lo oí a Haruka.

-No hagas caso a todo lo que diga Haruka.

Desde una ventana, estaba Ojo de Tigre espiando a su objetivo.

-Por fin te encontré. No escaparás de mí.

**#######**

Por la noche, Unazuki volvía a su casa en un autobús. Al salir de él, se topó con Ojo de Tigre, que iba disfrazado de empresario.

-Disculpe. No veía por donde iba.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo Unazuki.

-Deje que la acompañe a casa.

-Gracias.-Unazuki se puso colorada como un tomate.

-Pero antes de que vuelva a su casa. Necesito que me dé algo.-Ojo de Tigre sonrió de forma diabólica. Unazuki se asustó y empezó a correr. Ojo de Tigre usó su látigo para que Unazuki perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¡Socorro que alguien me ayude! ¡Te daré mi dinero pero déjeme en paz!

-No me interesan esas tonterías vuestras. Déjame ver tu hermoso sueño.

No muy lejos, Usagi y Chibiusa iban de camino a su casa.

-Oye Usagi,¿por aquí no había un bosque?

-No. Nunca ha habido un bosque aquí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Chibiusa no dijo nada. Recordó lo que le dijo el Pegaso.

-"No le hables a nadie de nuestro encuentro. Por favor."

En ese momento oyeron a Unazuki gritar. Fueron a ver que ocurría.

Ojo de Tigre hizo aparecer de Unazuki un espejo rosado. Ojo de Tigre introdujo su cabeza en el espejo.

-Sin duda alguna, este es un sueño hermoso. Pero no hay rastro de Pegaso. Perdóname chica. No es nada personal, pero debes morir. No puedo arriesgarme a que Pegaso se oculte en tu sueño.-Ojo de Tigre sacó una daga, pero dos voces lo pararon.

-¡Alto ahí!

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

-Yo soy Sailor Moon.

-Y yo Sailor ChibiMoon.

-¡Y en nombre de la luna te castigaremos!

-Ya veo. Vosotras sois guerreras del Milenio de Plata. Bien, pues mi otra misión es acabar con todos los habitantes de ese maldito reino.-En ese momento, la sombra de Ojo de Tigre se alargó.-Sal y despierta, mi querido Lemures. Karakuriko, muñeca automática.

De la sombra salió una marioneta femenina.

-Karakara. Karakuriko. ¿Qué desea amo Ojo de Tigre?

-Encárgate de ellas. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¡A la orden!-La marioneta se dividió en dos. La parte de arriba atacó a Usagi y las piernas atacaban a ChibiMoon.

-Bueno chica.-Dijo Ojo de Tigre.-Debo destruir tu sueño.-Cuando iba a destruir el espejo, una rosa le da en la mano.-¡¿Quién ha sido?!

-¡Tuxedo Kamen!

-Vaya. Menudo galán.-Dijo Ojo de Tigre.

-Calla ser malvado.-Tuxedo Kamen iba a atacar a Ojo de Tigre, pero un fuerte dolor en el corazón le impidió moverse.

-¡Mamoru! ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Usagi asustada.

-No lo sé. Desde el eclipse que no deja de dolerme el corazón.

-Voy a pedir ayuda.-Sailor Moon iba a pedir ayuda a la JPSA, pero el monstruo destruyó el comunicador.-¡No!

-Vale, ahora que no vendrán más molestias, acabaré contigo niña.-En ese momento, una flecha de luz ataca a Ojo de Tigre.-¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!

Eran AngeWoMon y MegaMan, que por casualidad estaban por la zona.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a una chica inocente? No mereces perdón.-Dijo el ángel.

-¡Calla! Hago lo que quiero. Karakuriko, acaba con ellas.

-¡Voy!-La marioneta afiló sus uñas y empezó a atacar a AngeWoMon y a Sailor Moon. Las piernas empezaron a dar patadas a MegaMan y a Chibiusa.

-"Qué alguien venga a ayudar."-Pensaba la niña. En ese momento, una luz brilló en el cielo. Y apareció el Pegaso.

-Así que ahí estás Pegaso.-Dijo Ojo de Tigre.

El cuerno del corcel brilló. La dos marineras guerreras se transformaron en super sailors.

-Ya no te hará falta el grial, Sailor Moon.-Dijo el Pegaso, que mejoró el báculo de la guerrera.

-Gracias, seas quien seas.-El monstruo iba directo hacia Sailor Moon, pero ésta la atacó con su nuevo poder.-¡Moon Gorgeous Meditation!-Una esfera golpeó al monstruo.

-¡FUERA DEL ESCENARIO!-El monstruo se rompió como si fuese un cristal.

-Maldición. Ya no veremos otro día.-Ojo de Tigre se retiró.

-Mucha gracias.-Le dijo Sailor Moon al Pegaso.- Dime, ¿quién eres?

-No puedo decirte eso. Lo siento.-El pegaso desapareció.

**#######**

_**Carpa del circo de la Luna Muerta.**_

Zirconia se encontraba hablando con una mujer que vivía en un espejo.

-El Trío Amazon no es tan bueno como parece. Y el Cuarteto de Amazona es muy rebelde y podrían querer el poder de Pegaso para ellas mismas. ¿Debo castigarlas? Podrían tramar algo contra vos. Con toda seguridad, estas chicas se convertirán en nuestras enemigas.-Dijo Zirconia.

-Déjalas. Déjalas que hagan lo que quieran por ahora. Pero te ordeno que no las pierdas de vista.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso no sabes seguir mis instrucciones?

-Claro que sí. Se hará como vos digáis. Gran y única Reina de la Luna, Nehellenia. Por supuesto que haré todo lo que ordenes.

-Exacto. Tú debes seguir mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas.-Dijo Nehellenia, una mujer de pelo negro y hermosa.-Yo soy la auténtica reina de la Luna, la hermosísima Nehellenia. ¡Ajajajaja!

**#######**

_**Reino de Pesadilla.**_

-Así que esa mujer era Nehellenia. Va a ser divertido ver como convierte el mundo en una pesadilla viva. Jejejeje.

En ese momento, aparece un ángel de aspecto imponente.

-¿No puede ser? ¡Tú! Pensé que estabas atrapado en el Infierno. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lucifer Morningstar!

-Vengo a hacer una visita. Pesadilla. Y eso de que estoy atrapado en el Infierno es un cuento. Tú también gobiernas un mundo, Pesadilla. Uno de soñadores y dormilones. Un mundo de historias. Un lugar simple si lo comparas con el Infierno. Me das envidia. ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? Diez billones de años gobernando un lugar en el que se torturan las almas. Y todos son masoquistas. Golpéame, quémame, devórame. Y lo peor es que me culpan a mí de todo. ¿Por qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de sus acciones. Pero ellos insisten en que el Demonio les obligó a cometer crímenes. Jamás hice algo así. Nunca. Ellos son los dueños de sus vidas. Yo no vivo por ellos. Jamás entenderé que vio Dio en esa criaturas.

En ese momento aparece un ser con el físico de Julian Richings.

-¿Qué hace un mortal en mi reino?-Dijo Pesadilla.

-No es un mortal.-Dijo Lucifer.-Es la Muerte. Hola Grim, viejo amigo.

-Shhhhh. ¡Calla! He cogido la apariencia de este actor para ocultarme de dos niños pesados y de ese titán maníaco llamado Thanos. El Universo está lleno de degenerados. Pero este actor me encanta. ¿Sabéis que hace de mí en una serie de Televisión? Me encanta. Saca lo mejor de mí. ¡Jaaajajaja!

-Te comprendo viejo amigo.-Dijo Lucifer.-Bueno, es hora de volver al Infierno. ¿Vienes, Calavera?

-¿Por qué no? Así veré a mis antiguo clientes. ¡Jaaaajajajaja!-Los dos desaparecieron.

-Vaya tipos más raros.-Dijo Pesadilla.

**#######**

_**Anillo Orbital.**_

Blade se encontraba destruyendo el último generador.

-Bien hecho joven.-Dijo O'Toole.-Con la destrucción del último generador, los radams del Anillo morirán. Ya puedo volver a la Tierra con vosotros. Mi misión en el Anillo ha acabado.

Blade, Aki, Noal y O'Toole subieron al Blue Earth y volvieron a la Tierra. A lo lejos, Evil estaba mirándolos.

-Un día volveremos a vernos. Después de todo, la familia ha de mantener el contacto. ¡Jajajaja!

**#######**

_**Teatro Abandonado, Springfield.**_

La Injustice Power Society of Avengers estaba reunida planeando su venganza.

-Bien caballeros, ¿cuáles son sus ideas?

-Llenar las bocas de todos con salsa picante.-Dijo Don Patch, que cogió un tubo de wasabi y se lo tragó entero.-¡CÓMO PICA!

-Coger a todas las chicas del grupo y darles besitos hasta la muerte.-Dijo Pilaf.

-Señor Pilaf. No diga esas cosas que me sonrojo.-Dijo Mai.

-Cavar un hoyo enorme y que la JPSA caiga en él.-Dijo Meowth.

-Mi dar abrazos a SuperBoy.-Dijo Match.

-Panda de mamarrachos.-Dijo Burns, cuando Wily se levantó.

-Ya sé. Cojamos a uno de sus amigos directos y usémolos como cebo para una trampa mortal. ¡Mwahahahahaha!

-¡Excelente! Equipo, voy a explicaros vuestra misión.-Dijo Burns con tono siniestro.

Sailor Moon ha conseguido un nuevo poder. Pero un nuevo enemigo, Nehellenia, ha aparecido. Y por si fuera poco, la Injustice Power Society of Avengers está preparando su primer ataque.

¿Podrán con todas estas amenazas?

_**Continuará...**_

_**(##########################)**_

Nota: En el próximo capítulo veremos el primer choque entre la JPSA y la IPSA. No os lo perdáis. Tampoco os perdáis el fic "New Dragon Ball Dc Univere Kai". Es final está siendo distinto al de** ocnarf**.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-_**Sicario Hear**_t: ¿Te gustó la aparición de Lucifer Morningstar y el aspecto físico de La Muerte?

-**_Loser93_**: La Injustice Power Society of Avengers no es un grupo de villanos como los Masters of Evil de Marvel o La Sociedad Secreta de DC, pero no hay que subestimarlos. Y estoy pensando una forma de que Homer se una al grupo. Pero no como héroe.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	18. 18 Choque (I)

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Un eclipse liberó a una nueva amenaza, el circo de la Luna Muerta. Sulíder Nehellenia, desea convertir la Tierra en una pesadilla viviente y vengarse del Milenio de Plata. Para eso, necesita saber donde esta escondido el Cristal de Oro. Y eso solamente lo sabe el Pegaso. Por lo que ha mandado a sus ebirros a localizar a dicho caballo. Pero el caballo alado entró en contacto con Chibiusa y mejoró la habilidades de ella y de Sailor Moon. Pero Tuxedo Kamen ha empezado a notar un dolor en el corazón. En el espacio, D-Boy consiguió dejar sin recursos a los radams. Mientras todo esto ocurría, la IPSA estaba preparando su golpe contra la JPSA.

¿Será el fin de los aliens? ¿Conseguirá Nehellenia el cristal de oro? ¿Y qué le ocurre a Mamoru?

**(##############################################)**

**Capítulo 18: Choque. (I)**

_**Springfield.**_

Batman se encontraba hablando con el hombre que les ayudó a destapar los negocios sucios de Burns.

-Homer. Me gustaría que fueras nuestro enlace con los gobiernos.-Dijo Batman.

-Tío. Batman. Sé que eres listo.-Dijo Bart.-Pero mi padre no es la mejor opción. Elige mejor a Flanders. Incluso el cara culo de Skinner sería mejor que mi padre.

-¡A QUÉ TE MATO!-Homer empezó a estrangular a Bart. Pero paró al ver que Batman le miraba seriamente.-Digo... Acepto.

-¡Oh dios mio!-Dijo Marge.

-Batman se arrepentirá de esto.-Dijo Lisa.

**#######**

_**Crown Café, Juuban.**_

La chicas conocidas como marineras guerreras estaban hablando de los eventos que ocurrieron ayer.

-Así que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo.-Dijo Rei.

-Sí, atacó a Unazuki. Se ve que buscan al Pegaso que me dio a mi y a Chibiusa un nuevo poder.

-¿Para qué querrán un caballo alado?-Se preguntaba Minako.

-Es lógico. Debe tener un gran poder ese caballo.-Dijo Ami.

-Pero a ti no te preocupa eso, ¿verdad Usagi?-Dijo Makoto.

-Tienes razón. Desde el eclipse, Mamoru no deja de quejarse por culpa de un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Ha ido esta mañana al médico. Pero el doctor no le ha encontrado nada raro.

-Eso es muy extraño.-Dijo Rei.-Tú tranquila Usagi. Ya verás como Mamoru se recuperará.

-Eso espero.

**_#######_**

_**Bar del Circo Luna Muerta.**_

Ojo de Tigre entró en el lugar de forma rápida. Su cara mostraba horror. Algo que notaron sus dos amigos.

-¿Te has vuelto a encontrar a esa Sailor Moon?-Dijo Ojo de Halcón.

-No. Algo mucho peor.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?-Se preguntaba Ojo de Pez mientras bebía un martini.

**Flashback**

La siguiente victima de Ojo de Tigre era una chica llamada Nanako Ohara. Ojo de Tigre se disfrazó de galán y fue a por ella. Pero no contaba con que Nanako iba con su mejor amiga, la musculosa Shinobu Kandatori. Shinobu se fijó rápidamente en Ojo de Tigre.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué chico más guapo!

-Disculpa pero quiero hablar con ella.

-Me he enamorado.

-¡Aparta!

-¡Ven aquí guapo!-Shinobu intentó abrazar a Ojo de Tigre. El villano empezó a huir. Detrás de él iba Shinobu corriendo como una loca.

-¡Ah! ¡Todavía me sigue!

-¡Ay qué te atrapo, guapo! ¡No corras que ya te tengo! ¡Eres mio!-Shinobu le dio un tortazo a Ojo de Tigre, estampándolo contra cubos de la basura.

-Vamos Shinobu, que llegamos tarde al cine.-Dijo Nanako.

-Es verdad.

-Maldito gorila. Acabaré contigo. ¿Y tú qué quieres mocoso?

-Yo Shinnouke Nohara, no dejaré que te acerques a mi querida Nanako. ¡Golpe especial del culito sucio!-El niño estampó su culo en la cara de Ojo de Tigre.

-¡AAAAAAAARGH!

**Fin del Flashback.**

Al oír esa historia, Ojo de Halcón y Ojo de Pez escupieron sus bebidas y empezaron a reírse. Ojo de Tigre estaba furioso.

-Humillado por un maldito crío. Este planeta está lleno de degenerados.

_**#######**_

_**Mansión Wayne. Gotham.**_

Bruce estaba mirando una foto. En ese momento, aparece Luffy.

-Hola. ¿Qué miras?

-Recordaba viejos tiempos.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Harvey Dent y Rachel Dawes. Dos buenos amigos de mi infancia.

-Oh. ¿Y dónde están ahora?

-Rachel fue asesinada por Sal "Jefe" Maroni, un capo de la Mafía. Ese mismo mafioso desfiguro la cara de Harvey con ácido y provocó que se convirtiera en Dos Caras. Tengo la fe de que Harvey puede volver a ser el de antes.

-Vaya. Tú también perdiste a tus amigos de la infancia. Yo perdí primero a Sabo y luego a Ace.

-¿Sabo? Ese nombre es como el del...-Batman recordó un encuentro que tuvo con ciertas personas.

**Flashback.**

Era un día de tormenta en Gotham. Batman estaba vigilando la ciudad, cuando dos individuos aparecieron ante él.

-¿Eh? Tú eres el líder del Ejército Revolucionario Dragon y tú su mano derecha Sabo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No dejaré que hagáis daño a la gente de esta ciudad.

-Hacer daño a la gente no es el objetivo de la Revolución. Mi objetivo es hacerles ver la luz.-Dijo Dragon.-He oído que mi hijo se ha unido a tu grupo de héroes.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Vamos, Batman. Sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que PlasticBoy es Luffy.

-¿Has venido a llevártelo?

-No, vengo a pedirte que lo protejas.

-Y yo vengo a decirte que no le digas a Luffy que yo estoy vivo. Ya me presentaré ante él cuando yo lo vea conveniente.-Dijo Sabo.

-De acuerdo. Dime otra cosa Dragon. ¿A qué esperas para atacar al Gobierno Mundial?

-Je. Espero a que el mismo mundo me dé la señal. Un rayo cayó cerca de donde estaban ellos. Dragon y Sabo habían desaparecido.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-¿Bruce? ¿Ibas a decirme algo de Sabo?

-No, Luffy. Me he confundido con el nombre de otra persona.

-Vaya...

_**#######**_

_**Teatro abandonado de Springfield.**_

Burns explicaba su plan a sus compañeros malvados.

-Bien. Este es el plan. Iréis y capturareis a algún amigo cercano de los miembros de la JPSA. ¿Está claro?

-Sí. Clarísimo-Dijo Wily.-Como que esa idea era mía.

-¿Decías algo, Wily?-Dijo Burns apuntando con una pistola.

-Nada, nada. Continúa, gran y poderoso Burns.

-Excelente. Me encantan los pelotas. Team Rocket y Buggy, vosotros iréis a por Saiyaman. DreadKnight irá a por Tekkaman Blade. Ashura irá a por Tennosuke. Quiero que ataquéis y veáis si tienen alguien cercano por el cual se preocupan.

-¡No!-Dijo Ashura.- Yo iré a por Kabuto.

-¿Osas discutir mis órdenes?-Dijo Burns apuntándolo con la pistola.

-Dispara si te atreves. Pero te advierto que antes de que puedas apretar el gatillo, mis androides asesinas te cortarán en pedazos.-Las androides aparecieron detrás de Burns.

-Vale. Tú irás a por Kabuto.

-Excelente.-Dijo Ashura imitando el gesto de Burns.

Burns siguió explicando su plan.

-Wily, tú y tus robots atacad Gotham. Match atacará a Superboy. Shredder y Krang. Id a Nueva York con Pilaf y traedme los planos del robot policía Rex-1

-Bien. Íbamos a hacerlo de todos modos.-Dijo Krang.

-Calla Krang. Si le hacemos la pelota, Burns nos dará energía para sacar el Tecnódromo de la Dimensión X

-Está bien, Shredder.

-¿Y nosotras?-Dijeron Naga y LadyDeviMon.

-Vosotras os encargaréis de la misión más importante de todas. Os quedaréis conmigo jugando al póker.-Todos cayeron al suelo.-Don Patch será mi guardaespaldas.

_**#######**_

En una parada de autobús de Satan City, un trío de ancianos se subió en un autobús que llegaba. Ese trío de ancianos era en realidad el Team Rocket. Para su suerte, el autobús iba lleno de ancianos.

-Perfecto. Podemos camuflarnos entre ellos.

El trío se sentó al final del autobús donde empezaron a hablar con una pareja de ancianos que no paraban de hacer fotos.

-Chicos, el plan es el siguiente.-Dijo Meowth.-En cuanto el autobús salga de la siguiente parada, nos quitamos los disfraces y los secuestramos. Esto llamará la atención de Saiyaman.

-¡Sí!

En ese momento subió al autobús un grupo de atracadores.

-¡Quieto todo el mundo! ¡Esto es un secuestro! Al que se mueva le pego un tiro.

-¡Nos han robado el plan!

-¡Los abuelos del final! ¡Callaos u os mato!

-Sí. No os metáis en un buen problema.

-¿Ha dicho problema?-Dijo Jessie.-Tenéis problemas, no somos unos abuelitos.

-Escuchad nuestro lema estando calladitos.

-¡Buena rima James!

-Gracias.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a todos los pueblos en una nación.

-Para denunciar a los enemigo de la verdad y el amor.

-Para extender nuestro poder más allá de espacio exterior.

-¡Jessie!

-¡James!

-El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz.

-Rendios ahora o preparaos para luchar.

-¡Meowth, bien dicho!

-¡El Team Rocket!-Dijo un atracador.-Y encima son el trío que acabó con el Equipo Aqua, Magma, Galaxia y Plasma.

-¿Y qué? Nos los cargamos y ya está. Así los famosos seremos nosotros.

-¿Ha visto cariño? El asilo nos ha preparado un espectáculo para el viaje.-La señora empezó a hacer fotos al Team Rocket y a los atracadores.

-¿Qué dices de un peaje?

En el Instituto Orange Star, Gohan estaba en clase de Inglés, cuando el comunicador de Videl sonó.

-Videl. Unos atracadores han secuestrado un autobús lleno de ancianos. Ayúdanos a detenerlos.

-Enseguida voy.-Dijo Videl, que salió corriendo de la clase.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!-Gohan también salió corriendo de la clase.

-Pero... Si ha ido al lavabo unas quince veces. A lo mejor no se encuentra bien.-Dijo la profesora.

Saiyaman fue volando hacía el autobús secuestrado. Por el camino se topó con el avión de Videl.

-Será mejor que se lo dejes a una profesional. Tus trucos no servirán contra terroristas.

-Es peligroso. Deberías volver a clase.-Dijo Saiyaman preocupado.

-"¿Cómo sabe él que yo estaba en clase?"

En el autobús, el Team Rocket luchaba contra los secuestradores. La pareja de ancianos que hablaba con el Team Rocket, ahora se estaba haciendo fotos con uno de los secuestradores y el conductor. El conductor se alegró al ver la nave de Videl.

-¡Videl ha venido a salvarnos!-Dijo el conductor alegre.

-La hija del payaso Satan. La mataré y me haré famoso.-El atracador se asomó por una ventana y comenzó a disparar al avión de Videl.

-Ha venido la hija de Satan. Se supone que tenía que venir Saiyaman.-Dijo Meowth furioso.

-Se me olvidó decíroslo, pero Videl también es la guardiana de esta ciudad.-Dijo James. Jessie y Meowth empezaron a darle una paliza a James.

-¡Eso se avisa, cabeza hueca!-Dijeron Jessie y Meowth furiosos.

Los que iban en el autobús notaron que algo paró el movimiento del autobús.

-¡Saiyaman!-Gritaron los secuestradores.

-¡Una foto!-Dijo la abuela.

-Por fin ha venido Saiyaman. Jujuju.-Dijo Jessie.

-Hora de activar el Tanque Arbok.-Dijo Meowth. El gato apretó un botón y de detrás de la montaña salió un tanque con forma de Arbok. Su piloto era Wobbuffet.

-Arbok.-Dijo Jessie llorando.- Me pregunto cómo se encontrará.

-¡Weezing!-Dijo James llorando.

-Dejaos de recordar viejo tiempos y sigamos el plan del Señor B.

Los tres se subieron al tanque y empezaron a disparar misiles contra Saiyaman.

-Videl, encárgate de los secuestradores. Yo me encargo del robot.

A lo lejos, Buggy y Galdino (Mister 3) estaban mirando la escena.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Eres un Shichibukai. Si el Gobierno Mundial descubre esto te quitarán el título. Mira lo que le pasó a Mister 0, digo, a Crocodile.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Galdino. Yo soy una leyenda viva. Con el dinero que me pague Burns le compraré el trono a ese rey perrruno. Mundo, prepárate. Buggy será tu futuro dueño. ¡Kyahahahahaha! ¡Dejad paso a la leyenda!

-¡Se te ha ido la cabeza!

Saiyaman atacó el tanque con un ataque de ki. El ataque destruyó la máquina de guerra y mando al trío terrible volando por el cielo.

-¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo!

Videl derrotó a los secuestradores y lo ató con una cuerda que tenía guardada en la nave.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Videl.

-No hay de qué. Pero deberías dejarlo. Esos trucos no impresionan a nadie.

En ese momento, unas manos que volaban agarraron a Videl y se la llevaron volando.

-¡Videl!

-Sí quieres volver a verla con vida ve al teatro abandonado de Sprngfield. ¡Kyahahahaha!

-Hemos sido más listos que tú.-Dijo Galdino con mofa. Los dos villanos se fueron por un portal dimensional.

-¡Malditos! Avisaré a los demás.

_**#######**_

En un centro comercial de Tokio, Aki y Milly estaban comprando.

-Me encanta aprovechar un día de fiesta en el trabajo para venir a comprar.-Dijo Aki.

-Te entiendo. Es bueno salir de vez en cuando de ese despacho lleno de polvo y ordenadores.-Dijo Milly, cuando de repente vio a alguien.-¿Eh? ¿Ese no es D-Boy?

-¡D-Boy! ¡Estamos aquí!-Pero el chico no se paró.-Que raro. Estaría centrado en sus pensamientos.

Pero en realidad ese chico no era D-Boy. Era una amenaza.

El verdadero D-Boy estaba luchando contra DreadKnight en el cielo.

-Acabaré contigo, Tekkaman Blade. Y el Señor B me pagará tanto dinero que lo usaré para contratar a un asesino que mate al malnacido de Doom. Pagará el haberme destrozado mi cara con esta máscara.

-No me interesan tus estúpidas vendettas. Déjame tranquilo.

-Eso, deja tranquilo a mi hermano.-Tekkaman Evil apareció y cortó la lana de DreadKnight en dos. El caballero salió volando en su pegaso del lugar.

-Tú otra vez. ¿A qué te referías la otra vez con eso de hermanito?

-Bajemos y te lo diré.

Los dos bajaron.

-Bien, déjame mostrarte quien soy en realidad.-Evil anuló su transformación y reveló su aspecto. Era el chico que Aki y Milly vieron antes.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!

-Así es, hermanito. Soy yo. Tu hermano gemelo Shinya.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Conmigo ese estúpido juego de hacerse el amnésico no funciona, D-Boy. No, tu verdadero nombre es Takaya. Takaya Aiba.

-¿Así que tú también eres un Tekkaman?

-Exacto. Pero no soy uno cualquiera. Soy el más fuerte. Después de Omega, claro está. Dime Takaya. ¿Acabarás conmigo como acabaste con el pobre Fritz?

-Claro que sí. Tú ya no eres mi hermano.

-Lo mismo digo, Takaya. Pero esto puede cambiar. Vuelve conmigo. Omega es un líder piadoso. Puede perdonar tu traición.

-Dile a tu líder Omega que se vaya al Infierno.

-¡Je! ¡Estúpido! ¿Acaso no ves que es una estupidez ir en contra de los radams? La solución inteligente es unirse a ellos.

-¿Unirse? Querrás decir se esclavizado.

-Es lo mismo. Pero por lo menos conservas la vida.

-Jamás me uniré a vosotros.

-Te obligaré por la fuerza.

Y así, los dos guerreros empezaron a pelear.

_**#######**_

_**Nueva York**_

April estaba viendo como terminaban de reparar a Rex-1 de los daños ocasionados en su batalla contra Ozotto.

-Por lo que veo, estarás patrullando las ciudades dentro de poco.

-Sí, April. Ya tengo ganas de detener a lo delincuente que amenazan la paz.

En ese momento, un ruido se escuchó.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Dijo REX-1

-Voy a ver.-April abrió la puerta y vio a la banda de Pilaf, Shredder y Krang robando los planos.

-¡Señor Pilaf! Nos han pillado!-Gritó Mai.

-Vaya, pero si es la señorita O'Neal. Te vienes con nosotros.

-¡Suéltame lata de sardinas!

-Krang, abre el portal dimensional. Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar.

Y así, los villanos escaparon del lugar llevándose consigo a April y los planos de REx-1

_**#######**_

_**Atami**_

En un instituto, estaban Kouji, Sayaka y Boss en clase, cuando un profesor entró para hacer un anuncio.

-Alumnos, vengo a presentaros a tres nuevas estudiante. Son extranjeras. Tratadlas bien y sed amable con ellas.-En ese momento entran tres chicas rubias.

-¡Menudas chicas!-Dijo Kouji.-Usted tranquilo profesor. Yo me encargaré de que estén cómodas.

-Digo lo mismo que Kabuto.-Dijo Boss. Sayaka se levantó de su pupitre y golpeó a los dos chicos.

-¡PANDA DE GUARROS!

Las chicas se sentaron al lado de Kouji y le dijeron.

-En la azotea en el descanso. Tú solo. Te estaremos esperando.

-"¡Qué suerte! Tres chicas guapas para mí sólo!"

Desde un submarino, Ashura estaba mirando la escena.

-No te reirás cuando descubras que esas chicas son en realidad robots asesinos diseñados especialmente para matarte, Kouji Kabuto. ¡Jaaajajajaja! Gamia Q1, Q2 Y Q3. Matad a ese estúpido en nombre de Ashura.

_**#######**_

**_Smallville_**

Superboy estaba luchando contra su clon malvado.

-¡Mi quererte mucho! ¡Mi no ser Superboy, tu ser Superboy!

-Éste sigue igual de loco que siempre. ¿Qué quieres ahora Match?

-¡Mi darte abrazos!-Match se lanzó contra Superboy con la intención de agarrarlo del cuello y estrangularlo. Y una vez tu vivir. Cassie ser mía porque yo odiarla mucho.

-¡A Cassie ni la toques!

Los dos continuaron peleando entre ellos.

_**#######**_

En Gotham, FreezeMan, JunkMan, CloudMan y BurstMan, junto a un pequeño grupo de robots, estaban destrozando y atacando todo lo que veían. Batman, Luffy, Sailor Moon, MegaMan y Tennosuke.

-Ya han llegado los héroes.-Dijo CloudMan.

-Y MegaMan va con ellos. Perfecto, porque voy a aplastarte.-Dijo JunkMan.

-Vamos venid. ¿A qué esperáis? ¿Acaso nos tenéis miedo? Jejejeje.-Dijo FreezeMan mofándose de los héroes.

-¡Ahora verás!-Tennosuke se lanzó contra el Robot Master armado con un rábano. FreezeMan saltó y lanzó su ataque.

-¡Freeze Cracker!-FreezeMan disparó un gran copo de hielo, que congeló al momento a Tennosuke.-Esto es lo que te pasará a ti, MegaMan. Me vengaré de ti por lo que le hiciste a IceMan. Lo adoraba. Y tú lo destruiste.

-No me quedó otra opción. IceMan era mi hermano. No quería destruirlo. Pero me vi obligado a ello.-Dijo MegaMan.

-¡Cállate!-FreezeMan disparó contra los héroes. Estos lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-Eres muy lento. FreezeMan. Déjale este trabajo a CloudMan. ¡Thunder Bolt!-CloudMan disparó un rayo hacia Luffy, que le dio de lleno.-Así se hacen la cosas.

-¡Luffy!-Gritó Sailor Moon. Cuando el polvo desapareció, Luffy estaba ahí. Ileso.

-¡Shishishi! Soy de goma, eso no puede hacerme nada.-CloudMan quedó sorprendido. Su cara se parecía a la de Enel cuando una cosa similar sucedió hace 2 años.

-¡Je! Hora de hacer que las cosas salten por lo aires. Es hora de que empiecen los Fuegos Artificiales.-BurstMan disparó minas que estaban envueltas en burbujas.

-Dejádmelo a mí. ¡Moon Gorgeous Meditation!-Sailor Moon usó su ataque para destruir las minas.

-Eso es nuevo.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Sí, en cuanto esto acabe os lo explicaré todo.

JunkMan intentaba aplastar a MegaMan con sus puños.

-¡Super Arm!-MegaMan usó la habilidad de GutsMan para detener el puño de JunkMan, pero este era más fuerte.

-Idiota. Tus armas están anticuadas. Nosotros somos una nueva generación de robots.-En ese momento, Batman puso explosivos en la espalda de JunkMan, los cuales explotaron inmediatamente.-¡ARGH!

-Gracias Batman.

JunkMan iba a atacar a MegaMan y a Batman por la espalda, cuando, de repente, fue golpeado por alguien.

-Red Robin.-Dijo Batman.

-No podía quedarme quieto mientras estos robots destruyen mi ciudad.

En ese momento un Tubo Boom se abrió y de él salieron Lina, Hikari, AngeWoMon, Seiya y el EVA 01.

-Perdonad el retraso. Unos Soldados de roca y unos robots estaban atacando Odaiba y le pedí ayuda a Lina, Seiya y a Shinji.-Dijo Hikari.

-Esto está complicado.-Dijo FreezeMan.-Doctor, es ahora o nunca.

Una garra mecánica apareció de la nada y agarró a Red Robin.

-¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Me llevo a este como souvenir! ¡Este ha sido un día glorioso para la Injustice Power Society of Avengers!-Dijo el Doctor Wily que iba en su platillo volador. En ese momento se abrió un portal y Wily y sus robots entraron por él llevándose a Tim.

-¡Tim!-Gritó Batman.

-¿Injustice Power Society of Avengers?-Dijo Seiya.

-Que nombre más estúpido.-Todos se quedaron mirando a Luffy.

-Vamos a la Batcueva. Debemos reunirnos todos.

_**#######**_

**_SmallVille._**

Un comunicador que llevaba Match empezó a sonar.

-Adiós. Aquí no estar Match.

-Match. El plan ha salido a la perfección. Vuelve a la base.

-No estoy de acuerdo.-Un portal dimensional se abrió y Match entró por él.-¡No nos veremos nunca más, Superboy!

-Vale, este ha sido un momento raro.-Dijo Superboy.-¿Para qué quería luchar contra mí si de repente se marcha?

_**#######**_

Blade y Evil seguían luchando entre ellos, cuando de repente, a Blade empezó a dolerle todo el cuerpo.

-Mierda. He llegado al límite de 30 minutos.

-Vaya, Takaya. Menudo descubrimiento. Por hoy ya es suficiente. La próxima vez que nos veamos iré en serio.-Evil desapareció del lugar y Blade desactivó su transformación. Al momento cayó al suelo exhausto.

_**#######**_

Kouji fue a la azotea como le habían pedido las nuevas alumnas.

-Bien, ya he llegado. ¿Dónde estáis?

-Aquí.-Detrás de Kouji estaban las androides.

-¿Y qué queríais decirme?-Dijo Kouji sonrojado.

-Hoy es el día de tu muerte.-la androides empezaron a atacar a Kouji con sus coletas. El pelo de las androides era afilado como una espada y le hicieron un corte en el brazo a Kouji.

-¡Argh! ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Quién os manda?

-Veo que ya conoces a mis hijas. Kabuto.

-¡Ashura!

-Exacto. He venido a ver como mis pequeñas Gamia Q1, 2 Y 3 acaban contigo. Hija mías cortadle la cabeza a Kouji Kabuto. Será el regalo perfecto para el Doctor Hell.

Cuando las androides iban a cortarle la cabeza a Kouji, un hombre apareció y les disparó a las tres androides. A dos de ellas les dio en la cabeza, haciéndolas explotar. A la tercera, le dio en el pecho, dañando su batería y desactivandola.

-¡Mis hijas! ¿Quién ha sido?

-¡Je! Inspector Ankokuji. Inspector Jefe de la Comisaría de Atami. Y estoy aquí porque mi misión es proteger a Kouji Kabuto de cualquier amenaza.-Ankokuji comenzó a disparar contra Ashura. El villano escapó por un portal dimensional.

-Gracias. Pero, ¿cómo sabías qué estaba en peligro?

-Simple. Te llevo espiando desde el día que Mazinger apareció por primera vez. Pensé que eso te podría traer muchísimos problemas. Y veo que no me equivocaba.-Ankokuji se acercó a la Gamia desactivada.-Tú vienes conmigo. Tengo planes para ti, my honey.

_**#######**_

Godfrey estaba en su programa de televisión. Hablaba del ataque de la IPSA.

-¿Veis lo que os decía? Cuando los héroes se agrupan, otro grupo de villanos se forma. Los héroes no son una solución. Son un problema. Hoy en mi programa tengo al enlace de la JPSA, Homer Simpson. Bien Homer, ¿Qué piensa hacer ese grupo de héroes ante la aparición de esta banda criminal?

-Esto... ¿Muchas cosas?

-Ya veo... ¿Y qué son muchas cosas?

-Arreglar todas las máquinas de golosinas del mundo. ¿Has probado a meter un billete de 5 dolares desgastado en una de ellas? ¡Es un infierno! ¡Bwaaaaaah!

-Lo veis. Los héroes son irresponsables y una amenaza. Dejen de ver a los héroes como dioses . Porque no lo son. Son más bien demonios.

La familia de Homer estaba viendo el programa. Estaban avergonzados.

-Mira que se lo dije a Batsy.-Dijo Bart avergonzado.

Godfrey salió del plató y se fue a su camerino donde tenía visita.

-¿Todo va según lo planeado, Godfrey?

-Si amo. Sus seguidores están listos.

-Excelente. Para cuando ataque este planeta, sus defensas estarán débiles. Y podré encontrar la ecuación de la Anti-Vida. El Universo solamente pertenece a Darkseid.

_**########**_

Todos se reunieron en la Batcueva y explicaron todo lo que les había pasado.

-Parece que todo ha sido una estrategia de ese grupo llamado Injustice Power Society of Avengers. Y estos parecen ser algunos de sus miembros.

Batman apretó un botón y en su computadora aparecieron las imágenes de DreadKnight, Match, Ashura, Pilaf y su banda, Jesie, James, Meowth, Buggy, Galdino, Shreder, Krang y Wily.

-Y han secuestrado a Videl, April y a Tim.

-Pero, ¿quién los habrá reunido?-Dijo Usagi.

-Fácil.-Dijo Batman.-Alguien con un gran deseo de venganza contra nosotros.

-¿Y quién podrá ser? Los radams y los decepticons no tienen interés en hacer alianzas con los humanos. Y Kaguya y Ozotto fueron destruidos.

-Yo me imagino quien puede ser.-Dijo Batman.

_**#######**_

_**Teatro Abandonado. Springfield.**_

-¿Qué has hecho qué?-Preguntó Burns enfadado a Buggy.

-Se me escapó la localización de nuestra base. Estaba muy emocionado.

-Maldito payaso. Ahora vendrán a por nosotros.

-Que vengan.-Dijo Wily.-Les tengo reservada una gran sorpresa. ¡MWAHAHAHAHA!-Detrás de Wily había un gran robot.

La IPSA ha hecho su primera aparición pública. Y encima han secuestrado a Red Robin, April O'Neal y a Videl. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes salvarlos? ¿Y qué sorpresa tiene preparada Wily para nuestros héroes?

_**Continuará...**_

_**(##############################################)**_

**Nota**: En el próximo capítulo, veremos más combates entre los dos grupos. No os lo perdáis.

Ahora responderé a las reviews:

-_**Sicario Heart**_: Si, Julian Richings es un genial actor.

-_**Dragon Oscuro**_: La verdad es que "Los Simpson" han cambiado mucho. Pero claro, si no hubiesen cambiado alguna bromas, la serie se volvería sosa. monótona y predecible. Por eso es bueno hacer algunos cambios. Si te fijas, hasta Rasca y Pica no aparecen con la misma frecuencia que antes.

No vemos en el próximo capítulo

_**Saludos.**_


	19. 19 Choque (II)

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers"**_

La IPSA por fin entró en acción. El Team Rocket secuetró un autobús para llamar la atención de Saiyaman. Buggy y Galdino secuestraron a Videl. Ashura atacó a Kouji. DreadKnight atacó a Blade, pero Evil apareció, derrotó a DreadKnight y luchó el contra su hermano, revelandole su identidad. Shredder, Krang y la banda de Pilaf secuestraron a April y robaron los planos de REX-1. Y Gotham fue atacado por robots de Wily, los cuales secuestraron a Tim Drake.

¿Podrán salvar a los rehenes y acabar con la versión maligna de la JPSA?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

**Capítulo 19: Choque (II)**

_**Springfield.**_

El Grupo se encontraba a las afueras del Teatro Abandonado.

-Aquí es. Este es el lugar que Buggy mencionó.-Dijo Batman.

-Esperame Tim. Voy a salvarte.-Dijo SuperBoy, el cual se lanzó hacia el teatro rompiendo la puerta principal.

-Jovenes impacientes. eguro que Tim sacó su impaciencia de estar todo este tiempo con él y Kid Flash.

-Ya es tarde para preocuparse por eso.-Dijo Seiya.-Ya tenemos las puertas abiertas. Vamos a por los malos.

Todos entraron en el teatro. Pero parecía que estaba abandonado. En el suelo vieron a alguien tumbado. MegaMan lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Bass!-MegaMan fue a ver al robot dañado.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?-Preguntó Hikari.

-No. Es un robot de Wily. Siempre quiere pelear conmigo.

-Pues le haré hablar. Le sacaré a la fuerza la localización de Red Robin.-Dijo SuperBoy furioso.

-Yo ya no trabajo para Wily.-Dijo Bass.-Me negué a cooperar con la IPSA y me atacaron todos juntos. Acabé dañado y abandonado.

-No te preocupes. Te mandaré al Laboratorio del Doctor Light.-Dijo MegaMan.-Seguro que él te puede arreglar.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo a pesar de ser enemigos. Gracias.

-No.-Dijo Batman.-No podemos fiarnos de él. Puede ser alguna clase de trampa. Le interrogaremos.

-No puedo dejarle así. Necesita ayuda. Aunque seamos enemigo, no puedo darle la espalda a un enemigo herido.-Dijo MegaMan, el cual teletransportó a Bass al laboratorio de Light.

-De acuerdo. Ya hablaremos con él cuando Light le repare.-Dijo Batman.-Ahora busquemos por el teatro. Seguro que están en alguna sala.

-Voy a abrir esta puerta.-Dijo Sailor Moon. Abrió una puerta y se encontró un ejército de Foot soldiers armados con láseres. Usagi cerró la puerta y se alejó como si no pasara nada. Los soldados echaron abajo la puerta y empezaron a disparar contra Sailor Moon.-¡KYAAAAAAAAAH!

-Una emboscada. Os lo dije. Me parecía muy raro.

-¡Kyahahahahahaha!-En el escenario apareció Krang.-Claro que sí. Todo era parte de nuestro plan.

-La IPSA es un enemigo al cual no se debe subestimar.-Dijo MegaMan.

-¡Foot Soldiers atacad!-Los soldados empezaron a disparar contra los héroes, pero esto destruían a los robots fácilmente.

-Ríndete y entrégate, Krang. No hagas que esto sea más difícil para ti.-Dijo Batman.

-¡Jamás! Yo no soy un villano cobarde. Soy el Emperador de la Dimensión X y futuro amo del resto del Universo.-El cuerpo robótico de Krang empezó a crecer.-Os aplastaré como los insectos que sois.

Krang intentaba aplastar a los héroes pero era inútil. SuperBoy y Saiyaman rompieron las piernas del androide de Krang.

-Estás acabado. ¡Dime donde esta Red Robin o te prometo que te aplastaré y pondré tus sesos en la comida de Krypto!-Dijo SuperBoy con sus ojos rojos. Este comentario asustó a la mayoría de sus amigos.

-Amenazas. No serás capaz de hacer lo que dices, superhéroe. Sois todos iguales. Si cumplierais vuestras amenazas, más de la mitad de los villanos ya no estarían en este mundo. ¡Kyahahahahahaha! Adelante Mechazaurus.-El telón del escenario se abrió y de él salió un braquiosaurio mecánico.

-¿Mechazaurus?-Dijo Kouji sorprendido.-¿Acaso el emperador Goole está también aliado con vosotros?

-No. Es un robot que creó Wily basándose en esos monstruos del Imperio Dinosaurio. ¡Acaba con ellos!-El robot gigante comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego contra los héroes. Todos atacaban al robot, pero sus golpes no le hacían nada.

-¿De qué está hecho este robot?-Preguntó Seiya.

-¡Kyahahahahahahaha! De Adamantium. Fue difícil conseguirlo. Era muy caro. Así que lo robamos.

-¿Y cómo paramos algo indestructible?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Debe tener un punto débil. Todo en este mundo tiene un punto débil.-Dijo Batman. Batman se hizo a un lado y empezó a analizar al robot gigante.

**#######**

Desde un monitor situado en un lugar desconocido, el resto de la IPSA observaba la lucha entre la JPSA, Mechazaurus y Krang.

-Excelente. Ese robot tuyo es imparable.-Dijo Burns.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? ¡MWAHAHAHAHA! ¡Yo soy un genio! El mundo empezará a valorar mi genio y no el de ese estúpido de Light.

-Además. En caso de que el inútil de Krang falle. He colocado bombas por todo el teatro. Sólo tengo que apretar un botón y adiós JPSA.

Todos los villanos empezaron a reír. Excepto Galdino, que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-"Algo me dice que la jugada nos va a salir mal."

-Por cierto, señor. Ahora que me fijo. El Robin que atrapó Wily no es el mismo que le atacó.-Dijo Smithers.

-¿Cómo?

-No se preocupe.-Dijo Shredder.-He enviado Foot Soldiers para atrapar a ese Robin.

-Excelente.

**#######**

Robin (Damian Wayne) estaba frente a un montón de chatarra que antes eran Foot Soldiers.

-Bien. Y ahora mandaré toda esta chatarra a reciclar. Hay que cuidar el Medio Ambiente.-Dijo con ironia Robin.

**#######**

De vuelta al teatro, el grupo atacaba con sus mejores ataques al Mechazaurus, pero nada le hacía daño. Un disparo de MegaMan fue directo a los ojos y el robot alzó la cara para protegerse del ataque. Batman se dio cuenta de eso.

-¡Tengo su punto débil!

-No te dejaré.-Krang abrió un compartimento que había en su pecho y empezó a disparar misiles contra todos.

-Entretened a Krang. Yo me encargo del dinosaurio mecánico.

Batman trepó por el robot y le plantó dos bombas en los ojos. Lo explosivos estallaron, destruyendo la cabea y desactivando al robot gigante.

Desde su nuevo escondite, todos vieron como el robot era destruido.

-¡NO! ¡Mi obra maestra!

-¡Hora de hacer que el Teatro salte por los aires!-Shredder apretó el botón, pero no pasó nada.-¡Bebop, Rocksteady! ¿Habéis conectado las bombas?

-Pensaba que eso lo había hecho Bebop.

-Y yo pensaba que lo había hecho Rocksteady.

-¡Mal! ¡Mal! ¿Cuántas veces os digo que no penséis? Que vuestros cerebros son defectuosos. Bueno, no importa. Krang no es de los que cantan. Nuestra localización esta segura.

-Por el bien de todos, eso espero.-Dijo Burns furioso.

_**#######**_

-¡No! ¡A Wily no le va a gustar esto! ¡Me largo de aquí!-De la espalda del robot de Krang salieron dos alas. Krang salió volando. Superboy fue detrás de él.

-¡No te vayas tan pronto! Aún me tienes que decir donde está Red Robin.

-¡JAMÁS!-De la boca de Krang salieron unas esferas que explotaban al entrar en contacto con algo. Las esferas estaban cayendo por todo Springfield. El Abuelo Simpson y Jasper iban paseando cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a explotar.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué? ¿Ya vuelve a ser 4 de Julio?-Dijo el abuelo asustado.

-¿Qué dices? Desde ayer que no oigo nada.

En otro sitio, estaba Ned Flanders rezando.

-Señor que estas en el Cielito. Mándame una señal para mostrarme que existes.-Una bomba cayó sobre el Badulaque.-Gracias Señorcito por acabar con los paganos.

-¡Jijijijijiji! Menuda escena. Todo este pueblo va a acabar destruido.-Dijo Krang mofándose. Conner destruyó las alas del androide con su visión de calor.-¡AAAAH! ¡ME CAIGO!

Parecía que Krang iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero fue salvado en el último momento por Saiyaman.

-Superboy, debes controlar esa ira. Un día puedes hacer daño a alguién.

-Lo siento, Saiyaman.

En ese momento, Batman y los demás aparecieron. El Caballero Oscuro destruyó el motor del androide, impidiendo que Krang escape.

-Ya tenemos a uno.- Dijo MegaMan.

-Hagámosle hablar.-Dijo TailMon enseñando sus garras.

-Ilusos. Nadie obliga a Krang a hacer algo. Yo soy el emperador del Cosmos.-Batman lo sacó de su cuerpo robótico y lo estampó contra una pared.-Aunque esta ve me han entrado ganas de colaborar.

-Dime. ¿Quién te paga?

-El Señor Burns.-Dijo Krang asustado.- Quiere vengarse de ti y de todo lo que esté relacionado contigo como venganza por haberle arrebatado su central nuclear.

-¿Dónde tenéis a los rehenes?

-Eso ya no te lo digo.

Batman puso una cara seria. A Krang le entró miedo.

-¡EN MI TECNÓDROMO! ¡AH! Bueno da igual. No podéis ir a la Dimension X sin una puerta dimensional.

-¿Sirven también Cajas Madre?-Preguntó Kouji.

-Claro que sí. Pero dudo que unos humanos como vosotros tengan acceso a tecnología tan privilegiada.

Todos sacaron sus Cajas Madre.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros con eso? ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué la suerte va siempre con los héroes?

-De acuerdo. Vayamos a la Dimensión X.-Dijo SuperBoy.

Detrás de unos edificios, estaba econdido Ashura.

-Maldito Kabuto. Pagarás por lo que les pasó a mis queridas Gamia.

En ese momento, apareció una silueta.

-¿Tú? ¡Duque Gorgon!

-Volvamos a la Isla Bardos, Tristán e Isolda. Ya has pasado mucho tiempo con esos villanos de segunda. Recuerda nuestro objetivo.

-Es verdad Gorgon. El Imperio Mikene espera con paciencia el día en el que vuelva a ver la lu del Sol. No puedo perder más tiempo con estos villanos. Vámonos.

Los dos villanos volvieron a la Isla Artificial situada en el Mediterraneo.

_**#######**_

_**Dimensión X**_

El grupo apareció en la extraña dimensión.

-Vaya. No es el mejor lugar para ir de vacaciones.-Dijo Seiya.

-¿Vacaciones? Somos héroes. Nunca podemos tener un día de descanso. ¡Bwaah!-Dijo Sailor Moon llorando. Los llantos llamaron la atención de un pelotón de Soldados de Roca liderados por el General Traag.

-¡Alto intrusos! ¡Identificáos!-Traag vio a Krang atado.-¡Amo Krang! ¡Disparad a matar! ¡Salvad a nuetro gran líder!

Los soldados de Roca empearon a disparar al grupo.

-¡Esperad! ¡Primero salvadme a mí!

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Blade. Cogió a Krang y le puso una lanza delante de la cara.-Un disparo más y me cargo a vuestro glorioso líder.

-¡No no! ¡Dejadlos pasar! ¡Hacedo por mi vida!

-¡Alto el fuego! ¡Esto lo pagaréis!-Dijo Traag.

El grupo empezó a moverse, aprovechando que los soldados de Roca dejaron de disparar.

-Muy buena, Blade.-Dijo Seiya.

-Vais aprendiendo.-Dijo Batman.

-Vale, ¿pero dónde está el Tecnódromo?-Preguntó Shinji.

En ese momento, el Tecnódromo apareció, destruyendo la montaña donde estaba escondido.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-Gritaron Sailor Moon y Tennosuke.

-Entremos.-Ordenó Batman. Fuera se quedaron el EVA y el Mazinger. Estaban frenando el Tecnódromo. Pero de él salió un robot de Wily.

-¡Ese robot! ¿No sé parece a la cabeza de Mazinger?-Dijo Shinji asombrado.

-Voy a cobrarte derechos de autor, Wily.

-Inténtalo. Acaba con ellos, Metonger Z.

Metonger empezó a disparar esferas de energía contra los dos mechas. Kouji, enfadado, luchó contra el robot y lo destruyó inmediatamente con el Breast Fire.

-Así aprenderás que Mazinger es único.

En ese momento aparecieron un mecha con forma de Meowth y el robot de Pilaf.

-Shinji. Yo me encargo del robot del Team Rocket. Tú ve a por el Robot de Pilaf.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Shinji.-"Me gusta trabajar con Kouji. Me trata como un igual. No como algo inferior."

El EVA se lanzó contra el robot de Pilaf. El robot le disparaba misiles y explosivos, pero el EVA se protegía con el A.T Field. El EVA sacó su Progressive Knife y le cortó los dos brazos al robot de Pilaf. EL robot estalló, dejando a sus tres pilotos noqueados entre la chatarra que quedó del robot.

-Debería retirarme de esto.-Dijo Pilaf mareado.

-Pensamos igual.-Dijeron sus dos lacayos.

El Robo Meowth disparó chicle al Mazinger, enganchándolo al suelo.

-¡JAJA! Ahora no puedes moverte.-Dijo Meowth con mofa.

-No necesito moverme para atacar. ¡Missile Punch!-Un misil salió del estómago del Mazinger. EL misil impactó en el RoboMeowth, haciendo que salte por los aires. Sus pilotos acabaron igual que la banda de Pilaf.

Los miembros del grupo que entraron fueron atacados por Foot Soldiers y robots de Wily.

-¡Bienvenidos, Liga de la Justicia! ¡Bienvenidos a su fin! ¡Jajajajajaja!-Dijo Burns. A su lado estaba toda la IPSA.

-Pero Señor Burns. Son la Justice Power Society of Avengers.

-¡Bah! Es lo mismo. Chicos, hacedme un favor y acabad con ellos.

-Antes déjame preguntarte algo, Burns. ¿Dónde están los rehenes?-Preguntó Batman.

-¡Responde o te mando a la tumba, viejo dinosaurio!-Dijo SuperBoy furioso.

-¡Aquí!-Shredder apretó un botón. Una puerta se abrió y reveló a Videl, April y Red Robin atados a una cuerda y a punto de ser sumergidos en mutágeno.-Tenéis poco tiempo para salvarlos. ¿Me pregunto en que se convertiran? A lo mejor Red Robin se convierte en un gorrión. Nunca se sabe. ¡HA HA HA!

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE #~=%!-Superboy se lanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaban los rehenes, pero Match le paró.

-¡Tú poder pasar! ¡Mi dejarte!

-¡ A un lado, monstruo!

-¡Mi no ocupar tu puesto en mundo! ¡Mi no querer tu vida! ¡MI NO SER SUPERBOY!

-¡Cállate ya!-SuperBoy y Match comenzaron a luchar.

Lina lanzó una bola de fuego contra varios Foot Soldiers, destruyéndolos. De la nada, salió una flecha de hielo que casi le da.

-Ese hechizo... ¡Naga!

-¡OOOOOOOHOHOOHOHOO! Así es. Soy Naga la Serpiente Blanca, y soy la única que tiene el derecho de vencerte.

-¡Ahora verás! ¡Flare Arrow!

-¡Freeze Arrow!-Las dos hechiceras comenaron a pelear.

-¡Ya los salvo yo!-Tennosuke iba corriendo, pero alguien lo paró.-No puede ser... ¡Don Patch! ¿Qué haces tú con los malos? ¿Estás celoso por qué yo estoy en un grupo de héroes y tú no?

-No es por eso. Maldito. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a superarme en el Space Invaders?!

-Reconoce que soy mejor que tú, Don Patch.

-¡Jamás!-Los dos empearon a pelear. Tennosuke usaba un rabano. Don Patch un puerro. Ambo tenían, por así llamarlo, un duelo de espadas.

Seiya luchaba contra Shredder.

-Muere a manos de mi nueva katana Kamegari.-Shredder intentaba cortar en dos a Seiya. Pero el Santo era mucho más rápido que el ninja asesino. Seiya paró el golpe de la katana con sus manos desnudas y la partió en dos. Luego, le dio un fuerte golpe que le mandó bien lejos.

-Uno menos.-Dijo Seiya celebrando su victoria.

-No tan rápido, Pegaso.-Shredder empezó a mutar. Su musculatura aumentó. Los pinchos y garras de su armadura aumentaro. Y el casco cubría totalmente su cara. Solamente podían verse dos ojos rojos.-Saluda a Super Shredder.-Las manos del ninja mutante empezaron a emitir llamas. La de su mano derecha era azul clara. La de su mano iquierda era roja. Super Shredder disparó la llama de su mano derecha congelandolo todo a su paso. Los pies de Seiya quedaarón congelados.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Ha HA HAAAA!- Super Shredder se movió a una gran velocidad, creando cuatro clones. Los cuatro Shredders rodearon a Seiya. Los cuatro empezaron a crear una llama roja.-¡Prepárate para arder como si estuvieras en el Infierno! Estas llamas pueden derretir cualquier cosa. ¡Muere!

Shredder disparó las llamas. Seiya usó su cosmos para romper el hielo para poder escapar del ataque mortal. Super Shredder empezó a lanzarle más hielo, pero Seiya lo esquivaba.

-Un ataque no funciona dos veces contra un Caballero de Atenea.

-Ya veo... ¡A ver que te parece esto!-Shredder empezó a atacar a Seiya con cuchillas gigantes hechas de energía. Seiya las esquivaba como podía. Shredder se lanó contra él y empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos. Seiya usó su Pegasus RyuSeiKen y dejó K.O al líder del clan Foot.

AngeWoMon luchaba contra robots y Foot Soldiers, hasta que de repente, unos murciélagos la atacaron. Hikari se giró y vio a LadyDeviMon.

-¡Tú! Pero si te destruimos.-Dijo Hikari.

-Sí. Fuí destruída. Pero renací en un huevo.

**Flashback.**

_**Ciudad del Comienzo. Mundo Digital.**_

Uno de los digihuevos estaba atrayendo oscuridad. De repente, el huevo eclosionó y de él salió LadyDeviMon.

-¡He vuelto a la vida! Ahora vengaré al amo PieMon. ¡Jajajajajaja!

En ese momento, un portal dimensional se abrió. Del portal salió Shredder.

-Krang, te has equivocado. Esto no es la Tierra.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó la digimon demonio mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-Yo soy Shredder. Un ser que busca vengarse de Hamato Yoshi y destruirlo.

-Me gustas. Yo también busco venganza. Te propongo una alianza.

-Acepto. Acompáñame.

Y así, Shredder se llevó a LadyDeviMon al Tecnódromo. En ese momento, Krang recibió el mensaje de Burns y Wily.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Me vengaré de todos los Niños Elegidos y sus digimons por haber acabado con los Amos Oscuros. ¡Y empezaré por ti! ¡Melodía Mortal!

-¡Flecha Celestial!-El ataque destruyó a los murciélagos. El ángel empezó a darle tortazos a LadyDeviMon, la cual también le daba tortazos. AngeWomMon le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a la demonio, la cual acabó estrellada en una pared, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Luffy fue rápidamente a donde estaba los rehenes y los salvó usando sus poderes.

-Muchas gracias, Totugas.-Dijo April. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.-Lo siento. Me he equivocado. Es la costumbre.

-Para ser unos farsantes no lucháis nada mal.-Dijo Videl.

-Dejad que os ayude.-Dijo Red Robin, el cual se lanzó contra unos Foot Soldiers que iban a atacar a Luffy por la espalda.

-¡Quietos inmediatamente!-Buggy entró rápidamente.-Tú, mocoso. Tus poderes me recuerdan a los de un estúpido pirata llamado Luffy.

-Hola Buggy. Soy...-Tim le tapó la boca.

-Cállate o meterás a tu grupo en lios.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Dijo el Payaso Pirata.-Bueno, es igual. Preparaos que voy. ¡Cañon Bara Bara!-Las manos de Buggy se separaron del resto del cuerpo y atacaron a Luffy y a Red Robin. Luffy derrotó a Buugy con un puñetazo normal y corriente.

-Este no ha mejorado nada.

Galdino veía la escena desde su escondite.

-Ya le dije yo a Buggy que no podía salir nada bueno de esto.

Saiyaman luchaba contra FreezeMan y JunkMan. Los dos robots atacaron al saiyan, pero él los destruyó inmediatamente.

-Y con estos ya he destruído tres androides.

MegaMan luchaba contra CloudMan y BurstMan. Le costaba derrotar a los dos. En ese momento, un voltekka de Blade destruyó totalmente a los robots.

-Gracias Blade.

-De nada.-Dijo Blade, el cual tenía detrás a un DreadKnight desmayado.

-Ahora cogeré las habilidades de estos 4 robots.-MegaMan cogió 4 discos que habían entre los restos de los robots.

Sailor Moon y Batman iban a por Burns y Smithers. El asistente de Burns atacaba a los dos héroes con una grapadora.

-¡Toma esta y esta!-Batman le quitó la grapadora de la mano.

-Gastas muchas grapas. Y tú lealtad al Señor Burns un día te traerá problemas.

-Perdón. ¡Bwaaaaah!-Dijo Smithers entre lágrimas.

Sailor Moon perseguía a Burns, el cual se escondió detrás de Bebop y Rocksteady.

-Hora de activar nuestra arma secreta.-Dijo Burns apretando un botón. Los héroes fueron rodeados por copias del robot REX-1.

-¿REX-1?-Dijo April.

-Pero estos no son azulados. Son negros.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Ahora, mi ejército de robots LEX. Acabad con los héroes.

-Orden recibida. Iniciando la eliminación de los héroes.

Los héroes estaban rodeados por copias de REX-1. ¿Podrán destruir a los robots y detener a Burns?

_**Continuará...**_

...

_**Nota:**_ Hasta aquí el capítulo 19. No os perdáis el próximo, en el que veremos la batalla final entre los grupos.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

** -Sicario Heart: **En eso tienes razón. No debemos ser gente de ideas cerradas. Hay que abrirse a las novedades.

**-carlos13: **Aunque no lo parezca, Homer es muy carismático. Y ya verás en un futuro cercano el plan de Darkseid.

-**Loser93: **Sí. Los Simpson tienen sus momentos buenos y malos. Como todo. Y espero que en tu fic, Bardock no se coma la fruta Cani Cani. XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	20. 20 Choque (III)

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Haciendo caso a las palabras que Buggy dijo sin querer, el grupo fue al Teatro Abandonado de Springfield. Pero allí solamente encontraron a un Bass herido y una emboscada por parte de Krang. Los héroes derrotaron y capturaron a Krang y le obligaron a revelar el verdadero escondite de la IPSA. El grupo de villanos se escondía en el Tecnódromo, localizado en la Dimensión X. Allí, los dos grupos pelearon, mientras Luffy salvaba a los rehenes. Burns, antes que rendirse, activó su arma secreta: Un ejército de copias de REX-1.

¿Podrán con los robots? ¿Tramará algo Bass? ¿La gente irá de vacaciones a la Dimensión X?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 20: Choque (III)**_

El ejército de LEX rodeó a los héroes.

-Hikari, llévate a Videl y a April y escondeos en un lugar seguro.-Dijo AngeWoMon.

-Ten cuidado.-Hikari se llevó a las dos rehenes a un lugar seguro.

-Volvemos a luchar juntos, Tim. Como en los viejos tiempos.-Dijo Superboy.

-Sí. Luchando codo con codo con mi chico clon favorito.-Dijo Red Robin.

-Aunque me gustaría luchar con superheroínas sexys. Podría cambiarte por Cassie.-Este comentario hizo que Tim cayera al suelo.

-Tú nunca cambias. Jeje-Dijo Tim.

Los héroes se lanzaron contra los robots. Lina usaba la Ragna Blade para destruirlos. Superboy y Saiyaman, con ayuda de Red Robin, destruian los robots con sus puños. AngeWoMon usó su Encanto Celestial para destruir a un grupo de LEX que se dirigían hacia Hikari, April y Videl. Tennosuke recibió una paliza de un grupo de LEX ayudados por Don Patch. Sailor Moon y Batman tenían acorralados a Bebop, Rocksteady y a Burns.

-Ríndete de una vez. Burns.

-De eso nada. ¡Bebop, Rocksteady! ¡Acabad con ellos!

-Pero... Jefe B.-Dijo Rocksteady.-Son Sailor Moon y Batman.

-¿Y qué?

-Somos sus fans.-Dijo Bebop.-No podemos hacerles daño.

-¿Unos villanos son fans nuestros?-Dijo Sailor Moon asombrada.- No es que me moleste, pero es muy raro.

-Panda de inútiles.-Burns apretó un botón y del suelo salio un robot. Burns se subió a él y empezó a pilotarlo.-Os aplastaré. Y recuperaré mi Central Nuclear. Y luego me adueñaré del mundo.

El robot empezó a atacar a Sailor Moon y a Batman. Estos esquivaban con gran agilidad, y suerte en el caso de Sailor Moon, los ataques del robot. Batman se colocó al lado de las piernas del robot y le pusó un explosivo. El dispositivo estalló y el robot perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-Vaya. Yo eperaba más de Burns.-Dijo Sailor Moon decepcionada. En ese momento, Bebop y Rocksteady se acercan a los dos héroes.

-¿Nos dais un autógrafo?-Sailor Moon cayó al suelo. Batman miraba a los dos mutantes seriamente.

-De acuerdo. Pero antes, hacedme un favor.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

Los héroes acabaron con el Ejército de LEX enseguida.

-Vaya esperaba más de ellos.-Dijo Saiyaman.-No se parecen para nada a REX-1.

-Estoy rodeado de inútiles. ¡Wily Ayuda!

Wily empezó a pedir piedad para sorpresa de Burns.

-Perdón, perdón. No lo volveré a hacer.-De repente, de la cabeza de Wily empezó a salir humo.

-¿Humo?-Dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso.-Dijo MegaMan. La cabeza de Wily salió disparada. Se trataba de un robot.

-¿Eh? ¿Una copia? ¿Todo este tiempo Wily no era más que un robot? Panda de inútiles. Si no accabáis con ellos, no habrá dinero.

Todos los villanos se reincorporaron.

-¿Cómo vas a pagarles? Estás arruinado. Te quitaron la Central y toda tu inmensa fortuna.-Dijo Batman.

Todos los villanos se giraron hacia Burns y fueron a por él.

-¡Esperad! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¡Nos has engañado!-Dijo Naga.

-Tú pagar. Mi no pegarte.

Todos los villanos atacaron a Burns.

-Bien. ¡Otra victoria de la JPSA!-Dijo Don Patch. Lo héroes se lo quedaron mirando y empezaron a golpearlo.-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡No me deis en mi cara bonita! ¡OUCH! ¡Mi caraa!

En ese momento, Bebop y Rocksteady se acercan a Batman.

-Ya hemos hecho lo que nos ha pedido. ¿Nos da ya los autógrafos?

-Claro.-Batman firmaba dos fotos que tenían Bebop y Rocksteady.

-Estúpidos. ¿Por qué hacéis caso a un héroe? ¿Y qué os ha pedido?-Dijo Shredder furioso.

-Llevar el Tecnódromo a la Tierra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué le hacéis caso?

-Te dije que te deshicieras de esos dos mutantes, Shredder.

-Me encantaría. Pero es muy difícil encontrar mano de obra barata hoy en día.

En ese momento, el Tecnódromo apareció en Nueva York. Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D guiados por Maria Hill, La Liga de la Justicia y Los Vengadores rodeaban la máquina de guerra de Krang. Burns y su grupo fueron arrestados, salvo por Don Patch y Naga. Batman tuvo que decir que fue engañado para que el luchador absurdo no fuera a la cárcel. Naga consiguió escapar. La Injustice Power Society of Avengers fue desarticulada.

-¡Muchas gracias, Batman! ¿Me dejas unirme a tu grupo?

-No.

-¡Bwaaaaaaaaah!-Don Patch empezó a llorar como una niña.

MegaMan recibió una llamada.

-Sí. Hola Auto. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo está Bass?

-Bass es el problema. Light lo reparó y nos atacó. Se ha llevado los planos del Super Adaptador.

-¡¿Cómo?! Eneguida regreso al laboratorio. Batman, tenías razón. No tuve que confiar en él.

-No importa ya. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto en el momento. Eso es lo que realmente importa.

-Gracias.-MegaMan abrió un Tubo Boom y fue rápidamente hacia el Laboratorio del Doctor Light.

Escondidos en un callejón estaban un niño rubio y un digimon de orejas largas.

-Mira. La JPSA ha vuelto a Nueva York. Podríamos perdirles ayuda.

-No., TerrierMon. Esto es asunto nuetro. No podemos involucrar a nadie más. Y movamonos. Él está cerca. Aquí hay mucha gente. Si peleamos contra él aquí, podríamos hacer daño a gente inocente.

-Vale.

Por las calles de Nueva York, Naga huía a un lugar seguro. Todo el mundo se la quedaba mirando debido a su ropa provocativa y el tamaño de su pecho.

-¡OOOOOOHOHOHOHO! Esta vez has ganado Lina Inverse, pero yo saldré victoriosa la próxima vez. ¡OOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO!

Todos los villanos fueron encerrados en BlackGate.

_**########**_

_**Prisión BlackGate.**_

-Maldito Batman. Otra vez me ha vuelto a encerrar en una cárcel. Lo pagará caro. Y lo mismo digo de Wily.

-Burns. Tiene visita.

Los guardías acompañaron a Burns hasta una sala. Allí le esperaba Lex Luthor.

-Lex, viejo amigo. ¡Has venido a verme!

-Claro que sí. Tú fuiste mi inspiración.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Decirte que eres libre. He movido unos cuantos hilos y he limpiado tu imagen. Mira.-Luthor le dio un periódico a Burns. El titular principal es: "Burns Inocente. Todo era parte de un complot de los alemanes para adueñarse de la Central Nuclear. Batman estaba errado."

-Excelente. Pero imagino que a cambio de esto, querrás algo. ¿Me equivocó?

-Que bien me conoces. Quiero que me ayudes con algo. Ayúdame. Necesito tu ayuda para llegar a ser Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-Considerate presidente. Luthor.- Y los dos empezaron a reir.

Burns salía de la cárcel donde Smithers le esperaba. Mientras el salía, la policía metía en la cárcel a los alemanes.

-Auf wiedersehen. ¡Jajajaja!-Dijo Burns con mofa.

-Quién rie último rie mejor. Recuérdelo Burns.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Los alemanes vienen a por mí! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ayúdeme Smithers!

_**#######**_

En un búnker, el criminal conocido como Red Skull leía el preiódico.

-¿Cómo han adivinado mi plan de adueñarme de las centrales nucleares de América? Mi plan de hacerlas explotar y destruir a los Estados Unidos se ha ido por el retrete. ¡Mierda!

_**#######**_

En uno de los laboratorios que Wily tenía por el mundo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Bass.-Dijo Wily.- Te ha sido fácil engañar a MegaMan.

-Claro que sí, viejo loco. Ese robot es muy débil de mente. Eso puede ser su perdición. Y de eso me aprovecharé la próxima ve que nos veamos. Jejejeje.

-¿Tienes lo que te mande a buscar?

-Sí.-Bass le dio un CD a Wily.

-Bien. Ahora, tú y Treble os podréis fusionar como MegaMan y Rush. Y os convrtireis en el robot definitivo. ¡Mwahahahahaha! Ahora largo, tengo asuntos que atender.

_**#######**_

_**Central Nuclear**_

Homer se dirigía al despacho de su jefe. Se asustó al ver que el Señor Burns había vuelto.

-¡AAAAAARGH! Digo... ¿Quería verme, señor Burns?

-Siéntese, rechoncho amigo. Quiero hablar con usted.

-¿Va a despedirme?

-No, no. Relájese. Uted también trabaja para Batman, ¿verdad? Pues dígale que se mantenga lejos de mí. O sinó la próxima ve le atacaré con gente más competente.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí. Márchese. ¡Chao!

Homer se fue del despacho. Smithers se acercó a Burns.

-¿Por qué no lo ha despedido?

-Simple, mi querido Smithers. Me gusta tener cerca a mis aliados, pero aún más cerca a mis enemigos. Y en cuanto estos bajen su guardia, cogeré la espada de Damocles y la clavaré en sus corazones.

-A mí me gusta tenerlo cerca, señor.

-Déjese de pamplinas, Smithers.

_**#######**_

El día después de la batalla fue un día de descanso. Lina aprovechó para hacer un poco de turismo por Gotham con Gourry.

-Que ciudad más tétrica. No me etraña que Batman vaya con esas pintas.-Dijo Lina, cuando un diamante que había en el escaparate de una joyería le llamó la atención.-¡Es hermoso! ¡Me lo tengo que llevar!

-Lina. Aquí no puedes ir robando lo que veas. Y por lo que veo, es muy caro. Olvídate de él.

-Noooo. ¡Bwaaaah!-En ese momento apareció una carta que cayó del cielo, en ella ponía: "Reúnete conmigo en el edificio más alto de Gotham. Firmado CW."- ¿CW? ¿Quién será?

-¿Piensas ir, Lina?

-Por supuesto.-Lina comenzó a volar y se dirigió al edificio más alto de Gotham. Allí le esperaba una mujer vestida de gato.

-¿Eres tú la que me ha enviado esta carta?

-Así es, Lina Inverse. Soy CatWoman. Y he oído que te has unido al grupo creado por Batman.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí? En mi grupo hay una gata llamada TailMon. Hace juego contigo llámala a ella.

-Sí, es una gata muy mona. Y parece que Hikari la trata muy bien. Pero te he escogido a ti por otra razón. Tú y yo somos almas libres. Nos llevamos todo lo que queremos y más. Hagamos una alianza.

-Yo no trabajo gratis.-Dijo Lina.

-Jeje. Tu recompensa será todo lo que robes.

-¡Acepto!

-¡Así se habla! Nuestra primera misión será robar una estatua de la Diosa Egipcia Bastet. El director de ese museo no le da el uso que es debido. Tú puedes coger lo que más te guste. Además, hoy será fácil robar en el museo. Hoy es el día del mes que cierran por cosas del mantenimiento.

-Me gusta como piensas y actúas.-Lina y Catwoman entraron en el museo.

No muy lejos del museo, un hombre rechoncho, acompañado de dos robots estaba tramando un robo.

-Otra vez robando en este museo. ¡Y todo por culpa de Grounder que cogió una esmeralda normal y corriente en lugar de la esmeralda del caos! ¡Bocoe, Decoe! Espero que vosotros triunfeis donde Scratch y Grounder fallaron. O acabaréis como ellos.

-¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡No queremos limpiar su lavabo personal!-Dijeron los dos robots asustados.

-Venga. Hoy conseguiré esa esmeralda como que me llamo Doctor Eggman.

CatWoman y Lina iban por el museo buscando la estatua de Bastet.

-¡Ahí está!-A CatWoman le brillaban los ojos al ver la estatua majestuosa.

-Vaya. Si que te gustan los felinos.-Dijo Lina, cuando detectó un gran poder en una esmeralda que había en una vitrina. Lina rompió el cristal y cogió la joya.-"¿Qué joya más extraña? Dentro de ella detectó un gran poder. Me la llevaré y la analizaré."

-¡Deja esa esmeralda del caos!-Eggman y sus robots aparecieron.

-¿Esmeralda del Caos? ¿Así se llama esta joya?-Preguntó Lina.

-Sí señorita. Es una joya con un poder increible.-Dijo Decoe.

-Y hay otras seis como esa.-Dijo Bocoe.

-¡Callad! ¡Ella no necesita saber eso! ¡Ahora señorita sin pecho, dame esa esmeralda inmediatamente o te arrepentirás!

-¿Me has llamado señorita sin pecho?-Lina empezó a sentir una ira sin límites.

-Doctor Eggman. No tendría que ser brusco con las mujeres. O envejecerá solo.-Dijo Bocoe.

-Eso. Recuerde lo que le pasó con Katella. Fue la única mujer que le hacía caso. Y la dejó escapar por su forma de ser.

-¡ESO FUE CULPA DE LA TIRANA DE MI MADRE!-Eggman e giró y vio a Lina muy furiosa.-¡AAAH! ¡Mujer furiosa! ¡Huyamos!-Los villano empezaron a correr.

-No escapareis.-Lina empezó a conjurar el Drag Slave.- Vos más oscuro que el crepúsculo, vos más rojo que la sangre que fluye, en vuestro gran nombre, en las corrientes del tiempo sepultado, juro aquí servir a la oscuridad, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, sean por completo aniquilados. ¡DRAG SLAVE!

El conjuro golpeó a los tres villanos, mandándolos por los aires y detruyendo esa parte de la ciudad.

-Je je. Me pasé.

En ese momento apareció Batman.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-Nada. Tres tipos que querían robar el museo.-Batman cogió la esmeralda de la mano de Lina.-¡Ah!

-¿Y esto?

-Un souvenir del museo. Me lo llevaba para analizarlo. Dentro dela joya hay un gran poder mágico. Pensaba devolverlo.

-La vas a devolver ahora.

-Bueeeno.-En ese momento aparece CatWoman.

-Sigues siendo un aburrido, Batman.

-Y a mi me sigue disgustando tu forma de actuar.

-Lo siento. Es como pedirme que deje de respirar. Adios. Ya nos vemeros por ahí.-CatWoman se fue con la estatua de Bastet bien escondida para que Batman no la viera.

Salvo por este incidente en el museo, el reto del día fue tranquilo y no hubo ninguna amenaza terrible.

Smallville.

Superboy se encontraba volando para ver si había algún problema por el pueblo, cuando de repente, alguien le lanzó una carta con una calavera alada dibujada. En ella ponía: "Ven a este sitio tú solo." Junto con la carta había un mapa con una cruz marcada. Saiyaman y Luffy también recibieron la misma carta.

¿Quién será el remitente de la carta? ¿Será un aliado? ¿O un nuevo enemigo?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el próximo capítulo veremo quien es el remitente. No os lo perdáis.

Y ahora a responder la review:

**-Sicario Heart: **Eso ya lo verás en uno de los próximos capítulos del fic "New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI". Lo más probable es que lo veamos en el siguiente.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	21. 21 Melee

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

La IPSA fue desarticulada. Todos sus miembros acabaron en la cárcel. Menos Burn, que recibió ayuda interesada del magnate Lex Luthor y salió inocente. Al día siguiente, Lina tuvo un encuentro con Catwoman. La mujer gato le propuso ser su compañera para robar todo lo que ellas quisieran y más. Pero al final, Lina acabó luchando contra Eggman, el cual regresó a Gotham para llevarse la auténtica esmeralda del Caos que estaba en el museo. Por otro lado, Superboy, Saiyaman y Luffy recibieron unas cartas misteriosas.

¿Quién será su remitente? ¿Podrá Don Patch unirse a algún equipo de superhéroes? ¿Todos los planes de Red Skull acabarán en el retrete?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 21: Melee.**_

_**New World**_

En el Big Top estaban Buggy y Galdino, que habían logrado escapar de la captura gracias a la habilidad de Galdino. Ahora estaban frente al Vicealmirante Momonga.

-¡Dame una razón para no quitarte el título de Shichibukai!

-Muy simple, mi amigo marinerito. Me infiltré en la IPSA para espiar sus movimientos y cuando llegara el momento... ¡KABOOM! Cargármela desde dentro. No podía permitir que nada malo le pasara al Gobierno Mundial. Pero Batman y su grupo de héroes se me adelantaron. ¡Kyahahahahahahaha!

-¡ERES UN GENIO CAPITÁN!

-"Ya te lo dije. Nada bueno saldría de esto. Ahora estamos asumiendo las consecuencias. Me veo otra vez en Impel Down."-Pensaba Galdino, el cual estaba temblando.

Momonga estaba pensando. Al final empezó a hablar de nuevo.

- De acuerdo. Gracias por tus acciones. pero antes de hacer algo así, avísanos. No queremos tener que quitarle el título de Shichibukai a un pirata tan temible y legendario como tú. Ahora me voy de aquí. Me entran nauseas de estar tanto tiempo con piratas.-Momonga abandonó el barco de Buggy.

-"¡No puede ser! ¡Se lo ha tragado! ¡Nos hemos salvado por los pelos!"-Decía Galdino sorprendido.

-Buggy, has tenido mucha suerte.-Dijo Alvida.

-Claro que sí. Después de todo soy legendario. ¡KYAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¡VIVA NUESTRO CAPITÁN BUGGY!

-¡Bien gentuza! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Hoy beberemos y comeremos hasta la hora de dormir! ¡Kyahahahahaha!

_**#######**_

_**Batcueva.**_

El grupo estaba reunido. Estaban hablando de las cartas que SuperBoy, SaiyaMan y Luffy habían recibido.

-Es raro. Nadie más ha recibido esa carta.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Yo he recibido una.-Dijo Tennosuke enseñando una carta en la que solamente había escrito el símbolo nu. Nadie le hacía caso.

-Sí que es raro.-Dijo MegaMan.-¿Y qué querrán de Coner, Gohan y Luffy?

-Alguien querrá ponerse en contacto con los guerreros más fuertes de nuetro grupo para algo en concreto. ¿Pero el qué?-Dijo Lina.

-Reconozco el logotipo.-Dijo Batman.-Pertenece a Shadaloo, una banda criminal que se dedica a la venta de armas y drogas y recluta a guerreros muy fuertes. Su líder, Vega, se ha adueñado de toda Tailandia y la ha convertido en una dictadura. Pero no se conformará solamente con el pais asiático. Quiere el dominio mundial.

-Por eso nos han mandado la carta.-Dijo Superboy.-Vaya, yo esperaba que fuera de alguna fan.

-Yo también recibí la carta.-Dijo un hombre vestido de gato que entraba en la cueva.

-Señorito Bruce, he intentado retenerlo pero él insistía en entrar.-Dijo Alfred.

-No importa.

-¿Eh? Otro hombre amante de los gatos. ¿Qué pasa en esta ciudad con los gatos?-Dijo Lina.

-El es Wildcat, un miembro de la Sociedad de la Justicia y un héroe de la II Guerra Mundial. Mi abuelo me contaba todas sus aventuras cuando era pequeño.-Dijo Kouji.

-Wildcat. ¿Tú también la has recibido?

-Sí. Atom Smasher y Black Canary también y están infiltrados para investigar de cerca. De hecho, muchos guerreros y superhéroes de todo el mundo han recibido la carta.

-¿Y han descubierto algo?-Preguntó Batman.

-Lo desconozco.

-¿Lo desconoces? ¿Acaso les ha paado algo?-Dijo Sailor Moon preocupada.

-Hace más de una semana que no recibo ningún mensaje de los dos. Y estoy empezando a inquietarme.

-No te alteres, Wildcat. Te ayudaremos. Superboy, Saiyaman y PlasticBoy aceptarán y se infiltrarán para investigar y localizar a Canary y Atom Smasher.

-Gracias Batman.

-Sigo mosqueado por saber por qué no me han invitado a mí.-Decía Seiya enfadado.

_**#########**_

Por todo el mundo, guerreros y héroes recibían las cartas que Shadaloo les enviaban. Algunos las rompían. Otros aceptaban.

_**Satan City, mansión de Mister Satan.**_

El cobrde campeón también recibió una carta.

-¿De quién es?-Preguntó Videl.

-Bah. Una tontería.-Satan rompió la carta.-Yo soy un gran campeón, no puedo aceptar peticiones extrañas.

_**New World, G-1, Cuartel General de la Marina.**_

El Almirante de Flota Sakazuki estaba reunido con el Comodoro Brannew y algunos vicealmirantes.

-El miembro del Shichibukai Buggy "El Payaso Genial" se había infiltrado en la IPSA para destruirla desde dentro, según ha informado el Vicealmirante Momonga.

-Ya veo. Que la próxima vez avise antes de actuar por su cuenta. ¿Hay noticias sobre Law y Mugiwara?-Dijo Sakazuki.

-No. Aún no han hecho su movimiento. Y Doflamingo aún no ha aparecido para afirmar o desmentir la noticia sobre su rechazo al título de Shichibukai y su abdicación al trono de Dressrosa. Malditos Shichibukai. Si una organización que está a la altura de la Marina y los Yonko actúa sin control...

-Ya vale, Brannew. Entiendo tu posición respecto a los Shichibukai. Fujitora se encargará de ese asunto. ¿Y qué hay de las cartas que están recibiendo los luchadores y héroes de todo el mundo?

-Su remitente es Shadaloo. Conseguimos atrapar al mensajero, pero se suicidó con una pastilla que escondía debajo de su lengua. En la carta viene una nota un mapa. El mapa tiene tachada la capital de Tailandia. Parece ser que es ahí donde se tienen que reunir aquellos que han recibido la carta.

-Shadaloo. Que molestia. Son iguales que los piratas, una escoria a la cual hay que eliminar. Tranquilo, Brannew. Le he ordenado al Vicealmirante Manyard que se infiltre e investigue. No dejaré que Vega se salga con la suya.

_**#######**_

Tailandia. En un edificio llamado "La Casa". Allí, una mujer vestida de roja entraba y se dirigía a su despacho escoltada por sus guardaespaldas. Allí la esperaban Vega y el Doctor Wily.

-Caballeros. He de reconocer que no me equivoque al hacer negocios con ustedes. Con este plan ganáis vosotros y gano yo.-La mujer coge tres copas y las llena de martini.-Brindo para que nuestra alianza sea duradera y nuestro negocio salga bien.-Los tres bebieron de sus copas.

-Hiciste muy bien Roulette.-Dijo Wily.-Con mi tecnología puedo hacer que estos luchadores obedezcan nuestras órdenes sin cuestionar. Y así obtenemos un gran ejército con el que gobernaremos el mundo.

-Sí. Y yo podré organizar grandes eventos y beneficiarme de ello.-Dijo Roulette.-Y ya no será necesario que lo haga a escondidas de la justicia, porque vosotros seréis los amos del mundo y por extensión, seréis la justicia.

-Je. Hablas como ese Doflamingo, Roulette.-Dijo Vega.-¿Enviaste la carta a los tres miembros más fuertes de la JPSA?

-Sí. Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué no le envié una a Seiya de Pegaso? Es uno de los más fuertes.-Preguntó Roulette.

-No es necesario. Uno de mis agentes le mandó una carta a un santo mucho más poderoso. -Dijo Vega.-En él noto un poder mayor que en Pegaso. Y también noto en el agresividad y violencia. Y eso me gusta.

-Lo que tampoco entiendo. ¿Por qué no enviamos una carta a Superman?-Preguntó Wily.

-Fácil.-Dijo Roulette.- La Liga de la Justicia está familiarizada conmigo. Si envió una carta a uno de ellos, lo más probable es que el plan salga mal antes de que comience. Por eso decidí enviarle la carta a SuperBoy. Es más fácil de engañar y manejar.

-Señor Vega.-Dijo Sagat mientras se acercaba al líder de Shadaloo.-El pájaro ha escapado de la jaula.

-Pobre pajarito. Se cree que porque pueda volar ya es libre. Cogedla. Inmediatamente. No puedo permitir que nadie escape.

-Sí, jefe.-Dijo Sagat. Pero Vega le paró cuando iba a salir de la sala.

-Ah. Y otra cosa. Ejecuta al encargado de vigilar al pajaro. No quiero inútiles en Shadaloo.

-Como ordene.-Sagat abandonó el despacho.

-Vaya, eres muy estricto, Vega.-Dijo Roulette.

-Debo serlo si quiero sacar lo mejor de mis esbirros. Este planeta está hecho para los más fuertes. Los débiles y los inútiles deben perecer en favor de los más fuertes.

-Déjame que le ayude a atrapar al pájaro.-Dijo Wily.-¡ShadeMan!

-¿Sí, amo Wily?-Un robot con apariencia de vampiro apareció de entre las sombras.

-Ayuda a los hombres del Señor Vega a atrapar al pájaro. No la mates, la queremos viva.

-Oui, monsieur Wily.-ShadeMan desapareció cuando se introdujo entre las sombras.

Por dentro del edificio, había una mujer de pelo rubio que buscaba la salida ya que quería escapar del edificio.

-Tengo que salir de aquí e informar a Wildcat.-Black Canary dejó de correr porque un escuadron de soldados de Shadaloo la rodeó.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Un paso en falso y acaba como un colador!

-Intentadlo.-Black Canary empezó a luchar a los soldados. La chica mostraba ser mucho más rápida que los soldados. Black Canary derrotó a los soldados. Cuando se disponía a huir, un hombre que se movía como un ninja la atacó, tirándola al suelo.

-Ríndete muchacha. Me daría mucha pena tener que liquidar a alguien tan hermosa como tú. No es el estilo de Barlog, el hermoso matador.

-No será neceario. El que va a caer hoy eres tú.-Black Canary usó su característico grito de canario. Pero Balrog lo esquivó.

-Un grito muy brusco para alguien tan hermosa.

-¡Cállate!-Black Canary iba a atacarle, pero algo salió de las sombras. Era ShadeMan.

-Non non, ma petite oiseau.-Dijo ShadeMan.-Las damiselas no deben ser tan violentas.

-Voy a arrancarte esas alas murciélago.-Black Canary usó el grito de canario.

-¡KI KI KI! ¡NOISE CRUSH!-ShadeMan disparó unas ondas sonoras de su buster que absorbieron el grito de canario y empujó a Canary, estampándola en una pared. Roulette apareció con Wily. La villana le colocó un anillo oscuro a Canary.

-Esta tecnología tuya no deja de fascinarme, Wily. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Un recuerdo que me dio un miembro de la IPSA.

**Flashback.**

En el Teatro Abandonado de Springfield, Krang y Shredder se encontraban analizando un anillo oscuro del Digimon Emperador. En ese momento, Wily entra en la sala.

-¿Qué hacéis, Shredder, LadyDeviMon y Krang? El Señor B nos espera para darnos instrucciones.-Wily se fij en el anillo oscuro.-¿Qué es esto?

-Un artilugio que un estúpido humano llamado Digimon Emperador usaba para controlar los digimons. Maldito humano, ¡cómo se atreve a jugar con la oscuridad!

-Sirve para controlar seres vivios.-Dijo Wily.-Impreionante.

-No.-Dijo Shredder.- Lo he probado en Bebop y Rocksteady y no funciona en seres no digitales.

-Dejadmelo a mí.-Dijo Wily.-Yo lo modificaré y los usaré en la JPSA. Serán nuestros esclavos. ¡Mwahahahahaha! Vosotros tres id con Burns, enseguida estaré allí.

-De acuerdo.-LadyDeviMon, Shredder y Krang salieron de la sala.

-Estúpidos. Este juguete es demasiado bueno para patosos como vosotros. Esto me lo llevo a mi Fortaleza Wily. Robot duplicado. A partir de ahora ocupa mi puesto en esta birria de grupo.-Dijo mientras activaba un doble mecánico.

**Fortaleza Wily**

-¡Lo terminé! ¡He modificado este anillo para que funcione tanto en esos digimons, en robots y en seres vivos! ¡Mwahahahahahahaha!

-Me alegra oír eso.-Dijo Vega que entraba en la fortaleza.-Precisamente venía a pedir que me fabricaras un instrumento de control mental para usar en un plan que tengo en mente.

-Pues has llegado en el momento justo, amigo Vega.-Los dos villanos empezaron a reír.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Los ojos de Black Canary se volvieron rojos y su cara expreaba odio. A su lado aparecía Atom Smasher también con un anillo oscuro en el brazo.

-Sí. ¡Funciona! ¡Soy un genio! ¡MWAHAHAHAHA!

-Magnífico.-Dijo Vega, el cual avanzaba hacia Wily aplaudiendo.-Ha hecho un magnífico trabajo. Con esto podremos dominar el mundo al instante.

-Y yo los usaré para beneficiarme... económicamente, claro.-Dijo Roulette.-Ahora si me disculpáis voy a hacer los últimos preparativos.

Al día siguiente, todos los luchadores se habían reunido en el edificio. Entre ellos estaban Saiyaman, SuperBoy y PlasticBoy (Luffy).

-Vaya. Hay un montón de gente fuerte. Voy a pedirle a algunos que se unan a mi banda.-Dijo PlasticBoy. En ee momento, SuperBoy lo agarra.

-Quieto, no vayas a estropear las cosas.

-A pesar de ser humanos corrientes, la mayoía de ellos son fuertes. Algunos superan a Yamcha.-Dijo Saiyaman.

Todos dejron de hablar cuando Roulette apareció en una pantalla gigante.

-¿Y esa quién es?-Preguntó Luffy.

-Roulette, una villana que obliga a héroes a luchar entre ellos hasta la muerte.-Dijo Superboy con asco.

-Entonces eso explica la presencia de héroes y luchadores.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Pero, ¿Por qué trabaja con Shadaloo?-Dijo WildCat.

-Permitid que os explique por qué os he reunido aquí. Quiero que participéis en un torneo de lucha. El ganador recibirá lo que quiera. Frutas del Diablo, dinero, lo que sea. Será un torneo en el que todo vale. Menos matar al contrincante. El luchador pierde si cae al suelo noqueado o sale del cuadrilátero. Esa es la única norma.

-Eso es nuevo.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Por favor. Aquellos que deseen participar que se apunten en las listas colgadas en la pared. Los que no quieran, pueden tomarse la libertad de irse.

Todos fueron a apuntarse a las listas. No hubo ningún abandono. El último en firmar era SuperBoy.

-Bueno. No nos queda remedio. Es por el bien de la misión.

Saiyaman, Luffy, SuperBoy y WildCat se giraron hacia un contrincante que no paraba de quejarse y llorar.

-¡Bwaaaaaaah! ¡No quiero! ¡Me dan mucho miedo todos ellos! ¡Quiero irme a casa Meat!

-Pero majestad. Esto le servirá de entrenamiento. Cuando sea rey del planeta Kinniku, tendrá que ser el más fuerte de todos.

-¡Sigo negándome! Pero si puedo escoger cualquier premio al final. ¡ME QUEDO!-Meat cayó al suelo.

-Vaya tipo más raro.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Quiero que sea mi Nakama.-Dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-¡No empieces con eso!

-He oído hablar de él. Es Kinnikuman. Un luchador que ganó el 20º y el 21ª torneo de Super Humanos.

-¿Super Humanos?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-Sí. Esa competición es como el Torneo de Artes Marciales que se celebra en Isla Papaya. Pero solamente aceptan lucha libre.

-Ya veo. Me recuerda un poco a Satan.-Saiyaman se puso a pensar.-"Será imaginación mia, pero en él he notado un gran poder."

El el salón donde estaba el cuadrilátero, el público estaba tomando sus asientos. La mayoría eran políticos corruptos, ricos sin corazón o capos de la mafia. Entre ellos estaba Matches Malone. En ese momento, Roulette apareció en una gran pantalla.

-Sean bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a este torneo clandestino de lucha. Este torneo no tiene normas. Todo vale, excepto matar al oponente. El luchador pierde si cae al suelo noqueado o sale del cuadrilátero. Esa es la única norma.

Desde su despacho, Vega y Wily oían lo que decía Roulette.

-Excepto matar... Menudo aburrimiento. A mi me gustan los combates a muerte. Esos son combates de verdad.

-Pero recuerda que no podemos perder a nuestro ejército.-Dijo Wily.

-Eso ya lo sé. No se puede tener todo en esta vida.

Vega miró a una pantalla y vio a sus nemesis Guile y Chun-Li.

-Por lo que veo, hemos llamado la atención de visitas indeseadas. No importa. Esto hará las cosas más divertidas.

Afuera, Roulette seguía hablando.

-El primer combate será entre Ideo y Yang.

Entre los luchadores, Yang era animado por su hermano gemelo Yun.

-Buena suerte hermano. Demuestrale un buen combate.

Yang e Ideo subieron al cuadrilátero. Roulette describió a los luchadores.

-A Ideo no hace falta que os lo presente. Él es un boxeador de rango XXX muy conocido en el New World. Yang y su hermano gemelo Yun son sobrinos del luchador Lee, participante del Primer Torneo Mundial de Luchadores, que acabó ganando Ryu, al cual también tenemos registrado para participar. Luchadores. ¡Comenzad!

-Jeje. Un novato. Lo tendré muy fácil.-Dijo Ideo confiado.

-Que comience la diversión.-Yang saltó y le dio una patada a Ideo, el cual se protegió con sus largos brazos.

-Que patada más penosa.-Ideo iba a atacar pero Yang atacó antes.

-¡Byakko Soushouda!-Yang empujó con sus manos a Ideo. Ideo casi pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Je! Me arrepiento de haberte subestimado. Me encanta que mi primer combate iempre sea emocionante.

En ese momento Yang desaparece de donde estaba. Yang estaba moviendose a gran velocidad por todo el cuadrilátero.

-¡Kaihou!-Yang le da una patada a Ideo, estrellandole contra el suelo.-Je je. Eres muy lento.

Entre los luchadores Yun animaba a su hermano gemelo.

-¡Vamos Yang!

-Es impresionante.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Sí. No son humano normales y corrientes.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Mucha gente decidió dedicarse a la lucha y a las artes marciales tras ver que ese campeón de la lucha, Satan, venció a Cell hace 7 años. Las artes marciales quedaron casi olvidadas tras lo que ocurrió en el Vigésimotercer torneo de artes marciales celebrado en Isla Papaya hace 19 años.-Dijo WildCat.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Luffy.

-El hijo de un Rey Demonio llamado Piccolo atacó el estadio destruyendo las localidades. Un joven llamado Goku le paró y se convirtió en campeón. Por suerte no hubo ningún muerto.-Dijo WildCat.

-Vaya. Estás muy bien informado WildCat.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Por supuesto. Soy muy aficionado a estos torneos. El útimo no me gustó nada. El nivel ha bajado muchísimo. Me cuesta creer que Satan venciera a Cell.

Por el edificio se encontraban tres luchadores. En realidad habían asistido para investigar y destruir a Shadaloo.

-Tenemos que buscar lo que trama Vega.-Dijo Guile.-Cammy, Chun-Li id con sigilo.

-Si me lo encuentro cara a cara, lo aplastaré. Aún tengo pendiente mi venganza. Tiene que pagar por haberme controlado mentalmente todos estos años.

-¡Silencio! Alguien viene.-Dijo Chun-Li. Los tres se escondieron. Venía alguien.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Cammy.

-Es el luchador llamado CapMan. Es la primera ve que oigo su nombre.-Dijo Chun-Li.

-Ese no es su nombre.-Dijo Guile.-Ese hombre es un vicealmirante de la Marina. Por lo visto, ellos también se han infiltrado.

Maynard estaba intentando comunicarse con los marines que estaban escondidos en las afueras de la base de Roulette mediante un Den Den Mushi.

-Mierda. Están bien preparados. No puedo comunicarme con Onigumo. Tendré que actuar por mi cuenta.-En ese momento aparece el luchador afroamericano Mike Bison.

-Oye tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? Los luchadores deben estar en la sala de espera.

-Esto... Bucaba un lavabo.

-Hay lavabos en la sala de espera.-Dijo Bison. Maynard se puso en guardia, pero Balrog apareció por la espalda del marine y le puso un anillo oscuro en el cuello.

-Balrog, podía solucionarlo yo solo.-Dijo Bison.

-Lo dudo. Tú.-Dijo señalando a Maynard.-Ve a la sala donde estan el resto de luchadores controlados.

Maynard obedeció y se fue a donde le indicaron.

-Los anillos funcionan de maravilla.-Dijo Bison, cuand Balrog le cayó.

-Hay alguien más. Se creen que están bien escondidos pero no es así.

Balrog iba hacia donde estaban los tres guerreros escondidos. Pero se detuvo cuando su movil sono.

-Dígame, lord Vega. De acuerdo. Enseguida vamos.-Balrog colgó su teléfono.-Bison, el jefe nos ha ordenado ir a vigilar a los guerreros controlados. Vamos.

-¡Oye! Tú a mí no me das órdenes. No eres mi jefe.

-Pero soy más ágil y astuto que tú.Puedo matarte cuando quiera. Así que obedece o enfrentate a la furia del jefe.

-Vale.-Los dos esbirros de Vega se fueron.

-Pensaba que era nuestro fin.-Dijo Chun-Li.

-¿Y esos anillos?-Preguntó Cammy.

-Ya lo investigaremos. Sigamos a esos dos con discreción.

En el cudrilátero, Ideo y Yang estaban mirandose. Eperando a que el otro haga un movimiento.

-Jamás pensé que usaría esto aquí, en el primer combate. Pensaba usarlo en la final.

-Muéstarme de que eres capaz. Joven.

-Ahora verás. ¡Sei'ei Enbu!-Yang empezó a moverse dejando ilusiones suyas detrás de él.

-¿Qué es eso?

Yang y las ilusiones empezaron a atacar a Ideo, el cual se defendía.

-Ya me he cansado de esto. ¡Cañon de destrucción!-Ideo golpeó el suelo con sus puños provocando una gran explosión. Las ilusiones desaparecieron y Yang salió fuera del cuadrilátero.

-¡Yang!-Gritó su hermano nervioso.

-Yang ha salido del ring. ¡Ideo es el ganador!-Dijo Roulette.

Ideo se acercó a su oponente y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Ha sido un buen combate.-Dijo Ideo.-Te falta más experiencia. Cuando la tengas, regresa y desafiame. Te estaré esperando chico.

-Bien.-Dijo Yang. En ese momento unos enfermeros aparecieron y se llevaron a Yang. Yun intentó ir tras él.

-No puedes salir de aquí.-Dijo el soldado.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano.

-Ya le verás después del torneo.

Yun se quedó quieto y furioso. Saiyaman se le acercó.

-Tu hermano lucha bien. Seguro que está bien.

-Gracias. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy el Gran Saiyaman.-Dijo haciendo una ridícula pose que avergonzó a Yun y a los amigos de Gohan.

-Pensé que lo había dejado ya.-Dijo Superboy llevándose la mano a la cara.

Roulette anunciaba el siguiente combate.

-Ahora, damas y caballeros, es el turno de PlasticBoy y Ryu.

-Me toca. ¡Shishishishi!

-Te cuidado chico.-Dijo WildCat.

En una pared apoyado estaba Ryu. Un chico rubio se le acercó.

-Parece que es tu turno, Ryu.

-Eso han dicho Ken. Muy pronto me ha tocado.-Dijo el karateka preparándose para el combate.

En la enfermería, los médicos atendían a Yang.

-No tienes nada grave. Ya puedes irte-Dijo el médico.

-Gracias.

Justo cuando bajaba de la camilla, una trampilla se abrió y Yang cayó por ella. Cuando dejó de caer, miró donde había caido y vio a un montón de guerreros quietos que estaban de pie. Black Canary, Atom Smasher, Yamcha, Blue Beetle, A-Bomb... Todos ellos tenían un anillo oscuro.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-En ese momento, Balrog aparece y le pone un anillo oscuro en el brazo.

-Menuda colección de guerreros. Con esto podremos conquistar el mundo sin tener oposición. ¡Hihihihhihii!

Shadaloo está reuniendo a un gran número de guerreros y les están controlando la mente. ¿Podrán destapar nuestros héroes esta trama secreta? ¿O Vega, Wily y Roulette se saldrá con la suya y dominarán el mundo?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:** En el próximo capítulo veremos la continuación de esta trama secreta. No os lo perdáis.

Por cierto. Alguna ve os habéis preguntado que pasaría si Orihime se encontrase con Bardock. No os perdáis el fic "Bardock en Karakura Town" de Loser93. Está muy bien.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

**-Loser93:** Así es. Casí todos los miembro de la IPSA están en la cárcel, salvo Burns, Naga, Don Patch, Buggy y sus secuaces. Pero esto no significa que la IPSA esté acabada. Y no, el remitente no era Akainu. Es Vega, o como lo llamamos en Occidente M. Bison. Y tengo ganas de ver a Bardock tras haber comido la fruta Choni Choni. XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	22. 22 Battle Royale

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

SuperBoy, SaiyaMan, Luffy y WildCat acudieron al lugar que estaba marcado en el mapa que venía con la misteriosa carta. Su remitente era Shadaloo, organización criminal liderada por Vega. Éste se había aliado con Wily y con Roulette. Su objetivo era crear un ejército de guerreros controlados mentalmente y conquistar el mundo. Y ya tenían a varios guerreros dominados mentalmente. Varios guerreros se reunieron para participar en un torneo de lucha clandestino. Ahora, Luffy tendría que luchar contra Ryu, un luchador que parece muy fuerte.

¿Podrán nuestros héroes desarticular esta trama? ¿O serán los siguientes en caer en manos de Vega?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 22: Battle Royale.**_

-Ahora es el turno de PlasticBoy contra Ryu. Damas y caballeros, hagan sus apuestas.

Entre el público, Matches Malone miraba seriamente al ring. PlasticBoy y Ryu estaban subiendo a él.

-"Buena suerte, Luffy. He oído que este Ryu es un luchador muy bueno."

Entre los luchadores, Saiyaman, SuperBoy y WildCcat miraban la pantalla donde se veía el combate.

-Ten mucho cuidado, PlasticBoy.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Vamos. Lo has visto luchar. Seguro que el será el ganador.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-No lo podemos saber con certeza. PlasticBoy es fuerte, pero ese Ryu parece muy fuerte.-Dijo WildCat. En ese momento, Ken, el amigo de Ryu, se acercó a ellos.

-Tienes razón, viejo. Ryu es muy fuerte. Es mejor que vuestro amigo se retire. No creo que dure mucho.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo SuperBoy.-Tengo fe en PlasticBoy.

Luffy y Ryu subieron al ring.

-¡Shishishi! Me muero de ganas de luchar contra ti. Noto que eres muy fuerte.

-Yo también tengo ganas de ver de lo que eres capaz. Esperó que sea un combate justo y entretenido.

Desde el despacho de Vega, Sagat miraba a Ryu con furia. Se llevó su mano al pecho.

-Hoy pagarás por lo de aquel día.

**Flashback.**

Hace un par de años, se celebró el Primer Torneo Mundial de Guerreros organizado por el mismo Sagat para demostrar que el estilo Muay Thai era el mejor y que él mismo era el más fuerte del mundo. A la final llegó Ryu. Los dos lucharon, pero Sagat le dio una paliza al joven e inexperto Ryu. Sagat cometió el error de creer que había ganado. Fue a ayudar a Ryu a levantarse del suelo, pero no se esperaba que Ryu tuviese un poder oscuro dentro de él. El Ryu diabólico atacó a traición a Sagat, dejándole una gran herida en el pecho. Ryu ganó el Torneo.

Sagat ingresó en un hospital. Desde ese día juró vengarse de Ryu. Una noche, Vega se le acercó.

-Únete a mí. Te enseñaré los secretos del Psycho poder. Sólo así podrás vengarte de Ryu.

**Fin del Flashback.**

La mirada de Sagat mostraba una ira sin límites.

-Tranquilízate Sagat.-Dijo Vega.-Hoy obtendrás tu venganza. De hecho, todos obtendremos lo que queremos. Pero como por culpa de tu ira todo se vaya a hacer puñetas, acabaré contigo personalmente. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-Sí, señor Vega.

-Pues yo espero que PlasticBoy pierda. Y que pierdan sus amigos de la JPSA. Por culpa suya perdí a FreezeMan, CloudMan, JunkMan y BurstMan.-Dijo Wily.

-Vaya, estoy rodeado de gente con vendettas.-Dijo Vega.-Vamos Ryu. Muéstrame ese poder oscuro que duerme en ti.

Roulette empezó a hablar.

-Seguro que todos habéis oído hablar de PlasticBoy. Él es nuevo en el mundo de los héroes. Es el nuevo compañero de PlasticMan y miembro del nuevo grupo de héroes llamado Justice Power Society of Avengers. Ryu es un luchador que ganó el Primer Torneo Mundial de Luchadores derrotando al legendario Sagat. Pero por desgracia, Ryu perdió en los cuartos de final del Segundo Torneo Mundial de Luchadores ante Ken Masters. Ahora, que comience el combate entre grandes guerreros. Luchadores, ¡comenzad!

-Ya tenía ganas de que comenzara. Quiero saber si eres fuerte. Después de este combate querré preguntarte algo.-Dijo Luffy emocionado.

-¿Quieres saber si soy fuerte? La respuesta a esa pregunta se encuentra en el corazón de la lucha.-Dijo Ryu.

El luchador japonés le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Luffy en la cara. Su cabeza salió disparada.

-¡Shishishi! Eres igual de fuerte o más que Lucci. Gomu Gomu no Kane.-Luffy cubrió su cabeza con el busoushoku no haki y le dio un cabezazo a Ryu. El luchador japonés logró protegerse a tiempo, pero no evitó salir disparado por culpa de la fuera del golpe. Ryu casi cae fuera del ring.

-No ha sido una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí.-Dijo Ryu.-Podré perfeccionar mis técnicas con gente tan fuerte como él.

Ryu fue rápidamente hacia Luffy y le dio una patada. Luffy la esquivó de un salto, pero Ryu ya estaba preparando otra técnica.

-¡Shoryuken!-El puño de Ryu empezó a arder y golpeó a Luffy, el cual salió volando. Luffy casi cae fuera del cuadrilátero, pero estira sus brazos y se agarra a los postes, evitando caer fuera y, por extensión, ser descalificado.

-¿Se estira? Me recuerda a Dhalsim.-Dijo Ryu asombrado por la habilidad de Luffy.

-¡Gomu gomu no Rocket!-Luffy salió disparado y acabó dándole un fuerte golpe a Ryu.

Entre los luchadores, Ken miraba asombrado como Ryu y PlasticBoy luchaban.

-¿Qué? Jamás imagine que ese chico fuera tan fuerte. ¡Vamos Ryu! Quiero ser yo el que te machaque en la final.

-Te lo dije, chico rubio.-Dijo SuperBoy.-No subestimes a nuestro elástico.

-Técnicamente es de goma.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡Ambos se estiran!

-Es un buen combate. Me gusta.-Dijo WildCat.

-"Ese Ryu tiene un poder muy grande para ser un humano normal y corriente. Y aún no ha sacado todo su poder. Ten cuidado Luffy."-Pensaba Saiyaman nervioso.

Fuera del edificio, la JPSA estaba escondida observando aténtamente cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-¿Alguna cosa sospechosa Hikari?-Preguntó Sailor Moon.

-Por el momento nada. ¿Eh? Allí escondida esta la Marina.

-Hay que avisar de alguna forma a Luffy.-Dijo Shinji.

-No, debemos seguir el plan de Batman al pie de la letra.-Dijo Blade.-No podemos salirnos del plan.

-Sigo mosqueado. ¿Por qué no me han invitado?-Decía Seiya enfadado.

En ese momento, una mujer de pelo violeta se presentó ante ellos, asustándolos a todos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó TailMon.

-¿Un enemigo?-Dijo Kouji serio.

-No.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Noto en ella bondad.

-Gracias. Sabía que hacía bien en recurrir a vosotros. El tarot nunca se equivoca. Me llamo Rose, y he venido a pediros que por favor acabéis con Vega para siempre.

-¿Y por qué dice debemos acabar con Vega?-Preguntó MegaMan.-¿Por qué no recurre a la Marina?

-No son lo que dicen ser. Claro está que no todos los hombres que trabajan para la Marina son corruptos. Esa gente no se diferencia mucho de aquellos que quieren exterminar. Noto un aura maligna en alguno de ellos, especialmente en ese.-Dijo Rose señalando a Onigumo.- Sin embargo, en vosotros noto un aura amable y cándida. Vosotros estáis destinados a salvar el Universo de la Gran Crisis.

-¿Y de dónde ha sacado usted esa idea?-Preguntó Shinji.-Hay héroes más grandes que nosotros.

-Créeme chico. El tarot nunca se equivoca. Para acabar con Vega debemos proteger al hombre representado por esta carta.-Dijo Rose enseñando la carta de "El Loco".

-¿Debemos ayudar a un loco?-Dijo Sailor Moon confusa.

-No pequeña. "El Loco" representa a la persona guiada por el instinto que tiene todavía un camino que recorrer y que tiene mucho que aprender. Un hombre con una gran carga sobre él. Un pasado que aún le tormenta.

-¿Hablas de D-Boy? La descripción encaja con él.-Dijo Hikari.

-Y con Seiya.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-No, jóvenes héroes. El no es parte de vuestro grupo. No de momento.

-¿Y dónde podemos encontrarlo?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Él está cerca. Se encuentra en ese nido de oscuridad.-Dijo Rose señalando a "La Casa".- Mi misión hoy ha terminado. Nos volveremos a ver. Si el destino así lo quiere.

Un fuerte viento se levantó, cegando a los héroes. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron que Rose había desaparecido.

-Que mujer más rara.-Dijo Seiya.

-Me da lástima.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo TailMon.

-En sus ojos he visto tristeza y soledad. Parece que se sienta culpable por algo.

-¿En serio? No me había fijado.-Dijo Hikari.

-Bueno, volvamos a la misión.-Dijo D-Boy. En ese momento, Tennosuke apareció vestido de monje budista.

-¡EL APOCALIPSIS SE ACERCA!- Tennosuke enseño una carta con un símbolo Nu dibujado en él. Nadie le hizo caso.

En la zona donde estaba escondidos los marines, estos estaban inquietos.

-Dichoso novato. Cuantas veces le hemos dicho a Maynard que no actúe por su cuenta. ¿Por qué no ha entrado en contacto con nosotros como se le indicó?

-Vicealmirante Onigumo, señor. Parece ser que el edificio tiene algún mecanismo que bloquea las comunicaciones.

-Ya veo... Están mejor preparados de lo que pensábamos. Esperaremos la oportunidad para actuar y liquidar a cualquier criminal que haya ahí dentro.

-Pero señor. Ahí dentro deben haber inocentes.-El soldado recibió un disparo de una pistola que llevaba Onigumo.

-No hay que vacilar. Si dudamos el enemigo puede usar esa desventaja para escapar. No hay que dudar. Hay que acabar con el enemigo sin piedad. Da igual el método que usemos. ¿Queda claro?

-¡Si, Vicealmirante Onigumo!

-Bien.

Dentro de "La Casa", el combate entre Ryu y PlasticBoy continuaba. Ryu se recuperó rápidamente del Gomu Gomu no Rocket.

-¡Tatsumaki SenpuKyaku!-Ryu empezó a girar en el aire, dándole patadas a Luffy. Luffy usó una de sus técnicas para detener el ataque de Ryu.

-¡Gomu Gomu no UFO!-Luffy giró sus piernas a gran velocidad y le dio una patada a Ryu en la cara.-Y ahora. ¡Gomu Gomu no RedHawk!-El puño de Luffy comenzó a arder y golpeó a Ryu en el estómago. Ryu se recuperó del golpe enseguida.

-Vaya. Te he subestimado. Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.-Dijo Ryu.- Se acabó el calentamiento. Ahora iré en serio.

-Lo mismo digo. ¡Shishishi! ¡Que emocionante! Es la primera ve que lucho contra alguien como tú. Soy feliz.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Pero este combate lo tengo que ganar yo.

Ryu juntó sus dos manos y empezó a acumular energía. Saiyaman se alarmó al ver eso.

-¿Eh? ¡Esa pose! ¿Acaso sabe usar el KameHameHa?-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¿Conoces el Kamehameha?-Preguntó Ken a Saiyaman.

-Sí. Mi padre,mi bisabuelo y sus amigos saben usar esa técnica. La aprendieron del Maestro Tortuga.

-¿El Maestro Tortuga? ¿Acaso ese viejo sigue vivo?-Dijo Ken asombrado.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí. Era amigo de nuestro maestro fallecido Gouken.

**Flashback.**

Gouken y el viejo Muten veían como unos Ryu y Ken de unos 18 años estaban entrenando.

-Por lo que veo, tus alumnos ya están listos para seguir su propio camino, amigo Gouken.

-Sí. Me alegra que ese día haya llegado. Pero a la vez me entristece. Para mí, Ryu y Ken son como los hijos que nunca tuve. Por cierto. He oído que tus alumnos son fuertes. Hasta uno de ellos ganó un Torneo de Artes Marciales hace 9 años.

-Sí. Pero ellos ya siguen su camino desde hace mucho tiempo. Unos siguen entrenando y me han superado. Pero tengo uno que se ha vuelto un completo vago. Pero todos entrenan para enfrentar a una grave amenaza que puede destruir el mundo.

-¿Una amenaza? ¿De qué se trata, amigo?

-De unos androides creados por el Doctor Gero. Un científico que trabajaba para la Red Ribbon. Quiere vengarse de mi alumno Goku por haberlos derrotados.

-Oí que ese ejército del demonio fue derrotado. Pero jamás imaginé que fue un alumno tuyo.

-Yo tampoco me imaginaba eso. Ese chico es espectacular.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-La última vez que Ryu y yo vimos al Maestro Tortuga fue 3 días antes de que Gouki matara a nuestro maestro.

-Lo siento.-Dijo SuperBoy.

Ryu acumuló bastante energía y la liberó.

-¡Hadouken!

-¿Eh? Hace lo mismo que Saiyaman.-Luffy rápidamente esquivó el ataque de energía. Ryu le empezó a disparar más ataques. Luffy seguía esquivando los ataques como podía.

-Eres demasiado rápido. A ver como esquivas esto.-Ryu empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡Shinku Hadouken!-Un gran rayo de energía salió de las manos de Ryu e impactó en Luffy sacándolo fuera del ring.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo SuperBoy sorprendido.

-El chico ha perdido. Ese Ryu es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.-Dijo WildCat.

-Ya os lo dije. Ryu es muy fuerte.-Dijo Ken.

-"Es más fuerte. Todavía no había sacado toda su fuera interior. Su nivel de fuerza es parecido al de TenShinHan cuando luchó contra el bestia de Nappa."-Pensaba Gohan.

-Ya tenemos ganador, señoras y señores. Ryu es el vencedor de este impresionante combate.-Dijo Roulette.

Ryu bajó del cuadrilátero y fue a ver como estaba Luffy.

-Espero no haberlo matado.

Luffy se levantó del suelo como si nada.

-¡Como mola! ¡Quiero que te unas a mí equipo!

-No. Prefiero viajar solo. Es mi estilo. Pero podemos volver a luchar otro día.

-Vale. Y entonces te obligaré a la fuerza a unirte a mi banda.

En ese momento, los enfermeros aparecieron y se llevaron a Luffy.

-¿Me lleváis a un sitio con mucha carne?

-Que chico más peculiar. Me gusta.-Dijo Ryu.

Sagat no dejaba de mirar a Ryu.

-Me alegra ver que has pasado el combate. Así tendré el gusto de acabar contigo personalmente.

Ryu regresó a donde estaban el resto de luchadores.

-Buen trabajo, Ryu.-Dijo Ken.

-Ha sido duro. Vuestro amigo es muy fuerte.-Dijo Ryu dirigiendose a SuperBoy, Saiyaman y WildCat.

-Lo mismo podemos decir de ti.-Dijo WildCat.

-Y ahora es el turno de Kinnikuman e Ikki.

Ikki y Meat arrastrando a Kinnikuman aparecieron y subieron al ring.

-¡No quiero luchar contra él!

-Cállese majestad. Está quedando en ridículo.

-"Menudo payaso."-Pensaba Ikki.

Roulette empezó a presentar a los luchadores.

-Kinnikuman es un excelente luchador que ganó el 20º y el 21º Torneo Olímpico de SuperHumanos. E Ikki es un santo protector de Atenea y es considerado el más fuerte de ellos.

-¡¿El más fuerte?!-Gritó Kinnikuman alarmado.

-Dejala terminar, majestad.-Dijo Meat.

-Esto... Gracias pequeño. Como decía es el guardián de una diosa y el más fuerte de sus guerreros. Y ahora luchadores, ya podeis comenzar.

-No no no. No quiero.-Dijo Kinnikuman.

-Acabaré con esto enseguida. Ilusión demoníaca del Fénix.-El ataque dio directamente a Kinnikuman y lo encerró en una ilusión.

-¡No no no! ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-Kinnikuman estaba rodeado de una densa niebla. A lo lejos, se veía una silueta que se acercaba a él.

-¡Hijo mio! ¡Dame un abrazo y un besito! ¡Te quiero!

-¡Aaaargh! ¡Mi padre!-Kinnikuman empezó a huir. En la realidad, Kinnikuman corría de un lado a otro hasta que acabó fuera del ring.

-Vaya. Este ha sido un combate rápido. El ganador es Ikki de Fénix.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo.-Dijo Ikki mientras salía del ring.

-¡Majestad! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-Preguntaba Meat alarmado.

-Déjame dormir 5 minutos más.-Meat cayó al suelo.

-Sí. Está perfectamente.

Entre el público, Matches Malone estaba muy pensativo.

-"Ahora comprendo por qué no enviaron la carta a Seiya. Se la mandaron a un caballero más poderoso y temible."

Por otro lado, los enfermeros guiaban a Luffy a la enfermería.

-Espero que haya mucha carne. Ese combate me ha abierto el apetito.

En ese momento, alguien ataca a los enfermeros dejándolos noqueados.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

Se trataba de Guile, Cammy y Chun-Li.

-No te preocupes. Somos tus aliados.-Dijo Chun-Li amablemente.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, chico.-Dijo Guile.

En la enfermería, Yun fue a ver como estaba su hermano.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano Yang?

-Se ha ido. Dice que te espera fuera del edificio.

-No me lo creo. Mi hermano nunca se va por su cuenta.

En ese momento, Balrog aparece y le pone un anillo oscuro en el cuello.

-Has visto demasiado. No podemos dejarte salir de este lugar.

Roulette apareció para anunciar un cambio en el siguiente combate.

-Para el siguiente combate haremos un cambio. Será un combte entre cuatro guerreros a la vez. Que suban al ring SuperBoy, Akira Yuki, Iron Fist y el Gran Saiyaman.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Dijeron SuperBoy y Saiyaman a la vez.

El siguiente combate será un combate entre amigos. ¿Cómo saldrán de esta Saiyaman y SuperBoy? ¿Podrán Luffy, Guile, Cammy y Chun-Li liberar a los guerreros controlados mentalmente?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:** Perdón por el retraso, pero ya está aquí el capítulo. Espero no retrasarme con la publicación del próximo capítulo, en el cual veremos el combate entre Conner y Gohan. No os lo perdáis.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

** -Loser93: **Sí. Los anillos oscuros pueden ser peligrosos si caen en las manos equivocadas.. Y en el siguiente capítulo explicaré como acabó Yamcha ahí.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	23. 23 Batalla mortal

_**En el capítulo anterior de "JUSTICE POWER SOCIETY OF AVENGERS":**_

Luffy y Ryu lucharon. Fue una batalla intensa, pero al final Luffy perdió al no esperarse un ataque tan fuerte. Después fue el turno de KinnikuMan e Ikki. El caballero de Atenea derrotó fácilmente al patoso luchador con su puño fantasma. Después de ese combate, Roulette anunció una Battle Royale entre 4 luchadores. Estos luchadores eran Iron Fist, Akira Yuki, SuperBoy y SaiyaMan. Por otro lado, Luffy conoce a Guile, Chun-Li y Cammy, los cuales están buscando a Vega para derrotarlo.

¿Quién ganará este combate? ¿Podrán SuperBoy y SaiyaMan peler entre ellos? ¿Y Luffy dejará investigar a los tres guerreros sin provocar problemas?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 23: Batalla mortal.**_

-¿Tenemos que luchar entre nosotros?-Dijo SaiyaMan.

-La verdad... No me apetece nada. La última vez que pelee contra mis amigos, la cosa acabó fatal. Le rompí el brazo a Tim y casi mato a Cass.

-Sé que es doloroso tener que luchar contra un amigo. Pero no olvidéis la misión. Así que luchad, y procurad no dañaros ni a vosotros mismos ni a los otros dos luchadores.-Dijo WildCat.

-De acuerdo.-Los dos héroes subieron al ring, donde ya les estaban esperando Iron Fist y Akira.

Roulette empezó a describir a los luchadores, como ya era costumbre.

-A SuperBoy ya le conocen. Él es el joven clon de Superman y encargado de defender Smallville. Además pertenece a los Teen Titans y al nuevo grupo de héroes que nació tras la primera invasión de los Radam, la Justice Power Society of Avengers. El Gran Saiyaman e un héroe novato encargado de proteger Satan City en Japón. Es compañero de SuperBoy en la Justice Power Soiety of Avengers. Akira Yuki es un luchador novato procedente de Japón. E Iron Fist es un maestro del arte marcial llamado K'un Lun y además es miembro de los Nuevos Vengadores. Y ahora caballeros, ¡qué comience el combate!

-"Akira será fácil de vencer. El problema será Iron Fist. Noto en él una gran cantidad de Ki. Puede ser una amenaza. Y SuperBoy es muy fuerte. Casi como un SuperSaiyan 2. Él es el más peligroso de los aquí presentes. Es igual de fuerte que yo y encima es uno de mis mejores amigos."-Pensaba Gohan.

Akira Yuki se lanzó contra SuperBoy, pero éste le empujó y lo sacó fuera del ring al momento.

Iron Fist encaró a Saiyaman.

-Noto en ti un gran ki. Déjame ver si es ilimitado o no.

-Lo mismo digo.

Los dos guerreros empezaron a luchar. SuperBoy se quedó mirando.

-Buena suerte, Gran S.

_**#######**_

Luffy, Chun-Li, Guile y Cammy estaban investigando, cuando se encontraron frente a un escuadrón de soldados de Shadaloo.

-¡Nos pillaron!-Dijo Cammy.

-No nos queda más remedio que luchar.-Dijo Guile, cuando Luffy se le adelantó.

-Dejadme a mí.-Luffy usó el Haoshoku no Haki y dejó inconscientes a los soldados.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó Cammy.

-Eres fuerte, chico. ¿Cómo es que Ryu te ha vencido?-Preguntó Guile.

-Ah. Eso. Empezaba a tener hambre. Ahora que he comido, ya tengo fuerzas.

-¿Y qué has comido? No hemos pasado por ningun sitio con comida.-Preguntó Chun-Li.

-Ah. Le robé una barrita al cabeza escoba.-Dijo Luffy. Las dos luchadoras empezaron a reir.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi barrita energética! ¿Y qué tiene de malo este peinado? A mi pelotón le gusta.

-Eso ahora no importa. Vayamos a buscar a los guerreros desaparecidos.-Dijo Cammy.

-Vale.-Dijo Luffy mientras iba en la dirección errónea.

-¡ES POR AQUÍ!-Gritaron los tres al unísono.

_**#######**_

SaiyaMan e Iron Fist estaban luchando. SuperBoy miraba como luchaban los dos mientras estaba sentado en una esquina del ring.

-¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme, SuperBoy?-Preguntó SaiyaMan.

-No. Esto es una Battle Royale. Es un todos contra todos. No puedo ayudarte. Lo siento.

-Gracias por nada.

-Debes concentrarte en la batalla.-Dijo Iron Fist.- O puedes acabar en una bonita caja de madera.

Iron Fist empezó a concentrar Ki en su puño derecho y golpeó a Saiyaman en el pecho. El ataque no le dolió mucho a Gohan. Al que le dolió fue a Iron Fist. Pero éste empezó a curarse la herida con ki. Gohan aprovechó la situación para expulsar una gran onda de energía y mandar a Iron Fist fuera del ring.

-Ves como no necesitabas mi ayuda.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Ven aquí.-Dijo Saiyaman.-Tengo algo pendiente contigo.

-Oye. Que lo que te he dicho antes era broma. Pensaba ayudarte si la situación se ponía fea.-Saiyaman no le escuchaba. Éste estaba transformándose en Super Saiyan.-¡Oh oh! La cosa se pone fea.

SuperBoy y Saiyaman chocaron sus puños, provocando una gran onda expansiva que hizo que varios espectadores salieran volando. Matches Malone estaba bien agarrado y veía preocupado el combate.

-"Estos chicos. Se toman demasiado en serio el combate. Como sigan así, no va a quedar nada del edificio. Puede que ni del país."

En la sala donde estaban los luchadores, algunos empezaron a escapar del lugar aterrados al ver la fuerza de los dos héroes. Ikki miraba serio el combate.

-Así que estos dos son compañeros de Seiya. Son muy fuertes.

Kinnikuman despertó debido a los estruendos del combate.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ha comenzado la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

-No, majestad. Son esos dos luchadores.-Dijo Meat señalando a la pantalla.

-¡EEEH! ¡Esto es inhumano! ¡Me largo de aquí!

-No puede ser que el tipo que nos derrotó hable así.-Dijo una voz que Kinnikuman reconoció.

-¿TerryMan? Y has venido con WarsMan y Robin Mask.

-Sí. Hemos venido a ver que pasaba. Es muy sospechoso. Muchos luchadores que han venido aquí, no han vuelto a ser vistos.-Dijo WarsMan, el luchador androide.

-Yo creo que ya sé que pasa.-Dijo KinnikuMan.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dinos.-Dijo Robin Mask.

-¡Todo esto es una trama alienígena! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Me quiero ir a casa!- Meat y los luchadores cayeron al suelo.

En la sala VIP, Vega, Wily y Roulette veían el combate. Wily estaba asustado. Pero Vega y Roulette estaban emocionados.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta!-Dijo Vega.-Serán excelentes guerreros para mi ejército personal.

-Sí. Y con guerreros como ellos dos, mis combates ilegales serán un éxito.

#######

Fuera de "La Casa", Lina y Seiya sintieron el combate.

-Algo está pasando ahí dentro.-Dijo Lina.

-Conner y Gohan están peleando.-Dijo Seiya. Esto alarmó a los demás.

-¿Peleando entre ellos?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Hay que avisar a Batman.-Dijo Hikari.

-¡Os lo dije! ¡EL APOCALIPSIS HA LLEGADO!-Tennosuke aún seguía con ese disfraz. Lina lo agarró de la cabeza y lo lanzó bien lejos.

Los marines estaban asustados, el edificio de repente empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí dentro?

-Mantened la calma-Dijo Onigumo a los marines.

En ese momento, el público y algunos luchadores empezaron a salir del edificio asustados. Matches Malone salió con ellos y se dirigió hacia el grupo aprovechando la confusión.

-¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?-Preguntó Sailor Moon.

-SuperBoy y Saiyaman estan luchando. Se han dejado llevar por la emoción de la batalla.

-Hay que pararlos.-Dijo Kouji.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda pasar si esos dos se pasan de la raya?-Dijo Shinji.

-Claro que me preocupa. Pero es la oportunidad que tenemos para entrar ahí y descubrir lo que pasa.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué listo!-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Blade. Todos entraron en el edificio. Menos Shinji que se quedó afuera para vigilar por si pasaba algo. Tennosuke tampoco entró, ya que estaba pegado a un árbol. Una vez dentro, el grupo se reunió con WildCat.

-¿Habéis conseguido encontrar a Canary y a Atom Smasher?-Preguntó Batman.

-No. Todavía no. Estaba tan emocionante la batalla que me olvidé de la misión.

-Menudo combate.-Dijo Kouji.-Parece que esten luchando dos dioses.

-Yo he luchado contra un Dios. Y fue una batalla muy dura. Si os hubiese conocido antes, a lo mejor la batalla contra Poseidon hubiese sido menos dura.-Dijo Seiya.

-Lo dudo. En tu equipo hay mucha gente muy blanda.-Seiya se giró y vio a Ikki.

-¡Ikki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es normal. Buscaban al Santo más fuerte y me han llamado a mí.-Este comentario enfureció Seiya.

-¡SE VAN A ARREPENTIR DE NO HABERME LLAMADO A MÍ!

Vega vio en una pantalla a la JPSA.

-Así que han venido a arruinar mis planes. ¡No les dejaré! Wily, da la orden a mis guerreros controlados. Aniquila a la JPSA. Que no quede ninguno vivo. Salvo por los dos que están luchando.

-Sí, Vega. Pagaréis el haber destruido a mis robots. ¡Guerreros, acabad con la JPSA!-Wily apretó el botón de un mando que tenía en la mano.

Luffy, Cammy, Chun-Li y Guile llegaron a donde estaban los guerreros controlados.

-Aquí están.-Dijo Guile.-Ahora hay que liberarlos.

En ese momento, los ojos de los guerreros se volvieron rojos.

-Será mejor correr ahora.-Dijo Cammy.

Los cuatro empezaron a correr siendo perseguidos por un gran grupo de guerreros hasta que llegaron hasta donde estaba el ring. SuperBoy y Saiyaman dejaron de luchar al ver a Luffy ser perseguido por un gran número de guerreros.

-¡Joder!-Exclamó SuperBoy.-¿De dónde ha salido toda esa gente?

-Estaban atrapados en una sala. Pero de repente, empezaron a moverse y nos persiguieron.-Dijo Luffy. En ese momento, el resto de la JPSA, WildCat y los luchadores que no huyeron aparecieron para ayudar. Hikari y TailMon miraron a los guerreros y vieron los anillos oscuros.

-¡Anillos Oscuros!

-¿Los conocéis?

-Sí. Erran unos artilugios usados por Digimon Emperador para controlar a los Digimons y volverlos malvados y violentos. Pensé que no volvería a ver esos anillos tras convencer a Ken.-Dijo Hikari.

-Pero es raro. Los anillos funcionan cuando hay una Torre de Oscuridad cerca. Y no he visto ninguna.-Dijo TailMon. En ese momento, Wily aparece en todos los monitores.

-¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yo me he encargado de quitarle esa limitación. Ahora los anillos actúan cuando apreto este botón. Y obedecen mis órdenes y las de Vega.

-¡Wily! Así que tú estabas detrás de esto.-Dijo MegaMan.

-¡Oh! Pero si es el pequeño Mega. ¿Cómo se encuentra el Doctor Light? ¡Mwahahahahaha!

-Maldito. Por culpa de tu engaño, el laboratorio quedó dañado. Por suerte no hubo que lamentar ninguna baja.

-Bueno. Eso se puede arreglar. ¡Guerreros! ¡Atacadlos! Pero dejadlos con vida. Serán grandes guerreros para nuestro ejército.

La JPSA, WildCat y los luchadores se vieron rodeados por los guerreros controlados mentalmente.

-Destruid los Anillos Oscuros. Esa es la causa de que actúen de esa manera. Procurad no hacerles mucho daño.-Dijo TailMon, la cual evolucionó en AngeWoMon.

-De acuerdo.

-No os dejaré.-Vega apareció junto con Balrog, Mike Bison, Sagat y ShadeMan.-Me ha costado mucho reunir a este ejército. No dejaré que me arruinéis mi magnífico plan. Y si para evitar eso, me tengo que ensuciar las manos, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-El gran jefe apareció.-Dijo Batman.-Escuchadme todos, centrad vuestros ataques en los Anillos Oscuros.

-¡Sí!-Los guerreros empezaron a romper los anillos de los guerreros controlados. Saiyaman rompió el anillo que controlaba a Yamcha.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Gohan?-Se preguntaba Yamcha.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yamcha?

-Hace días me llegó una carta. Vine aquí, participé en un torneo que gané fácilmente y ya no recuerdo más.

-Ya veo...

Yamcha y Saiyaman no pudieron seguir hablando ya que uperBoy cayó a su lado. El causante era Atom Smasher.

-Mierda, me ha pillado con la guardia baja.-Dijo SuperBoy. Saiyaman se fijo que el anillo de Atom Smasher estaba fracturado. Esto se debía a que el nillo no estaba preparado para la habilidad de Atom Smasher de aumentar de tamaño.

-¡Ya está! ¡Hagamos que crezca más! Así el anillo se romperá.-SaiyaMan empezó a volar a una altura a la que Atom Smasher no podía agarrarlo. Éste empezó a crecer, hasta que llegó un punto en el que el anillo se rompió. Atom Smasher se libró y volvió a su estatura normal.

Chun-Li luchaba contra los gemelos Yun y Yang. La luchadora china liberó a los gemelos dándoles patadas a los anillos, hasta que finalmente estos se rompieron.

-¿Estáis bien, chicos?

-Señorita Li. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntron los dos jóvenes.

-Nada. Todo ha pasado. Ahora si me disculpáis, debo vengar a mi padre.

Ryu luchaba contra Sagat.

-Hoy me vengaré de ti. Por aquel ataque traicionero que me dejó esta cicatriz.-Dijo Sagat.

-La venganza no lleva a ninguna parte. Sólo lleva a más dolor.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tiger Uppercut!-Sagat le dio un puñetazo a Ryu, pero lo esquivó con facilidad. Sagat le daba patadas y puñetazos, pero ninguno daba en el blanco. Ryu usó el Shoryuken y tumbó a su enemigo.

-La venganza te ha cegado.-Ryu ayudó a levantarse a Sagat.-Cuando tu mente esté más clara, volveremos a luchar.

-Ryu... Tienes razón. A partir de hoy dejo Shadaloo y volveré a ir por el buen camino. La ira me ha cegado todo este tiempo. Muchas gracias Ryu.

Mike Bison empeó a luchar contra Kinnikuman. Bison fue a por él porque vio que era el más débil de todos.

-Acabaré contigo, payaso.-Dijo Bison.

-No. Todo esto me ha tocado las narices. ¡O arrepentiréis de usar a gente inocente en vuestros pérfidos planes!-En un movimiento rápido, Kinnikuman agarró a Bison.-¡Kinniku Buster!-Kinnikuman le hizó una llave a Bison, dañándole la espalda y dejando noqueado al boxeador corrupto.

-¡Bien hecho majestad!-Gritó Meat alegre. A lo lejos, Ikki había visto la pelea.

-"Vaya. Así que después de todo, no es ningún payaso."-Pensó el Santo del Fénix.

Balrog encaró a las chicas de la JPSA.

-Me encanta. Disfruto luchando contra chicas hermosas.-El luchador español dio un gran salto y se preparó para clavar sus garras en el pecho de Sailor Moon.

-Me dan asco los pervertidos como tú.-Dijo Lina.-¡Dolph Strash!-Lina creó una lanza de agua y le dio a Balrog. El matador acabó estampado en una pared.

_**#######**_

Fuera del edificio, Shinji trataba de despegar a Tennosuke, cuando un tipo siniestro apareció.

-Lo noto. Sé que estás aquí. Hoy acabaré contigo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Shinji.

-Tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño. A no ser que me provoques. Entonces si tendría que matarte. Sólo quiero acabar con una persona.-El siniestro individuo siguió avanzando hacia "La Casa".

-¿Eres amigo o enemigo? ¿Qué es lo qué quieres de ese sitio?

-Eso pequeño, no es asunto tuyo.

-Que borde-Dijo Tennosuke.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me trate así.

_**#######**_

WildCat luchaba contra Black Canary. WildCat saltó y de un fuerte golpe le destrozó el anillo que la controlaba. Black Canary recuperó la cordura.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquila Canary. Todo está solucionado. Sólo queda ir a por Roulette y a por Wily.

-Dejamelos a mí. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con esos dos.

Sailor Moon era atacada por Blue Beetle y A-Bomb.

-Bueno. ¡Ya estoy harta!Sailor Moon sacó su cristal de Plata y con su luz destruyó los anillos oscuros. Todos los guerreros controlados mentalmente cayeron al suelo desmayados.

-Maldita bruja.-Dijo Vega.-Está claro que tendré que usar el Psycho power para acabar con vosotros. ¡Psycho Crusher!

Vega se envolvió en un aura maligna y se lanzó contra Batman como si fuer un torpedo. Pero Saiyaman y SuperBoy le pararon y a la vez, le dieron un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Roulette y Wily veían desde la sala VIP como la situación se había girado en su contra.

-Será mejor largarse de aquí.-Dijo Wily.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.-Roulette y Wily iban a salir, pero en la puerta se encontraron a MegaMan y a Black Canary.

-Wily y Roulette. Vuestra maldad acaba aquí.-Dijo MegaMan.

-Que robot tan mono.-Dijo Roulette.-Dime Canary, ¿Dónde está ese farsante de Mister Terrific? ¿Acaso me tiene miedo y ha decidido enviarte a ti y a esas viejas glorias?

-No tienes derecho a hablar así de él. Es un gran héroe.

-Es un farsante diría yo. Es un insulto al nombre de Mister Terrific. No es el adecuado pra llevar ese nombre. Mi abuelo estaría decepcionado.

-¿Su abuelo?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Sí. Ella dice que su abuelo era el Mister Terrific original. Y considera al Mister Terrific actual un insulto a su legado. ¿Y acaso crees que tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de lo que haces?-Preguntó Canary a Roulette.

-¡Claro! Todo esto lo hago en su honor.

-¡Basta de charlas familiares! ShadeMan, acaba con ellos.

-Oui.-ShadeMan salió de las sombras y empezó a luchar contra MegaMan. Roulette se lanzó contra Canary. La villana le dio una fuerte patada en la cara.

-¿Sorprendida? ¿Acaso pensabas que no era tan buena?

Roulette se sacó los dos alfileres que llevaba en el pelo y empezó a usarlos como armas.

-¡Noise Crush!-ShadeMan disparó su arma especial contra MegaMan. El robot azul lo esquivó.

-Ahora verás. ¡Rolling Cutter!-MegaMan usó la especialidad de CutMan y disparó varias tijeras afiladas que cortaron en varios trozos al robot, destruyendolo.

-¡Mi robot! Essto no quedará así. Ya nos veremos otro día.-Wily se subió a su platillo volante y escapó del lugar.

-Bueno, ahora que ese robot ya no está puedo usar esto.-Black Canary usó su grito de canario y estampó a Roulette contra una pared.

Vega estaba en el suelo reponiendose del ataque, cuando se vio rodeado por Cammy, Guile y Chun-Li.

-Hoy pagarás por todos tus crímenes, Vega.-Dijo Guile.

-Me temo que no.-Vega se teletransportó fuera del edificio. Roulette usó un mecanismo de teletransporte para mandar a sus casas a los guerreros secuestrados. Luego, Roulette y Shadaloo se teletransportaron para evitar ser capturados. Sólo quedaban la JPSA, Black Canary, Atom Smasher, WildCat,Guile, Chun-Li, Cammy, Kinnikuman y Meat.

_**#######**_

Vega apareció fuera de "La Casa".

-Por fin te encuentro.-Vega se encontró con el individuo que habían visto Shinji y Tennosuke.

-¡Tú! El guerero de la oscuridad, Gouki. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Matarte. Eres un ser despiadado.

-Mira quien habla. Tú has vendido tu alma a la oscuridad.

-Sí. Pero no la uso para hacer daño a gente inocente como tú, desgraciado.

Vega iba a atacar a Gouki, pero éste fue más rápido y le atravesó el pecho de un puñetazo. Con esto, Gouki mató a Vega y sus sueños de dominio mundial.

-Uno menos. Ahora iré a por Ryu. Tenemos un destino que cumplir.

_**#######**_

Dentro de "La Casa", Batman se acercó a hablar con Guile, Chun-Li y Cammy.

-Tú eres el famoso Batman de Gotham.-Dijo Guile.

-Y vosotros sois parte del ejército américano, la Interpol y el MI-6 inglés. Os habéis aliado para acabar con Shadaloo. Dejadme que os dé esto por si necesito vuestra ayuda.

-Un comunicador. Pensé que Batman era un lobo solitario.-Dijo Chun-Li.

-Lo soy. Pero a veces es bueno contar con ayuda.

La JPSA estaba hablando con Kinnikuman.

-Todos los luchadores han sido devueltos a su sitio. ¿Cómo es que vosotros aún seguís aquí?-Preguntó Blade.

-Es cierto. Todos los luchadores recibieron una carta. En cada una de ellas había un pequeño mecanismo de teletransporte.-Dijo Black Canary.

-¿Dónde tenéis la carta, majestad?-Preguntó Meat.

-Verás, hace un rato me vi en la necesidad de ir al lavabo. Y como no había papel higiénico... ¡Jejejeje!-Todos cayeron al suelo.

-Menudo destastre, majestad.

-Será un desastre.-Dijo Batman, el cual se acercaba a ellos.-Pero Kinnikuman tiene experiencia luchando contra kaijuus. Me gustaría tener esa experiencia en el grupo. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

-¡Sí! Siempre soñé con ser un superhéroe y salir con modelos y actrices.

-Además, esto le ayudará en su entrenmiento, majestad.

-Bueno, como la Batcueva se nos ha quedado pequeña, tendremos que ir a otro sitio.-Dijo Batman.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Tenemos una base abandonada en Rhode Island. Usaremos un Tubo Boom e iremos allí.

_**#######**_

_**Springfield.**_

En el ayuntamiento, el alcalde Quimby y su mujer estaban hablando, cuando de repente alguien destruyó la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Y mis guardaespaldas?-Preguntaba el alcalde.

-Muertos de risa. ¡Bwahahahahaha!-El causante era el Joker, acompañado siempre de Harley Quinn.

-Avisaré a seguridad.-La mujer del alcalde apretó un botón. Pero en lugar de sonar un alarma, apareció un bar y varias strippers salieron del techo.

-¿Qué es esto, Joe?

-Puedo explicarlo...

-¡Menudas vistas! ¡Bwahahahahahaha!

-¡Pudding!

-Lo siento Harley, querida. Verás alcalde. Venía a presentarme para ser su sucesor en el puesto. Quiero convertir este pequeño pueblo en una gran ciudad de las sonrisas. Vamos a votar. ¿Votos a favor?

-¡Yo!-Dijo Harley emocionada.

-¿Votos en contra?-Dijo el Joker mientras sacaba una pistola de su chaqueta.

-Yo no.

-¿Quién ha hablado?

-Ese de ahí. Disparale a él.-Dijo un hombre bajito.

_**#######**_

_**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island.**_

La JPSA, junto con su nuevo miembro, apareció en una cueva.

-¡Qué recuerdos!-Dijo SuperBoy alegre.-Aquí fue donde Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl y yo nos instalamos cuando eramos la Young Justice.

-Bienvenidos al Santuario Secreto. Esta era una de las primeras bases de la Liga de la Justicia. Pero tuvimos que abandonarla porque fue localizada fácilmente.

-¿Por quién?-Preguntó Luffy.

-Por un joven llamado Snapper Carr. Pero tuvimos que abandonarla definitivamente cuando el Joker decubrió esta base.

-Vaya...

-Y la televisión sigue funcionando.-SuperBoy cambiaba de canal, hasta que llegó al canal 6. Kent Brockman informaba del asalto del Joker a la acaldía de Springfield.

-Aquí Kent Brockman informndo para el Canal 6. Tenemos un payaso en el ayuntamiento. Y no estoy hablando de Quimby. El Joker, un temido criminl de Gotham, ha venido a este pacífico pueblo y ha usurpado su puesto a Quimby. Desde aquí, juro lealtad al nuevo alcalde.

-Ya me encargo yo del Joker. Vosotros quedáos aquí.-Dijo Batman. El Caballero Oscuro abrió un Tubo Boom y fue a Springfield. Pero Luffy también le acompañó.

-Vaya pueblo más grande.-Dijo Luffy.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la cueva. Bueno, es igual. Vayamos los dos a por Joker.

El Joker estaba dando un discurso ante todo el pueblo.

-Eso es todo. Si os reveláis, reventaré la Central Nuclear. Y adiós Springfield. ¿Preguntas?

-Se dice Nucelar, señor Poker.-Dijo Homer.

Selma levantó la mano.

-¿Estás soltero guapetón?

Harley le arrebató el micrófono a Joker.

-No. El señor J es mio y sólo mio.

-Menuda lástima.-Dijo Edna Krabbaple.-Para un hombre interesante que viene a Springfield...

-¿Más preguntas?

-¿Te cargarás el Colegio?-Preguntó Bart.

-Sí.

-De mayor quiero ser como él.

En ese momento, Batman y PlasticBoy aparecieron.

-Tu locura termina aquí, Joker.

-De eso nada, Batsy. Después de Springfield viene la Presidencia de los Estados Unidos. Y después el Trono del Mundo. ¡Bwahahahahaha!

En ese momento, Harley aparece con un rehén.

-Alto, o me cargo a este adorable anciano verde.

-¿Verde? Pero Harley, aquí todos son amarillos. ¿De dónde ha salido ese hombrecillo verde?

-A un anciano tratar bien debéis.-Dijo el rehén.

-Ese hombre no es de mi colección de mutantes.-Dijo Burns.-Smithers, recuerdeme usar luego la máquina para borrar la memoria en toda esta gente.

-Señor. No existe tal máquina.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Quién es ese hombrecillo? Se parece a Hans Topo.-Dijo Apu.

-No lo conozco.-Dijo el aludido.

En ese momento, el anciano se libera de Harley. Después usa una onda de choque que manda a los dos payasos contra una pared, dejándolos noqueados y a merced de la Policía del pueblo.

-¿De dónde ha salido ese hombre?-Preguntó Batman.

-Le pediré que se una a mi banda. ¡Shishishishi!

En ese momento, aparece Hal Jordan.

-¡Hal! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dirigía a Gotham para pedirte ayuda. Pero paramos aquí al oir que el Joker estaba atacando a este pueblo.

-¿Sabes quién es él?

-Sí. Batman, Plastic Boy. Os presento a Yoda, maestro de una orden llamada Jedi.

-Saludos jóvenes guerreros.-Dijo Yoda.-Vuestra ayuda pediros debo.

-¿Jedi?-Preguntó Luffy.

-Volvamos al Santuario Secreto. Allí seguiremos hablando.

Shadaloo ha caído. Pero ahora ha aparecido Hal con un alienígena llamado Yoda que necesita ayuda.

¿Qué querrá el maestro Yoda? ¿Springfield volverá a la normalidad tras el ataque del Joker?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:** En el próximo capítulo, el grupo viajará al espacio y lucharán contra una gran amenaza. No os lo perdáis.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-**carlos13: **Bueno, ya lo ha dicho el mismo Luffy. Perdió el combate porque tenía hambre. XD

-**Loser93:** Pues ya lo has visto. Shadaloo ha caído. Pero los problemas nunca acaban. Y me he leído el capítulo 5 de tu fic. Me encanta.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	24. 24 Viaje a una galaxia muy lejana

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avenngers":**_

Shadaloo fue derrotada gracias a la JPSA. El plan de Vega de crear un ejército de guerreros controlados mentalmente se fue a hacer puñetas cuando los héroes y los luchadores trabajaron en equipo y vencieron a la malvada organiación. Vega consiguió escapar, pero en la huida se encontró con Gouki, un guerrero oscuro que lo asesinó. Pero eso no detuvo los problemas. Joker se adueñó de la alcaldía de Springfield. Batman y Luffy fueron a detenerlo, pero un anciano verde los detuvo. Su nombre es Yoda y había acudido a la Tierra junto con Hal Jordan para pedir ayuda.

¿Para qué querrá Yoda la ayuda de la JPSA? ¿Será la última vez que veamos a Vega? ¿Se presentará el Joker para las Elecciones a Presidente de los Estados Unidos?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 24: Viaje a una galaxia muy lejana.**_

_**Santuario Secreto, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island.**_

Batman y Luffy regresaron a la base junto con Hal y Yoda.

-La Tierra un planeta hermoso sin duda alguna ser.-Dijo el Maestro Yoda.

-Muchas gracias. Una lástima que esté lleno de villanos.-Dijo Hal.

-Eso inevitable es, joven lantern. Bien y mal dos caras de la misma moneda ser.

-¿Dónde están todos?-Preguntó Luffy.

SuperBoy estaba haciendo de guía por la base secreta.

-Y aquí fue donde yo y Wonder Girl nos besamos por primera vez. Y la segunda. Y ya no recuerdo cuantas veces más.-Decía SuperBoy. Sailor Moon escuchaba la historia muy atenta. Después de todo, esa clase de historias le encantaban. Kinnikuman estaba sonrojado.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Dijo Batman asustando a todo el mundo.

-Esto... Les enseñaba el Santuario Secreto.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Sí. Una guía muy interesante. Jijijijijiiji.-Dijo Sailor Moon con cara de pilla.

-¿Quién es el enano?-Preguntó Conner.

-Un poco de respeto, SuperBoy. Él es Yoda. Maestro de la Orden Jedi.-Dijo Hal Jordan.

-¿Jedi?-Preguntó Kouji.-Suena a película de ciencia ficción.

-Los Jedi son una orden encargada de mantener el orden en la Galaxia Lejana.

-¿Galaxia Lejana? Pensaba que habían cuatro galaxias.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Y los Guardianes también. Hasta que encontraron esa Galaxia. Está situada en el Sector Fronterizo, la zona donde acaba el Universo conocido por los Guardianes.

-Vaya. Llevó un par de días fuer de la Barrera creada por los demonios, y ya decubró que hay más civiliaciones en otros planetas de este Universo.-Dijo Lina.

-¿Este Universo?-Preguntó Hikari.-¿Acaso hay más Universos?

-Por lo que sé, hay tres Universos más. En cada uno de ellos hay un Rey Demonio y un Dios Dragón que luchan eternamente entre ellos.

-No sólo hay tres. Hay Universos infinitos.-Dijo Hal.-Nosotros hemos conocido a gente de otros Universos. Gente buena. Gente mala. Incluso hay versiones de la Liga de la Justicia que son malvadas. Como por ejemplo Los Amos de la Justicia, El Sindicato del Crimen de AmériKa... Puede que hayan muchas más versiones de nosotros.

-Yo conocí a una versión mia que era despiadada y cruel.-Dijo SuperBoy.-Espero no ser como él en el futuro.

-Una charla interesante es. Pero necesito vuestra urgente ayuda.-Dijo Yoda.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Batman.-¿Para qué quiere nuestra ayuda?

-Dos jedis fueron capturados por la Federación y van a ser ejecutados por ellos. Un Green Lantern desafió al ejército guiado por el General Grievous, pero también acabó capturado.

-¿Y quién es ee lantern?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Kyle Rayner de este planeta.

-¡¿Kyle?!-Dijo Conner.-¿A qué esperamos? Vamos a por él.

-Todo con calma, joven. La ira tu guía no debe ser.-Le dijo Yoda a SuperBoy.

-Eso lo sé. Kyle fue uno de mis primeros amigos. No puedo dejarlo solo ante el peligro.

-Es raro.-Dijo MegaMan.-Señor Yoda, ¿acaso no le pidió ayuda antes a los Guardianes? Los Green Lanterns son su fuerza del orden.

-Lo hice, joven. Lo hice. Pero me negaron su ayuda.

**Flashback.**

_**Planeta Oa.**_

Yoda entraba en la sala donde ya le esperaban lo Guardianes. El maestro Jedi iba acompañado de Kilowog y de Hal.

-Maestro Jedi. No es habitual que un habitante del Sector Fronterizo venga a Oa.

-Lo sé. Vengo a informar de que un green lantern capturado ha sido.

-Lo sabemos.

-Y nada haréis?

-No. Kyle Rayner de la Tierra desafió nuestra ley de no intervenir en el Sector Fronterizo, un sector del Universo aun desconocido para nosotros.

-Pero eso no es motivo para dejar que un Green Lantern muera. Ayudarle debéis.

-No. Eso le enseñará a Kyle Rayner de la Tierra a seguir las órdenes que le dan los Guardianes.

-¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar Guardianes del Universo?-Gritó Hal Jordan.-¿Qué clase de protector deja morir a sus aliados? Me dais ganas de vomitar. Venga conmigo señor Yoda. Conozco a alguien que le puede ayudar.

-¿Sabe, joven Lantern? A un viejo jedi ya fallecido tu me recuerdas.

Hal y Yoda abandonaron Oa. Kilowog se quedó atras.

-"Como siga con esa actitud, un día de estos no lo cuenta."

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Los Guardianes muy amistosos no son.

-Dímelo a mí. Yo tengo que trabajar con esos pitufos todos los días.

-Espera...-Dijo Lina.-¿Acaso hay pitufos en el Espacio? Yo pensaba que sólo existían en el Continente del Demonio.

-¿Los pitufos existen?-Preguntó Hikari.-Pensaba que eran leyendas.

-Claro que existen. Si atrapas a uno, lo puedes cambiar por una gran cantidad de oro. Pero a mí no me gusta cambiar vidas por oro. Yo directamente lo robo.

-¡MENOS CHARLAS! ¡HAY QUE SALVAR A KYLE!-SuperBoy estaba nervioso. Todos se asustaron.

-Es verdad. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llevar a Mazinger y a EVA al espacio?-Preguntó Shinji.

-Conozco a alguien que os puede ayudar.-Dijo Saiyaman.

Saiyaman llevó al grupo, a Hal y a Yoda a Capsule Corp. Allí fueron recibidos por Bulma, Trunk y los padre de Bulma. La madre de Bulma mirba a Yoda. Y el Doctor Brief miraba los dos mechas del equipo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué cosita tan mona!-La señora Brief no paraba de acariciar a Yoda.

-Así que bucas una forma de llevar cómodamente a Mazinger y a EVA. Has venido a la persona adecuada.

Bulma colocó una especie de botón en los dos robots, lo apretó y los robots fueron encerrados en cápsulas.

-¡Listo! Problema solucionado.

En ese momento aparecía Vegeta.

-Vaya, pero si es Gohan y su panda de amigos debiluchos.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho, abuelo?!-Conner plantó cara a Vegeta.

-¡¿A quién llamas abuelo, insecto?!

-Basta. Hemos venido aquí a solucionar un problema, no a crearlo.-Dijo Gohan. Vegeta se giró y vio a Hal y a Yoda.

-Vaya, vaya. Un Green Lantern y un jedi. Hace tiempo que no veia uno.

-¿Un terrícola sabe de los jedi?-Dijo Yoda.

-No soy terrícola. Soy un Saiyan. Soy su príncipe.-Al oir eso, Hal se puso en guardia.

-¡Saiyan! Vosotros sois conquistadores que trabajábáis paar Freezer. Como Green Lntern, mi deber es arrestarte y llevarte a Oa.

-Hal, bajar tu arma debes.-Dijo Yoda.

-¿Pero, señor Yoda?

-Cierto es que en él noto el lado oscuro. Pero no es grande. Si fuese malvado, la Tierra aquí ya no estaría.

-Vaya. Es espabilado este jedi. Los jedis que enfrentamos no eran muy espabilados.-Dijo Vegeta.

-Acaso conocías a los jedi, señor Vegeta.

-Sí. Mi raza tuvo encuentros con ellos cuando enviamos escuadrones al Sector Fronterizo. Por cierto, Gohan. Deberías entrenar más. Ya no te pareces al Gohan que venció a Cell. Trunks. Vamos a entrenar.

-Sí padre. Dale recuerdos a Goten de mi parte.

-Con el asunto de los mechas solucionado, ya podemos ir a ayudar a Kyle. Hal ¿dónde has dejado tu nave?-Preguntó Batman a Hal.

-Verás... Cuando llegamos a la Tierra, topamos con algo y la nave quedó destrozada.

**Flashback.**

La nave que llevaba a Hal y Yoda entraba en la atmósfera de la Tierra. Estaban sobrevolando el espacio aéreo de Kalos.

-Sólo un par de minutos y ya llegaremos a Gotham, maestro Yoda.

-Bien.

En ese momento, un mecha con la forma de Noctowl despegó. Sus pilotos eran el Team Rocket, que consiguieron escapar de la cárcel gracias a sus hoyos.

-Perfecto. Con este robot atraparemos a Pikachu de una maldita vez.-Dijo Jessie alegre.

-Algo se acerca a nosotros.-Dijo Meowth.

-Joven Lantern. Algo delante nuestro apareció.

-¿Qué?

La nave chocó con el mecha del Team Rocket.

-¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!

Hal y Yoda se salvaron gracias a que el Green Lantern usó su anillo para crear un escudo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Tuvimos que volar hasta Springfield. No me queda mucha energía en el anillo.-Dijo Hal.

-No os preocupéis. Vayamos a casa del señor Suguru. Allí tengo una nave espacial.-Dijo Meat, el siervo de Kinnikuman.

El grupo e invitados viajaron hasta la casa de Kinnikuman situada en Tokyo. Era una casa muy mal cuidada.

-Que raro.-Dijo Meat.-Juraría que dejé la nave espacial aquí.

-Meat. ¿No es esa nave que se lleva ese policía?-Dijo Hikari.

-¡Mi nave! ¡Oiga usted! ¿Qué le hace a mi nave?

-Llevarmela. Estaba en zona donde estaba prohibido aparcar. Nave espacial o coche, mi deber es cumplir la justicia. Juro ante Dios que yo, Kankichi Ryoutsu, traeré el orden a Tokyo. Ven mañana a por la nave.

-¡Bwaaaaaaaah!

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Os llevaba, pero mi anillo no tiene nada de poder.

En ese momento, aparece una nave encima de ellos. Su piloto era Ganthet.

-¿Ganthet? ¿Qué hace un Guardian del Universo en la Tierra?

-Ayudaros. No puedo dejar que la esperanza de los Green Lanterns muera. Así que podéis usar esta nave que yo mismo he creado.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Dijo Yoda.

-Eso no es un Pitufo. Es mucho más grande. Los pitufos son más bajos. Eso es una imitación.-Dijo Lina. Todos cayeron al suelo.

La JPSA subió a la nave. De repente escucharon una voz.

-Sed bienvenidos. Por favor, decidme a dónde queréis que os lleve.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UN FANTASMA!-Gritaron Sailor Moon, Kinnikuman y Tennosuke.

-Vaya, una nave inteligente.-Dijo Hal.-Como mola. Dime, ¿puedo saber como se llama esta preciosa nave?

-Aya. Por favor, luego tendrá que explicarme que significa preciosa.

-Vale.

-Oye Hal. ¿Estás ligando con una nave?-Dijo SuperBoy.

-No. La trato como hay que tratarla. Como a un ser vivo.

-De hecho, es un ser vivo. Su Inteligencia Artificial fue creada usando a Ion. Así que está viva. Eso sí, no tiene cuerpo como nosotros.

-Entonces... ¡ES UN FANTASMA!-Volvieron a gritar Sailor Moon, KinnikuMan y Tennosuke.

-¡CALLAOS!-Gritó Batman. Los tres le hicieron caso.

-"Me recuerda a Piccolo. Estricto y bondadoso a la vez."-Pensaba Gohan.

-Aya. Al Planeta Coruscant llevarnos debéis. Debo informar al Consejo Jedi.

-De acuerdo.

La nave despegó y partió a su destino. Ganthet se quedó en la Tierra.

-Os deseo éxito en vuestra misión.

_**#######**_

En el espcio, cerca del Sector Fronterizo, un asteroide artificial flotaba. En el aterrizó una nave.

-Amo Atrocitus, alguien llamado Darth Tyrannus desea verle.

-Déjale pasar, Zilius Zox.

Darth Tyrannus entró.

-Saludos, Atrocitus. Tengo un mensaje para usted de mi maestro.

-Enseñamelo.

Darth Tyrannus sacó una placa y un holograma apareció.

-Saludos, poderoso Atrocitus. Me llamo Darth Sidious, maestro de la orden Sith.

-Dime Sidious. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Formar una alianza.

-Yo no me alio con gente que destruye planetas.

-Yo no he destruido ningún planeta.

-Pero tu amigo Freezer si lo hacía. Largo de aquí.

-Déjame terminar mi propuesta por lo menos. En el planeta Geonosis, serán ejecutados dos jedis.

-¡LOS JEDIS NO ME IMPORTAN! ¡MI VENGANZA ES CONTRA LOS GUARDIANES! ¡EN ESPECIAL CON EL QUE ORDENÓ LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL SECTOR 666!

-Ahora viene algo que seguro llamará tu atención, poderoso líder de los Red Lantern. Un Green Lantern intentó salvarlos y para él solo las Guerras Clon. Pero falló y ahora está preso junto a los dos jedis. Seguro que los Green Lanterns aparecerán y lo salvarán.

-Ya veo. Mi oportunidad de acabar con los Lanterns de los Guardianes. Cuenta con mi ayuda, Sidious.

-Sabría que hacía bien en recurrir a ti, Atrocitus.-El holograma desapareció.

-Mi misión aquí ha terminado.-Darth Tyrannus se fue del asteroide.

Atrocitus estaba pensativo, cuando Bleez se acercó a su líder.

-¿Es seguro fiarnos de ellos?

-Más les vale no engañarnos. O conoceran la ira de los Red Lanterns.

-Ya tengo ganas de acabar con esos asesinos.-Dijo un Red Lantern

-Tranquilo Razer. Esta será tu primera batalla como Red Lantern. Sírveme bien o ya te puedes despedir de formar parte de nuestra organización.

-Sí, amo Atrocitus.

_**#######**_

La nave Aya llegó al Sector Fronterizo.

-¡COMO MOLA! ¡Es la primera vez que viajo por el espacio!-Dijo Luffy emocionado.

-Sí. Valió la pena viajar más allá del Continente del Demonio. Lo que me hubiese perdido.-DIjo Lina.

-Yo ya viajé por el espacio cuando tenía 5 años. Tuvimos que ir a Namek para resucitar a unos amigos con las esferas de dragón. Ya que las nuestras dejaron de funcionar porque Nappa mató a Piccolo.

-Dices que en la Tierra bolas de dragón haber.-Dijo Yoda.

-Así es. ¿Las conoces?

-Así es. Yo conocí al Venerable Anciano de Namek hace mucho tiempo. Usarlas con mucha frecuencia no debéis. Ya que un uso indebido de esos artilugios la Fuerza alteran.

En ese momento, el anillo de Hal recibió una llamada.

-Dime Kilowog. ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy en un planeta llamado Tatooine. He decidio ir por mi cuenta para salvar a Kyle. Si pudieses venir a por mí, te estaría agradecido. Estos malditos anillos gastan mucha energía.

-De acuerdo. Enseguida vamos. No le importará hacer un pequeño desvio, maestro Yoda.

-No me importa. A por tu amigo ir debes.

La nave Aya fue hacia Tatooine.

_**#######**_

_**Planeta Tatooine.**_

En una cantina una banda tocaba una melodía. Una y otra vez. Uno de los clientes de la cantina se hartó y disparó al aire.

-¡A VER PELELES! Tocad otra #~% música o largaos de aquí. Me dais dolor de cabeza con esa música de mariconazos.

-Pero señor, esos son Figrin D'an y los Modal Nodes. Son excelentes músicos.

-Unos nenazas diría yo. A mí me mola más el Heavy Metal, tío. Ahora, lárgate de mi vista o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos.

En ese momento, un ser que parecía un androide entró en la cantina y se acercó al individuo.

-Tú debes de ser Lobo. ¿Me equivocó?

-Y tú debes de ser un fan. Lo siento. No firmo autógrafos.

-No vengo a por esa tontería. Vengo a ofrecerte un trabajo.

-¡Un droide que habla mi idioma! ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-¡YO NO SOY UN DROIDE! Soy Grievous, caudillo de los Kaleesh y Comandante Supremos del Ejército de la Federación. Y quiero que acabes con cualquier Jedi o Green Lantern que intervenga en la ejecución de los Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker y del Green Lantern Kyle Rayner del Sector 2814.

-Considéralo hecho pelele.

-Cuida tu lengua cuando hables conmigo. Puedo darte una paliza si así lo deséo.

-Hablaré como quiera. Ni que fueras tú mi madre.

Entre los clientes, una chica encapuchada escuchó la conversación.

-Debo pedir ayuda enseguida.

La nave Aya ya estaba llegando a Tatooine. Todos estaban impresionados al ver el Planeta.

-Que planeta más bonito.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Quiza por fuera bonito sea. Pero por dentro horrendo es.-Dijo Yoda.

Nuestros héroes ya han llegado al Sector Fronterizo.

¿Podrán salvar a los prisioneros de guerra? ¿O los Sith serán lo ganadores?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el próximo capítulo veremos la operación de rescate y la lucha entre la JPSA y el Ejército de la Federación y los Red Lanterns.

-**Lobo: **También saldrá el menda lerenda. Así que no os lo perdáis, peleles.

Digo lo mismo que Lobo pero con más educación. No os perdáis el próximo capítulo.

Y ahora, a responder reviews:

-**Ocnarf: **Así es apareció Yoda., uno de los mejores Jedis que existen junto con Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gonn, Luke y Mace Windu. Y en el siguiente también saldrá.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	25. 25 Batalla espacial

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

La JPSA aceptó ayudar a Yoda a salvar a Obi-Wan, Anakin y a Kyle. Para eso usaron una nave inteligente creada por el guardián Ganthet pra viajar hasta el Sector Fronterizo. Pero Yoda no era el único que había pedido ayuda. Darth Sidious, líder de los tenebrosos Sith, contactó con Atrocitus, líder de los Red Lanterns. Por otro lado, Grievous contrató a Lobo.

¿Podrá la JPSA luchar contra tantos enemigos a la vez? ¿Podrán salvar a los prisioneros? ¿Dejaran de ser los Guardianes tan bordes con la gente?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 25: Batalla espacial.**_

_**Planeta Tatooine.**_

La nave Aya aterrizó en el Planeta.

-Vaya... Yoda tenía razón. Por dentro se nota corrupción.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Pero eso es normal. Pasa en todos los planetas. Incluida la Tierra.-Dijo Batman.

-Eso cierto es.-Dijo Yoda.

-Iré yo a por Kilowog. No hace falta que me acompañéis.-Dijo Hal.

-De eso nada. Me interesa conocer este planeta.-Dijo Lina.

-Yo también voy.-Dijo Luffy.

-Yo iré también.-Dijo Saiyaman.-¿Vienes SuperBoy?

-Yo ya estoy fuera de la nave.-Dijo el clon.

-Jovenes...-Dijo Yoda, el cual se acercó a D-Boy.-Joven, en ti una gran furia noto. No es bueno guiarse por la ira.

-La ira es mi arma más útil contra los radam. La usaré hasta que acabe con ellos o muera en el intento.

-¿Radam? Oir de ellos he. Una raza conquistadora que el Sistema Tek creó.

-¿Has oído de ellos? ¿Sabes de qué planeta son?

-No. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera los Guardianes lo saben a pesar de su basto conocimiento. Esa raza creo el Sistema Tek para defenderse de algo. Ese algo yo tambien desconocer.

Hal, Lina, Luffy, Saiyaman y Superboy estaban buscando a Kilowog.

-Vaya pueblo. Se nota que aquí se refugian delincuentes. Me recuerda a la mayoría de pueblos del Continente del Demonio.

-Entonces hay que vigilar bien los bolsillos.-Dijo Saiyaman.

En esos momentos algo cayó del cielo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Lina.

-¡Kilowog!-Hal fue a ayudar a su amigo Lantern.

-¿Qué pasa en este planeta?-Preguntó Lina.

-Yo he pasado, monada sin pechos. Aquí esta Lobo, el terror de las nenas.

Ante Hal, Lina, SuperBoy, Luffy y Saiyaman apareció Lobo, el último czarniano.

-¡Hola Lobo!-Dijo SuperBoy, el czarniano disparó hacia Hal y Kilowog.

-¡¿Pero qué hace?!-Dijo Luffy.

-Ya basta Lobo. ¿Por qué atacas a Hal?-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Lo siento, chico. Cosas del trabajo. Nada personal.-Lobo se disponía a disparar otra vez, pero Saiyaman le quitó el arma a gran velocidad.-¡Pero que...! ¡Devuelvemela!

-De eso nada. Estás atacando a nuestros amigos.

-¡Bah! No importa.-Lobo silbó. Su motocicleta apareció volando por el cielo y empezó a disparar contra los héroes.-Si os metéis en mi camino, tendré que apartaros a la fuerza.

Lobo iba a atacarles con su garfio, pero una onda de choque lo estampó contra un edificio.

-¡Vamos rápido! ¡Aprovechad ahora que está incapacitado!-Dijo una chica encapuchada.

El grupo regresó rápidamente a la nave. La chica misteriosa ayudó a Hal a llevar a Kilowog. La nave despegó del planeta rumbo a Coruscant.

-¡La # ~~! Se me han escapado.-Dijo Lobo furioso.

-¡Has fallado! ¡Sabía que no podía contar contigo!-Grievous iba a atacar a Lobo, cuando un comunicador sonó.

-¡Infórmame Grievous!

-¡Da... Darth Tyrannus, digo maestro! ¡Dos Green Lanterns han escapado! Todo por culpa de Lobo.

-¡Eh! ¡Lata de sardinas! ¡Un cobarde me atacó por la espalda! ¡Por eso fallé!

-¡Ya basta los dos! No importa que hayan escapado. Ya los cogeremos. Después de todo, los Green Lanterns nunca abandonan a sus camaradas. No como un general que yo conozco. Volved a Geonosis.-La comunicación se corta.

En la nave Aya, Hal curaba las heridas de Kilowog. Saiyaman y los que habían ido a Tatooine estaban explicando lo que había ocurrido a Batman.

-Así que Lobo atacó a Kilowog y a Hal. Parece que alguien lo contrató para acabar con los Green Lanterns.

-No sólo ha ellos. También a cualquier jedi que vea.-Dijo la chica misteriosa.

-Es verdad, con las prisas me había olvidado de ella. Nos ayudó antes con Lobo.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó MegaMan.

La chica misteriosa se quitó la capucha y reveló su identidad.

-¿Ahsoka?

-Maestro Yoda, no me fijé que estaba en la nave.

-¿La conoces?-Preguntó Kouji al maestro Jedi.

-Sí. Ella una jedi fue. Pero renunció.

-Dime, ¿sabes quién contrató a Lobo?-Preguntó Batman a Ahsoka.

-Sí. Fue Grievous. Él ordenó a Lobo acabar con todo Green Lantern y Jedi que viera.

-¿Quién es Grievous?-Preguntó Luffy.

-El general del Ejército de la Federación. Veréis, este sector del Universo en guerra está. Conocidas como las Guerras Clon son. La Federación derrocar la República galáctica busca.

-Ya veo. Y vosotros los Jedis sois su principal amenaza.

-Así es. La federación con los Sith aliada está.

-¿Los Sith?

-Nuestros enemigos jurados. Ellos el caos buscan. Al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza leales son. Ahora, a Coruscant ir debemos. Con el Consejo Jedi hablar debo.

_**#######**_

En Geonosis, Tyrannus hablaba con su maestro.

-Los Green Lantern han recurrido a Yoda y a unos héroes del Planeta Tierra, situado en la Galaxia del Norte.-Dijo Tyrannus.

-La Galaxia del Norte. Hogar de seres poderosos. Cuando mi Plan final tenga éxito, me encargaré de anexionar esa galaxia a mi futuro Imperio. Dile a Grievous, a Lobo y a Atrocitus que esté preparado para cualquier ataque. Los Jedis y sus aliados pueden llegar en cualquier momento a Geonosis para salvar a nuestros prisioneros.

-Sí, maestro.

Sidious cortó la comunicación. El Conde Dooku se dirigió a las celdas, donde estaban los prisioneros.

-Cuanto tiempo, Kenobi.

-¿Qué quieres Dooku? Disfrutas viéndonos así.

-Para nada. Mi aprendi no lo hubiera querido así.

-Ya no tienes derecho de mencionar al maestro Qui Gonn.

-Te doy una última oportunidad. A ti, a Skywalker y al Green Lantern. Uníos a mí. Juntos derrocaremos a esa República corrupta.

-Sigo diciendo que no.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Anakin.

-Un Green Lantern nunca usa su poder para el mal.

-Ya veo... Es una lástima. Os veré en la Arena de Ejecuciones.

Tyrannus abandonó las prisiones.

-Espero que el Consejo Jedi se movilice pronto.

-Y yo espero que tengas razón.

_**#######**_

_**Templo Jedi, Planeta Coruscant.**_

Yoda, los Green Lanterns y el Equipo estaban ante el consejo Jedi. Ahsoka se quedó haciendo compañía a Aya.

-Ya veo... Debemos actuar deprisa.-Dijo Mace Windu.-Pediré al Canciller Palpatine que nos envíe la ayuda de los soldados Clon.

-Sabía decisión.-Dijo Yoda.-Yo con los jóvenes héroes de la lejana Tierra a Geonosis me iré.

-De acuerdo, Gran Maestro. Qué la fuerza le acompañe.

-Me encantaría que los Guardianes fueran así.-Dijo Hal.

-Sí. El único Guardián majo es Ganthet.-Dijo Kilowog.

Aya y Ahsoka estaban hablando entre ellas.

-¿Tú fuiste Jedi?

-Sí. Pero los abandoné. Me sentí traicionada por ellos al descubrir que no confiaban en mí.

-Define traicionar.

-Es cuando cometes una falta que quebranta la fidelidad y la lealtad.

El resto de los viajeros llega a la nave. En ese momento, una mujer llega a ellos.

-Maestro Yoda. ¿Sabe algo de Anakin? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Tranquila debe estar, senadora Amidala. El joven Skywalker en una misión se encuentra. Ya verá como aquí pronto estará.

-Eso espero.

La nave Aya pone rumbo a Geonosis.

_**#######**_

En Geonosis, los prisioneros estaban listos para ser ejecutados. Dooku estaba en un palco de la arena junto a Grievous. Lobo estaba entre el público bebiendo cerveza.

-Hoy ejecutaremos a estos enemigos de la Federación. Que sirvan de ejemplo para la República. Proceded con la ejecución.

-¡Comenzad ya que me aburro!-Gritaba Lobo.

Varios droides se pusieron delante de los prisioneros.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, maestro. Lo mismo digo, Green Lantern.

-No hay que perder la esperanza. Todavía podemos salir de esta.-Dijo Kyle.

-¡FUEGO!-Gritó Dooku.

Justo antes de que los droides apretran los gatillos de sus armas láser, Aya apareció en el cielo. De ella salieron SuperBoy, Saiyaman y Blade, los cuales destruyeron los droides ejecutores.

Naves de combate se dirigían a Aya con la intención de derribarla, pero Mazinger y EVA aparecieron y derribaron las naves.

-¿Qué son esos monstruos gigantes?-Gritó Grievous.

-¡Inculto! Son mechas. Se parecen a los que usa el ejército de Vega. Qué las naves se encarguen de los mechas. Grievous, tú y tu ejército acabad con esos intrusos. Yo ejecutaré personalmente a los Jedi.

-Bien. Lobo, acaba con ellos.

-De acuerdo.-Lobo dio un salto y aterrizó en la arena.-Hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Frente a Lobo estaba una furiosa Lina Inverse.

-Tú antes me llamaste chica sin pechos, ¿verdad?-Lina empezó a conjurar el Drag Slave.

-Era una bromita, princesa. Tienes un busto precioso.

-¡DRAG SLAVE!-El conjuro mandó a Lobo a volar por los aires.

El resto del grupo salió de Aya, menos Kinnikuman, el cual tenía miedo.

-¡No quiero bajar!

-Venga majestad. No sea cobarde.-Meat empujó a Kinnikuman fuera de la nave. EL cobarde luchador se incrustó en el suelo.

Ahsoka liberó a su antiguo maestro, mientras Hal y Yoda liberaban a los otros prisioneros.

-¿Chulita? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No seré una Jedi. Pero siempre ayudo a mis amigos.

-¡Hal! ¡Sabía que vendrías!

-¿Acaso lo dudabas, Kyle?

Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Kyle y Hal se unieron a la JPSA. Grievous y un ejército de droides aparecieron en la arena.

-Bien. Acabemos con esos droides. Sólo así podremos escapar tranquilos.-Dijo Batman.

-¡ACABAD CON ELLOS!-Ordenó Grievous. Los droides empezaron a disparar. Los miembros de la JPSA, junto con sus aliados, empezaron a destruir droides. Obi-Wan cortaba con su sable láser los droides que lo atacaban. Luffy luchaba cerca de él.

-Vaya terrícola. Luchas bien.

-Gracias.

En ese moemnto, Dooku apareció ante ellos.

-Acabaré contigo personalmente.-Darth Tyrannus activó su sable láser.

-¿Quién es ese abuelo?

-Niño maleducado. Soy el Conde Dooku. Debes hablarme con más respeto.

-¿Conde Drácula? Es igual. Si haces daño a esta gente, te patearé el trasero.-Luffy activó su Gear 2 y atacó a Dooku. Ambos eran muy rápidos, pero Dooku tenía experiencia.

-¡Jet Pistol!-Luffy le dio un puñetazo a Dooku, pero éste lo esquivó con un salto. Dooku le dio una patada, mandándolo lejos.

-Menudo viejo. Es igual de fuerte que Rayleigh.

-Esto es entre Kenobi y yo. Mocoso de goma, tú no te metas o serás el primero en morir a mis manos.

Los dos guerreros lucharon, chocando sus sables láser.

Grievous atacó a Anakin y a Ahsoka. Esta esquivaba sus ataques, pero no podía atacarle porque ya no tenía su sable láser. Anakin se acerca a ella y le da el sable que usaba cuando era Jedi.

-¿Eh? Yo ya no soy jedi. No puedo usarlo.

-¿Y eso qué más da? Úsalo cuando realmente lo necesites. Sé que no lo vas a usar irresponsablemente.

Anakin y Ahsoka atacaron a Grievous. Esto le traía viejos recuerdos a Yoda.

La JPSA y los tres Green Lanterns luchaban contra los droides. Kyle iba destruyendo droides, hasta que un ataque de energía rojo le dio por la espalda.

-Por fin han llegado.-Dijo Dooku.

-¿Quienes son esos?-Preguntó Anakin.

-Somos los Red Lanterns. Yo soy su líder, Atrocitus. Y estoy aquí para acabar con los Green Lanterns y todos aquellos que les apoyen.

-La situación ha empeorado.-Dijo Hal.

La batalla en Geonosis no ha hecho más que empezar.

¿Podrán nuestros héroes contra tantos enemigos? ¿O será el fin de la Justice Power Society of Avengers?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el próximo capítulo veremos el desenlace de la batalla en Geonosis. No os la perdáis.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-**NuevoMundo: **Sí, es muy raro. Pero ya verás en el siguiente capítulo porque Ryoutsu hizo su trabajo bien.

-**ocnarf: **Me alegra oír que he hecho realidad el sueño de alguien. De hecho, ya tengo pensada otra aventura espacial. Pero esta tardarás más en verla.

-**Loser93: **Aquí está el capítulo. Y en él salen Yoda y Batman. Y a mí me pasa lo mismo. Si no fuera por ti, ocnarf y sicario, yo tmbién lo hubiera dejado. Gracias por leer mi fic. Te recomiendo leer el resto de fics que tengo hechos y que estoy haciendo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y por favor, si tenéis tiempo, leed mis otros fics gracias.

_**Saludos.**_


	26. 26 Ira carmesí

_**ACLARACIÓN:**_

**EN EL CPÍTULO ANTERIOR MENCIONE A UN VEGA QUE USABA MECHAS GIGAANTES. NO ES VEGA DE SHADALOO, ES EL REY VEGA, VILLANO DE GRENDIZER.**

Y ahora sí, que comience el capítulo.

_**###########################################################################**_

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

La JPSA, junto con Hal, Kilowog, Yoda y Ahsoka, consiguieron rescatar a Obi-Wan, Anakin y a Kyle Rayner. Pero ahora se veían envueltos en una guerra contra los droides de la federación , bajo el mando de Grievous y Dooku. Parecía que iban a ganar, pero en ese momento llegaron los Red Lanterns bajo el mando de Atrocitus.

¿Volverán nuestros héroes sanos y salvos a la Tierra?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 26: Ira carmesí.**_

-Somos los Red Lanterns. Yo soy su líder, Atrocitus. Y estoy aquí para acabar con los Green Lanterns y todos aquellos que les apoyen.

-La situación ha empeorado.-Dijo Hal.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Red Lanterns. Se dedican a viajar por el Universo matando a los Green Lanterns y a aquellos que estén relacionados con ellos.-Dijo Kyle.

-En otras palabras, una gran molestia.-Dijo Kilowog.

-¿Y por qué quieren acabar con vosotros?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-La culpa la tiene Krona, un guardián renegado que ordenó a los Manhunters, fuera que protegía el Universo antes que los Green Lantern, que destruyeran el Sector 666.-Explicó Hal.

-Escuchadme, Red Lanterns.-Dijo Sailor Moon llamando la atención de Atrocitus y de sus esbirros.-No tenéis porque recurrir a la violencia. Así sólo conseguiréis más dolor. Debéis tratar esto pacíficamente.

-Sabias palabras dicho has.-Dijo Yoda.

-¡No! Resolveremos esto de la misma forma que ellos empezaron todo esto, ¡CON SANGRE!-Atrocitus atacó a Sailor Moon, pero Saiyaman la salvó justo a tiempo.

-Gracias.

-Sé que no te gusta luchar. A mi tampoco. Pero a veces hay que hacerlo por aquello que quieres. Eso me lo dijo una vez un amigo mio.

-De acuerdo, lucharé. Y les haré ver que sus acciones están mal.

Entre los Red Lanterns, el novato Razer vio toda esta escena y estaba pensando.

-"¿Seguro qué hacemos lo correcto? Yo creo que hacemos aquello que más odiamos"

-¡Eh! ¡Novato! ¿No estarás dudando?-Dijo Zilius Zox

-¿Eh? ¡YO NUNCA DUDO, CABEZA HUEVO!

-Eso espero por tu bien. O si no, Atrocitus te decapitará.

-Red Lanterns, ¡ATACAD!

Los Red Lanterns siguieron las órdenes de su líder y comenzaron a atacar a los Green Lanterns y a la JPSA.

Dex-Starr empezó a atacar a Hikari y a TailMon.

-¿Gato contra gato?-Dijo Hikari.- Que sea mejor ángel contra gato.

-Me parece bien. TailMon súperevoluciona a AngeWoMon.

El gato de los Red Lanterns empezó a escupir sangre. AngeWoMon la esquivaba y se fijó que esa sangre quemaba todo lo que tocaba.

-¡Tened todos cuidado! ¡Esa sangre es capaz de derretir todo lo que toca!

Dex-starr iba a escupirle otra vez a AngeWoMon, pero esta atacó rápidamente.

-¡FLECHA CELESTIAL!-El ataque mandó a Dex-starr contra una pared, derribandolo.

Atrocitus aterrizó frente a Hal, Kyle y Kilowog.

-Hoy acabaré con vosotros.

-Hoy pagarás caro lo que hiciste aquella vez, Atrocitus.-Dijo Hal.

-¿De qué hablas, Jordan?-Preguntó Kyle.

-Él fue el que mató a Abin Sur.

-Así es. Y hoy mataré a tres Green Lantern más.

Atrocitus empezó a atacar a los tres Lanterns a la vez.

Ratchet tenía atrapado a SuperBoy con sus tentáculos.

-¡Suéltame cerebrito!

Ratchet empezó a estrangularlo, pero un ataque de energía de Siyaman derribó al Red Lantern y salvó a su amigo.

Zilius Zox empezó a luchar contra Tennosuke.

-¡Voy a devorarte!

-¡POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE DESEA COMERME!-Tennosuke fue directo a la boca de Zilius. Este le pegó un mordisco, cortando al gelatinoso en dos.

-¡Uno menos!

-¡Tennosuke!-Gritó Sailor Moon.

De repente, las piernas de Tennosuke se levantaron y empezó a regenerarse.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Mientras no ataques mi célula principal situada en la cabeza, yo podré regenerarme siempre!-Dijo Tennnosuke disfrazado de Cell.

-Tennosuke, te ha comido la cabeza. ¿Como puedes seguir vivo?-Preguntó Sailor Moon. Tennosuke se deprimió al oir ese comentario.

-"Es curioso. Cell dijo lo mismo. Mi padre le arrancó la cabeza y resucitó. ¿Acaso Cell nos mintió?"-Pensaba Gohan.

-¡Acabaré contigo payaso!-Zilius iba a acabar con Tennosuke.

-Técnica del tembleque. ¡Onda de Choque!-Una onda de fuerza salió del cuerpo de Tennosuke, mandando bien lejos a Zilius.-¡Ju! ¡No subestimes al antiguo capitán de la División A!

Bleez y Sailor Moon luchaban entre ellas.

-¡Muere, amiga de los Green Lanterns!

-Sé que debo luchar, pero no puedo. Es tan cruel tener que pelear entre nosotros. Los habitntes del Universo deberíamos llevarnos bien y vivir en harmonía.

-¡Eso díselo a los que me violaron y me arrancaron las alas!-Bleez escupió sangre. Iba a darle, pero Lina creo una barrera y la protegió.

-Deja que te ayude. ¡Flare Arrow!-Lina disparó una flecha de fuego, pero Bleez se protegió con una barrera.

Grievous , que luchaba contra Anakin y Ahsoka, le dijo algo a Atrocitus.

-Atrocitus. Tus hombres están cayendo. Pensaba que los Red Lanterns eran temibles.

-Y lo somos.-Atrocitus activó un botón, y del asteroide artificial que usaban como base salió un gran cillindro.

Blade, que luchaba contra Razer, le preguntó qué era eso.

-No lo sé. Yo soy nuevo en el Cuerpo.

-Eso es una bomba que destruira este planeta, junto con los green lanterns que estén en él.

-¿Cómo? Esto no estaba planeado, Atrocitus.-Gritó Dooku.

-A veces hay que improvisar.

-Tienes amigos muy salvajes, Dooku.

-Lo sé.Por hoy dejaremos este duelo aquí. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. ¡Grievous! Dile a tus droides que se retiren.

-De acuerdo maestro. ¡RETIRADA!

El ejército de la Federación y Dooku escaparon del planeta. Mazinger y EVA intentron detenerlos, pero recibieron una llamada de Batman.

-Dejadlos ir. La prioridad es esa bomba destruye planetas.

-Vale.

Los dos mechas fueron hacia la bomba. Pero Atrocitus y los Red Lanterns les atacaron y derribaron los mechas. Lobo despertó a tiempo para ver la gran bomba.

-¡LA MADRE QUE...! ¡Yo me voy cagando leches!-Lobo se subió en su moto y se fue del planeta lo más rápido posible.-¡Adios peleles! Ha sido un placer conoceros.

-Debemos detenerlos.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¿Es esta la forma de actuar de los Red Lanterns? ¡No ois tan diferentes de aquellos que odíais!-Dijo Blade a Razer.

-Yo no sabía nada de eso.-Razer se fue volando hacia la bomba.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que no desactivéis a bomba. Nos marcharemos cuando ya sea demasiado tarde para desativarla. ¡Jajajajajaja!

-No te rias, bestia. Aun tengo una solución. Usaré el Giga Slave.-Lina empezó a recitar el conjuro, pero Yoda la paró.

-Hacerlo no debes. Si tu conjuro a la bomba da, antes de tiempo la explosión provocará.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos abandonar a los habitantes de este planeta.

-Ya falta poco. Ya podemos marcharnos. Es demasiado tarde, Green lanterns. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Maldito asesino! ¿No te importa la gente inocente?

-Todo vale en el amor y la guerra. Y si me sirve para acabar con los guardianes y sus lanterns, me vale.

Atrocitus y sus Red Lanterns se disponían a abandonar el Planeta, cuando de repente, la bomba se desactivó. El autor fue SuperBoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Se supone que está tecnología es indescifrable para los terrícolas

-Telekinesis táctil, grandullón. Y un poco de ayuda externa.-Junto a SuperBoy estaba Razer.

-¡¿Razer?! ¡Osas traicionarme!

-Me uní a vosotros cuando mi mujer fue asesinada por un tirano cruel. Jamás pensé que vuestros métodos fueran iguales que los de ese tirano.

-Traidor. Ya no mereces ser un Red Lantern.-El anillo salió del dedo de Razer y volvió a Atrocitus.-Por hoy habéis ganado. Pero volveremos a vernos.

Los Red Lanterns abandonaron Geonosis.

-Nos hemos salvado gracias a ti, SuperBoy.-Dijo Batman.

-En realidad, el mérito es de Razer. Él me guió por el interior de la bomba hasta su núcleo. El resto lo hicieron estas magníficas manos que tengo.

-Raro es.-Dijo Yoda.

-¿Qué ocurre, maestro?-Preguntó Obi-Wan.

-Mace Windu llegado tendría que. Espero que nada malo pasado le haya.

-Será mejor ir a Caruscant y averiguarlo nosotros mismos.-Dijo Anakin.

-¿Y tú que harás, Razer?-Le preguntó Hal.

-Pues... No lo sé. Ser Red Lantern lo era todo para mí.

En ese momento, un anillo azul apareció ante Razer.

-Razer del Sector Fronterizo. Bienvenido a los Blue Lanterns.

-¿Un anillo de Blue Lantern?-Dijo Kilowog asombrado.

-Por lo menos un Red Lantern ha visto la luz.-Dijo Blade.

En ese momento, aparece Saint Walker.

-He venido a llevarme al nuevo recluta. Aun tiene mucha ira de la que librarse.

-¿Podría ir yo con vosotros?-Dijo Ahsoka.

-Pero Chulita, ¿estás segura? El Consejo Jedi puede readmitirte.-Dijo Anakin.

-No. Ahora mi sueño es viajar por el Universo y averiguar cual es mi sitio en él. Lo siento.

-No, está bien. Sigue el camino que tú desées. Te echaré de menos.-Dijo Anakin mientras abrazaba a Ahsoka.

-Y yo a ti.

Saint Walker se llevó a Razer y a Ahsoka a Odym. La JPSA y sus aliados regresaron a Coruscant.

_**#######**_

En una nave que viajaba cerca, Dooku hablaba con Darth Sidious.

-Los Red Lantern no eran de fiar. No son gente con la que se pueda trabajar, maestro.

-Ya lo sé. Pero su ira y su falta de miedo es admirable. Pero a partir de ahora habrá que tener cuidado con los extranjeros a este Sector. No sabemos cuando podemos encontrarnoslos de nuevo. Debemos estar alerta.

-¿Y qué hay de los Green Lantern?

-Eso tiene fácil solución, Darth Tyranus.

_**#######**_

La nave Aya llegó a Coruscant, el templo Jedi había sido atacado. Mace Windu estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo Obi-Wan mientras ayudaba a su amigo.

-Un ser grotesco nos atacó y se ha llevado algo que debiamos proteger con nuestras vidas. Por suerte, no hay que lamentar bajas.

Mace enseñó las grabaciones a la JPSA y a los otros Jedis y lanterns.

-No puede ser... ¡THANOS!-Gritó Batman.

-Por un momento pensé que era Darkseid.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¿Y qué se ha llevado?-Preguntó Kouji.

-Una gema del Infinito que unos dioses nos dieron para protegerla. Pero hemos fallado en la misión. Concretamente, la Gema del Alma.

-Precisamente la más peligrosa de todas es.

_**#######**_

En algún lugar del espacio, Thanos estaba sentado en su trono mirando la gema que tenía en su posesión.

-Ya tengo una. Sólo me faltan 6 más. Y podré complacerte, mi querida muerte.

-Te he dicho que me dejes en paz. Ya tengo bastante con eso niños pesados.

En ese momento, una persona apareció.

-¿Quién eres, mortal?-Preguntó Thanos con autoridad.

-¿Mortal? Veo que eres un tonto, titán. Deberían llamarte Thanos, el titán tonto. Jaja, suena bien.

Thanos usó la Gema en ese individuo. Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tan fanático de la Muerte eres, ¿y no sabes reconocerla cuando la tienes delante de sus narices? "La muerte" con la que has tratado solamente era uno de mis muchos segadores. Al igul que Dios tiene a sus ángeles, yo tengo a mis segadores. Aunque algunos son más competentes que otros.-Dijo Muerte mientras miraba a Calavera.

- Aguanta tú a dos niños que te utilizan para quitar el barro de la ropa o para limpiar la cocina. Ya verás si soy competente.

-Ya lo sé, Calavera. Ya lo sé. Por cierto, el otro día te transformaste en mí, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué dices? Sólo me disfrace de un actor que se parece mucho a ti. Nada más.

-Oh. Está bien, Calavera.

-¿Así que tú eres la Muerte? Eres magnífica.-Dijo el titán loco.

-Y yo estoy impaciente por ver lo que tienes preparado para este Universo, Thanos.

-Ya lo verás. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

_**#######**_

_**Oa.**_

El Canciller Palpatine se reunió con los Guardianes del Universo.

-Veréis, debéis evitar que los Green Lantern viajen al Sector Fronterizo. Este incidente casi provoca una Guerra Universal. No es necesario que envieís a ningún Lantern a mi Sector. Nosotros ya tenemos a los Jedi.

-De acuerdo, Canciller. Ahora les estará prohibido entrar en ese Sector a los Green Lantern.

-No sabe como me complace oir eso.

_**#######**_

La nave Aya devolvió a la JPSA a la Tierra. La JPSA bajó de Aya y Ganthet subió a ella.

-Gracias pro todo os doy, héroes.-Dijo Yoda.

-No hay de qué.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Ya sabe, si tiene problemas, avisenos.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Que la Fuerza os acompañe, valientes guerreros.

-Adios, amigos de la Tierra.-Dijo Aya.

La nave puso rumbo otra vez a Corucant para dejar a Yoda. Ganthet, Hal, Kyle y Kilowog volvieron a Oa.

Meat se dispuso a recuperar su nave y fue a la comisaría de policia donde estaba retenida.

En ella, estaba Kankichi Ryoutsu limpiándola.

-Menuda suerte. Ahora voy a exponer esta nave espacial al público y ganaré mucha pasta. Y con ese dinero, me compraré un montón de maquetas. ¡Jejejejeje!

-Hola. He venido a pagar la multa.

Kankici se asustó y escondió la nave.

-¿De qué hablas niño? Anda, largo de aquí.-En ese momento, aparece el Jefe Ohara.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Kankichi? ¿Quién es ete niño?

-No soy ningún niño. He venido a pagar la multa y a que me devuelvan mi nave.

-¿Nave? Aquí no ha llegado ninguna nave.-Dijo Ohara.

-Pues yo estoy seguro que en esta multa ponía esta dirección.-Meat sacó también un mando y apretó un botón. La nave despegó sola destruyendo el tejado de la comisaria.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

-¡Me han pillado!

-¡IDIOTA! Ocultando material requisado para tus travesuras, ¿eh?

-Lo siento por el tejado, señor policía.-Dijo Meat.

-No pasa nada. Este idiota lo arreglará. Y además este mes no cobras. Hay que pagar los materiales de la reparación.

Ryotsu empezó a llorar.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Adios.

-¡VETE Y NO VUELVAS!-Dijo Ryotsu llorando.

La JPSA iba paseando por Tokyo, cuando de repente Sailor Moon recibió una llamada.

-¡¿Qué?! Acabamos de pisar la Tierra y ya hay problemas. Quiero irme a casa.

-Responde.-Dijo Batman.

-Vaaaale. Aquí Usagi. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Donde estabas? El enemigo está atacando a Reika en el parque Juuban. Ven rápido.

-De acuerdo Rei. Vamos, un enemigo etá atacando a Reika, una amiga mia.

-Allá vamos otra vez.-Dijeron los miembros de la JPSA.

En el parque, Ojo de Tigre había invocado a un Lemures y estaba atacando a las Sailors con un látigo.

-¡OHOHOHOHOHO! Sin Sailor Moon no sois nadie. Acaba con ellas, Kyokubadanko.

-Vaaale.-El monstruo empezó a azotar con un látigos a las Sailors.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡La JPSA no dejará que te salgas con la tuya!

-¡Oh! ¡Más incordios! ¡Demasiados para mí! Y encima, dos de ellos son mechas.-Dijo Ojo de Tigre.

En ese momento, empiezan a sonar sirenas.

-¿Eh? ¿Sirenas que advierten del peligro? Un poco tarde, ¿no? Yo ya estoy atacando.

-Esa sirena... Sólo puede significar...-Dijo Shinji asustado.

-¿Qué pasa Shinji?-Preguntó Kouji.

-¡UN ÁNGEL!

-¿Un ángel? Soy guapo, pero gracias por llamarme así. Me caes bien chico, te perdonaré la...-Ojo de Tigre se giró y vio una especie de Diamante Gigante encima de ellos.-¡OOOOOH! ¿Qué es esa cosa? Kyokubadanko, ataca a esa cosa.

-Pero señor Ojo de Tigre, es muy grande par mí... No quiero que me aplaste.

-¡Obedece Kyokubadanko!

-¡Moon Gorgeous Meditation!

-¡OOOOH! ¡TAQUE A TRAICIÓN! ¡FUERA DE ESCENA!

Sailor Moon destruyó a Kyokubadanko mientras esta estaba distraida.

-Maldita. Ya nos veremos otro día.-Ojo de Tigre se fue del lugar.

Desde la carpa del circo de la Luna Muerta, Nehellenia miraba al ángel.

-Esas criaturas... ¿Acaso los terrícolas han desafiado a seres cuyo poder es inimaginable? ¡Zirconia!

-¿Si, mi reina Nehellenia?

-Debemos darnos prisa en obtener el cristal de Oro y el cristal de Plata. Sólo así seremos imparables y ningún ser de este Universo podrá desafiarnos. Ya estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Ooooh! Como usted ordene, mi reina.

En ángel empezó a atacar la ciudad.

En NERV, ya estaban preparados para combatir al ángel.

-Informe de la situación.-Preguntó Gendoh

-El Quinto Ángel ha aparecido en Juuban. El EVA 01 está preparado para la lucha.

-Bien. Preparad a Rei en caso de que Shinji falle.

-Pero, señor Ikari. Rei aun está gravemente herida. No puede pilotar el EVA 00.

_**#######**_

El EVA y el Mazinger atacaban al ángel, pero este se protegía con un campo A.T. El ángel se transformó en una estrella de cristal y disparó un láser, derribando a los dos mechas.

-¿Eso es un ángel? ¿Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí?-Dijo Sailor Venus.

-Iros vosotras. Yo me quedo con ellos.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Está bien. Ayudaremos con la evacuación. Tú ten cuidado.

-Vale Mars.

Las Sailors fueron a ayudar a la policía y al Super Young Team a evacuar a la gente.

-Probemos un ataque combinado.-Dijo Saiyaman.

Lina lanzó su Drag Slave, Saiyaman su KameHameHa, Mazinger su Breast Fire, Blade su Voltekka, AngeWoMon su Enncanto Celestial y SuperBoy su visión de calor. Pero el ángel se protegió con su campo A.T.

-¡Mierda! ¡Empiezo a odiar ese campo de fuerza!-Dijo SuperBoy.

Nuestros héroes han vuelto del espacio tras salvar a Obi-Wan y a Anakin, pero ahora tienen que defender su planeta del ataque del Quinto Ángel. Pero el ángel está demostrando ser un enemigo formidable.

¿Podrán detener al Ángel antes de que algo grave ocurrá?

_**Contnuará...**_

**Nota: **En el Siguiente episodio aparecerá un personaje nuevo. ¿Quién será?

Averiguadlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-**Ocnarf: **Gracias por tu constante apoyo. Si no fuera por ti, Sicario y Loser93, lo hubiera dejado hace tiempo. Y no te preocupes, que Yoda aparecerá en un futuro. Ahora, no sé si será lejano o próximo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y en el fic GT Beyond ( s/10704012/1/New-Dragon-Ball-DC-Universe-GT-Beyond) Pero para entender la trama, hay que leer NEW DRAGON BALL DC UNIVERSE KAI y NEW DRAGON BALL DC UNIVERSE KAI:Tierra 16.

_**Saludos.**_


	27. 27: El hada oscura

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

LA JPSA regresó a la Tierra tras salvar a Obi-Wan y a Anakin de su ejecución e impedir que los Red Lanterns destruyeran Geonosis. Pero allí aparecieron los problemas inmediatamente. Y no hablo de Ojo de Tigre, el cual atacó a Reika y a las Sailors. Hablo de Ramiel, el quinto ángel con forma de diamante que empezó a atacar la capital de Japón.

¿Podrá salvar la JPSA a Japón del ángel? ¿Qué querrá hacer Thanos con las gemas del Infinito? ¿Y que haría Nami si se encontrara con Ramiel?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 27: El hada oscura.**_

El ángel disparó un láser derribando a los héroes. El que mayor daño había recibido fue Shinji. La armadura del EVA fue destrozada y el líquido LCL empezaba a inundar el compartimento donde estaba Shinji. El muchacho estaba inconsciente.

-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó Saiyaman.

-A ti te parece que estemos bien.

-Debemos detener a esa cosa. Se dirige al GEO Front.

Todos intentaron seguirle pero cayeron al suelo malherido y agotados. Desde que llegaron del Sector Fronterizo no pudieron descansar nada. Las Sailor fueron rápidamente a ayudar a su líder y a sus amigos. Agentes de NERV fueron a recoger al EVA 01.

-Hay que llevarlos a un hospital.-Dijo Mercury.-El de mi madre está cerca, llevemoslos ahí.

-Está bien.

-¡No lo llevaréis a ninguna parte!-Piccolo apareció volando. Venus se asustó al ver al namekiano.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Jupiter mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-Tranquila. Es de fiar. Debe de ser el Díscolo del que hablaba Sailor Moon.

-¡ES PICCOLO! ¿Es qué nadie puede decir bien mi nombre?-Venus se asustó y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

-¿Y por qué dices que no podemos llevarlos a un hospital?-Dijo Mercury.

-Muy fácil. Algún curioso podría averiguar sus identidades y hacerlas públicas. Pensaba que eras la lista del grupo.

-¿Acaso nos conoces?-Preguntó ChibiMoon.

-Así es. Yo antes era el guardián de la Tierra y tengo la habilidad de ver cualquier parte de este planeta desde el Templo de Kamisama. De hecho, sé la identidad de casí todos los héroes de este mundo, pero no me interesa hacerlas públicas. Yo entiendo lo quue es tener que ocultar tu identidad.-Dijo Piccolo refiriéndose a él mismo. Tenía que usar el alias Ma Junior para ocultar que es el Rey Demonio Piccolo que una ve aterrorizo a la Tierra.

-Ya veo. Muchas gracias.-Dijo Mercury.

-Toma, dadle esto a cada uno.-Piccolo le dio a Mercury 13 semillas senzu de las 14 que tenía.

-¿Qué son?

-Algo que curará a nuestros amigos de cualquier herida. Yo iré a llevarle esta a Shinji.-Piccolo fue volando a donde estaba el EVA. Cuando aterrizó, asustó a Misato, la cual había ido a ver como estaba Shinji.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡Un ángel con aspecto de duende verde!

-¡Mis orejas! ¿Por qué todas las féminas de este planeta son tan escandalosas?-Piccolo le dio una semilla a Shinji, el cual se recuperó enseguida.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Misato?

-¿Shinji? ¿Qué truco has usado, duendecillo?

-No pienso decírtelo. Ahora, me marcho a ayudar a la JPSA a detener a esa cosa.-Piccolo se fue del lugar.

-Qué tipo tan raro.-Dijo Misato.

-Déjalo. Es amigo mio.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí. Es el maestro de Saiyaman.

-Ya veo... Por un momento pensaba que era un duende o ese Detective Marciano de América.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Misato?

-Primero, saber cómo estabas. Segundo, tengo un plan para detener a este monstruo. Pero antes debemos llevar al EVA para que sea reparado. Está en muy mal estado.

Piccolo se reunió con la JPSA y las Sailors. Habían llevado a Reika a un lugar seguro.

-¿Qué hacemos? Esa cosa es muy dura.-Dijo Venus.

-Distraerlo hasta que el EVA esté reparado. He oído que esa chica llamada Misato tiene un plan.

-Me gusta la idea, señor Díscolo.-Dijo Luffy.

-Como alguien me vuelva a llamar Díscolo, le retuerzo el cuello.

Toda la ciudad de Tokyo fue a los refugios, menos Tuxedo Kamen que enseguida se unió a lo héroes. Tampoco fueron a los refugios unos cuantos curiosos.

-Vamos Kensuke. La JPSA y las Sailors van a luchar contra ese ángel. Debemos grabarlo y subirlo a Youtube. ¡Vamos a petarlo!

-Cierto Toji. Esto va a ser mejor que el último vídeo que grabamos y subimos a Youtube.

-No me hables de ese vídeo. Fue muy mala idea poner una cámara oculta en el vestuario de las chicas y subir ese vídeo a Youtube. Hikari lo descubrió y casi me mata. ¿Cómo supo que era yo?

-¿Será porque el nombre de tu cuenta es SuzuharaTojithebest3456?

-¡Bah! No se me ocurría un nombre mejor el día en el que me registre a Youtube. Tú graba y calla.

La JPSA, las Sailor y Piccolo atacaron a Ramiel con todo lo que tenían. Pero era inútil. El campo A.T era impenetrable.

-Dejadme a mí.-Dijo Kinnikuman.-Yo tengo experienci luchando contra Kaijuus.

Kinnikuman comió un ajo y creció unos 30 metros.

-¡Cómo mola!-Dijo Luffy con estrellas en sus ojos.

Kinnikuman cruzó sus brazos.

-¡Kinniku Flash!-De los brazos salió un rayo brillante. Pero Ramiel se protegió con su campo AT y el rayo rebotó, volviendo a Kinnikuman.

-¡BAAAAAARGH!

El patoso luchador volvió a su tamaño normal.

El Quinto Ángel disparó su láser hacia donde estaban las Sailors.

-¡Nos va a dar!-Dijo Mars.

-¡Es el fin!-Gritó nerviosa Venus.

El rayo provocó una gran explosión.

-¡CHICAS!-Gritó Usagi nerviosa.

Las Sailors se habían salvado gracias a Lina, la cual creó una barrera alrededor de ellas.

-¿Estáis bien? Debéis ir con más cuidado.

-Gracias Lina.-Dijo Mercury.

En ese momento apareció Xelloss al lado de Lina.

-Hola Lina. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Disfrutas de tu estancia fuera del continente del Demonio?

-¿Xelloss? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Venía a ver a esa cosa. Los humanos son muy tontos. ¿Acaso buscan una guerra con seres celestiales? Pero si apenas pueden con nosotros.

-"¿Quién es este tipo? De él sale un aura maligna.!-Pensaba Mars.

-Otra vez ese demonio.-Dijo Piccolo, el cual vio a un pingüíno en un balcón.-¿Qué diablos hace aquí un pingüíno?

Ramiel disparó un rayo hacia Xelloss. El ángel detectó la presencia del Sacerdote de Zellass y lo reconoció como una amenaza grave.

-¡Xelloss!

El láser no hirió a Xelloss. El sacerdote se protegió con una especie de campo AT.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también puedes hacer un campo AT?

-Claro. Todos los seres con alma pueden generarlo. Sólo que unos saben como y otros no. Bueno, Lina. Yo me marcho ya. Tengo otros asuntillos que atender. Adiós.

-¡Espera! ¡Podrías ayudarnos! Dichoso Xelloss. No me queda más remedio. Tendré que usar el Giga Slave. Pero tendré que usar la versión incompleta. No puedo arriesgarme a que el mundo sea destruido por mi culpa.

**Vos aún más oscuro que la oscuridad,**

**vos aún más profundo que la noche, **

**Rey Dorado de la oscuridad, **

**que flotas en el Mar del Caos, **

**aquí os imploro, ante vos juro, **

**que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, **

**por el poder que ambos poseemos, **

**serán por completo aniquilados.**

**¡GIGA SLAVE!**

Lina lanzó la versión iincompleta de su conjuro más poderoso. Ramiel disparó su láser. Ambos poderes chocaron. Se produjo una gran explosión, destrozando unos cuantos edificios.

En NERV vieron el choque de energías.

-El ángel aún sigue vivo.-Dijo uno de los operadores.

-Vaya. Así que la magia existe. Yo pensaba que eran trucos de ilusiones.-Dijo Fuyutsuki.

-Eso no importa ahora.-Dijo Gendo.-¿Cómo van los EVAS?

-El EVA 00 está listo. Y el EVA 01 acaba de ser reparado.

-Excelente. Qué salgan.

-De acuerdo. Qué comience la Operación Yashima.-Dijo Misato.

El EVA 00 salió delante de Ramiel. El EVA 01 estaba en una montaña con un rifle de positrones.

-Yo me encargo de protegerte, Shinji.

-Dime Rei, ¿por qué quisiste ser piloto de un EVA?

-No tengo nada más en la vida. Supongo que lo hago por el vínculo que tengo con los demás. Adios Shinji.

Esa manía que tenía Rei de despedirse ponía nervioso a Shinji. El EVA 01 empezó a cargar el disparo, pero Ramiel notó la presencia de Shinji en la montaña. El ángel comenzó a cargar su láser y lo disparó contra Shinji. La JPSA usó un ataque combinado para desviar el láser. Piccolo, el EVA 00 y las Sailors ayudaron a la JPSA a despistar a Ramiel hasta que Shinji haya cargado energía para el disparo.

-¡Crescent Beam Shower!

-¡Burning Mandala!

-¡Bakurikimaha!

-¡Cyclone Coconut!

-¡Voltekka!

-¡Drag Slave!

-¡Masenko!

-¡Noise Crush!-MegaMan decidió probar la habilidad que adquirió de ShadeMan cuando lo derrotó en la base de Shadaloo. El EVA 00 usaba armas de fuego.

Los ataques chocaron contra el Campo AT. Ramiel entonces cambió de forma. Se volvió un taladro y empezó a excavar hasta llegar a la base de NERV. Luffy saltó y usó el Elephant Gatling Gun, pero Ramiel se protegió con un Campo AT.

-¡Maldito Diamante!

-¡Ya está listo!-Shinji apretó el gatillo. El rifle disparó un rayo positrónico. El ángel disparó un láser, pero el EVA 00 se puso en medio y lo recibió. El disparo atravesó al ángel y acabó con su vida. Shinji corrió hacia donde estaba el EVA 00. Abrió la entrada del mecha y vio que Rei no estaba ni herida ni desmayada.

-¡Ayanami! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Rei no dijo nada y miró a Shinji. El chico comenzó a llorar.

-¡Nunca más! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a decir cosas como "No tengo a nadie" o "Adios". Es muy triste.

-¿Por qué lloras? Lo siento pero, no sé que emoción expresar en ocasiones como esta.

-¿Porqué no pruebas a sonreir?

Rei se quedó confusa. Entonces recordó una situación similar. En la que Gendo sonrió tras ayudarla. Entonces Rei decidió imitarlo.

-El problema del ángel solucionado.-Dijo Batman.

En ese momento, Hikari recibió una llamada de Koushiro.

-Chicos tengo que irme. La nave de Digimon Emperador está a punto de estallar y puede destruir el Mundo Digital.

-Parece que las desgracias nunca vienen solas.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

Xelloss miraba la escena desde lejos.

-Bien. Lo habéis conseguido. A ver cuanto aguanta la humanidad contra estas cosas.

Xelloss desapareció del lugar. Probablemente volvió junto a su señora.

-¿Lo has grabado todo, Kensuke?

-Sí, no he perdido detalle. Está todo aquí.

Toji abrió su portatil.

-Bien, ahora sólo tengo que iniciar sesión en Youtube y... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Baneado?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Parece que subir ese vídeo fue mala idea. Pues lo subiré a mi cuenta.

_**#######**_

En la Luna caminaba un chico de pelo albino. Miraba a la Tierra que se veía de lejos. A su lado apareció un monolito en el que ponía SEELE-01.

-El Tercer Niño está progresando. Como venía escrito en los Pergaminos del Mar Muerto.-Dijo Seele-01, que resultó ser Keel Lorentz.

-Eso parece. El Tercer Niño siempre será igual. Y te seguró que esta vez, sólo conseguirás felicidad.

_**#######**_

La JPSA apareció en el Mundo Digital.

-Jamás pensé que existía un lugar así en este Universo.-Dijo MegaMan sorprendido.

-Ahora no es el momento pra explicaciones. Allí hay una lucha.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡ESTAMOS HARTOS DE LUCHAS!-Dijeron Kinnikuman y Sailor Moon.

-Antes de ir. TailMon, intenta evolucionar en AngeWoMon.

-Vale.-TailMon intentó hacerlo, pero no pudo.-Lo siento, en el Mundo Digital no puedo evolucionar en AngeWoMon.

-¿Y eso?

-Debe ser porque aquí el Poder de la Oscuridad es mayor que en la Tierra.-Dijo Hikari.

-Aunque debo admitir.-Dijo TailMon.-Que me cada vez más me cuesta evolucionar a AngeWoMon en la Tierra. A lo mejor la oscuridad está aumentando allí también.

-¿Qué pasa allí?-Dijo Saiyaman.

A lo lejos, los digimons estaban luchando contra OkuwaMon, un digimon perfecto creado a partir de Torre Oscuras por una mujer de identidad desconocida. El digimon oscuro les estaba dando una paliza, pero XV-Mon y StingMon empezaron a brillar y se fusionaron en un digimon nuevo. Su nombre era PailDraMon. El digimon fusionado empezó a luchar contra el digimon oscuro. Se veia claramente que la fusión era más fuerte que el digimon artificial.

-¡Hikari!-Takeru iba corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Lo siento. Un ángel apareció en Tokyo y no pude venir antes.

-Eso no importa. La basse del Digimon Emperador está a punto de estallar.

-¡Hay que pararlo!-La JPSA y los Niños elegidos fueron a la antigua base del Emperador a detener la explosión mientras PailDraMon luchaba contra OkuwaMon.

_**#######**_

En un castillo abandonado en Markovia, un país europeo situado entre Francia, Bélgica y Luxemburgo, estaban los decepticons.

-Por aquí. Por aquí detecto la presencia de un objeto mágico muy poderoso.-Decía Megatron, el cual iba con un detector.-Cuando fusione magia y tecnología, seré imparable. ¡Aquí está! Starscream, traeme ese báculo.

Starscream lo cogió, pero enseguida quiso atacar a su líder.

-Ahora yo tengo el báculo. Yo seré el líder de la Existencia.

Starscream uso el báculo contra su dueño, pero éste lo esquivó y le dio a un cuervo de piedra. El cuervo cobró vida.

-La próxima vez no fallaré.-Starscream iba a usar el báculo, pero el cuervo se lo arrebató.-¡Ven aquí, pajarraco!

El cuervo usó el báculo. Disparó hacia el suelo, donde había una espada clavada encima de unos trapos viejos. En ese momento, polvo verde apareció y de él surgió una mujer de aspecto teneroso.

-Por fin libre. ¿Sois vosotros los que me habéis liberado, seres de hojalata?

-Así es. Arrodillate ante Megatron y júrale lealtad.

-¡Jamás! ¡Maléfica jamás se arrodilla ante nadie!-Un rayo cayó del cielo y Maléfica y su cuervo desaparecieron.

La malvada hada apareció en Markoburgo, capital del país.

-Veo que todo ha cambiado en mi ausencia. Ahora los caballos son mecánicos. Parece que este mundo ha olvidado la magia. ¡Usted!-Dijo Maléfica agarrando a un campesino.-¿Dónde se encuentran los príncipes Aurora y Felipe?

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿En que siglo vive usted? Esos son monarcas que reinaron en Markovia en el Siglo XIII.

-¿Cómo? ¿En qué día estamos?

-Por la pinta que lleva se ha adelantado a Halloween. Hoy es 29 de Septiembre. Año 2014.

-¿El Siglo XXI? Llévame a una biblioteca. Debo informarme de algo.

Maléfica entró en una biblioteca y cogió un libro de historia de Markovia.

-Ya veo. Aurora y Felipe crearon una época dorada en Markovia que duró hasta la invasión de unos tipos que se hacían llamar nazis que pasaron por el país cuando decidieron invadir Francia. Cuando el país se libró de esos tipejos, se volvió pobre econó actual monarca es de Markovia se llama... Brion Markov. ¡Oh! Es rey solamente hasta que su sobrino sea mayor de edad. Bien, iré a hacerle una visita al rey regente. ¡Jajajajajaja!

En el palacio, el rey Brion Markov, más conocido en América como Geo-Force de los Outsiders, se preparaba para viajar al continente américano y ayudar a sus amigos héroes. En ese momento, un humo verde entró por la ventana.

-¿Quién eres, bruja?-Dijo Geo-Force dispuesto a luchar contra ella.

-Yo. Soy Maléfica.

-Maléfica. Mi familia me ha hablado de ti. Tú eras enemiga de mis antepasados.

-¡ELLOS SE ATREVIERON A IGNORAR MI PRESENCIA AL NO INVITRME AL BAUTIZO DE LA PRINCESA AURORA! Además, luego intenté ayudarla evitando que la maldición se cumpliera. Pero el principe Felipe, mi propio hijo, malinterpretó mis acciones y me selló usando una espada mágica que Merlin le regaló.

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿tú eres antepasada mia?

-Así es, Y ahora, haré que Markovia sea el país más importante del mundo. Haré que todos lo respeten.

-Márchate bruja.-Geo-Force iba a atacarla, pero Maléfica le lanzó un rayo que lo hipnotizó.

-Ahora. Usurparás la corona de tu reino, encerrarás a tu pequeño sobrino, el verdadero rey, y a tu familia en un calabozo y harás todo lo que yo te diga. Mi primera orden será la siguiente. nuncia al mundo entero que te proclamas emperador de Markovia. Que yo seré tu esposa y que todos aquellos que no muestren respeto a Markovia serán aplaastados.

-Sí, mi reina.

En ese momento, el trío terrible del Team Rocket aterriza en el palacio.

-Ese Pikachu cada vez es más bruto.-Dijo Jessie. En ese momento, vieron que aterrizaron ante Maléfica y Geo-Force.

-¡Oh! Perfecto. Vosotros tres seréis mis nuevos esbirros.

-En menudo problema nos hemos metido.-Dijeron los tres al unísono.

_**#######**_

En el mundo Digital, OkuwaMon fue destruido y la explosión detenida. En ese momento, Batman recibió una llamada de Nightwing.

-Aquí Nightwing. ¿Has visto las noticias?

-No.

-¿No? ¿Acaso estás en otro mundo?

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiese explicado mejor. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es Geo-Force. Parece que se ha vuelto loco.

Como ha dicho Usagi, los problemas siempre vienen de dos en dos. Han derrotado a Ramiel y salvado el Mundo Digital, pero un mal ancestral ha despertado.

¿Podrán detener a Maléfica y salvar a Geo-Force?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:** No os perdáis el próximo capítulo, ya que en el veremos el primer encuentro entre Maléfica y la JPSA.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-**Loser93: **Gracias por leer mis fics. Y si tienes dudas, ya sabes, preguntamelas que yo encantado te las respondo.

-**Ocnarf: **Sí. Gracias por ayudarme en el remake de tu fic, Ocnarf.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	28. 28 Abre los ojos

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

La JPSA consiguió derrotar a Ramiel, el ángel con forma de diamante. Pero mientras ellos derrotaban al ser celestial, un hada diabólica que respondía al nombre de Maléfica fue liberada de su sello y asaltó el palacio de Markovia, hipnotizó a Geo-Force, regente del país, se coronó reina y ahora se dispone a hacer que Markovia sea la nación más poderosa de la Tierra.

¿Podrá alguien salvar a Geo-Force y a Markovia?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 28: Abre los ojos.**_

Un tubo Boom se abrió en Markovia. De él, salieron la JPSA, menos Shinji, que se quedó en Tokyo con Rei Ayanami. Su presencia fue detectada inmeditamente por Maléfica. Usó un conjuro en un espejo y éste le mostró a la JPSA saliendo del Tubo Boom.

-¡Oh! Tus amigos han venido a ayudarte, mi querido monarca. Y por lo que veo, usan magia de seres divinos de otro mundo. No puedo dejarles que avanzen más.

Maléfica alzó su báculo y lanzó un conjuro.

La JPSA avanzaba hacia el castillo a toda velocidad.

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo.-Dijo SuperBoy.

De repente, la Tierra empezó a temblar y varios espinos aparecieron. Éstas empezaron a cubrir el palacio real.

-Tenías que hablar...-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Lo siento.

-Bien. No creo que puedan hacer nada para entrar. ¡Jajajaja! Aún así... vosotros tres. Id y acabad con ellos.

El Team Rocket se quedó callado y mirandose entre ellos. En ese momento, empezaron a reir.

-¡Jaaaaajajajaja! Usted debe estar loca.

-¿Nosotros acabar con ellos? ¡Jajajajaaaaaa!

-Sí. Que bromista. Siempre son ellos los que nos machacan a nosotros.

Maléfica se los quedó mirando con curiosidad. Luego, cambio su expresión a una de furia intensa.

-Cuando yo doy una orden... ¡VOSOTROS LA CUMPLÍS!

Maléfica disparó un rayo al Team Roket.

-¡AAAAH! ¡A LA ORDEN!

El trío terrible se fue para intentar frenar a la JPSA.

Mientras tanto, SuperBoy intentaba arrancar los espinos. Pero no podía.

-¡Argh! ¿Qué pasa? Se supone que arrancar esto tendría que ser fácil.

Lina se acercó y empezó a analizar los espinos

-Tienen origen mágico. El que las haya creado es un excelente hechicero oscuro.

-Magia... La odio casi tanto como odio la kriptonita.

-¿Podrías hacer algo para librarte de estos espinos?-Preguntó Batman a Lina.

-¡Claro! Estás hablando con la hechicera más hermosa y poderosa del mundo.

-¡Alto ahí, mocosos!

-Jessie, son mayores que los mocosos. Algunos de ellos tienen nuestra edad. No puedes llamarlos mocosos.

-Perdón James. Es la costumbre.

-¿Otra vez vosotros?-Dijo Seiya con voz de desilusionado.

-Así es. Tenéis problemas. Trabajamos con Maléfica.

-Escuchad nuestro lema que pronunciaré de forma magnífica.

-¡No me interesan vuestros rollos de poteger mundos y despegar a la velocidad de la luz!-Dijo Luffy.

-Maleducados.-Dijo Meowth.-El lema es nuestra vida.

-Pues recitadselo a otra persona.-Saiyaman expulsó energía que mandó a los villanos volar por el aire.

-¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!

Maléfica vio el ridículo espectáculo.

-Veo que tenían razón. No me queda más remedio.

Maléfica alzó su báculo y lanzó otro conjuro.

Lina destruía los espinos con hechizos de fuego.

-Ya veo... Que pena que nadie de aquí pueda generar fuego. Podría ayudar a Lina.-Dijo Seiya.

-Si llego a saber lo de los espinos, le digo a Daisuke que venga. FlaDraMon podría quemarlos todos más rápido.

-Dejadme ayudar.-Conner usó su visión de calor. Pero cada vez que cortaba un espino, éste volvía a crecer.-Odio la magia.

-El fuego normal no funciona. Tiene que ser fuego generado por magia. Por lo que veo, el causante de esto sabe que no hay muchos hechiceros en este mundo. Pero no contaba conmigo.

-Tienes razón. No contaba contigo, hermosa.

Al pasar los espinos, el grupo se topó con Maléfica y con Geo-Force.

-¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto?-Preguntó Batman a la hada oscura.

-Así es, hombre murciélago. Permitid que me presente. Me llamo Maléfica, reina de las hadas. Estoy aquí para ayudar a este jovencito.-Dijo mientras abrazaba a Geo-Force.-Pienso hacer que este reino recupere el esplendor que tenía originalmente.

-Detente. Libera a Geo-Force y vuelve por donde has venido.

-¡NO! Me he propuesto ayudar a esta nación.

-¿Ayudarla? La estás dañando, Maléfica.-Dijo MegaMan.

Maléfica se acercó a MegaMan, se agachó y empezó a acariciarlo.

-Pequeño. Claro que la estoy ayudando. Me arrepiento de haberle lanzado esa maldición. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar a Markovia ahora que Aurora no está entre nosotros.

-Con violencia y opresión no se soluciona nada, Maléfica.

-Te voy a mostrar que estás muy equivocado, hombre murciélago. Soldados, acabad con aquellos que quieren hacer daño a Markovia.

El ejército de Markovia apareció ante la JPSA. Al igual que Geo-Force, estaban todos hipnotizados.

-No les hagáis daño. Están siendo controlados por esa hada.

La JPSA se enfrentó al ejército y a Geo-Force. Sailor Moon se quedó mirando la escena y no pudo evitar llorar.

-¡Esto es cruel! ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?

-Lo hago por el bien de Markovia.

-Así sólo haces daño.

-No. Sólo hago lo que mi hijo Felipe querría. Un reino fuerte y próspero.

-Haciendo daño a los demás no consigues nada. Así consigues un reino sin futuro.

-¡QUÉ SABRÁ UNA PLEBEYA COMO TÚ!

Maléfica lanó un rayo contra Sailor Moon, pero el cristal de plata generó un escudo y la protegió.

-Ese cristal... ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Pensaba que era una leyenda.

-Has oido hablar del cristal de plata?

-Claro. Una joya muy poderosa ansiada por muchos. Pero solamente la podía usar la legendaria familia real de la Luna, que desapareció cuando Metalia invadió la Luna. ¿Cómo puedes usarlo tú?

-Yo soy la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity.

-¡MIENTES!

Maléfica atacó otra vez a Sailor Moon. El ataque levantó mucho polvo.

-¡Sailor Moon!-Gritó Saiyaman.

Geo-Force aprovechó que la JPSA estaba despistada para atraparlos con tierra.

-¿Sailor Moon?-Dijo Maléfica.-Hace tiempo habían guerreras llamadas sailors. Pero no ha existido nunca una con ese nombre.

El polvo desapareció y apareció la Princesa Serenity.

-¿La princesa Serenity? O sea que no mentías... Has asumido esa forma para matarme, ¿verdad? Todos los que me ven quieren hacer lo mismo. Quieren matarme porque me ven como una amenaza. Me temen. Yo les mostraré a respetarme.

-Ahora lo veo claro.-Dijo Serenity.-Tú no quieres hacer daño a nadie. Quieres tener amigos. Tú siempre has estado sóla.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú qué sabes!-Maléfica disparó un rayo a Serenity, pero la princesa se protegió generando un escudo.

-Es muy fuerte.-Dijo Lina.

-Sí. Ese cristal de Plata es un instrumento muy poderoso.-Dijo Seiya.

Maléfica se convirtió en un dragón negro. SuperBoy consiguió librarse de su prisión de piedra y encaró a Maléfica. El dragón le lanzó una llamarada que quemó la camiseta de Conner y le hizo graves quemaduras. El clon cayó al suelo.

-¡Argh!

-¡SuperBoy!

El dragón iba a por Serenity, pero ésta sacó su cristal de plata que empezó abrillar intensamente.

-Se ve en tu mirada. Nadie se acercaba a ti, porque tenían miedo de tu gusto por la magia oscura.

Serenity alzó su cristal de plata. Este empezó a brillar. Maléfica estaba asustada.

El cristal hizo recordar su vida a Maléfica.

Se vio a ella como un hada pequeña que practicaba magia oscura. No porque quisiera ser una tirana o una villana. Simplemente le llamaba la atención. Las otras hadas que veían como practicaba con ese arte oscuro, no querían acercarse a ella porque le tenían miedo.

Luego el cristal le hizo recordar un día, cuando ya era adulta. Ella estaba en el bosque. De repente, su reino fue atacado por un rey que tenía miedo de esa hada. A Maléfica no le quedó más remedio que exterminar a los invasores que destruian su reino.

A sus oídos llegó la noticia de que el Rey Stephan, un amigo de la infancia, y la Reina Flor celebrarán el bautizo de su hija recién nacida y que ella no fue invitada. En represalia por la traición del rey, Maléfica llega y maldice a Aurora haciendola que duerma eternamente cuando se pinche con un huso.

Maléfica observaba de lejos a Aurora. Pero empezó a sentir pena por ella e impidió de cualquier forma que se pinchara y se cumpliera la maldición.

Maléfica fue a evitar que Aurora tocar la máquina de coser que encontró en su palacio. El rey entró y vio a Maléfica, a Aurora y a la máquina. El rey, sin querer, empujó a su hija y ésta se clavó el huso, realizando así la maldición. Maléfica entonces es atacada por el Principe Felipe. Maléfica, para defenderse, e convierte en dragón y luchan. Felipe usa la espada que le dio Merlín y selló el espíritu de Maléfica en el castillo.

Felipe le da el beso a Aurora y esta despierta. Cuando despierta, ve las ropas de Maléfica en el suelo y empieza a llorar. Les explicó a Felipe y a su padre que el hada intentó ayudarla. El rey no la creyó. Felipe sí. Pero la historia de Markovia recordó a Maléfica como un ser maligno.

Maléfica volvió a su forma original y empezó a llorar. A pesar de maldecirla, descubrió que Aurora no le guardó rencor.

-¿Lo ves, Maléfica? Tus acciones están erradas. No tienes que hacer daño a nadie. Usa tu magia para ayudar a la gente.

-Tienes razón, Princesa Serenity. Gracias por abrirme los ojos. ¿Sabes? Tu mirada es muy parecida a la de Aurora. Por favor, nunca cambies.

Maléfica alzó su báculo y deshizo sus hechizos. Geo-Force y sus soldados recuperaron la cordura.

-¡Maléfica! ¡Acabaré contigo!-Geo-Force iba a atacarla, pero Serenity lo detuvo.

-¡No! Maléfica se ha dado cuenta de sus errores.

-Así es, joven regente. A partir de ahora usaré mi magia para ayudar a Markovia y a la JPSA. Prometo no dañar a nadie más.

-Dime una cosa, Maléfica. Antes dijiste que eras madre de Felipe. ¿Quién era el padre?-Preguntó Geo-Force.

-El padre era un rey de una nación que ha desaparecido con los años. Al principio nos amabamos. Pero empezó a temer mis artes oscuras y me atacó. Acabé con su vida cuando me sentí traicionada.

-Espera.-Dijo Serenity.-¿El rey que el cristal de plata nos mostró era tu amante?

-Así es. Bueno, ahora partiré a mi reino. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Os dejo a vosotros la protección de este mundo. Buena suerte. Si necesitáis ayuda, solamente tenéis que venir a Markovia. Os ayudaré encantada.

Maléfica y Diablo entraron por un portal y regresaron al Reino de las Hadas. Geo-Force liberó a su sobrino e informó a las naciones del mundo qe todo aquello fue obra de un villano que no pudo identificar y que gracias a la JPSA había recuperado el sentido.

El grupo regresó al Santuario Secreto. Krypto se lanzó contra su dueño y empezó a lamerle la cara.

-Hoy ha sido un día duro. Hoy vamos a descansar.-Dijo Batman.

Todos se quedaron a dormir en el Santuario. Batman regresó a la Batcueva. Luffy estaba despierto y empezó a juguetear con la Caja Madre. Abrió un Tubo Boom y entró por él. Luffy acabó en un puerto de Metrópolis.

Luffy iba caminando hasta que un tubo boom se abrió. De él salió un vehículo muy extraño.

-¡Tú! ¿De dónde has sacado esa caja madre?

-¿Eh? ¡Me la dio un amigo de Batman llamado Orion!

-¿Conoces a Orion? ¡Mientes! Seguro que se la robaste.

-Espera Vykin. Dice la verdad.-Dijo una chica que venía con Vykin.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Somos Nuevos Dioses de Nuevo Génesis. Yo soy Beautiful Dreamer y ellos son Vykin, Serifan, Mark Moonrider y Big Bear. Y hemos detectado un mal uso de tecnología de Nueva Génesis. Alguién no paraba de juguetear con una caja madre.

-¡Ah! Era yo.

-¡Ah! ¿eras tú? Bueno no... ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!-Dijo Big Bear.

-No puedes jugar con estas cosas. Es tecnología muy peligrosa. Podrías abrir un tubo boom en un lugar peligroso y abrirle paso a... ¡No puedo decir su nombre!-Dijo Moonrider.

-¿De quién habláis?

-Del Señor Oscuro de Apokolips. El Mal más terrible que jamás haya visto el Universo. Una amenaza para el libre albedrío.-Dijo Serifan.

En ese momento, un barco salió de debajo del agua.

-¡Bahohohohohoho! Conseguí escapar de Ryugu. Y ahora buscaré a Mugiwara. Pagará el haberme humillado.

-¿Un barco saliendo de debajo del agua?-Dijo Dreamer.-La Tierra es muy rara.

-¡Ah! Van Der Decken.-Dijo Luffy. Él derrotó al tritón cuando estuvo en la Isla Gyojin.

-¡Vaya! Mi reputación me precede! Es un honor averiguar que soy reconocido en la superficie.-Dijo el pirata. Parece ser que no reconoció a Luffy.- Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo una superficie que destruir. Además, debo encontrar a Wadatsumi.

Vander Decken iba a atacar la ciudad.

-¡No te dejaré!-Luffy iba a atacar a Decken, cuando Moonrider le detuvo.

-Déjame a mí.

Mark Moonrider se acercó a Decken.

-¿Un humano contra un gyojin? ¡BAHOHOHOHO! Será divertido humillarte.

Decken se lanzó contra Moonrider. Iba a cortarle la cabea con un hacha. Pero Moonrider sólo alzó su mano.

-¡Toque Megatón!

Moonrider generó una explosión que dejó K.O a Decken y lo mandó de vuelta al agua.

-Listo.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Únete a mi banda!

-No podemos. Orion dice que no nos relacionemos mucho con la Tierra.-Dijo Dreamer.

-Cierto. Para eso me uní yo a la Liga. Para ser embajador. Los nuevos dioses deben estar en sus respectivos planetas.-Dijo Orion, el cual apareció de un tubo boom.

-¡Orion!

-El Alto Padre ordena que regreséis de inmediato.

-Vaya. Yo que quería conocer la Tierra más a fondo.-Dijo Serifan.

-¿Ya os vais?-Preguntó Luffy.

-Sí. Ha sido breve, pero nos alegramos de haberte conocido, Luffy. ¡Adiós!

Los Nuevos Dioses regresaron a Nuevo Génesis. Luffy regresó a la base. Por suerte para él, Batman no estaba ahí.

Batman estaba ocupado hablando con Superman y con el Capitán América.

-¿Dices que Thanos atacó a esos Jedis y robó la Gema del Infinito que guardaban?-Preguntó Steve.

-Así es. Debemos estar alerta por si Thanos ataca la Tierra. Dos de las 7 gemas del Infinito se encuentran en la Tierra. Si Thanos lo descubre...

-Lo detendremos, Batman.-Dijo Superman.-Lo detendremos como hicimos otras veces.

-No dudo de eso. Los Vengadores y la Liga deben estar alerta. Hay que avisar a los otros equipos. Yo mantendré en alerta a la JPSA.

-De acuerdo.

La JPSA, o más concretamente, Sailor Moon, logró hacer que Maléfica abriera los ojos y fuera por el buen camino. Y Luffy ha tenido un encuentro muy breve con los Nuevos Dioses. Pero los volverá a ver. Pero la situación no será tan agradable como la que han tenido hace un momento.

¿Qué peligros esperan en un futuro cercano a la JPSA?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el siguiente capítulo el grupo conocerá al peor de sus enemigos. No os lo perdáis.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

**-NuevoMundo: **Pues han conseguido abrirle los ojos a Maléfica. Y el pingüíno no era Gunther, es Pen Pen, la mascota de Misato.

**-Ocnarf: **Todos adoramos a Maléfica. Es una gran villana. Por no decir la Villana.

**-Sicario Heart: **No me molesta. Al contrario, estoy muy de acuerdo con tu opinión. Hay much gente que se cree que sabe de todo y en realidad es un ingenuo. Y con esto no hablo de ninguno de mis lectores.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	29. 29 Bien y Mal (Especial)

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Sailor Moon, convertida en la Princesa Serenity, hizo ver a Maléfica los errores que estaba cometiendo. Así, consiguió liberar a Markovia y salvar al mundo de la ira que Maléfica tenía guardada en su corazón. Más tarde, Luffy, mientras jugueteaba con la Caja Madre, acabó en Metrópolis, donde conoció a la Forever People. Allí, Luffy y los Nuevos Dioses derrotaron fácilmente a Vander Decken.

¿Qué nuevas aventuras esperan a nuestros héroes?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 29: Bien y Mal. Las dos caras de la misma moneda.**_

_**Venecia, Italia.**_

En un bar, sentada en una silla se encontraba Rose leyendo el futuro usando las cartas del tarot mientras bebía vino de una copa de cristal.

-El mal más grande que el Universo ha conocido va a empezar a moverse dentro de poco. Será mejor estar preparada.-Dijo Rose. A continuación bebió más vino de su copa.

_**Planeta Odym.**_

Allí, Saint Walker enseñaba a Razer el uso del anillo de un Blue Lantern. Ahsoka los miraba con atención.

-Escúchame bien Razer. Para que el anillo funcione, en tu corazón debe existir siempre la esperanza.

-Ya veo. ¿Y funciona como los anillos de los Green Lanterns o los Red Lanterns?

-Sí. Pero solamente si estás cerca de un Green Lantern.

-Ya veo... Este anillo es muy débil.

-No lo veas así, Razer. La misión de los Blue Lanterns es traer esperanza al Universo. Nunca olvides eso.

-Vaya. Esto de los Blue Lanterns y los Green Lanterns me recuerda mucho a los Jedis. Aunque los Red Lanterns me recuerdan más a los Sith.-Dijo Ahsoka.

Detrás de Ahsoka se abrió un portal que la atrapó. Una vez arrastró a Ahsoka, el portal se cerró.

-¡Ahsoka! ¿Quién ha sido?-Preguntó Razer nervioso.

-Cálmate. Iremos a consultar a los Green Lanterns.

Ahsoka no fue la única que fue capturada. Por todo el Universo, gente desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

_**Nerima.**_

Un niño con gafas huía de un chico grandullón y un niño con cara de zorro.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Nobita!

-No quiero. No me gusta jugar a beisbol. Es muy violento.

-¡Te atreves a desobedecerme!

El niño de gafas entró en su casa y pidió ayuda a su amigo robot con forma de gato.

-¡Doraemon, ayuda!

-Otra vez Gian, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, el portal que capturó a Ahsoka se abrió en la habitación y se llevó a Doraemon. Nobita fue tras él.

_**Continente del demonio.**_

Lina y Gourry estaban en un bar. Lina aprovechó el día libre que Batman le dio al grupo para regresar a su tierra natal. Estaba leyendo un periódico.

-Así que los magos más fuertes del gremio Fairy Tail han regresado tras 7 años de ausencia. Y encima han ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-¿Grandes Juegos Mágicos? ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Gourry.

-¡Cerebro de medusa! Es una organización que realiza el rey de Fiore para determinar quien es el gremio más fuerte del Reino de Fiore, situado al lado mismo de Saillune.-Lina siguió leyendo.-¿Eh? ¿Un ataque de dragones? Parece ser que mientras luchabamos contra Fibrizzo, el resto del continente tenía serios problemas.

-¿Sale algo de Fibrizzo?

Lina buscó por el periódico.

-¡Nada! No hablan de mí en ninguna parte. ¡Desagradecidos! Bueno, es igual. Hoy es mi día libre. Solamente pensaré en relajarme y disfrutar de este hermoso día.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué no participas en esos juegos, Lina?

-Para eso necesito estar afiliada a un gremio de hechiceros.

No muy lejos de donde estaban Lina y Gourry, estaba el gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Así que Minerva se ha unido a un gremio oscuro.

-Así es, maestro Makarov.

-Vaya, esta Minerva es una señorita muy maleducada... ¿Y qué hay de su padre, el viejo maestro de Sabertooth?

-Su paradero es desconocido.

-Debemos informar de esto al Consejo Mágico. Maestro Makarov.

-Buena idea Erza. Será lo mejor. A mi se me ha ocurrido la misma idea.

Por otro lado, loa Asesinos de Dragones del gremio, Lucy y Levy buscaban información sobre un demonio.

-¡Lo encontré! Aquí está. Aunque la información no está muy detallada.

-Buen trabajo, Levy.

-Parece ser que E.N.D es un demonio muy fuerte. Más que Delliora y Lullaby.

-Eso quiere decir E.N.D... ¿Es el más fuerte de los demonios de Zeref?-Dijo Lucy.

-Eso sería terrible. Y encima está en posesión de Tartaros, un gremio oscuro.

Natsu estaba muy pensativo.

-Entonces... ¡No me queda más remedio que cargarmelos!-Dijo Natsu.

-Me gusta la idea.-Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

-¡No digais tonterías! No sabemos que gente puede haber en Tartarus. No podemos ir a lo loco.-Dijo Lucy mientras reñía a Natsu.

En ese momento, un portal se abrió y abdujo a Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza y a Gray.

-Alguién se ha llevado a mi Gray-sama. ¡LO PAGAREIS CARO!

-Cálmate Juvia.-Dijo Makarov preocupado.

-¿Puede ser obra de Tartarus?-Preguntó Levy a su viejo maestro.

-Lo dudo. Pero no podemos descartarlos. Debemos investigar esto a fondo.

_**#######**_

En Oa, Saint Walker se reunió con los Guardianes.

-Lo siento, Blue Lantern. Pero no podemos intervenir en ese sector.-Dijo uno de los Guardianes.

-Yo conozco a quien si puede ayudarnos.-Dijo el Green Lantern John Steward.-Acompáñame, Walker.

_**#######**_

_**Coruscant.**_

Yoda estaba meditando, cuando de repente se le apareció un espíritu.

-Maestro Yoda.

-¿Qui Gon Jinn?

-Así es, viejo amigo. Un ser con un gran poder oscuro en su interior ha puesto sus ojos en una persona que acaba de ser liberada de un sello. El nombre de esa persona es Maléfica.

-Esa persona, ¿dónde se encuentra?

-En un reino llamado el Páramo. Está situado fuera del Universo.

-¿Páramo? Ese nombre me suena. En los libros de la Biblioteca Jedi mencionado es.

Yoda fue a la Bibliotec y cogió un viejo libro que hablaba de magia. Empezó a leerlo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Aquí está. El acceso al Páramo en la Tierra situado está. ¿Tierra? Parece ser que ese planeta para el Lado Oscuro un imán es.

Yoda se dispuso a coger una nave y fue rumbo a la Tierra.

_**#######**_

_**En un lugar de Japón.**_

El luchador callejero conocido como Ryu estaba meditando bajo una cascada. De repente, un portal se abrió y de él salieron unas criaturas terroríficas que respondían al nombre de ParaDemonios.

-Menudas criaturas. Las he visto más feas.

Ryu comenzó a luchar contra ellas. Pero del portal salió otro ser aun más terrorífico y golpeó en la nuca a Ryu dejándolo inconsciente. El ser agarró a Ryu y se lo llevó por el portal.

-Padre estará complacido.-Dijo la bestia antes de atravesar el portal.

_**#######**_

_**Satan City.**_

Videl había detenido a unos atracdores que intentaron robar un banco. Toda la gente del pueblo vitoreaba a su heroína. De repente, un portal se abrió y se llevó a Videl. Toda la gente huyó asustada.

_**#######**_

_**Santuario Sagrado, Happy Harbor.**_

Saiyaman y SuperBoy estaban entrenando. Luffy y MegaMan los miraba emocionados. Pensaba que era una pena que no formaran parte de su tripulación.

SuperBoy y Saiyaman chocaron sus puños. El escondite tembló un poco debido a la fuerza que usaron.

-Vaya. Golpeas casi tan duro como mi padre.

-Me da gusto poder entrenar con alguien igual de fuerte que yo o SuperMan. Además, debemos estar preparados ante cualquier amenaza.

-Me parece muy bien que disfruteis luchando.-Dijo MegaMan.-Pero tened cuidado. Un día vais a destruir la base.

En ese momento, la barriga de Luffy sonó.

-¿Otro temblor?-Dijo MegaMan asustado al oir el ruido que hizo la barriga de Luffy.

-¡Hora de comer!

Luffy fue corriendo hacia la cocina. pero no se dio cuenta que delante de él se abrió un portal. Luffy entró por él, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un lugar árido y muerto. El cielo era rojo como la sangre. Del suelo salían grandes llamaradas. Luffy siguió cminando hasta que llegó a lo que parecía una prisión. Allí, Luffy vio al resto de gente secuestrada. Allí estaban Ahsoka, Doraemon, Nobita, los magos de Fairy Tail, Ryu, Videl, Ail, Ann y X-23

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenido a Apokolips.-Dijo un ser grotesco y jorobado.

-¿Ya están todos?-Preguntó un ser gigantesco y diabólico.

-N-no, amo. Todavía falta la más importante.

-No fracases. No toleraré más fallos. Aunque algo me dice que ella vendrá a nosotros.

_**#######**_

Yoda llegó a la Tierra. Aterrizó su nave en las afueras de Markovia. El Maestro Jedi se dirigió al bosque. Allí, buscó un árbol y se introdujo en una especie de madriguera que había al lado. Yoda llegó a El Páramo. Tres hadas aparecieron ante Yoda.

-¡Detente, extranjero!

-Aquí los mortales no pueden pasar.

-No desde que ese rey traidor nos atacó.

-Yo en son de paz vengo.-Dijo Yoda a las tres hadas. En ese momento apareció Maléfica, siempre acompañada de Diablo.

-Flora, Fauna, Primavera. No seais tontas. Dejadle pasar.

-Pero Maléfica, ¿acaso no recuerda que a este reino solamente pueden pasar hadas y otros seres mágicos? No puede pasar. No nos podemos fiar.

-Yo sí me fio, Flora. ¿O acaso no notas la luz que en él fluye? Dime hombrecito, ¿quién eres y qué deseas de mí?

-Maestro Yoda soy yo. Y a avisarte de un gran mal venido he.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Por sus ropas, deduzco que es usted un Jedi. Hace tiempo conocí a uno llamado N'Kata Del Gormo.

-Mi maestro fue. Y de un habitante de este planeta también. Solía visitar este planeta. Uno de sus planetas favoritos fue. A su aprendiz humanos jamás conocí.

-Yo sí. Aunque nunca me dijo su nombre. Solamente sé que ese humano se convirtió en Kamisama, el guardián de este Planeta. Su sucesor fue un namekiano.

-Ya veo. Parece que este planeta a muchos habitantes del Universo atrae.

-No nos despistemos con cosas ya pasadas. ¿Qué gran mal es ese?

-Qui Gon Jinn me reveló que un gran mal a por ti va. Su identidad no conozco .

-Ya veo... Hace rato, he notado distorsiones en el ambiente. Como si alguien abriera portales a otro lugar. Es similar a la sensación que sentí cuando la JPSA abrió ese portal para venir a Markovia cuando le lavé el cerebro al joven regente. Era tecnología de dioses. Y la usan para llevarse a gente.

-Gran Mal... Tecnología de dioses... De Darkseid hablamos.-Dijo Yoda. Flora, Fauna y Primavera se asustaron al oir el nombre del Dios Oscuro. El nombre de Darkseid había llegado a esos lares.

-¿De Uxas? ¿El hijo de Yuga-Khan? Ya veo... Será mejor que avisemos a la JPSA. Cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades de vencer al Dios Oscuro tendremos.-Dijo Maléfica.

-Una buena idea es.

Yoda y Maléfica se disponían a partir, cuando de repente, un portal se abrió. De él salieron varios ParaDemonios.

-¡Oh! Parece ser que vienen a por mí.

-Un gran mal al otro lado de ese portal siento.

-¡Flora, Fauna, Primavera! ¡Id a ver a la Adivina Baba y pedidle que os lleve ante la JPSA! Yo me encargo de estas bestias.

-Como ordene.-Dijeron las tres al unísono.

Las tres hadas se dirigieron al palacio de Baba. Yoda y Maléfica empezaron a luchar contra los ParaDemonios.

-La hora de entrar en acción llegado ha.

-Siempre he tenido ganas de ver a un Jedi en acción.

Maléfica disparó rayos a los ParaDemonios convirtiendolos en piedra. Yoda sacó su sable láser y se dispuso a luchar contra los esbirros del Dios Oscuro. Los ParaDemonios intentaron atacar a Yoda con sus lanzas. pero el maestro era más ágil. Dio un gran salto, y en el aire, cortó con su sable a los ParaDemonios.

Una vez acabaron con los invasores, Maléfica y Yoda se acercaron.

-Bien. Vayamos a la fuente del mal.

-Sí. Pero una ve allí, con cuidados debemos andar.

Maléfica y Yoda entraron por el Tubo Boom que usaron los ParaDemonios.

_**#######**_

Maléfica y Yoda aparecieron en Apokolips.

-Vamos a separarnos Yoda. Yo buscaré a los abducidos por aquí, tú busca por esa zona. Nos reuniremos en este punto.

-Ten cuidado, Maléfica. Que la fuera te acompañe.

-Lo mismo digo, maestro Yoda.

Por otro lado, un Tubo Boom se abrió, Kalibak apareció arrastrando a un joven moreno de nacionalida japonesa. Kalibak lo arrojó a donde estaban Luffy y los demás.

-¡Maldito cerdo! Nadie trata así al gran Yusuke Urameshi.

-Silencio, reptil.

Darkseid apareció ante los secuestrados.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-Preguntó Videl, la cual no estaba asustada ante la presencia de Darkseid.

-Una niña osada que no teme a seres superiores... Me gusta. Serás una excelente guerrera de mi nueva élite.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero trabajar par ti?

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que te lo he pedido? Pequeña rata. Te estoy obligando. Aunque si no quieres hay otra opción...

-¿Y cual es?-Preguntó Nobita, pensando que la otra opción era regresar a casa.

-La muerte.-Al oir eso, Nobita se desmayó.

-Os he reunido aquí porque sois grande candidatos para formar mi nuevo ejército de élite. Uno que será mucho mejor que las Furias Femeninas. Un ejército formado por un robot que usa tecnología del futuro, unos magos excelentes, una antigua Jedi, dos aliens con las habilidades de robar energía y crear monstruos temibles y varios guerreros expertos en el uso de la fuerza vital. Lo que no entiendo Desaad es, ¿por qué me has traído a ese niño de gafas?

-Verá, mi señor... El niño vino por su cuenta.

-No importa. Se los daré a Bedlam para que experimente con ellos.

-Me parece bien, amo.

-Le diré a Granny que venga y los entrene. Su primera misión será acabar con esa burda copia mia que se dedica a destruir mundos a lo loco.

Los ParaDemonios se llevaron a los prisioneros a la arena, todos menos a Lucy y a Nobita, que se quedaron con Desaad.

-Bien, a vosotros os usaré como cobayas para mis experimentos.-Dijo Bedlam con una cara de desquiciado.-Disfrutaré oyendo vuestros gritos.

-Me temo que no.-Dijo Lucy.-¡Ábrete, puerta del Leon! ¡Leo!

Lucy usó una de sus llaves celestiales e invocó a Loke.

-Ya era hora. Noté que estabas en peligro, princesa.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¡Un intruso!

-¡Impacto Regulus!-Una luz con forma de cabeza de león golpeó a Bedlam, destruyendo su cuerpo.

-Vayamos a por los demás.-Lucy fue a donde estaba Nobita. Empezó a sacudirlo para despertarlo, pero no conseguía nada. Lucy perdió los nervios y golpeó duramente la cabeza del chico. Enseguida despertó al notar el fuerte impacto en la cabeza.-¡Ya era hora! ¡Tenemos que ir a por los demás! Niño, ¿qué sabes hacer?

-Sé hacer formas con los hilos.

-Bueno... Tú quedate detrá de Loke. Él te protegerá.

Nobita fue corriendo hacia Loke y se agarró con fuerza a su pierna.

-¡Oye niño, que me haces daño!

Yoda buscaba a los abducidos, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía. El Jedi se giró y vio a un enorme perro que llevaba a un jinete.

-Un perro grande sin duda eres.

-Acaba con ese enano. Nadie e infiltra en Apokolips y sale con vida para contarlo.

-El tamaño no importa.

El gigantesco perro iba a devorar a Yoda, pero éste dio un gran salto y decapitó al perro. Luego amenazó al jinete.

-Ante los secuestrados llévame.

El jinete tuvo que obedecer y lo llevó hacia la arena.

_**#######**_

_**Santuario Secreto.**_

SuperBoy y SaiyaMan seguían entrenando. MegaMan se dio cuenta de que Luffy tardaba mucho en volver.

-Oye, ¿no creeis que Luffy tarda mucho en volver?

-¡No! Ya se está comiendo toda la comida el solo otra vez.

Los tres fueron rápidamente a la cocina, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Qué? Luffy, ¿dónde estás?-Preguntaba Gohan.

-¿Se ha ido? Luffy, si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia.-Dijo Conner.

-Será mejor avisar a los demás.

-No será necesario.-Batman y los demás aparecieron junto a Baba y las tres hadas de El Páramo.

-Hola Baba.-Dijo Gohan.

-¿Quienes son ellas?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-Somos Fauna, Flora y Primavera y tenemos un mensaje de Maléfica.

-¿Maléfica? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?-Preguntó Usagi.

-Sí. Ella y Yoda han ido a Apokolips a detener a Darkseid.-Dijo Baba.

-¿Darkseid?

-El Dios Oscuro y soberano de Apokolips. ¿Y por qué han ido allí?-Preguntó Batman.

-Darkseid ha estado secuestrando gente de todo el Universo y se la ha llevado a Apokolips.

-¿Qué? Hay que ir allí y salvarlos.-Dijo Seiya.

-¡No!-Una voz sonó en las cabezas de todos.-¡No debéis ir a Apokolips! ¡Por nada del mundo debéis hacer enfadar a Darkseid!

-¿Qué es esta voz?-Preguntó Usagi asustada.

-Pero Kaioh, tenemos que salvarlos a todos.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó SuperBoy.

-Sí. El el dios guardián de la Galaxia del Norte. Nos ayudó mucho contra Freezer.

-Hazme caso, Gohan. No podéis luchar contra el Dios Oscuro. No es como luchar contra Freezer o contra Cell. Darkseid no tendrá un poder destructivo como esos dos, pero su fuerza bruta es inigualable. Ni siquiera los dioses más poderosos osan plantarle cara.

-Yo ya luché contra un Dios. Y le gané.

-¡No compares a Poseidon con Darkseid! Ni siquiera Zeus se atreve a luchar con él, porque sabe que si empieza una guerra contra Darkseid, el Universo entero puede acabar mal. ¡No vayáis a Apokolips!

En ese momento, Goku apareció detrás de Kaioh.

-Deja que vayan. Tienen que salvar a esa pobre gente. Conozco a Gohan, él sabrá solucionar esto sin provocar a ese dios oscuro.

-Dios Kaioh, ¿me escucha?-Dijo Batman.-Nosotros solamente iremos a Apokolips y salvaremos a los rehenes. Una vez estén a salvo, volveremos enseguida a la Tierra.

Kaioh se quedó pensando un rato hasta que finalmente habló.

-¡Está bien! Pero yo os he avisado. Si le ocurre algo a la Tierra, no quiero saber nada.

-Tranquilo Kaioh. Todo saldrá bien. Aunque me gustaría ir a Apokolips y luchar contra ese dios.-Dijo Goku.

-¡No! ¡Nunca te dejaré ir a Apokolips!-Kaioh se lanzó contra Goku y empezó a golpearle en la cabeza.

-Bueno. Vayamos a Apokolips.

-¡Sí! Voy a patearle el trasero a ese dios oscuro. Nadie le destroza un día libre a Lina Inverse.

-Buena suerte.-Dijeron Baba y las tres Hadas.

_**#######**_

De vuelta a Apokolips, Maléfica llegó a la prisión donde hace unos momentos estaban los prisioneros. Iba a entrar, pero en la salida se encontró a Lucy, Loke y Nobita.

-¡Ah! Otro ser oscuro. ¡Loke!-Lucy se asustó. Loke se puso entre Maléfica y Lucy.

-Tranquila pequeña. Las apariencias engañan. Estoy aquí para ayudaros.

-¿En serio? Es que noté en ti un gran poder mágico y oscuro.

-Digamos que me encanta usar la magia oscura. Pero no trabajo para la Oscuridad. ¿Hay alguien más ahí dentro?

-No. El resto están en una arena. Van a ser convertidos en esbirros leale a ese Darkseid.

-Pues no hay mucho tiempo que perder. Vayamos a por ellos.

Maléfica y su grupo pusieron rumbo a la arena. Allí, Granny Goodnes etaba frente a los abducidos.

-Muy bien. A partir de hoy seréis la guardia pretoriana del señor Darkseid. Yo misma os entrenaré. No falléis. Haced que la abuelita esté orgullosa.

-Lo que me faltaba. Otra vieja que me da órdenes.-Dijo Yusuke. Granny lo azotó con un látigo.

-¡Así no se le habla a la abuela!

En un laboratorio situado dentro de la Arena, Desaad iba a modificar a Doraemon.

-Tranquilo, serás una máquina asesina. Y modificaré todos tus inventos. Le daré un toque mortal.

-No. No. ¡No me hagas nada!-Decía el gato robótico del futuro.

Cuando Desaad iba a empezar, Yoda saltó sobre él. Desaad cayó al suelo, pero cuando se levantó, vio que tenía delante de él un sable láser.

-Tú eres un asqueroso Jedi. Me dan asco la gente como tú.

-Libéralo.

-Vale, vale.-Desaad desató al robot. Yoda y Doraemon fueron hacia la arena para salvar a los demás. Desaad fue a avisar a su amo.

Maléfica, Lucy y Nobita llegaron a la arena. Allí vieron como Granny estaba torturando a Urameshi.

-No soporto esta clase de cosas. Y pensar que yo era así antes.

Maléfica apareció en la arena y creo un rayo que derribó a Granny.

-Voy a liberarlos y tú no me lo impedirás.

-Vaya, el hada que tanto deseaba tener Darkseid con él. ¡A mí! ¡Furias Femeninas!

En la arena aparecieron Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Gilotina y Bernadeth.

-Pequeñas mías. Castigad a esa hada mala. ¡MATADLA!

Mad Harriet se lanzó contra Maléfica pero X-23 la detuvo.

-Pagaréis caro el haberme abducido.

X-23 y Mad Harriet empezaron luchar entre ellas.

Stompa provocó un seismoa Maléfica, pero Yusuke le disparó su Reigan y la hizo caerse.

-Eso por azotarme con un látigo. Que sepais que a mi no me va el sadomasoquismo.

-Tendré que hacer esto yo misma.-Granny atacó a Maléfica con su látigo, pero Yoda apareció y cortó el látigo con su sable láser.

-Yoda. En buen momento apareces. Aunque parece que no vienes solo.

En ese momento, aparece Darkseid, junto a Kalibak. Todos sus esbirros se arrodillan.

-Darkseid... Hablar de ti he oido.

-Digo lo mismo, maestro Jedi. Vuestra orden es patética. Deberíais ser como los Sith, amantes de la oscuridad, pues será esta la que finalmente triunfe.

-Ese tipo...-Dijo Natsu.-Es como si tuviera delante a un ejército de Acnologias. Gajeel, Wendy, vosotros también lo sentis, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es terrible.-Dijo la pequeña.

-Me muero de ganas de patearle el trasero.-Dijo el asesino del dragón de hierro.

En ese momento, en el cielo rojo como la sangre, aparecieron un gran grupo de ParaDemonios.

-Si no trabajais para mí, os eliminaré.

Kaliibak, las Furias, Granny y los ParaDemonios empezaron a luchar contra Maléfica, Yoda y los secuestrados. El robot felino del futuro fue a refugiarse con Lucy, Videl y Nobita.

-Yo me encargo de protegeros. Vosotros tres no os mováis.-Dijo Lucy. En ese momento, un ParaDemonio aterrizó ante ellos.

-¡Ábrete! ¡Puerta de la Portadora de Agua! ¡Aquarius!-Lucy usó otra llave celestial. De ella salió Aquarius, un ser celestial con forma de sirena.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres pesada?.-Aquarius se giró y vio al ParaDemonio que iba a atacarla.-¡Serás cabrón!-Aquarius creó una corriente de agua que mandó bien lejos al ParaDemonio.- Eso te enseñará a no atacarme.

Ail y Ann usaban sus poderes psíquicos para luchar contra los ParaDemonios.

-¿Te parece bien si usamos a los cardians?-Le preguntó Ail a Ann.

-Vale.

-Elige una carta.-Ail sacó una baraja. Ann señaló y todas las cartas se elevaron.-¿Todas? De acuerdo, estamos ante un grave peligro.

Ail tocó una melodía con su flauta y las cartas se convirtieron en monstruos.

-¡Cardians! Acabad con los ParaDemonios.

Los monstruos lucharon contra los esbirros de Darkseid. Algunos monstruos los derrotaron y les robaban la energía.

-¡Cardians! No robéis energía. Ya no necesitamos recurrir a esos métodos.

Los monstruos obedecieron y dejaron de robar energía.

Ryu, Gajeel y Yusuke aparecieron ante Kalibak.

-Hora de vengarse.-Dijo Yusuke.

-Pagarás el haberme atacado por la espalda.-Dijo Ryu.

-Tú pareces un tipo duro. Lucha contra mí.-Gajeel estaba emocionado de poder luchar contra alguien como Kalibak.

-¿Acaso pensáis que tenesi alguna posibilidad contra un dios? Lo único que podeis hacer es morir a manos de ellos.

-¡Shinku Hadouken!

-¡ReiGan!

-¡Aliento del Dragón de Hierro!

Los tres ataques se combinaron y chocaron contra el cuerpo de Kalibak. El hijo de Darkseid salió disparado y acabó en una de las fosas donde trabajaban los esclavos. Videl vio la ecena dede lejos.

-¡Vaya! Usan buenos trucos.

Cerca de donde cayó Kalibak un Tubo Boom se abrió. De él salió la JPSA.

-¿Intrusos en Apokolips? Pagaréis con vuestras vidas este insul...

Kalibak no pudo terminar su frase ya que Saiyaman y SupeBoy le golpearon con fuerza en la cara y perdió el conocimiento.

-Detesto este planeta. Aquí murió Slobo.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Vamos. Debemos encontrar a Maléfica y a los abducidos.

En la arena, Darkseid estaba frente a Maléfica y Yoda.

-Únete a mí, Maléfica.

-Yo no me postro ante nadie, Dios Oscuro.

-No te pido que seas mi esclava. Te pido que seas mi reina. La reina de Apokolips. Y la futura emperatriz de la Existencia.

-Lo siento. No me interesa. Gracias a una chica, me dí cuenta de que debo usar mis poderes para ayudar a inocentes.

-Que pena. Entonces te quitaré del medio.

Darkseid empezó a atacar a Maléfica, pero Yoda se interpuso y empezó a luchar contra el Dios Oscuro.

-Maestro Jedi... Menuda molestia.

Darkseid dio una patada a Yoda, pero éste la esquivó de un salto. Yoda iba a atacar, pero Darkseid le dio un puñetazo, mandando a Yoda lejos.

-Ya has visto que es estúpido alzar tu mano contra Darkseid.

-Yoda.-Maléfica fue a ayudarlo. Yoda estaba herido.

-Este el fin de nosotros parece ser.

-No. Hoy no morirá nadie. Y mucho menos tú. Tu destino es mucho más grande.

Ahsoka tumbó a un ParaDemonio y vio a Yoda tumbado.

-¡Maestro!-Ahsoka corrió hacia Yoda.

-¿Ahsoka? ¿Tú también abducida has sido?

-Sí. Estaba en Odym y un tubo de luz me atrapó. Cuando me di cuenta, acabé aquí.

-Pequeña, encárgate de Yoda. Yo me encargo de Darkseid.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Es una locura!

Maléfica se convirtió en dragón y encaró a Darkseid. Los magos de Fairy Tail se asombraron al ver al dragón.

-¿Un dragón? Se supone que todos desaparecieron...-Dijo Gray. El mago congeló a unos ParaDemonios que le atacaron.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijo la princesa de Saillune? No todos los dragones desaparecieron. Algunos aun viven en el Continente del Demonio. Y hay que tener cuidado extremo con los dragones plasma. Son más peligrosos que Acnologia.-Dijo Erza mientras luchaba contra Lashina.

-A lo mejor esa mujer conoce a Igneel. Modo dragon de las llamas relampagueante.-Natsu atacó a unos ParaDemonios con sus conjuros más fuertes.

Maléfica disapró una gran llamarada verde contra Darkseid. El Dios Oscuro la recibió de lleno.

-¡Ya está!-Dijo Wendy contenta.

-Bien hecho tía.-Dijo Yusuke levantandole el pulgar.

-El Mal no ha caido aun.-Dijo Yoda.

Así es. Una vez el humo desapareció, Darkseid apareció con quemaduras en la ropa. Pero no tenía ninguna herida. Maléfica fue a darle un golpe con su cola, pero Darkseid la agarró y lanzó a la dragona muy lejos. Maléfica volvió a su estado normal.

-Ya me he cansado de vosotros. ¡Jockeys Suicidas! ¡Venid a mí!

En el cielo, unos humanoides con armaduras aparecieron.

-¡Acabad con los invasores!

Los Jockeys suicidas fueron directo hacia Yoda, Maléfica y los abducidos.

-Objetivo localizado. Procedemos a bombardear la zona.

Cuando iban a atacar, un conjuro oscuro los destruyó.

-Ese poder... ¡Es de la Señora de la Pesadilla Eterna!-Darkseid empezó a temblar cuando él mismo dijo el nombre de la soberana del Mar del Caos, uno de los seres que pueden derrotarlo con suma facilidad.-¿Quién es capaz de usar su poder?

-¡Aquí, tío feo!-La JPSA, con Lina Inverse delante, apareció en la Arena.

-Suelta a los abducidos, Darkseid.

-Caballero Oscuro... De acuerdo, son libres de irse. Pero habéis invadido Apokolips, así que declaro la guerra a la Tierra.

-¡De eso nada!-Orion apareció con John Steward, Saint-Walker y otros Nuevos Dioses de Nuevo Génesis.

-¡Hola!-Luffy saludó a la Forever People.

-¿Luffy? ¡Hola!-Saludó Beautiful Dreamer.

-Hace años, cuando invadiste la Tierra y fuiste frenado, juraste no atacar más la Tierra. Tú has incumplido tu promesa. Dejalos ir sin venganzas ni rencores, Padre.

-Como tú digas, Orion. Son libres de abandonar Apokolips. Pero dejame aclararte que tú ya no eres hijo mio. Ninguno de mis hijos es capaz de hacer que me sienta orgulloso de ellos.

Las tropas de Darkseid se retiraron de la arena. Sailor Moon fue a saludar a Ail y Ann.

-¿Vosotros también estáis aquí? No me digais que vivís aquí...

-No. Este lugar es muy feo. Vivimos en un Planeta llamado Nuevo Namek. Sus habitantes nos dejaron vivir allí y plantar el Árbol de la Vida. Ahora el árbol vuelve a ser como era al principio.-Dijo Ann.

-Me alegro.

Batman se acercó a Yoda y a Maléfica.

-¿Estáis bien? No deberíais haber venido solos.

-Lo sé. Pero queriamos intentar salvar a esta gente nosotros.-Dijo Maléfica.-Quería hacer un acto bueno.

-La próxima vez pedid ayuda antes.

Saiyaman fue directo por Videl.

-¿Videl? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Fui abducida por esta gente disfrazada. Pero esa señora y ese abuelo nos salvaron.

-Ya veo... Ahora volveremos todos a casa.

-Yo me quedo. Este lugar es el Paraiso.-Dijo Tennosuke tumbado en una hamaca y tomando un batido.

Todos lo ignoraron... Como de costumbre.

Y así, todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. El resto del día fue tranquilo y la JPSA pudo descansar sin problemas.

Pero esa noche...

Una nave espacial cayó en un frio lago y quedó atrapada en un duro hielo. Dentro de la nave había un grotesco ser.

-Ka... Ka... rotto.

La JPSA, gracias a Maléfica y a Yoda, han salvado a la gente abducida por Darkseid.

Pero, ¿quién será ese individuo?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **Espero que hayáis disfrutado del Capítulo 29, que es un capítulo especial.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	30. Capítulo 30 (I)

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Yoda y Maléfica fueron a Apokolips, planeta de los Dioses Oscuros, para salvar a la gente que fue abducida por Darkseid, líder de dichos dioses. Yoda y Maléfica lucharon contra Darkseid y sus ejércitos, pero cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, la JPSA y Orion aparecieron y frenaron la ambición de Darkseid. Mientras tanto, una nave espacial aterrizó en la Tierra. En su interior iba un individuo muy peligroso.

¿Quién será ese individuo?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 30: Dragones, Pulpo, casas gigantes y robots descontrolados.**_

Hoy era un día bonito.

El Sol brillaba...

Los pájaros cantaban...

Y la JPSA luchaba contra un villano para variar.

El villano en cuestión es Toyman, que atacaba a la JPSA con varios robots gigantes.

-Yo quería llamar la atención de Superman, pero la JPSA me vale. Superman sentirá dolor al perder a sus amigos y a su querido SuperBoy.

-¡De eso nada! ¡No pienso morir a mano de un estúpido fanático de los juguetes!-Lina disparó un Burst Rond y destruyó a las máquinas asesinas de Toyman, Saiyaman apareció tras el criminal y lo dejó K.O con un golpe muy flojo.

-Un criminal que se va directo a la prisión.-Dijo Seiya.

-Buen trabajo.-Dijo Batman.-Volvamos a la base. Allí esperaremos a ver si surge algún problema o algún intento de invasión.

En ese momento, alguien aparece volando.

-¡Hola Lina!

-¿Eh? ¡Ameria! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería conocer a tus amigos. Ya sabes, tus amigos serán siempre mis amigos. Especialmente si son defensores de la Justicia como yo.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Ameria, princesa del reino de Saillune.

-Vaya... Una princesa de verdad hablando con nosotros.-Dijo Kouji.

-Ah, no es para tanto. Yo conoco a una.-Dijo Luffy pensando en Vivi.

-Oye, ¿Os gustaría viajar hasta Akkashii?

-¿Akkashii? ¿Ese pueblo conocido por sus gastronomía basada en el pulpo?

-El mismo, Lina.

-¡Me apunto!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de Lina, menos por Batman, que no quería dejar Gotham abandonada.

En ese momento, Hikari recibió un mensaje de la Mujer Misteriosa que usaba Torres Oscuras para crear digimons. En el mensaje les decí a los Niños Elegidos de acudir a la casa gigante.

-¿Quién es?

-Es un mensaje de esa mujer misteriosa que no para de crear problemas en el Mundo Digital.

-Parece que hay gente malvada en todos lados.-Dijo Ameria.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-No. Pero si tenemos problemas, ya os avisaré. Os dejaré la puerta al Mundo Digital abierta para que podais venir sin problemas.

Hikari y TailMon se fueron al Mundo Digital. Sailor Moon recibió en ese instante un mensaje de ChibiMoon.

-Usagi, ven deprisa. Mama Ikuko está siendo atacada por nuestro nuevo enemigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Enseguida voy. Pagará por atacar mi madre y privrme de comer el mejor pulpo del mundo.-Usagi abrió un Tubo Boom y se fue a Tokio.

Kouji recibió un mensaje del Profesor Yumi.

-Vaya, parece que es el día de recibir mensajes. ¿Dime, Profesor?

-Kouji, ¿estás con Shinji?

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Misato y yo hemos recibido una nota de un tal Shiro Tokita. Quiere que Mazinger y el EVA asistan a la presentación de un nuevo robot diseñado para luchar contra los ángeles.

-Vale, enseguida vamos.-Los dos pilotos abrieron un Tubo Boom y entraron por él.

-Vaya... Parece que hoy la gente va a estar muy ocupada.-Dijo MegaMan. Ahora, fue su turno de recibir un mensaje.

-Mega, necesito que vengas. Angel Island está siendo atacada por un robot de Wily y por otro de EggMan.

-Enseguida voy.-MegaMan llamó a Rush y se fue volando rumbo a Japón.

-Bueno, yo me voy o llegaré tarde a clase.-Dijo Saiyaman, que voló a gran velocidad.

-Yo me vuelvo a Smallville. Le prometí a Ma que le ayudaría en las tareas del hogar.-El Joven de Acero salió volando.

De repente, Tekkaman Blade sintió un dolor de cabeza.

-"Evil me está llamando." Tengo que irme. No puedo perder el tiempo comiendo pulpo.-Blade salió volando en Pegas.

-Yo me marcho a Gotham. Luffy y Seiya. ¿Podríais venir conmigo? Necesitaría vuestra ayuda. Nightwing esta fuera del país. Y Red Robin está ocupado con los Titanes. Tennosuke y Kinnikuman, vosotros podeis descansar hoy.

-Vale. Pues nosotros iremos a Akkashi.-Dijeron Tennosuke y Kinnikuman.

Y así, los miembros del grupo se separaron.

_**#######**_

_**Corredor Espacio-Tiempo.**_

La guardiana de ese lugar, Sailor Pluto, se encontraba luchando contra un individuo muy poderoso. Thanos había acudido a ese lugar en busca de una Gema del Infinito.

-Dámela, Guardiana del Tiempo. Entrégmela y haré que dejes de sufrir.

-¡Jamás! ¡Dead Scream!

Una esfera morada salió del báculo de Pluto y fue directa a Thanos. El titán la agarró con las manos y detruyó la esfera de energía.

-Inútil.

-¡Chrono Thyphoon!

Pluto creó un gran tifón y atrapó a Thanos en él. Thanos movió sus brazos y destruyó el ataque. Con un movimiento rápido, Thanos se acercó a Pluto y le dio un puñetazo. La Sailor cayó al suelo. Thanos cogió la Gema del Infinito.

-Gracias. Ya la guardo yo. ¡Jejeje! Y dame las gracias por no haberte quitado la vida... de moento. ¡Jajajajaja!

Thanos abandonó el Corredor Espacio Tiempo, dejando a Pluto herida en el suelo.

_**#######**_

_**Apokolips**_

Darkseid estaba sentado en su trono, pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer. Ningún miembro de su élite personal se atrevía a decir nada.

-Imperdonable.-Dijo Darkseid, sus esbirros dieron un paso atrás asustados.-Se piensan que por venir aquí y fastidiarme un plan ya han ganado. Yo soy Darkseid y consigo todo lo que quiero. ¡Desaad!

-¿Sí, amo Darkseid?

-Prepara la Techno-Semilla. Vamos a usarla ya. Enviala a la Central Nuclear de Springfield.

-Como ordene.

-Me libraré de los Héroes de la Tierra, de aquellos que no quisieron doblegarse a mi voluntad. Y cuando la Tierra sea un mundo lleno de cenizas y muerte, enviaré al monstruo que nazca de la Techno-Semilla contra los Jedis.

Desaad envió la semilla al lugar que su amo le indicó.

_**#######**_

En Akkashii, Lina, Gourry, Tennosuke y Kinnikuman estaban comiendo pulpo. O eso dicen ellos. Para los ojos de los demás clientes del restaurante parecía una batalla a muerte por la comida. Ameria no estaba con ellos. Ella fue a buscar a Zelgadiss que estaba en el pueblo de al lado.

Al final, fue Gourry el que se comió todo el pulpo, dejando sin comida a los otros tres.

-¡Animal! ¡Te lo has comido todo de un golpe!

-¡No es justo!-Dijeron Tennosuke y Kinnikuman.

De repente, la gente del restaurante empiea a hablar un idioma muy raro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?-Preguntó Lina.

-¡AAAH! ¡Llego tarde!-Dijo el dueño del restaurante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No hay que comer pulpo. Sobre él ha caído una maldición. Todos los que comen pulpo acaban hablando de esa manera.

A lo lejos, una chica estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te has comido el pulpo... ¡BWAAAAH!

-¿Quién es esta?-Preguntó Lina.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Gourry. De repente de su boca salieron palabras que no venían a cuento.-¡Tetiplana!

Lina escuchó eso y una gran ira empezó a inundar su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito cabeza de medusa! ¡FIREBALL!

Lina lanzó su conjuro y destruyó el restaurante.

-Eso por imbécil.-Lina se gira hacia la chica que no para de llorar.- ¿Y tú quién porras eres?

-Me llamo Luma. Soy una hechicera blanca. Lloro por el destino de tu amigo.

-¿Qué le va a pasar a este imbécil?

-Al haber comido pulpo, hablará el idioma de los pulpos toda su vida.

-Eso es malo.-Dijo Kinnikuman.-Suerte que no he comido pulpo.

Tennosuke estaba comiendose un muslo de pollo. De repente, puso una cara de horror.

-¡OH NO! ¡El pollo también esta maldito! ¡GALLINA! ¡gallina gallina!

En aquel momento, un torpedo aparece en el cielo.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!

A lo lejos, un hombre pulpo miraba a Lina.

-Asi que esa es la famosa Lina Inverse. Su presencia aquí es un obstáculo para mi venganza.

_**#######**_

Blade llegó a un descampado lleno de flores que había cerca de una playa. Allí le esperaba Evil.

-Has recibido mi llamada, hermanito.

-Cállate. Tú ya no eres mi hermano. He venido a acabar contigo.

-¿Te has fijado en este campo? Está lleno de Amaryllis. ¿No era esta la flor favorita de nuestra hermana?

-Y la nuestra.

-La mia ya no lo es. La mia es ahora la flor radam. Una vez que florezca, convertirá a todos los seres de este planeta en soldados leales a los Radams. Y ni tú ni tus amigos podrán detenernos.

-¿Has venido aquí a recordar viejos tiempos?

-No. He venido aquí a acabar contigo.

Los dos guerreros comenaron a pelear entre ellos.

_**#######**_

En un recinto militar situado cerca de Tokyo, Kouji, el profesor Yumi, Shinji, Misato y la doctora Akagi estaban junto al hombre que los había citado.

-Me alegra mucho ver que habéis accedido a venir.-Dijo el señor Tokita.

-Sí. Siempre es interesante ver robots nuevos.-Dijo Yumi.-Pero, ¿Para qué ha llamado a Kouji y a Shinji?

-Fácil.-Dijo Ritsuko.-Para demostrarle al mundo que su robot es mucho mejor que los nuestros. Siempre es igual. Esta compñía no para de desafiar a NERV.

-Así es.-Dijo Tokita.-Demostraré al mundo que mi compañía es mucho mejor que NERV, Capsule Corp y LexCorp.

-Basta de estúpidas riñas entre empresas.-Dijo Kouji.-¿Dónde está ese robot?

-Bien. Seguidme.-Tokita guió a sus invitados hasta una sala de control. Tokita apretó un botón y en la pantalla apareció un robot gigante.-Este es el Jet-Alone. Un robot autónomo que funciona con energía nuclear.

-¿Y es seguro usar un robot que usa energía nuclear cerca de zonas habitadas, que es donde suelen atacar los ángeles?

-Es mejor usar eso que depender de niños con inestabilidad mental o que pierden el control como una mujer histérica.-Dijo Tokita con aire de superioridad.

-Usted no suele tratar con mujeres, ¿verdad?-Dijo Misato.

-Tonterías. Y ahora, activad al EVA y al Mazinger. Vamos a ver de lo que es capaz mi Jet-Alone.

-Por mi vale, voy a demostrarte que no hay robot mejor que el Mazinger.

_**#######**_

Gohan llegó a tiempo a atan City. Por el camino derrotó a Fin Fang Foom, el cual quería conquistar Japón y después ocupar todo el planeta. Gohan pasó por al lado de una radio. El presentador estaba dando una noticia muy grave, el alcalde de Satan City había sido secuestrado por la banda Red Shark.

-Muy bien. Si no queréis que mate al alcalde, traedme a Satan. Lucharé con él y os demostraré que es un farsante.-Dijo Rock, el líder de la banda. Si no aparece en una hora, morirá. Así que ven pronto si no quieres que el alcalde muera.

Satan veia esto desde un televisor de su casa. El cobarde campeón estaba escondido debajo de una mesa.

-Ya se encargará la policia. Yo no quiero luchar contra ese gorila.

En ese momento, Videl apareció ante los secuestradores.

-Soltad al alcalde y entregaos sin provocar problemas.

-Mirad todos. Satan es tan cobarde que envía a su hija para que le haga el trabajo sucio. ¡Jajajajaja!

-No es así. No le hace falta a mi padre luchar contra alguien como tú. Yo sola me basto.

-¡Jejejeje! No me hagas reir muchacha. Deberías ir a clase en lugar de desafiar a tipos duros.

-Sabes... Ayer vi a un tipo que era más intimidante que tú. A su lado, tú eres un farsante.

-¡Maldita!-Rock iba a atacar a Videl, pero el Gran Saiyaman apareció y lo dejó fuera de combate al momento. El resto de la banda intentó huir, pero Videl los dejó inconscientes a todos.

-Buen trabajo, Videl.

-No deberías estar aquí. Esto no es para aficionados. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme el otro día de ese "Dios Oscuro".

-De nada. No me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo.

_**#######**_

SuperBoy volaba camino a Smallville. Pasó por Chicago para saludar a su prima, la heroína conocida como SuperGirl. Pero ésta estaba ocupada luchando contra uno de sus villanos, Matrix Prime, un robot gigante que siempre causaba problemas a esa ciudad.

-¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-Para nada. Enseguida acabo con esta lata de sardinas.

-No molestes, copia de Superman. Estaba esperando el momento para volver a luchar contra SuperGirl. Matrix Prime detesta dejar a sus víctimas con vida.

-Vaya... Pensé que acabaste con esa chatarra que no paraba de robar materiales con el objetivo de construir un satélite asesino para ese grupo de chiflados conocido como The Council.

-Tranquilo, Kon. Enseguida lo mando de vuelta al desguace.

SuperGirl cogió a Matrix Prime y lo lanzó por los aires. Luego usó su visión de calor para destruirlo. Del cielo no paraban de caer pedazos del androide criminal.

-Un problema menos. ¿Qué querías, Kon?

-Nada. Preguntarte si querrías cenar con Ma y conmigo esta noche.

-Por supuesto. Nunca digo no a la comida de la Señora Kent. ¿Me pregunto quién habrá reactivado a Matrix Prime?

-No te preocupes más. Ya no volverá a molestar a nadie en una temporada.

A lo lejos estaban Megatron y Starscream.

-La segunda vez que despierto un ser peligroso y me traiciona. Recuerdame, Starscream, que no confíe más en los males de este planeta.

-Como digas...

_**#######**_

_**Juuban.**_

Las Sailors luchaban contra Ojo de Halcón y su Lemures llamada Do Kanko , la mujer bala de cañón.

-En esta mujer tampoco está el Pegaso. Acaba con todas ellas, Do Kanko.-Dijo Ojo de Halcón furioso.

-Primero limpiamos el cañón, luego introducimos la munición. Encendemos la mecha y cuenta atrás. 3, 2, 1... ¡Fuego!

El monstruo salió disparado hacia las Sailors, que la esquivaron justo a tiempo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaos quietas!

-Para que nos mates, ¿no?-Dijo Mars.

-Otra vez. Primero limpiamos el cañón, luego introducimos la munición. Encendemos la mecha y cuenta atrás. 3, 2, 1...

-¡Moon Gorgeous Meditation!

-¿Eh? ¡Fuera de escena!

El monstruo fue destruido por Sailor Moon que llegó justo en ese momento.

-Maldición... Esto no quedará así.-Ojo de Halcón regresó a la carpa del circo.

-Ya era hora.-Dijo ChibiMoon.

-Lo siento. Aún no sé manejar la Caja Madre.

-Siempre igual. Eres una patosa.

-Y tú eres muy mala conmigo, Mars.

Las dos Sailors empezaron a pelear entre ellas.

_**#######**_

Lina, Gourry, Tennosuke y Kinnikuman fueron a casa de Luma. Allí les explicó todo lo que pasaba.

-Veréis, un demonio ha echado una maldición sobre los pulpos. Ahora, cualquier persona que coma pulpo, empezará a hablar como los pulpos.

-Tú dijiste antes que eras una hechicera blanca. ¿Podrías hacer algo?

-Lo siento. Aun soy novata. Mi maestro fue al Monte Irazu para buscar una solución. Todavía no ha regresado. Ni siquiera tengo noticias de él.

-Vaya fastidio. Los demonios son como una patada en el trasero. Pero este plan... es un poco ridículo. ¿Qué ganarían los demonios al hacer que la gente hable el idioma de los pulpos?

Gourry se acerca a Lina y le dice algo.

-I love you.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso? Luma, tú antes has dicho que entendías el lenguaje de los pulpos. ¿Qué significa I love you?

-No lo sé. Eso es idioma pulpo avanzado.-Todos cayeron al suelo al oir eso.

Por otro lado, el Pulpo que observaba a Lina regresó a un Templo Submarino. Entró en él y se dirigió a una vasija que había en un altar.

-Ya has vuelto, Pulpo Sabio.

-Así es. Y por lo que veo, estás acumulando mucho miedo de los humanos.

-Sí. Pronto seré libre y os ayudaré a vengaros de los humanos que os tratan muy mal. Pero me preocup esa hechicera Lina Inverse.

-Tranquilo. Tenemos a la que dice ser su eterna rival.

_**#######**_

En un jet privado, Gendo estaba hablando con Lex Luthor.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas pagar la construcción de más unidades EVA?

-Claro. Siempre y cuando yo tenga una unidad propia. Yo no la pilotaré, le daré Inteligencia Artificial.

-Muy bien. En este CD están los datos del primer EVA.

-Es un placer tratar con gente como usted, Gendo.

-El placer es mio.

_**#######**_

_**Mundo Digital.**_

Hikari y sus compañeros entraron el la Casa Gigante, pero resultó que todo era una trampa preparada por la Mujer Misteriosa.

-Maldita sea. No hay señal. No puedo avisar a la JPSA.-Dijo Hikari.

-Menudo fastidio.-Dijo Miyako asustada. Era normal tener miedo. Etaban siendo perseguidos por digimons insectos que querían acabar con sus vidas.

-Entonces debemos depender de nosotros mismos. Si la cosa se pone peor, aun tenemos a PailDraMon.-Dijo Takeru.

Desde lejos, la mujer misteriosa observaba todo.

-¡Jeje! Eso os pasa por subestimarme, estúpidos niños.

Ante ella aparecieron Daisuke, Ken e Iori.

-Detente vejestorio.

-Para esta locura.

-Voy a obligrte a decirme por qué me manipulaste.

-fu, fu... ¡JAJAJAJA! Estúpidos niños. Amenazas. ¿Acaso pensáis que me dais miedo? Mira como tiemblo. ¡Ja ja ja!

-Atrápala StingMon.

-¡A por ella, DigMon!

-Je je. ¿En serio quereis atacarme con digimons de ese tipo?

La mujer tocó una flauta y los digimons se giraron contra sus dueños.

-¡Claro! Esa flauta controla a los digimon de tipo insecto.

-Muy bien pensado. Pero demasiado tarde. Ahora serán vuestros propios amigos los que acaben con vosotros.

DigMon usó sus taladros para hacer un agujero. Los niños acabaron atrapados en una telaraña. Un DokuguMon iba hacia ellos con la intención de devorarlos.

_**#######**_

En una jungla de Angel Island, MegaMan avanzaba mientras destruía robots de Wily y Eggman. De repente, los pasos de un robot gigante empezaron a escucharse.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Un robot gigante con forma de Tiranosaurio apareció junto con Wily.

-¡Wily!

-¡Mwahahahaha! ¿Te diviertes en esta jungla, MegaMan? Espero que no. Ahora, serás comida para mi pequeño dinosaurio.

El robot tiranosaurio empezó a escupir fuego de la boca. MegaMan lo esquivaba como podía. El fuego quemaba árboles.

-Maldito.

El Tiranosaurio iba directo hacia MegaMan, pero una especie de sierra azul lo cortó en dos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

-Hola. Me llamo Sonic.

-Maldito seas. Eggman me ha hablado de ti. Todas las molestias tienen que ser azules. ¡SlashMan! Acaba con ellos.

-Sí. Ya era hora. Tenía ganas de cortar a MegaMan en varios cachitos.-Dijo el robot mientras afilaba sus cuchillas.

-Tranquilo. Yo acabaré con él enseguida.-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Quieto erizo! ¡BWahahaha!

-¡Scratch!

-Así es. Y si no quieres que acabe con ella, será mejor que no te muevas y dejes que SlashMan acabe contigo.

Scratch tenía a Amy Rose atrapada.

-Maldito cobarde.

-Ha sido buena idea hacer una alianza con una mente tan brillante como la mia.-Eggman apareció al lado de Wily.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Si nos movemos, acabarán con ella.-Dijo MegaMan nervioso.

_**#######**_

Blade y Evil etaban luchando. Llevaban así aproximadamente 29 minutos y 59 egundos. De repente, Blade empezó a encontrarse mal.

-¡Gaaargh!

-¡Jejejejeje! Ese es tu punto débil. Con tu cristal dañado, no puedes mantener esa forma por más de 30 minutos. Ahora, todo ese poder te volverá loco. Ya no será necesario pedirte que te unas a nosotros. Tú acabarás con todo obstáculo que haya en este planeta. ¡Jajajaja!

Evil desapareció. Blade se volvió loco y empezó a destrozar todo lo que veía. Aki y Noal, que estaban yendo al lugar de la luchaha tras haber oido todo por la radio, vieron a Blade que se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé... Es como si algo dentro de él se hubiera estropeado.

_**#######**_

_**Springfield.**_

Homer estaba comiendo rosquillas en la cafetería de la central nuclear. Iba caminando hasta que se encontró con la Techno-Semilla de Darkseid.

-¿Qué es esto? Parece un huevo. Mmmm... huevoooo.

En ese momento, la Techno-Semilla se abrió y de ella salió un monstruo hecho de plasma que empezó a absorber toda la energía nuclear.

-¡No! ¡Mi energía nuclear! ¡Smithers! ¡¿Quién es ese tipo grandullón y rojo?! No parece uno de mis mutantes.

-No lo es. Y no sé que puede ser eso.

El monstruo comenzó a hablar.

-Yo soy Brimstone, el ángel caído. Y libraré a este planeta de los falsos dioses.

-¡AAAARGH!-Gritó Homer asustado.

_**#######**_

Mazinger y EVA luchaban contra el Jet-Alone. Los dos robots eran demasiado superiores para el robot de Tokita. De repente, el robot empezó a actuar raro.

-Oye Tokita, ¿esto es algún truco tuyo?-Dijo Misato.

-No... No sé que puede pasarle. ¡Ah! Su batería va a estallar. Si no hacemos algo, la explosión destruirá todo Tokyo.

Alguno de nuestros héroes tienen problemas por todos lados.

¿Podrán con todas las amenazas que han surgido? ¿O será el fin de la Justice Power Society of Avengers?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el próximo capítulo veremos la resolución a todos estos problemas y la lucha contra Brimstone. No os lo perdáis.

Y ahora a responder reviews:

-**Loser93: **Dudo mucho que salga algo de Kingdom Hearts. Nunca he jugado ninguno de los juegos de esta saga.

**-Ocnarf: **Gracias amigo. Digo lo mismo de tu fic "Maestro Yoda, Padawan Potter"

-**Raditz: **Gracias. Y sí. Vi los comentarios de Dragon Oscuro. Es muy raro. Dice una cosa por un sitio y en otro dice otra cosa. A ver si se aclara las ideas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	31. Capítulo 31 (II)

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

Lina, Gourry, Tennosuke y Kinnikuman frente a una maldición. Tekkaman Blade se ha vuelto loco. MegaMan y Sonic frente a la alianza entre Eggman y Wily. Hikari y sus amigos han caido en la trampa de la mujer misteriosa. Thanos ha conseguido otra Gema del Infinito. Kouji y Shinji frente a un robot que está a punto de convertir Tokyo en un cementerio radioactivo. Lex Luthor haciendose con los planos del EVA. Y Darkseid enviando a un monstruo nacido de la energía nuclear de la central de Springfield.

Resumiendo: ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

O no.

-¡Esto no pasaría si yo, Don Patch fuera el protagonista!

-Lo que tú digas.

¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestros héroes? ¿Será el fin de este fic?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**#######**_

_**Capítulo 30: Dragones, Pulpo, casas gigantes y robots descontrolados. Segunda Parte.**_

-Hola, soy Kent Brockman. Y hoy os anuncio el Fin del Mundo. Un monstruo hecho de plasma está arrasando Springfield. Así que os aconsejo que evacueis el país. Yo ya tengo los billetes del avión listos. ¡Hasta nunca!

-Libraré a este Mundo de los falsos dioses.-Brimstone estaba destruyendo Springfield. La familia Simpson veia de lejos la destrucción.

-Ahí va el Museo de Arte Contemporaneo.-Dijo Lisa con tristeza.

-¡Cárgate el colegio!-Gritó Bart animando a Brimstone.

-Oye, Homie. ¿No deberías avisar a Batman?-Preguntó Marge a su marido.

-Sí, si ahora voy. ¿No ves que estoy hablando con Lenny?-Homer empezó a hablar por teléfono.-¿Lenny? No. Sólo era la pesada de mi mujer. ¿Has visto ese monstruo?

-¿Qué si lo he visto? Esa cosa ha destruido mi casa. Y ahora está destrozando el Canal 6, el Bar de Moe y la Bolera de Barney.

-¡No! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Ahora verás!-Homer llamó a Batman.

_**#######**_

Ameria y Zelgadiss se habían reunido y fueron a Akkashii. Allí se reunieron con Lina, Gourry, Luma, Tennosuke y Kinnikuman.

-¡Ah! Por ahí vienen Ameria y Zelgadiss. ¡Hola!

-¡Tetiplana!

-¡AAARGH! ¡FIREBALL!

Lina lanzó una bola de fuego contra los dos.

-¡¿A qué ha venido ese insulto?!

-¡Pulpo! ¡Pulpo TakoPa!

-¿Eh?

-¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba! ¡La maldición afecta a todos! ¡Incluso a aquellos que no han comido pulpo!-Dijo Luma alterada.

En ese momento, aparece Xelloss.

-Hola a todos.

-¡Xelloss! Seguro que tú o tu señora estáis detrás de esto.

-Te equivocas Lina. Esto es cosa de unos pulpos que han hecho un pacto con un demonio menor.

-¿Y dónde están?

-En un templo submarino.

-¿Y porqué esta maldición? ¿Qué ganan haciendo que la gente hable ese idioma?

-Pues verás... Eso es un secreto.

-¡Otra vez con eso!

-Lo siento. No puedo decir nada. Si me disculpais, debo irme.-Xelloss se fue del lugar.

-Estúpido demonio.

-¡Ah! Por allí viene mi maestro.-Dijo Luma. El maestro se reunió con ellos.-¿Ha conseguido algo, maestro?

-¡Tetiplana!

-¡Ya basta con la tontería!-Para sorpresa de todos, no fue Lina la que atacó, sino la Chica Torpedo, que golpeó al maestro en todo el estómago.

-¡Maestra Torpedo! ¿Has venido a ayudar?

-Para nada. Mi radar localizador de idiotas me dice que aquí todo el mundo está haciendo el imbécil. ¡BASTA TODOS DE HACER TONTERÍAS!

La Chica Torpedo empezó a golpear a todos los habitantes de Akkashii.

En el templo submarino, Pulpo Sabio estaba hablando con el Demonio sellado en la vasija.

-Pronto seré libre. Y todo gracias a la confusión que ha generado tu maldición.

-Sí. Pero Lina Inverse se dirige hacia aquí. Pero no se preocupe, conmigo tengo a su eterna rival.

_**#######**_

Scratch tenía a Amy atada y la estaba apuntando con una pistola láser.

-¡Sonic! ¡Sálvame!

-Como te muevas, ya puedes despedirte de tu amiga.

-Malditos... Esta vez habeis llegado muy lejos.

-Lo que sea por tal de librarme de vosotros, pestes. No paráis de aplastarme los planes. ¡Estoy harto! Hoy seré yo quien os aplaste a vosotros. ¡Ohohoho!

-Ese Eggman... Es igual de retorcido que Wily.

-Cállate y acepta tu final, MegaMan.-Slashman iba a cortar en dos a MegMan, pero una bola de energía derribó al robot. Un silbido se escuchó.

-¿Hm? Esa melodía... ¡ProtoMan!

-Assí es, Wily. No dejaré que dañes a mi querido hermano pequeño.

-Esto se pone feo... Scratch, acaba con la eriza.

-A sus órdenes, su rechoncha majestad. Despídete de este mundo, bonita.-Scratch iba a apretar el gatillo, pero alguien le derribó de un puñetazo.

-¡Knuckles!

-¡ARGH! ¡Es ese equidna!

-Maldito Eggman... Engañarme con tal de abandonar la isla y dejar desprotegida la Esmeralda Principal.

-Y ha funcionado, mi viejo amigo Knucky.-Dijo Eggman con mofa.

-¿Con esta cuantas veces te ha engañado ya, Knuckles?-Dijo Sonic.

-¡Cállate!-Furioso, Knuckles destruyó a SlashMan.

-Esto va mal...-Wily sacó un comunicador- ¡Bass! Ven aquí y acaba con mis amigos.

-No me molestes, viejo.-Bass cortó la comunicación.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Yo me largo de aquí!-Wily se fue volando de Angel Island.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera!

Eggman fue rodeado por Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, MegaMan y ProtoMan.

-Estás solo, cabeza huevo.

-Así es, Sonic. Pero arrinconado soy más peligroso.-Eggman apretó un botón. Del medio del bosque salió un robot gigante con el físico de Eggman. Eggman corrió y se subió rápidamente al robot.-Ahora soy imparable con el Death EggRobo. Voy a destruir toda esta isla y después construiré mi Imperio Eggman en ella.

El Death EggRobo empezó a disparar muchos mísiles hacia los héroes y hacia el bosque. Pero de repente, un avión apareció en el cielo y empezó a disparr contra los misiles, destruyendolos.

-Ya era hora Tails.

-Perdón por el retraso.-El zorro apareció a bordo del Tornado X.

-Maldito zorro. Derribaré a ese avión.- El Death EggRobo iba a atacar a Tails, pero un ataque combinado de MegaMan y ProtoMan destruyó al robot. Eggman salió disparado. Scratch, al ver que su jefe fue derrotado, empezó a correr por su vida.

-Os arrepentiréis de esto.-Dijo Scratch mientras corría.

-Bueno. Por hoy ya hemos acabado. Seguro que mañana vuelven.-Dijo Sonic.

-Espero que no. Porque ya estoy harta de él.-Dijo Amy furiosa.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de Wily. ¿No va a detener esta locura nunca?-Dijo MegaMan preocupado por el futuro de la Tierra.

_**#######**_

_**Mundo Digital.**_

Daisuke, Ken e Iori seguían atrapados en la telaraña.

-¡XV-Mon! ¡Ven a ayudarnos!

-No puedo, Daisuke. Estoy demasiado ocupado con estos dos.-El dragón azulado luchaba contra StingMon y DigMon.

-Fufufu... ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no era una fracasada que no podía con vosotros? ¿Y donde están vuestros amigos los héroes? ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Ellos no pueden acceder a este mundo. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Es vuestro fin.

_**#######**_

Tekkaman seguía destruyendo todo a su paso.

-Noal. Debemos aterrizar y detener a D-Boy.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo quieres que paremos a Blade? No somos tan fuertes como para pararlo. Los únicos que pueden pararlo son Batman y sus camaradas.

-Buena idea.-Aki llamó a Batman.

_**#######**_

_**Santuario Secreto.**_

Batman y los miembros disponibles de la JPSA estaban reunidos con los Vengadores y algunos miembros de la Liga.

-Debemos detener a esta cosa.-Dijo Iron Man.-Ha destruido prte de Springfield y ha arrasado completamente el pueblo de ShellbyVille. Calculando su trayectoria se dirige a Metropolis.

-Según me han informado, este ser ha aparecido de la Central Nuclear de Springfield y ha absorbido su energía. Parece que se alimenta de cualquier clase de energía.-Dijo Batman.

-No perdamos más tiempo. Debemos actuar antes de que algo malo pase.-Dijo el Capitán Átomo.

En ese momento, Batman recibió la llamada de Aki.

-Dime Kisaragi. ¿Qué? ¿Blade se ha vuelto loco? Lo siento, no podemos ir. Estamos ocupados con esa mole que está destruyendo América. Pero enviaré a alguien que te puede ayudar.

-¿En quien piensas, Batman?-Preguntó Seiya.

-Ya verás. J'onn, necesito que llames a M'Gann.

_**#######**_

Mazinger y EVA intentaban parar al Jet Alone, el cual estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Hay que pararlo!-Dijo Tokita nervioso.

-Vaya... El robot se parece a su creador. Ambos se descontrolan con facilidad.-Dijo Misato con mofa.-¿Hay alguna forma de detener la catástrofe?

-Sí. Introducirse en el Jet Alone e introducir la contraseña en el panel de control que hay cerca del núcleo. Sólo así se puede parar.

-Muy bien. Yo me encargo.

Misato se puso un traje NBQ y se acercó a Mazinger y EVA.

-Kouji, encárgate de que el Jet Alone no se mueva. Shinji, llévame hasta ese robot loco.

-De acuerdo.

Mazinger agarró al Jet Alone impidiendo que se moviera del lugar. El EVA subió a Misato hasta el robot.

-Bien. Ya estoy dentro. Ahora, a escribir la contraseña. H, O , P, E. ¡Hope!

Misato introdujo la contraseña, pero el ordenador la rechazó.

-¿Cómo? ¡No acepta la contraseña! No me queda más remedio. Tendré que desconectarlo.

Misato iba a bajar una palanca, pero ésta bajó sola. El Jet Alone fue desactivado por su propia cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta chatarra no estaba fuera de control? Este robot no estaba descontrolado por un fallo. Estaba programado para actuar así desde el principio.

-Estamos salvados.-Dijo Kouji.

-Sí todo gracias a Misato.

En ese momento, un robot con forma de dragón oriental apareció y atacó al Mazinger y al EVA con un láser que salió de su boca. Los dos robots cayeron al suelo. El rugido de un tigre se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Kouji.

-Yo soy el Duque Gorgon. Y hoy solamente he venido a presentarme. La próxima vez que nos veamos será la última.-Gorgon y el robot regresaron a la Isla Bardos.

-Que día más malo.-Dijo Kouji.

_**#######**_

Lina, Tennosuke, Kinnikuman, Gourry y los demás fueron hasta el Templo Submarino. Por el camino, Tennosuke y Kinnikuman empezaron a hablar el idioma pulpo. Una vez llegaron fueron atacados por Pulpos Soldados a las órdenes del Pulpo Sabio.

-Bienvenidos humanos. Pero aunque hayáis llegado hasta aquí, no podréis hacer nada para evitar la resurreción de nuestro dios demonio.

-No si yo lo evito.-Lina iba a lanzar el Drag Slave.-¡Drag PULPO!

-¡Jajajajaja! Ahora ya no puedes usar conjuros. Esa es la razón por la que lanzé esa maldición.

La vasija se rompió. Hubo una explosión que destruyó el templo y mmandó a todos los que había dentro de vuelta a la superficie. Acto seguido, el Demonio apareció. Parecía un gran plesiosaurio negro. La única que podía plantar cara al demonio era Lina. Los demás acabaron noqueados a causa de la explosión.

-Ahora nuestro dios creará un mundo en el que los Pulpos dominarán a los seres de la Superficie.

-No. Ese no es mi plan. Mi plan es destruir tanto a humanos como a los pulpos. Pero os devolveré el favor especial que me habéis hecho.-El Demonio devoró al Pulpo Sabio y a todos los pulpos que habían a su lado.-Deliciosos. Su ira es deliciosa y me hace más fuerte.

En ese momento, Lina recibió una llamada de Batman.

-Lina, te necesito aquí. Un ser está destruyendo varias ciudades. Necesito tu ayuda. MegaMan, Superboy y los demás están en camino.

-¡Pulpo Takopa!

-¿P... pulpo? Oye, esto es serio. Deja el pulpo para despues. Esta cosa puede acabar con el planeta en un instante.

El Demonio disparó un rayo y destruyó el comunicador.

-Lina, debo pedirte perdón.-Dijo Luma.-Verás, yo sé como curar esta maldición. Pero no hice nada, ya que si todos hablaban el idioma pulpo y se convierten en pulpos... ¡El planeta sería un mundo maravilloso! ¡Me encantan los pulpos!

Lina se acercó a Luma. Acto seguido le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le obligó a curar la maldición. En ese momento, Maléfica apareció.

-Vaya. Así que la causa de la oscuridad que noté hace un rato era este demonio. Hola, hechicera.

Maléfica curó a Lina de la maldición.

-Ya estaba harta de esta tontería.

-Encárgate del demonio. Esta joven y yo curaremos a los afectados por la maldición.

-Gracias Maléfica.

Lina empezó a conjurar el Drag Slave.

-No te dejaré.-El demonio disparó un rayo por su boca.

En ese momento alguien salía de debajo del mar.

-¡OOHOHOHO! Ahora que he hecho la siesta, estoy en condiciones de luchar con mi eterna rival.-Ven Lina Inverse. Yo la Hechicera Pulpo acabaré contigo.

El raayo que disparó el Demonio dio de lleno a la Hechicera Pulpo y salió disparada por los aires.

-¡Naga despega de nuevo! ¡OOOOHOHOHO!

-¿Qué ha pasado?-El demonio se giró hacia donde estaba Xelloss.-Poderoso Xelloss, ayúdeme.

-Lo siento, pero a mí me han contratdo solamente para ayudarte a ser libre. Mi trabajo ya está hecho. Adios.

Xelloss se fue. Lina disparó su Drag Slave y acabó con el Demonio. Los pulpos que se había comido el demonio fueron liberados. La maldición desapareció.

-Debo darme prisa e ir con Batman enseguida.

_**#######**_

Brimstone se encontraba luchando contra los tres equipos de héroes. En ese momento, Lina apareció para ayudarlos.

-Perdona Batman. Un demonio nos lanzó una maldición ridícula y...

-Ya habrá tiempo más tarde para explicaciones. Ahora debemos acabar con esa cosa.

-Brimstone acabará con vosotros, falsos dioses. Esta gente comenará a adorar a verdaderos dioses.

-Esas expresiones... Tú eres un esbirro de Darkseid.-Dijo Superman.

-Así es. Soy el ángel caído de Darkseid. ¡Brimstone! Y he venido a castigar a los infieles.

Brimstone generó una espada de plasma y tumbó a todos los héroes de un golpe.

_**#######**_

Los Teen Titansy Miss Martian acudieron a la llamada de Batman. El Caballero Oscuro les ordenó detener Blade sin hacer daño.

-¿Batman nos envía a unos mocosos?-Dijo Noal con sorpresa.

-Sí Batman los ha enviado es porque son capaces de parar a Blade. Espero que nadie salga herido.

M'Gann intentaba usar sus poderes psíquicos para relajar a Blade, pero no podía. Blade no paraba de atacarla. Sin embargo, consiguió ver una imagen borrosa. Una chica joven.

-No me deja. Sólo he podido ver una imagen borrosa.

Raven se acercó a M'Gann y le leyó la mente. Vio esa imagen. Luego se acercó a Aki y Noal.

-Uuna pregunta, ¿Blade conoce a una chica joven?

-Sí, chica gótica. Estás hablando de Milly.-Dijo Noal.

-Ya veo... ¿Y dónde está esa Milly?

-En el cuartel de los Space Knights.

Raven usó un conjuro e hizo aparecer a Milly.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Aki, Noal. ¿Qué pasa?-Milly se giró y vio a Blade luchando contra los Titanes.-¿Qué le ocurre a D-Boy?

-No lo sabemos.-Dijo Aki.

-Ven. Te necesito.-Raven se llevó a Milly ante Blade. Blade detuvo los ataques.

-D-Boy, ¿qué te ocurre?

-¡GAAAAARGH!-Blade agarró del cuello a Milly.

-La va a matar.-Red Robin y los otros Titanes se pusieron en guardia.

-Lo mejor es matarlo.-Dijo Ravager alzando su katana.

-Lo mejor es dejar que la chica le convenza.-Dijo Raven.

-Basta, D-Boy. Este no eres tú. Tú eres una persona amable.

-Mi... Miyuki.-Los ojos de Blade dejaron de ser rojos y volvieron a ser verde. Blade deshizo la transformación.

-¡D-Boy!-Aki se acercó a Blade, pero éste la apartó.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero que nadie se acerque a mí!-D-Boy se fue corriendo del lugar.

_**#######**_

Superman y Capitán Átomo luchaban contra Brimstone. Por otro lado, Lina estaab cargando otro Drag Slave.

-Diablos. Dos Drag Slaves en un día. Es agotador.

-No te rindas Lina. Es la única opción que nos queda. Sigo sin poder contactar con Hikari.

_**#######**_

Los Niños Elegidos lograron anular los efectos de la flauta. La mujer reveló su identidad. No era humana, era un Digimon de nivel Perfecto. Su nombre es ArukeniMon. Ella y PailDraMon lucharon. Resultó ser una oponente muy dura, pero al final fue derrotada.

-Malditos crios...

-Dime, ¿por qué me utilizaste?

-Estúpido. No pienso responderte.

-¿Por qué haces tantas maldades?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Otra pregunta estúpida.

-Parece que no quiere colaborar.-Dijo PailDraMon.-Responde a nuestras preguntas, o sino...

-¿O sino qué?

Todos se giraron hacia la voz. Vieron a un hombre con una gabardina azul.

-¿O sino qué? ¿Qué haréis vosotros con ArukeniMon?

El hombre se transformó en un digimon momia. Era MummyMon, digimon fantasma de nivel Perfecto. MummyMon atacó a los Digimons y los inmovilizó con vendas.

-¡Peligro Oculto! Vayámonos de aquí, ArukeniMon.

Los dos digimons malignos escaparon por una de las ventanas de la Casa Gigante.

-Bueno, conseguimos salir de esta. Volvamos a casa.-Dijo Daisuke.

_**#######**_

-¡DRAG SLAVE!-Lina lanzó el conjuro hacia Brimstone, pero éste lo absorbió.

-No podréis acabar con el Ángel Vengador.

En ese momento, Brimstone recibió un disparo que destruyó la Techno-Semilla, en otras palabras, su núcleo. Brimstone empezó a desestabilizarse.

-Padre, ¿acaso me has abandonado?

Brimstone explotó. Zatanna convirtió la energía de la que estaba hecho Brimstone en algo más inofensivo.

-¡Amsalp etetreivnoc ne evein!

El plasma se convirtió en nieve.

El causante del disparo fue el EVA, que llegó justo a tiempo.

-Equipo. Todos. Buen trabajo.-Dijo Batman.

-Hemos destruido a Brimstone. Pero los daños han sido graves. Si hubiese estado aquí Thor, hubieramos acabado con él enseguda.-Dijo Viuda Negra.

-No. Los ataques eléctricos de Thor hubiesen hecho a Brimstone más poderoso.

Lina estaba en un rincón pensando.

-Me parece que me olvido de algo...

_**#######**_

_**Cerca de Akkashii**_

Tennosuke y Kinnikuman estaban malheridos en un islote lejos.

-Lina se ha olvidado de nosotros.-Dijo Kinnikuman.

-¡Gallina!

-¿Aun sigues con eso?

La Chica Torpedo apareció volando.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS DE TONTERÍAS!

-¡Si yo no he hecho nada!

_**#######**_

Godfrey se encontraba dando sus discursos anti-superhéroe en la televisión.

-Como veis, la batalla contra ese coloso ha causado más daño de los que el mismo monstruo causó el solo. Y para colmo, uno de esos nuevos héroes que forman parte de la JPSA se ha vuelto loco y ha empezado a atacar y destruir. ¡No podemos confiar en los héroes! ¡Son más una molestia que una ayuda!

Godfrey acabó su programa y se dirigió a Apokolips. Allí le esperaba Darkseid.

-Siento el fracaso de Brimstone, amo.

-No ha sido ningún fracaso, Godfrey. Ha sido un éxito total. El plan de limpiar el planeta de superhéroes está funcionando a la perfección. Pronto la Tierra se arrodillará ante mí. Y la Ecuación Anti-Vida será mia.

Los héroes han conseguido solucionar sus problemas.

Pero, ¿Podrán con el ataque que prepara Darkseid?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el próximo capítulo, la acción se situará en otro lugar del Universo. Y no estoy hablando del espacio exterior. No os lo perdáis. Y me gustaría anunciar dos cosas:

_**1: OCNARF HA CREADO UN FORO EN LLAMADO BASEJEDIOMNIFORUM. UN FORO CREADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA HABLAR DE FICSO CUALQUIER OTRO TEMA.**_

_** forum/Base-Jedi-OmniForum/160702/**_

_**PASAOS POR ESTE FORO. NO OS ARREPENTIRÉIS.**_

_**2: PASAOS POR LA CUENTA DE LOSER93 Y LEED "BARDOCK EN KARAKURA TOWN". ES UN FIC MUY BUENO Y QUE REALMENTE MERECE LA PENA LEER.**_

Y ahora responder reviews:

-_**NuevoMundo: **_Por suerte no han habido cadáveres. Todo se ha solucionado.

-_**Raditz: **_A ese ni caso. Y si. Digimon es una de mis series favoritas.

_**-Ocnarf: **_Gracias. Y gracias por crear ese foro. Te deseo éxito.

-_**Loser93: **_El fic un continúa. Por poco me dejan sin trabajo. XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	32. 32 Viaje dimensional

_**NOTA: Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero mi ordenador se tomó unas merecidas vacaciones por su cuenta. Ahora sí. Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo de "JUSTICE POWER SOCIETY OF AVENGERS"**_

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

El mundo se salvó una vez más gracias al grupo y sus aliados. Brimstone fue destruido. El Jet Alone detenido. El Demonio liberado por los pulpos destruido, y la maldición de los pulpos deshecha gracias a Maléfica. Los Niños Elegidos salieron vivos de la trampa de ArukeniMon. Blade volvió a la normalidad gracias a la ayuda de Miss Martian, Raven y Milly. Y MegaMan y Sonic derrotaron a la alianza Eggman/Wily.

Pero, como ya es costumbre, un nuevo problema surgirá.

¿Podrán con la nueva amenaza que está a punto de surgir? ¿Podrán descansar por lo menos un día?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 32: Viaje dimensional.**_

_**Nave Radam, Luna terrestre**_

-Así que Blade ha conseguido recuperar la cordura.

-Sí, Lord Omega. Pero su confianza en si mismo ha sido destruida. ¿Quiere que vaya a por él?

-No Evil. Primero quiero que hagas algo.

Fuera de la nave Radam, había un ejército listo para atacarlos. Pero no era un ejército de la Tierra. Era un ejército formado por seres de arcilla y hombres pájaro.

-¡El colmo! Primero fuimos expulsados por Mondo y Machina. Luego, somos obligados por Dark Specter a ir a otra galaxia mientras Divatox se llevaba la gloria. Después, los Generales de Mondo me destruyen mi segunda versión de Serpentera. Y ahora estos alienígenas usan la Luna como base.

-No olvides Zeddie que tuvimos que escapar porque alguien disparó un ataque de energía que destruyó la Luna.

-Sí. En cuanto nos enteramos de que reconstruyeron la Luna, volvimos y reconstruimos nuestro palacio Lunar. En cuanto acabe con estos aliens, iré a por el gracioso que destruyó la Luna.

-¿Acaso pensáis que será fácil acabar con nosotros?-Evil apareció con varias bestias Radam.-Os conozco. Vosotros sois Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa, conquistadores que atacasteis la Tierra hace 21 años bajo las órdenes del ser demoníaco llamado Dark Specter. Pero después de ese intento de conquistar el Universo, desaparecisteis. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los héroes de la Tierra os dan miedo?-Dijo Evil con sarcasmo.

-¡No nos dan miedo! ¡Solamente esperamos el momento perfecto para atacar la Tierra! Si Zordon no hubiera hecho aquello...

**Flashback.**

2 años antes de la llegada de Raditz a la Tierra, Dark Specter y sus ejércitos lanzaron un ataque definitivo al Universo. Astronema y sus tropas se encararon de atacar la Tierra. Pero sus ejércitos encontraron la resistencia de héroes que más tarde formarían los grupos llamados Liga de la Justicia y Vengadores. También encontraron resistencia en algunos humanos que no eran héroes como Goku o marines como Garp y Sengoku. Pero la principal amenaza de los planes de Dark Specter fueron los Power Rangers. Andros, el ranger rojo del Espacio, se infiltró en la base de Astronema, La Fortaleza Oscura, con la intención de salvar a su hermana y a Zordon, el mentor de los rangers originales.

-¡Zordon! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-Hola Andros. Escúchame bien, porque ahora daré mi última orden como mentor de los Power Rangers. Debes destruirme.

-¡No puedo hacer eso que me pides, Zordon!

-Debes hacerlo. Aldestruirme, el poder del bien será liberado y las fuerzas del Mal serán erradicadas del Universo.

-No puedo hacer eso que me pides...

-Pero yo puedo destruirte a ti.-Astronema y Ecliptor aparecieron detrás de Andros.-Acabaré contigo como acabé con los Rangers Squadron de Eltar, los Rangers Blitz y los Rangers Prism.

-No, Karone. Tú no eres malvada.

-Claro que soy malvada. Y me encantó destruir a esos rangers. Y disfrutaré cuando acabé con todos los rangers y héroes del Universo.

Andros no tuvo opción. Destruyó el tubo de Zordon. Una onda de luz se expandió, pero sólo golpeó a Astronema. La causa se debe a un factor externo. El demonio conocido como Trigon destruyó la onda de luz ya que la veía como una amenaza para él y para los de su raza.

Al perder a su líder, las fuerzas de Astronema abandonaron la Tierra. El único que se quedó con ella fue Ecliptor. Karone y Ecliptor viajaron por el Universo con el objetivo de destruir a las fuerzas del Mal. Actualmente, Karone y Ecliptor viven en Mirinoi. Allí, la antigua Princesa del Mal se convirtió en la Ranger Rosa que defiende el planeta de los ataques de Trakeena y Mutiny.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Recuerdo muy bien ese día, Zeddie. Cuando escuché la noticia de la muerte de mi eterno enemigo, sentí pena. Ese sentimiento me aterró, así que decidí expulsar de mí cualquier rastro de bondad. Luego, descubrí que la bondad que expulsé se convirtió en la Madre Mística, la Emperatriz de la Magia Buena. ¡PUAJ!

-Siento interrumpir vuestras batallitas, pero estamos en medio de una batalla que voy a ganar con facilidad.-Dijo Evil.

-De eso nada. Vamos a mostrarte por qué soy el Emperador de todo lo que veo.

-Bien dicho Zeddie. ¡PUTTIES! ¡TENGAS! ¡ACABAD CON ELLOS!

Los soldados de Zedd y Rita avanzaron y comenzaron a atacar a los Radams. Los Tengas y los Putties no eran rivales para los Radam. Zedd alzó su báculo y derribó a todas las bestias. Evil sacó sus espadas y se preparó para luchar contra los dos hechiceros. Goldar apareció para proteger a sus amos.

-No dejaré que dañes a mis amos, Radam.

-¡Oh! Un guerrero poderoso. Pero dudo que estés a mi altura.

-¡Quieto Goldar!

-Pero, mi señor...

-¡NO ME REPLIQUES! He llegado a una conclusión. Somos enemigos entre nosotros, sí. Pero somos hermanos unidos por la maldad. Hagamos una tregua. Ambos atacaremos la Tierra, pero no nos atacaremos entre nosotros.-Dijo Lord Zedd.

Evil se quedó pensando. Al final respondió.

-De acuerdo, Lord Zedd. Por el bien de nuestros intereses, será mejor no pelear entre nosotros.

Evil y Zedd se dieron la mano como señal de una alianza.

Zedd, Rita y sus tropas volvieron a su palacio. Evil regresó a la nave. A lo lejos, un ejército de robots había estado mirando la escena.

-Esto es muy malo. Cada vez hay más conquistadores intergalácticos. Maldito aquel que venció a Cold y a su familia.

-¿A qué te refieres, amado mio?

-Desde que alguien derrotó a la familia de Cold, muchos conquistadores que temían a esa familia empezaron a conquistar planetas. Y lo hacían sin ningún miedo a ser atacados por Cold y sus ejércitos. Amada Machina, volvamos a palacio. Debemos buscar una estrategia para conquistar la Tierra antes que toda esta escoria orgánica.

_**En un Laboratorio de LexCorp cercano a Nueva York.**_

Luthor terminaba de construir su mecha gigante usando los planos que Gendo Ikari le dio.

-Por fin lo terminé, Mercy.

-¿Qué es esa monstruosidad mecánica? No me digas que vas a imitar a esos chiflados de Wily o Hell.

-No, Mercy. Mis planes son muchísimo mejores que los suyos. Con este robot destruiré a la JPSA y traeré de vuelta a mi hijo conmigo. Eso destrozará a Superman y usaré a este robot para destruirlo definitivamente.

-Ese plan me recuerda mucho a los de los científicos que te he mencionado antes, Lex.

Lex miró friamente a su asistente. Mercy escogió no decir nada más.

-Y ahora, coloco esta piedra aquí... ¡Listo! El EVA-LEX ya está listo para funcionar.

-¿Qué era esa piedra?

-No es una piedra, Mercy. Es una gema con un gran poder en ella. La encontré dentro de un meteorito que cayó cerca de uno de los Laboratorios que LexCorp tiene cerca de Reefside.

-Reefside... ¿No es ese el pueblo que es constantemente atacado por un dinosaurio científico llamado Mesogog que lucha constantemente contra unos héroes llamados Power Rangers?

-Sí Mercy. Tuve que actuar y hacerme con esta gema rápidamente. Mesogog no hubiese sabido usarla como es debido y no podía permitir que cayera en manos de esos héroes coloridos.

-No te asustarán esos Power Rangers.

-No Mercy. Yo no le temo a nada. No serán igual de fuertes que Superman, pero tampoco hay que subestimarlos. Bueno, basta de charlas. EVA-LEX, sal y destruye a la JPSA.

Luthor activó al robot y este salió del laboratorio. El EVA-LEX se dirigió a Nueva York para destruirla y llamar la atención de la JPSA.

_**Santuario Secreto.**_

El grupo, M'Gann, Aki y Noal estaban reunidos para hablar de Tekkaman Blade.

-D-Boy lleva encerrado dos días en su cuarto. No quiere salir.-Dijo MegaMan preocupado por su amigo.

-Parece ser que tiene miedo a transformarse de nuevo y perder el control.

-Pero no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Podemos pedirles a M'Gann y a Raven que le ayuden con ese problema.-Dijo SuperBoy. El joven se giró hacia donde estaba M'Gann.- M'Gann, ¿qué haces?

-¡Estas galletas están deliciosas! ¡Ahora entiendo porque le gustan tanto a mi tio J'onn!

-¡Mis Oreos!-Dijo Kinnikuman llorando.

-Debemos convencer a Blade de que no pasará nada.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Iré a hablar con él.

-No será necesario.-D-Boy salió de su cuarto.-Y no volveré a ser Tekkaman Blade. Dejo el grupo.

-¡DE ESO NADA! ¡TÚ ERES NUESTRO CAMARADA!-Luffy se estiró y agarró a D-Boy impidiendóle abandonar el Santuario Secreto.

-Déjalo, Luffy. Si quiere abandonar el equipo, es libre de hacerlo si quiere.-Dijo Batman.

-Pero...

Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, hasta que D-Boy rompió ese silencio.

-¿Me vas a dejar marchar? ¿Acaso no has visto lo que he hecho? Soy un monstruo. Deberíais libraros de mí ahora.

-De eso nada. Matar no forma parte de nuestra forma de actuar. Será mejor que pases un tiempo con Aki y Noal en la base de los Space Knights. Eso te ayudará a relajarte y a pensarte mejor eso de dejar el grupo.

-Es buena idea.-Dijo Aki.-Nos vendría bien tu presencia. Ayer vino un reportero a la base. Y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

-¿Un reportero?-Preguntó Kouji.

-Sí. Se llama Balzac. Y quiere hacer un reportaje sobre el famoso Tekkaman Blade. Podrías venir y conocerlo, D-Boy.

-Está bien. No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

En ese momento, la alarma sonó. Batman apretó un botón y la imagen del Detective Marciano apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre, J'onn?

-Un mecha similar al que usa Shinji está provocando el caos en Nueva York.

-¿Y qué hay de los Vengadores y la Liga?

-Están luchando en el Corredor del Espacio-Tiempo contra Kang y King Kosmos.

-¿King Kosmos? Hace mucho que no oia nada de él.

-Al parecer se ha aliado con Kang y quieren cambiar el flujo del tiempo aprovechando que su guardiana está débil.

Sailor Moon se alarmó al oir eso.

-¿Su guardiana está débil? ¿Hablas de Sailor Pluto? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Thanos la atacó porque quería la Gema del Infinito que estaba en su posesión. Pero tranquila, está bien. El Doctor Mid-Nite la está curando. Junto a ella también están Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Por cierto, un día me gustaría hablar contigo y con la que llamas Sailor Mars.

-Mejor no te relaciones con ella. Es muy borde.

_**Templo Hikawa, Juuban.**_

-¡ATCHIS!

-¿Están resfriada, Rei?

-No, no. Estoy bien Yuuichirou.

-Me alegro. Porque si te pasara algo... Yo...

-Yuuichirou. Será mejor que vayas a vigilar a mi abuelo.-Dijo Rei mientras veia como su abuelo perseguía a adolescentes.

_**De vuelta en el Santuario Secreto.**_

-Ya hablareis de eso más tarde. Ahora vayamos a detener a ese robot.

La JPSA se fue a Nueva York usando un Tubo Boom. M'Gann se quedó comiendo oreos.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí, tio J'onn.

-¿Oreos? Ahora no puedo... Debo ir a ayudar a la Liga... ¡Guárdame algunas, M'Gann! ¡Enseguida estoy allí!

_**Palacio Lunar.**_

Rita, Zedd y Goldar volvieron a su base.

-Bienvenidos, amos.-Dijo Finster, uno de los esbirros de Rita y Zedd

-¡Ah! ¡Qué gusto volver a casa!-Dijo Zedd mientras se sentaba en su trono.- Ahora debo pensar un buen plan. Será mi forma de decirles a esos terrícolas que yo, Lord Zedd, Emperador del Mal, ha vuelto.

Rita miraba la Tierra con su telescopio.

-Cuanto polvo tiene esto.-Rita usaba su telescopio para mirar todas las ciudades de la Tierra.-¡ZEDD! ¡ZEDDIE!

-Condenada mujer. Tenía que haberla dejado en la Galaxia M51 con tu padre y tu hermano.-Zedd se levantó de su trono y se dirigió al balcón donde estaba su mujer.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Según me contó Scorpina, varios grupos de superhéroes se formaron tras la derrota de la Alianza del Mal.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "Y"? Los Vengadores y la Liga de la Justicia están ausentes. Además, acabo de ver a un gran robot gigante atacando Nueva York. Podríamos abducirlo y programarlo para que nos obedezca. Con ese robot bajo nuestras órdenes, podremos acabar con todos los rangers de este Universo. ¡Jaaaaajajaja!

-No quiero otro robot gigante. Ya tenemos a Serpentera.

-Reconócelo, Zeddie. Serpentera se queda sin energía enseguida. Sin embargo, dentro de ese robot, detecto una fuente de energía ilimitada. Y tengo curiosidad por saber que hay dentro de él.

-De acuerdo. Lo abduciré y te lo regalaré. Será tu robot personal, amada mia.

-Gracias, Zeddie.-Dijo Rita golpeándole en la cabeza.

-Pero antes veamos de que es capaz.

_**Nueva York.**_

-Aquí April O'Neal informando para el Canal 6. Nueva York está siendo atacada por un gigantesco robot cuyo aspecto es similar a los EVAS que NERV usa para luchar contra los Ángeles que atacan Japón. Desconocemos quien está detrás de esta cosa. ¡AAH!

El EVA-LEX agarró a April y continuó destruyendo cosas. De una alcantarilla cercana salieron las 4 tortugas ninja.

-Repítemelo otra vez, Leo. ¿Porqué debemos luchar contra este robot colosal?

-Es nuestro deber proteger a los inocentes Raph.

-Yo estoy con Raphael.-Dijo Michelangelo.-Esta cosa es responsabilidad de héroes como los X-Men o los Teen Titans. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a luchar contra Krang, mutantes o seres del Espacio Exterior.

-Pero Mike.-Dijo Donatello.-Esta cosa ha capturado a April. Ahora es personal.

El EVA-LEX se giró hacia donde estaban las Tortugas Ninja y les disparó un láser. Las Tortugas salieron por los aires y acabaron estampadas en un edificio cercano.

-Esto... Va a dejar marca...-Dijo Raphael.

El EVA-LEX se acercaba a ellas con la intención de destruirlas. Lex lo veia todo gracias a una camara que instaló en uno de los ojos del EVA-LEX.

-Voy a acabar con esos reptiles mutantes. No sé como Shredder no puede acabar con ellos.

Justo cuando el robot iba a acabar con las tortugas, el Tubo Boom se abrió y de él salió la JPSA.

-No sé de donde has salido. Pero sí sé a donde vas a ir. ¡Al desguace! ¡Titanes Unidos!

-SuperBoy... Te has equivocado. Somos la JPSA.-Dijo AngeWoMon.

-Perdón. ¡JPSA ATACAD!

-¿Y quién te ha nombrado líder?-Dijo Luffy molesto.

-Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.-Dijo Batman mientras lanzó dos batarangs al EVA-LEX. Los batarangs estallaron nada más entrar en contacto con el robot, pero no le hicieron nada. Saiyaman voló a gran velocidad y destruyó la mano que agarraba a April. Saiyaman agarró a April y la dejó junto a las Tortugas.

-Debes dejar esa manía de ser secuestrada todo el rato, April.-Dijo Saiyaman.

-Lo siento. Soy reportera. Y mi deber es informar de todo. Aunque sea peligroso.

Lex Luthor vio como SuperBoy y sus compañeros luchaban contra el EVA-LEX.

-Mi hijo y sus "amigos" han venido a luchar contra el monstruo. Tranquilo chico. Yo me libraré de esas pestes que te acompañan.

Lex apretó un botón en el odenador que usaba para controlar al mecha.

El pecho del EVA-LEX se abrió. El robot tenía la intención de disparar un láser hacia el grupo.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Va a disparar un láser!-Dijo Kouji.

-Apartaos. Destruiré al robot antes de que haga algo.-Dijo Saiyaman, el cual se preparó para disparar un kamehameha.

_**Palacio Lunar**_

-¿Quienes son esos héroes? ¡Scorpina! Se suponía que debías infiltrarte entre la población de la Tierra y avisarnos de cualquier cosa que ocurriera. ¿Porqué no sabemos nada de esta JPSA?

-Por supuesto que recolecté información de este grupo. Le dije a Rito que os diera todos los datos que recolecté.

-¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡Te dije que no podias confiar en ese cabeza hueca!

-¡ZEDDIE! ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Debemos actuar! No podemos dejar que ese incordio de héroe destruya a nuestro robot.

-No es necesario que grites. Estoy a tu lado y todavía puedo oirte a la perfección. Y ahora, me encargaré de conseguirte ese robot.

Zedd alzó su báculo y disparó un rayo que estaba destinado a teletransportar al EVA-LEX a la Luna.

El Kamehameha, el láser del EVA-LEX y el rayo de Zedd chocaron. El choque de las energías afectó a la gema. La gema liberó una gran energía que alcanzó a SuperBoy, Saiyaman, Tennosuke, Luffy, Hikari, AngeWoMon, MegaMan y a Sailor Moon. El robot fue totalmente destruido. El ordenador que usaba Lex explotó.

-¡NO!-Batman y el resto del equipo se dirigieron al cráter creado por la explosión.

-No habrán...

-No. No han muerto. Estoy seguro.-Batman vio que en el centro del cráter había una gema. Fue a por ella rápidamente.-Una Gema del Infinito. Eso era lo que daba poder al robot.

-¿Gema del Infinito? ¿No era eso lo que busca Thanos?-Preguntó Lina.

-Sí. Esta es amarilla. Así que debe tratarse de la Gema de la Realidad.

-¿Realidad?-Preguntó Kouji.

-Sí. Cada gema tiene una habilidad diferente. La amarilla permite alterar la realidad según los deseos de su dueño. Y también permite viajar entre Universos.

-¿Hay más de un Universo?-Preguntó Shinji.

-Sí.-Respondió Lina.-Yo conozco de la existencia de otros 3, los cuales tienen su propio Rey Demonio y su Dios Guardián.

-Entonces deben estar en uno de esos tres Universos.-Dijo Kinnikuman.

-No lo sabemos. Hay muchos más universos aparte de esos tres. Os lo puedo asegurar. Para buscar a nuestros compañeros será necesario recurrir a su ayuda.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Access. Volvamos al Santuario. Debemos guardar esta Gema en un lugar seguro.

_**Otro Mundo.**_

Goku y Kaio estaban muy serios.

-¿Los encuentras, Kaioh?

-No, Goku. Lo siento. En este Universo no están. He preguntado a Enma y no han pasado por su puesto. Por lo tanto siguen vivos... Pero en algún rincón del Omniverso.

-Entonces, solamente hay que buscarlos.-Dijo Goku con una risa en la cara.

-No digas burradas. El Omniverso es Infinito. No hay un número definido de Universos. El Omniverso está en constante crecimiento. Nadie conoce sus límites. Ni siquiera los dioses de mayor rango. Ahora, sólo podemos confiar en ese chico llamado Access que Batman mencionó antes.

-Espero que pueda traer de vuelta a Gohan y a sus amigos.

_**Palacio Lunar.**_

-¿Qué ha pasado, Zedd? ¿Y mi robot?

-Destruido. Pero ahora sé que era lo que le daba ese poder tan magnífico. Era una Gema del Infinito. Y ésta en cuestión era la que guardaba el estúpido de Zordon.

-¿Y qué hacía dentro de ese robot?

-Verás Rita. Hace tiempo, un viejo Kaioh Shin decidió repartir por varios sitios del Universo las Gemas del Infinito para que no cayeran en malas manos. Ese dios le dio a Zordon la Gema de la Realidad, que escondió en su Centro de Mando. Luego, se la llevó a Eltar. Pero cuando nuestro antiguo jefe, Dark Specter y Astronema lo capturaron, Zordon se aseguró de enviarla lo más lejos posible del alcance de Dark Specter, por lo que la puso en un meteorito. Seguramente, ese meteorito cayó en la Tierra, y el que construyó ese robot la recogió. Está claro. Todo este tiempo hemos subestimado a los villanos de la Tierra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Muy fácil, Rita. Hay que tener presente la idea de aliarnos con aquellos que los terrícolas llaman supervillanos.-Al oir eso, Rita cayó al suelo desmayada.-Vaya... Se lo ha tomado mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

_**En el espacio entre Universos.**_

SuperBoy, Saiyaman, Tennosuke, Hikari, Luffy, TailMon, MegaMan y Sailor Moon se encontraban volando directos a un Universo.

_**ACDC Town.**_

Un chico de 12 años se encontraba volviendo a casa junto con su mejor amiga.

-Bueno Lan. Nos vemos mañana. Recuerda que hemos quedado delante de la estación de tren. Mañana iremos a Shibuya a ver esa tienda nueva que han abierto.

-De acuerdo Mayl. ¡Hasta mañana, Mayl! ¡Adiós Roll!

-Adiós Lan. Adiós MegaMan.

Lan volvía a casa contento.

-Ya he vuelto a casa, mama.

-Hola Lan. ¿Cómo ha ido el colegio?

-Muy bien. Ahora tengo que hacer los deberes. ¡Ay! Cada vez me dan más deberes. ¡Que palo!

-No te quejes, Lan. Eso va bien para que en el futuro seas un hombre de provecho.

-Claro... Como tú no vas a escuela... no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas. A mi también me gustaría ser un NetNavi.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-Dijo MegaMan enfadado.-A mi me encantaría estar contigo siempre.

-Es verdad. Lo había olvidado... Lo siento Hub.

MegaMan no era un NetNavi normal y corriente. Él en realidad es el hermano gemelo de Lan. Pero Hub nació con una grave enfermedad que sólo podía ser curada mediante una operación. Pero Hub era muy pequeño como para ser operado. Así que su padre, el científico llamado Yuichiro Hikari, convirtió su memoria y sus emociones en datos, los cuales usó para crear a MegaMan. Cuando Lan tuvo 11 años, su padre le "regaló" a MegaMan. Lan y MegaMan vivieron grandes aventuras en Internet. Justos derrotaron 3 veces a Lord Wily y a su organización llamada WWW. Derrotaron a otras organizaciones conocidas como Nebula y Gospel. Ambas organizaciones eran muy similares a organizaciones como el Team Rocket del universo de la JPSA. Buscaban dominar el mundo a traves de Internet. Pero por suerte, Lan y MegaMan estaban ahí para pararlos.

-Bueno, mañana haré los deberes en cuanto vuelva del paseo que haremos Mayl, yo, Yai y Dex.

-Pero que perezoso eres, Lan. Si estudiaras con las mismas ganas con las que combates virus en Internet...

-Por cierto, Lan.-Dijo su madre.-¿Hoy no os daban las notas del examen que hiciste el Lunes?

Lan se asustó.

-No, mamá. Al final nos las dará la semana que viene.

-¡Mientes! Hoy me ha llamado la señorita Mari, y me ha dicho que has sacado muy mala nota en matemáticas. ¡Castigado sin usar internet!

-¡NO ES JUSTO!

MegaMan no paraba de reir.

Esa noche, Lan estaba durmiendo muy tranquilo a pesar de haber sido reñido por su madre. En ese momento, algo cayó en el parque que había al lado de su casa.

-¡AH! ¡Invasión alienígena!-Lan se despertó a causa del ruido que provocó la explosión.

-Lan. Algo ha caido en el parque.

-Vamos allá MegaMan. Antes de que se llene de curiosos.

Lan cogió el PET en el que estaba MegaMan y fueron rápidamente al parque.

-Menudo agujero. Por suerte, la estatua de la ardilla sigue intacta. Me daría mucha pena si le pasara algo. Y por suerte, Higsby no está en ACDC Town. Al pobre le hubiese dado algo.

Lan se acercó con mucha cautela al agujero.

-¿Tú que crees que ha sido MegaMan? ¿Un meteorito? ¿O un ovni?

-Ten mucho cuidado Lan. Si tuviese el Copybot conmigo podría protegerte.

-No importa MegaMan. Sé defenderme yo solo.

-¿MegaMan? ¿Me conoces?-Dijo una persona que salía del cráter.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡UN ALIEN BAJITO Y AZULADO!

No se trataba de aliengenas. Eran los héroes afectados por la energía de la Gema de la Realidad que el EVA-LEX usaba como batería.

-Espera Lan. Son humanos como nosotros.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, MegaMan. Ahí hay un gato que camina usando solamente dos patas.

-No soy un simple gato. Me llamo TailMon.

-¡HABLA!-Lan retrocedió asustado.-¡MegaMan, ayuda!

.Pensaba que no me necesitabas.

-¿Por qué dices mi nombre mientras miras a ese aparato?-Dijo MegaMan.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú te llamas MegaMan? Eso es imposible. Sólo hay un MegaMan. Y ese es él.-Lan les enseñó la pantalla del PET. Allí estaba MegaMan Exe, el cual los saludo.

-Lan, creo que no son alienígenas. Ellos deben proceder de otro Universo. Leí algo acerca de la existebcia de otros Universos en Internet. Y ese MegaMan es la prueba de que esa teoría es cierta.

-Otro Universo...-Dijo SuperBoy.-Ya he tenido esa clase de experiencias antes. Me pregunto en qué Universo estaremos.

-¿Estamos en otro Universo? Yo pensaba que la explosión nos mandó lejos de Nueva York.

-A mi me da igual. Mientras en él haya carne.

-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera. Nuestra presencia podría estar creando alguna anomalía en el Omniverso. Debemos buscar la manera de volver a nuestro Universo inmediatamente.

-Por esta noche podeis quedaros en mi casa. Mañana iremos a ver a mi padre. A lo mejor el sabe algo sobre viajes entre Universos.-Dijo Lan.

-Muchas gracias por acogernos... Esto, ¿cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Hikari a su anfitrión.

-Me llamo Lan Hikari. Y éste es MegaMan Exe.

-¿Exe? ¿Porqué pones eso al final de mi nombre?

-Para no confundirme con el MegaMan del otro Universo. Aunque también pueden llamarte Hub.

-Mucho gusto Lan. Yo me llamo Hikari. Y ella es TailMon.

-¿Hikari? Como mi apellido. Ya no eres el único con el mismo nombre, MegaMan.-Dijo Lan sonriendo.

-Yo soy Luffy. Y seré el futuro Rey Pirata.

-¿Pirata? ¿Cómo en pirata informático?

-Yo soy SuperBoy. Aunque me puedes llamar Conner.

-Yo soy la guerrera del Amor y la Justicia. Soy Sailor Moon. Aunque puedes llamarme Usagi.

-Yo soy MegaMan. Aunque puedes llamarme Mega.

-Yo soy el Gran Saiyaman.-Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula.

-Y yo soy Tennosuke. Si tienes hambre, puedes comerme. Es lo que más deseo.

-No gracias.-Lan miró su reloj.-¡Vaya! ¡Si son las doce de la noche! ¡Debo dormir si mañana quiero madrugar!

Lan y sus amigos fueron a casa. Lan explicó todo a su madre. La señora Hikari lo entendió todo sin problema. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los lios en los que su hijo se metía. La señora Hikari no tuvo problema en acoger a los viajeros multiversales en su casa. MegaMan se acercó a un portaretratos. En él estaba la foto del abuelo de Lan.

-Este hombre... Se parece mucho al Doctor Light.

-Es mi abuelo. El Doctor Tadashi Hikari. Gracias a él, podemos usar Internet para estar todas las personas unidas y traer la paz al mundo. No llegué a conocerlo en persona, pero era un hombre amable y cariñoso.

-Vaya... Por como lo describes, es casí igual al Doctor Light.

-Es probable que el Doctor Hikari sea el equivalente del Doctor Light.

-Eso quiere decir... que Lan y yo somos como miembros de la misma "familia".

-¿Eres su nieto?

-No, soy un robot creado por él para proteger al mundo de la locura del Doctor Wily.

-Entonces serías como mi tio... ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho Doctor Wily?

-Sí. Wily es un científico chiflado que quiere dominar el mundo y demostrar que él es el más inteligente de la Tierra.

-Aquí también hay un Wily. Él intentó destruir todo en lo que mi abuelo trabajó. Pero al final abrió los ojos y vio que sus acciones no eran las correctas. Así que ahora se dedica a ayudar a mejorar Internet.

-Es bueno oir eso. Ojalá el Wily de mi Universo deje de hacer cosas malas.

-Bueno. Mañana continuaremos con las historias.-Dijo MegaMan Exe.-Lan, recuerda que mañana has quedado. Y si llegas tarde, Mayl y Roll se enfadarán mucho con nosotros.

-Tienes razón. Hasta mañana. ¡Qué descanséis!

-Igualmente.

_**Universo de la JPSA.**_

Batman estaba contactando con Access. Las Tortugas habían ido con ellos.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda.-Dijo Kouji.

-De nada. Vosotros nos habéis salvado muchas veces. Nos habéis salvado de ese demonio llamado Ozotto y del robot que ha provocado todo este escándalo. Ahora nos toca devolveros el favor.-Dijo Leonardo.

-No es por cambiar de tema. Pero, ¿quienes son esos dos individuos verdes queno paran de comer Oreos?-Dijo Michelangelo señalando a M'Gann y a J'onn.

-Son el Detective Marciano y Miss Martian.-Dijo Shinji.

-Déjame adivinar. Su poder es devorar galletas de forma grotesca.-Dijo Raphael con sarcasmo.

-No, el azúcar de las galletas es adictivo para los Marcianos.-Dijo Batman.-¿Está lista tu máquina, Donatello?

-Sí. Mi portal dimensional está listo. Con él podremos ver y acceder a cualquier Universo.

Donatello activó el portal. El primer Universo que visitó fue el de un viejo amigo de las tortugas.

-¿Ese no es el mundo de Usagi?-Dijo Leonardo.

-Así es. Voy a preguntarle si ha recibido alguna visita. ¿Usagi? ¿Puedes oirme?

-Esa voz... ¡Donatello! Viejo amigo. ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Usagi Yojimbo.

-¿No habrán aparecido por tu mundo esta gente?-Dijo Donatello enseñándole una foto de los miembros perdidos de la JPSA.

-No. No los he visto. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Gracias por tu ayuda, Usagi.

-"Access, ven pronto."-Pensaba Batman.

-Batman, ese Access que has mencionado antes, ¿dónde está?

-Verás Seiya. Pude contactar con él. Pero está ocupado ahora mismo con un chiflado que quiere deformar la Existencia. Dice que vendrá lo más pronto posible.

-Espero que pueda venir enseguida. ¿Has pedido ayuda a Maléfica?

-Sí. Por desgracia, ella no entiende de viajes entre Universos.

-No os preocupeis.-Dijo Donatello.-Seguiré buscando hasta que Access llegue.

-Gracias y perdona las molestias.

_**Universo de Lan y MegaMan Exe.**_

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron y fueron a desayunar. Allí les esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

-Ya tenéis el desayuno. El señor Tennosuke me ha ayudado.-Dijo la señora Hikari.

-¡Ya podeis desayunarme!

-¡NI LOCOS!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Hikari, ¿qué haces?-Preguntó TailMon a Hikari. La chica se encontraba delante del ordenador de Lan.

-Voy a probar una cosa.-Hikari sacó su dispositivo digital.-¡Puerta Digital!

Hikari intentó abrir la puerta al Mundo Digital. Quería averiguar si en ese mundo había un Mundo Digital. Pero no pasó nada.-Nada... Parece ser que en este Universo no hay Mundo Digital.

Lan apareció detrás de Hikari.

-¿Estabas probando algo?

-Sí. Pero no ha dado resultado. Quería entrar en el Mundo Digital de este Universo.

-¿Mundo Digital? Nunca he oído hablar de eso. Lo que si que hay es un CyberMundo.

-¿CyberMundo?

-Sí. El lugar donde NetNavis hacen sus tareas y se comunican entre ellos.-Dijo MegaMan Exe.-Aunque en algún panel que hay en el area de ACDC hablaban de la existencia de un Mundo en el que viven monstruos similares a los virus.

-Ese CyberMundo es interesante. Me encantaría visitarlo.

-Pues es imposible viajar a él. El único método para ir a ese mundo es conectar tu mente al CyberMundo, pero es arriesgado. Si acabas herido o eliminado, mueres en el mundo real.

-Vaya... Es casi tan peligroso como el Mundo Digital. Otra cosa te quería preguntar, ¿en este Universo hay superhéroes como SuperBoy?

-No. Que yo sepa no. ¿SuperBoy es un héroe? Pensaba que era otro androide como MegaMan. ¡Como mola! ¡En tu mundo hay superhéroes! ¡Hablame de tu mundo!

Hikari empezó a explicarle todas sus aventuras y las de la JPSA. También le explicó todas las aventuras que sus amigos vivieron antes de formar la JPSA.

-Vaya... Me encantaría visitar algún día vuestro Universo.-Dijo Lan.

-Sería fantástico. Pero hoy has quedado con Mayl y los demás. Y será mejor que no llegues tarde o se enfadarán contigo.

-Tienes razón, MegaMan. Podeis venir si queréis.

-Porque no.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Me gustaría conocer más de este Universo.

Lan y sus nuevos amigos se fueron hacia la estación de ACDC Town. La señora Hikari salió a desperdirse.

-Tened mucho cuidado.

-Vale mamá.

-Me encantaría tener a alguien como tu madre en el Santuario Secreto.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Mi madre es muy exigente y siempre quiere que estudie.

-No has visto a mi madre.-Dijo Saiyaman.-Quiere que sea un genio. Y no me quita el ojo de encima. Ni a mí ni a mi hermano Goten. Además, mi madre no teme enfrentarse a enemigos más poderosos que ella.

-Es cierto.-Dijo MegaMan.-Ya lo vimos cuando Megatron secuestró a Goten y a SuperBoy.

-Allí están Mayl y los demás.-Dijo Lan.

Lan y los demás llegaron a la estación. Allí ya estaban Dex, Yai y Mail.

-Hola chicos.

-Vaya. Que puntual llegas hoy.-Dijo Mayl.

-Oye Lan. ¿Quienes son toda esta gente?-Preguntó Dex.

-Ellos son SuperBoy, Saiyaman, Tennosuke, Hikari, Luffy, TailMon, MegaMan y Sailor Moon. Son visitantes de otro Universo.

-Espera.-Dijo Yai.-¿Has dicho MegaMan? Pero, si MegaMan es otra persona. Y es muy diferente.

-Sí. Es un MegaMan de otro Universo.

Los viajeros miraban a Yai. En concreto miraban su inmensa frente.

-"Vaya. Las chicas de este Universo tienen la frente muy amplia. Debe ser alguna clase de moda."-Pensaba SuperBoy.

-Y ese tipo de gelatina.-Dijo Dex.-Tiene una pinto muy poco apetitosa.-Estas palabras rompieron el corazon a Tennosuke.

-Os explicaré más de camino a Shibuya. Vamos a ver esa nueva tienda.-Dijo Lan. El grupo de amigos se subieron al metro.

_**Observatorio de NAXA. Sharo.**_

Dos científicos miraban por un gran telescopio.

-¡Oh no! ¡Esto es malo! ¡El asteroide en el que viaja Duo vuelve hacia la Tierra!

-¡¿Qué?! Debemos avisar al Doctor Hikari de Electopia enseguida.

_**Asteroide de Duo Exe.**_

Dentro de él había un NetNavi gigantesco. Él era Duo Exe, un NetNavi que viaja por el Universo eliminando cualquier amenaza.

-Notó una energía oscura en la Tierra. Un más grande que la de Neula Grey. Debo volver y erradicar la fuente del Mal. No creo que Lan Hikari pueda vencerla el sólo.

_**Shibuya.**_

Lan, sus amigos y los viajeros universales llegaron a Shibuya.

-¿Así que esto es Shibuya?-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Es idéntica al Shibuya de nuestro Universo. Eso quiere decir que estamos en Japón.

-¿Japón?-Se preguntaba Dex.-¿Eso se come?

-¿Acaso este país no se llama Japón?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-No. Se llama Electopia.-Lan sacó su PET y les enseñó un mapa de su Planeta Tierra. La forma de los continentes era distinta. Y los nombres que habían escritos eran diferentes.

-¿Netopia? ¿YumLand? ¿Sharo? ¿Netfrica? Que Universo más raro.

-Usagi, no todos los Universos son iguales. Cada Universo es distinto.-Dijo SuperBoy.-Por cierto, tú y Gohan deberíais usar ropas civiles. La gente os mira de forma extraña.

-¡Anda! ¡Es verdad! ¡Enseguida volvemos!-Sailor Moon y Saiyaman se escondieron en un callejón y deshicieron sus transformaciones.

-Ya está.-Dijo Usagi. La chica no se dio cuenta de que un niño que no paraba de mirar su móvil corría hacia ella. Ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.-¡YAAAAAAAAAH!

-Lo siento. Pero tengo prisa.-El chico cogió su móvil que cayó al suelo y se fue corriendo hacia la estación.

-¡Qué gente más maleducada hay en este Universo!-Dijo Usagi furiosa.

-Es así en todos lados.-Dijo Gohan.

-Basta de charlas. Tengo hambre. Vayamos a comer.-Dijo Luffy.

-Pero si acabamos de desayunar hace media hora.

-Vayamos a este sitio.-Dijo Lan señalando una hamburguesería.-Aquí hacen las mejores hamburguesas del mundo.

Justo cuando iban a entrar, todos los móviles y aparatos electrónicos mostraban el mismo mensaje.

-Obedecedme o morid. Vosotros Elegís. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-Dijo Yai.

-No es ninguna broma.-Dijo Glyde, el NetNavi de Yai.-Este mensaje parece que ha sido enviado desde un lugar que está más allá de UnderNet.

-¿UnderNet?-Preguntó MegaMan.

-El lugar donde se reúnen y se refugian los NetNavis de los delincuentes de este mundo. Es un lugar muy peligroso. Nadie se atreve a explorar a fondo este lugar.-Dijo MegaMan Exe.- Yo llegué hasta la zona más lejana de UnderNet, pero allí hay muchos NetNavis más poderosos que yo.

-Vaya. Si mi padre fuer un NetNavi, seguro que disfrutaría en un lugar con tanta gente fuerte.-Dijo Gohan.

En ese momento, el suelo empezó a temblar. En medio de Shiuya se produjo una gran explosión y de ella salió un gran dragón morado de aspecto demoníaco.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Dijo Usagi asustada.-¿Eso es un NetNavi?

-No.-Dijo Lan.-Por su aspecto, me recuerda más a un virus. A uno grande, como Gospel o Nebula Grey.

-Hikari. Eso es un digimon.-Dijo TailMon asustada.-Y uno muy poderoso. ApocalyMon no es nada comparado con el poder que siento.

-Así que aquí también hay digimons...

SuperBoy, Saiyaman, MegaMan, Sailor Moon, Hikari, TailMon, Luffy y Tennosuke han acabado en otro Universo. Y ahora están frente a un digimon oscuro muy poderoso. ¿Podrán regresar a su Universo sanos y salvos?

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota: **_En el próximo capítulo veremos la batalla contra el Digimon oscuro. Y también averiguaremos si podrán volver a casa o no. No os lo perdáis.

Y ahor a responder reviews:

-_**Loser93: **_Todavía no. Aún falta bastante. olucionaron sus problemas pero ahor están en otro enorme.

-_**Lord Darth Ocnarf: **_De nada.

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	33. 33 Lucha contra el Gran Rey Demonio

_**En el capítulo anterior de "Justice Power Society of Avengers":**_

El grupo acudió a Nueva York para defender la ciudad del ataque del EVA-LEX, un mecha que Luthor construyó y que usaba la gema de la realidad como batería. Saiyaman atacó al EVA-LEX con un Kamehameha. Por otro lado, Lord Zedd, un villano intergaláctico que lleva años intentando conquistar la Tierra, quería apoderarse del robot e intentó capturarlo uando un conjuro. El choque del Kamehameha y el rayo de Zedd provocaron una reacción en la Gema del Infinito, la cual liberó una gran cantidad de energía que destruyó al robot y teletransportó a Saiyaman, Tennosuke, MegaMan, SuperBoy, Sailor Moon, Hikari, TailMon y a Luffy a otro Universo. En ese Universo conocieron a Lan Hikari y a otro MegaMan, los cuales se hicieron amigos de los héroes rápidamente. Pero cuando estaban conociendo ese Universo, un dragón digimon de aspecto demoníaco apareció.

¿Cuál será ese pokémon... digo, digimon? ¿Podrán volver a su Universo?

Lo sabremos a continuación.

_**Capítulo 33. Lucha contra el Gran Rey Demonio.**_

_**Tierra-4721(Universo de la JPSA)**_

En el Santuario Secreto, Donatello seguía buscando a los héroes perdidos usando su puerta dimensional.

-Me parece que he encontrado a SuperBoy.-Dijo la tortuga alegre. Los demás fueron rápidamente a verlo.

-Parece que está con Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna, otra Miss Martian...-Dijo Kouji.- ¿Y quién es ese chico que usa espadas de agua? ¿Y esa arquera vestida de verde? ¿Y dónde estarán los demás?

-Me parece que ese no es nuestro SuperBoy.-Dijo Batman.

-Batman está en lo cierto. Ese no es vuestro SuperBoy.-Dijo un individuo que apareció en el Santuario Secreto. Todos se prepararon para combatir al intruso, pero Batman los detuvo.

-Access. Por fin has venido.

-Siento haber tardado tanto. Por fin pudimos vencer a ese megalómano.

-Entonces, ¿no es SuperBoy?-Preguntó Donatello decepcionado.

-No él de este Universo. La Tierra que estáis observando es la llamada Tierra 16. Pero gracias por tu duro trabajo, Donatello.

-¿Me conoces?

-He conocido versiones tuyas. Ahora necesito que me llevéis al lugar de la explosión. Allí podré encontrar mejor a vuestros amigos.

-De acuerdo. Equipo y Tortugas en marcha.

_**Tierra-5587 (Universo de Lan)**_

Un terrible digimon apareció en Shibuya. Pero para entender todo esto, será mejor retroceder una hora en el tiempo.

Un chico llamado Takuya Kanbara estaba en su casa esperando celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano pequeño Shinya. En ese momento recibió un mensaje en su móvil. El mensaje le decía que tenía que ir a la estación de Shibuya donde participaría en un juego para decidir su destino. Takuya fue corriendo a la estación. Por el camino se chocó con Usagi Tsukino, más conocida en otro Universo como Sailor Moon. Una vez llegó a la estación, subió a un tren que le llevó a otro mundo. Este era el Mundo Digital del Universo 5587. Allí conoció a Junpei Shibayama, Izumi Orimoto, Tomoki Himi, Kouji Minamoto y a los digimons BokoMon y NeeMon. Los niños obtuvieron objetos llamados Espiritus Digitales que les permitían evolucionar en digimons. Usaron ese poder para derrotar a CherubiMon y a sus esbirros. Uno de los guerreros de CherubiMon llamado DuskMon resultó ser el hermano gemelo de Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, el cual ayudó a su hermano y amigos a derrotar a CherubiMon. Pero el auténtico villano no era CherubiMon, era LuceMon, que resucitó gracias a que su do esbirros DynasMon y LordKnightMon obtuvieron todos los datos del Mundo Digital. LuceMon era un oponente muy duro. Consiguió destruir a Kouchi, pero esto provocó que los espiritus se uniera en SusanooMon.

-¿Os habéis fusionado?-Dijo LuceMon.-¡Bah! Eso no cambia nada. ¡Vivos o Muertos!

LuceMon lanzó dos esferas de luz y oscuridad a SusanooMon, pero el ataque no le hizo nada.

-¿Qué?

-LuceMon, tu reinado de terror termina aquí. ¡Ama no habakiri!

SusanooMon cortó por la mitad a LuceMon. El digimon purificó el lado sagrado de LuceMon, pero el lado oscuro sobrevivió y en convirtió en LuceMon Modo Satán (Nada que ver con el cobarde campeón que "luchó" contra Cell). El digimon demonio escapó del Mundo Digital y acabó en Shibuya. SusanooMon fue tras él.

-¿Eso es un digimon?-Preguntó Hikari a TailMon.

-Sí. Y por su poder yo diría que es uno de cuerpo Supremo.

-Debemos hacer algo. No podemos dejar que destruya este mundo.-Dijo Gohan, el cual e convirtió en Saiyaman.

-No me gusta tener que luchar contra semejante monstruo, pero será la forma de mostrar mi gratitud hacia Lan y sus amigos. ¡Moon Crisis, Make Up!-Usagi se convirtió en Super Sailor Moon.

TailMon evolucionó en AngeWoMon.

-Ya estamos listos. Ataquemos.-Los miembros de la JPSA se lanzaron contra LuceMon. Todos menos Tennosuke.

-Yo aún tengo que transformarme. ¡PODER NU!- Tennosuke brilló y se convirtió en un kanji "Nu" gigantesco.

-¿Este tipo va en serio?-Dijo Mayl.

LuceMon se disponía a lanzar una gran llamarada, pero Saiyaman y SuperBoy le golpearon en toda la mandíbula.

-No dejaremos que destruyas el Universo de nuestro amigo Lan. Yo el Gran Saiyaman no te perdonaré.-Dijo haciendo una ridícula pose.

-Lo mismo digo. No te perdonaré que hagas daño a seres inocentes. ¡En nombre de Luna te castigaré!

-Dejáos de poses y atacad.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-No subestimeis a los digimons de nivel Supremo.-Dijo AngeWoMon.- Estos digimons son capaces de provocar una gran destrucción en muy poco tiempo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-Dijo una voz que venía de LuceMon.-No deberían existir humanos como vosotros. Los humanos son déiles y frágiles. No pueden causarme este daño. Veo que uno de vosotros es un digimon. Pero el resto son seres de carne y hueso.

-Has tenido mala suerte, bicho asqueroso.-Dijo SuperBoy.-Nosotros somos de otro Universo. Y algunos ni siquiera somos de la Tierra.

-¿Otro Universo? ¿Existen más Universos? ¡Perfecto! Los destruiré todos y los recrearé. Todos deben obedecerme a mí, LuceMon.

-¿LuceMon? Es la primera ve que oigo hablar de ese digimon...-Dijo Hikari, la cual empezó a buscar sus datos en la enciclopedia digimon.-No hay resultados. Vaya fastidio.

-Y a mi me gustaría ayudar.-Dijo MegaMan.-Que pena que el Copybot no esté listo.

-Sí lo está.

-¿Eh?-Lan y sus amigos se giraron. Detrás de ellos estaba el Profesor Hikari, el padre de Lan.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a traerte esto para que estés preparado. Científicos de Sharo me han dicho que Duo está regresando a la Tierra.

-¡¿Duo?! La situación ya está mal. No sólo tenemos que luchar contra LuceMon. Ahora tendremos que luchar contra Duo.

-Rápido, conéctame al CopyBot.

-Allá vamos, MegaMan. Log In! MegaMan EXE. Transmission!-Lan hizo lo que MegaMan Exe le pidió. Conectó el PET al CopyBot e introdujo a MegaMan Exe. El CopyBot se convirtió en el NetNavi.

-¿Has traido todos los chip, Lan?

-Por supuesto. Esta vez vengo con todos.

-Ten mucho cuidado.-Dijo Roll Exe.

-Dales una paliza a todo.-Dijo GutsMan Exe.

-Buena suerte.-Dijo Glyde Exe.

-Gracias a todos. Vamos Lan.

Lan y MegaMan Exe fueron con los héroes de la JPSA.

-No deberíais estar aquí.-Dijo MegaMan.-Es muy peligroso... ¿MegaMan Exe? ¿Cómo puedes estar en este mundo?

-Gracias a un Copybot. Ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora ocupemonos de LuceMon. Algo más peligroso viene de camino.

-Lo que faltaba.-Dijo Luffy.-Ni en este mundo podemos estar tranquilos.

Del cráter que hizo LuceMon para entrar en este mundo salió un digimon.

-¿Quién es ese?-Se preguntaba MegaMan.

-Es otro digimon. Y de él sale un poder similar al de LuceMon. Pero el suyo es bueno.-Dijo AngeWoMon.-Hikari, ¿hay datos de este digimon?

-Tampoco. Esto empieza a ponerme furiosa.

-No deberíais estar aquí. LuceMon es muy peligroso.

-¿Eres su aliado? ¿U otro digimon maligno?-Preguntó AngeWoMon.

-No soy su aliado. Ni tampoco soy malvado. Me llamo SusanooMon.

-Me alegra oir que tenemos a alguien de nuestro lado.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-SusanooMon... Me recuerda un poco a OmegaMon.

-¡SusanooMon! ¡Me has seguido hasta aquí! Pues haré que tu mundo natal sea tu tumba.

-¿Habla? Pero si CherubiMon nos dijo que LuceMon modo Satán era una bestia sin inteligencia...

-¡Morid! ¡LLama del Purgatorio!

Una llama oscura que salió de la boca de LuceMon golpeó a los héroes, dejándolos en el suelo heridos.

_**Tierra-4721. Nueva York.**_

Access, las Tortugas y la JPSA volvieron al lugar donde lucharon contra el EVA-LEX.

-Lo noto.-Dijo Access.-Detecto un rastro de energía que acaba en otro Universo. Lo seguiré. Seguro que me lleva con vuestros amigos.

-Date prisa Access. Antes de que el rastro desaparezca.

-Tranquilo Batman. Rapidez es mi segundo nombre.-Dijo Access mientras desaparecía.

-No. No lo es.

A lo lejos, el Trío Terrible del Team Rocket observó todo.

-Así que ese tipo puede viajar entre Universos.-Dijo Jessie.

-Pues lo secuestraremos y le obligaremos a que nos lleve al Mundo Distorsión. Allí atraparemos a Giratina y se lo llevaremos al Jefe.-Dijo Meowth.

_**Palacio Lunar.**_

-Zeddie, ¿has visto eso?

-Sí. Capturaremos a ese jovén y le lavaremos el cerebro. Con su poder, podré conquistar todo el Omniverso.

-¡Sí! ¡La Existencia será mía!

-¿Decías algo, querida?

-¡Nada! ¡Qué la Existencia será toda nuestra! ¡JAAAAJAJA!

-Bien dicho.

_**Tierra-5587 **_

estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Los otros héroes se repusieron y se lanzaron contra LuceMon.

-"MegaMan Exe. ¿Puedes oírme?"

-Esa voz... ¡Duo! ¿Has venido a destruir la Tierra?

-No. He venido a ayudarte. Toma este Giga Chip. Con él podrás acabar con el gran Mal que amenaza al Universo.

-¿Hablas de LuceMon?

-Sí. Ahora despierta. Tu mundo te necesita.

MegaMan Exe abrió los ojos. Lan, el Profesor Hikari, Mayl, Dex y Yai estaban a su lado.

-Que alivio. Estás bien.-Dijo Roll Exe.

-Sí. Ese LuceMon golpea duro. Pero tengo algo que podrá ayudarnos.-MegaMan Exe le dio el GigaChip a Lan.

-Un Giga Chip... ¿De Duo?

-Así es. Duo ha venido solamente para darme este GigaChip. Ahora, vamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos y a SusanooMon.

LuceMon seguía disparando llamaradas contra los héroes.

-Hikari. No nos queda más remedio. Tengo que evolucionar a un nivel superior.

-Pero AngeWoMon. En esa forma gastas mucha energía y por eso sólo la puedes usar por muy poco tiempo.

-Es mejor arriesgarse.

-Está bien.

El Digihuevo de la Luz empezó a brillar.

-¡AngeWoMon evoluciona en HolyDraMon!

AngeWoMon se convirtió en HolyDraMon, un digimon de nivel supremos con aspecto de dragón rosado.

-¿Un digimon sagrado? ¡Mueré! ¡Llama del Purgatorio!

-Voy a acabar contigo, ser oscuro. ¡Llama Sagrada!

Un tornado llameante salió de la boca de HolyDraMon. El ataque anuló la Llama del Purgatorio de LuceMon.

-¿Ese es TailMon? ¡Es muy fuerte!-Dijo SaiyaMan.

-¡Como mola!-Dijeron SuperBoy y Luffy a la vez.

-Es tu fin LuceMon. ¡Apocalipsis!-Varios relámpagos cayeron del cielo y golpearon a LuceMon. Pero no le hicieron nada. EL Digimon Oscuro golpeó con su cola a HolyDraMon. El dragón sagrado volvió a ser TailMon.

-¡Acabaré con todos! ¡Castigo Divino!-Justo cuando LuceMon iba a atacar, algo le cortó, separando a LuceMon Modo Satán de Gehenna, la gran esfera oscura que llevaba.

-¡Delta Ray Edge!

-Ese ataque... ¡ProtoMan!

-¡Hay que ver! Tú salvarás el mundo. Pero siempre soy yo el que tiene que salvarte a ti.-Un chico de pelo blanco apareció al lado de Lan.

-¡Chaud!

-Venga Lan. Usa el chip que Duo te ha dado.

-De acuerdo. ¡DUO EXE!-Lan introdujo el GigaChip en su PET. Una imagen de Duo Exe apareció delante de LuceMon Modo Satán.

-¡Otro robot gigante no!-Gritó Sailor Moon.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó MegaMan a su tocayo.

-Es Duo Exe. Un NetNavi que viaja por el espacio con la misión de destruir el Mal.

-Me recuerda mucho a Galactus.-Dijo SuperBoy.

Duo Exe golpeó con sus grandes puños a LuceMon, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

-Acaba con él, SusanooMon.-Gritó BokoMon, el cual salió del cráter acompañado de NeeMon, PataMon, PlotMon y LopMon.

-¡Ama no Habakiri!-SusanooMon cortó a LuceMon Modo Satán por la mitad. Los datos que formaban su cuerpo volvieron al CiberMundo y comenaron a reconstruir el MundoDigital.

-¡Se acabó!-Gritó Sailor Moon.

-¡Cuidado SusanooMon!-SuperBoy avisó a SusanooMon. Un extraño insecto que salió de Gehenna iba directo hacia SusanooMon con la intención de atravesarlo con su aguijón. SusanooMon expulsó de su cuerpo a los cinco Niños Elegidos. LuceMon Modo Larva atravesó a SusanooMon, pero este se dividió en los 10 Guerreros Legendarios que lo formaban y todos juntos destruyeron al digimon malvado, acabando definitivamente con la amenaza de LuceMon.

-Ahora debemos irnos a nuestro mundo.-Dijo AgniMon.-Nuestra presencia aquí podría destruir el Mundoo Humano.

-Os echaremos de menos.-Dijo Takuya.

-Por cierto Kouji.-Dijo LoeweMon, el guerrero de la oscuridad noble.-Kouichi sigue vivo. Lo noto. Date prisa antes de que sea tarde.

-De acuerdo.

-Nunca os olvidaré. Escribiré sobre vosotros. Les hablaré a todos de lo Guerreros de la Nueva Leyenda.-Dijo BokoMon entre llantos. El Acceso al Mundo Digital se cerró hasta el momento en el que los Guerreros Legendarios sean necesarios otra vez.

-Un momento.-Dijo Sailor Moon.-Tú eres el chico con el que me choqué hace un minuto.

-¿Hace un minuto? ¿Tan poco tiempo ha pasado?-Dijo Takuya.

-Vamos rápido a por Kouichi.-Dijo Kouji nervioso.

Todos fueron al hospital más cercano. Allí estaba Kouichi en coma. Los dispositivos de los niños elegidos de ese Universo brillaron y le devolvieron la salud a Kouichi.

Todos estaban reunidos fuera del hospital.

-¿Así que eres una Niña Elegida de otro Universo?-Preguntó Tomoki a Hikari.

-Así es.

-Da gusto ver que hay niños elegidos con buen gusto.-Dijo Izumi.

En ese momento pareció Access.

-Saiyaman, Tennosuke, MegaMan, SuperBoy, Sailor Moon, Hikari, TailMon y Luffy. He venido a por vosotros. Es hora de que volvais a vuestro Universo.

-¡Ya era hora Access!-Dijo SuperBoy mientras saludaba a su amigo.

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó Lan.

-Es Access, el guardián del Omniverso. Puede viajar entre Universos y fusionar a individuos con el poder de la amalgama.

-Ya veo. ¿Podrías llevarme a un Universo donde solo exista el ramen? -Le preguntó De a Access. El Guardián se calló.

-Lo siento. No existe ese Universo. Ahora debemos irnos.

-Adiós a todos. Os echaremos de menos.-Dijo Lan.

-Vaya día.-Dijo Takuya.-Conocemos a un montón de gente a la que tenemos que decir adiós enseguida.

-Quién sabe. A lo mejor nos vemos en otra ocasión.-Dijo Hikari.

-Eso espero.

Access se llevó a los héroes a su Universo. En el espacio entre Universos, tres misteriosos individuos miraban a los viajeros.

-Sigámoslos. Una vez estemos en su Universo, llevaremos allí a Dark Star y lo sellaremos en ese mundo.

-¿No hubiese sido mejor enviar a Dark Star al Universo que está siendo devastado por el virus Venjix?

-No. Ellos ya están sufriendo mucho. Yo iré al Universo de esos viajeros. Vosotros recolectad las Armas de Luz que están repartidas por varios Universos.

_**Tierra-4721. Nueva York.**_

Access apareció con los héroes en Nueva York.

-Ya estamos en casa.-Dijo SuperBoy.

-Gracias por el viaje.-Dijo Sailor Moon.

-Ni que fuera un caballo.-Dijo Access. En ese momento, unas redes eléctricas atraparon a Access y a los héroes.

-Tenéis problemas, estáis atrapados.

-Escuchad nuestro lema, que os dejará anodadados.

-Ya os sabéis el resto.

-¡MEOWTH! ¿Cómo te atreves a cortar el lema? ¿Acaso no sabes lo emocionante que es recitarlo?

-Dejáos de lemas y llevaos al viajero dimensional.

-De eso nada, gato parlanchín.-Lord Zedd y Rita aparecieron con un grupo de Putties.-Access es mio. Gracias por atraparlo por mí. Putties, coged a Access y volvamos al Palacio.

-De eso nada, cacho carne.-El Team Rocket se lanzó contra Zedd, pero el tirano le lanzó un rayo al Trío Terrible.

-¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!

-Ahora que las molestias se han ido, ya puedo llevarme a Access sin problemas.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, cerebros de masilla! ¡Cogedlo rápido!

-De eso nada, Zedd.

-Esa voz... ¡La conozco!-Zedd se giró y en la acera de enfrente había un hombre y una mujer que Zedd conocía a la perfección.-¡ARGH! ¡Tommy y Katherine! ¡Los dos errores más grandes de Rita vuelven otra vez para fastidiarme el plan!

-¡¿Cómo?! Tommy fue error mio. Pero Katherine fue un error tuyo.

-De eso nada. Fuiste tú la que la reclutó.

-¡DA IGUAL! ¡Cojamos a Access y larguémonos de aquí!

-¡Marchaos de aquí! ¡Esto no es cosa para civiles!-dvirtió Batman a las dos personas que aparecieron frente a ellos.

-De eso nada, Batman. ¿Estás lista Kat?

-Da la orden. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡A metamorfosearse! ¡Dino Thunder, Acción, Ya!

-¡Zeo Ranger I! ¡Rosa!

Tommy se convirtió en el Ranger Negro Dino Thunder. Kat se convirtió en la Zeo Ranger Rosa.

-¿Ahora eres el Ranger Negro? ¿Qué color no has probado todavía Tommy?

-Francamente me gustaba más cuando llevabas el verde.-Dijo Rita.

Rita disparó un rayo contra Kat, pero esta se defendió con su escudo. Tommy liberó a los héroes de las redes del Team Rocket. Luego, sacó su braquiobara y provocó un seismo que tumbó a Zedd, Rita y a los Putties.

-¡Habeis ganado esta batalla, pero aun no habeis ganado esta guerra!-Los villanos se teletransportaron de vuelta a la Luna.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Dijo Lina.

-De nada. Es nuestro deber.-Dijo la Ranger Rosa.

-He oido hablar de vosotros.-Dijo Batman mientras se ponía delante de Tommy.-Sois los Power rangers, héroes que defendeis la Tierra de invasiones. La Liga y los Vengadores han intentado contactar con vosotros, pero fue imposible. Me gustaria pedirte algo. Únios a nosotros.

-Yo ayudaré de vez en cuando.-Dijo Kat.-Pero creo que Tommy es quien debería unirse. Después de todo, él tiene contacto con casi todos los grupos de rangers que hay en la Tierra.

-¿En la Tierra? ¿Acaso hay rangers alienígenas?-Preguntó Shinji.

-Sí. En muchos planetas hay rangers. Y muchos de ellos han colaborado con los Green Lanterns en muchas ocasiones.-Dijo Tommy.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas?

-No me queda más remedio. Por mi bien, debo hacer caso a mi mujer.

-¡PERFECTO! ¡Otro miembro más de mi tripulación!

-¡PLASTIC BOY! ¡Qué no somos tu banda pirata!-Dijo SuperBoy corrigiendo a Luffy.

-¿Pirata? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Es una larga historia.-Dijo Batman.

-Te aviso que nosotros tuvimos una mala experiencia con una pirata espacial.

_**Palacio Lunar.**_

Zedd y Rita volvieron a su base.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Siempre tienen que aparecer los rangers para fastidiar nuestros planes!

-Si, querida. La cosa no puede ir peor.

En ese momento, una bola de fuego entró en el palacio.

-¡Hola hermanita! ¡Hola Edd!

-¿Rito? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

_**Isla Bardos**_

-Duque Gorgon. Tu Draco Omega1 es perfecto. Consiguió humillar a Mazinger Z y al EVA.

-Así es, Doctor Hell. Los robots de Mykene son mucho mejores que cualquier robot creado por la civilización moderna.

-No hay duda de eso, amigo mio. Por eso te voy a pedir que lo vuelvas a usar en nuestro próximo ataque. Y esta vez, acabaremos con Mazinger y sus aliados.

Los héroes ya han regresado a su Universo y tienen un nuevo miembro en el equipo. Pero, ¿podrán con el robot de Gorgon? ¿Y volverán a ver a Lan y a Takuya?

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota: **_En el próximo capítulo, Shinji conocerá a una persona que le dejará marca y el grupo luchará contra el robot de Gorgon. Además, algo ocurrirá en un lugar del Universo al cual el grupo no podrá acceder.

Y ahora a responder reviews.

-_**Loser93: **_Me alegra leer que te alegra que el fic haya vuelto. Y no, no e han quedado para siempre. Por cierto, te recomiendo que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
